The Chronicles of The Readers
by Fadingg
Summary: Genevieve was constantly dreaming of a Wizarding World. When all she's ever known is ripped from her, she discovers that this world from her favourite books exists and that she will have to help the Chosen One and the Order to fulfil her own prophecy, linked with her lost sister, who aids the Dark Lord. The magical world is unforgiving and everything comes with a cost...(slight AU)
1. That Fateful Night

_Hi. So it's been a few years._

_I realise that there's not much worth putting here...I just wanted to redo this. I feel like I could make something readable of this, something that won't end up in two Harry Potter Mary Sue specific communities. Again._

_I was pretty much juvenile when I began writing this...so it was pretty fucking terrible. But I have too many ideas and I'd just like to get it all out. _

_Thank you, if you read it, if you review it, if you liked or followed the original one. I have changed so much, but believe me, it needed it. _

_World belongs to J.K._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

_That Fateful Night_

A young girl of the age of thirteen was reading a book and was constantly being interrupted by the sound of laughing in the living room. Her sister she had assumed just got in after a night out, and was probably in her last stages of being drunk, so was most likely to be a mess. She'd now turned the TV on. The younger one assumed she was still drunk as the TV's volume was a little too high for anyone currently sleeping.

Finally deciding on actually walking out of her bedroom, possibly to shut her sister up, she went to retrieve the lemonade she'd bought from the market, many hours before. It was now flat and a little too sweet for her liking.

'You stayed up this late?'

Her sister had noticed her tiredly slouch into the room. As the younger girl looked at her older sister, she saw her sitting on the couch with a bag of grapes, oily blonde hair up in a bun and in the state she always was in whenever she came home after being out with her friends. She was wearing a hooded jumper over whatever she'd dressed up in hours before, markings around her feet from where the straps of her heels rubbed away the fake tan. She had panda eyes from sweating her mascara and eyeliner over the eight hours she was gone and she assumed her lipstick was tidied up as best as possible on the major chance their parents would wake up the moment she walked in the door to berate her.

'Well it wouldn't exactly be easy to fall asleep with the volume of both the television and your laughter up so high,' the younger girl replied sarcastically. 'Then again, it really isn't your doing keeping me up at this late hour,' she reasoned holding up the book sheepishly.

Her sister predicted she wanted to know what happened in the book she was reading. For the younger girl it was her only life now. Reading. That was all she did these days as well as her guitar.

'I actually worry about you; I mean what happened to all of your friends?' the blonde asked the brunette with some concern.

'You want the truth, not the crap I tell mum when she asks me?' the younger girl asked. The older girl nodded eagerly. A little too eagerly. Her sister rarely knew what happened in her life these days.

'I guess if you're that curious and not jumping down my throat about it...my friends and I, how do I put this? It's not the same anymore. They want to do different things and I just couldn't keep up so they dropped me.'

'What bitches…' her sister said quietly. A particularly loud violent scene went haywire on the television, which woke the both of them up even more. The younger girl took the TV remote from her sister and immediately turned the volume down.

_CRACK!_

The blonde girl was up and alert, almost tripping over herself. A storm began outside, with rain, lightning and thunder. It was strange for a thunderstorm to start. There had been no signs of anything coming in the past two hours.

The lights began to flicker, and soon enough they were blown out. The television went blank and everything else that could've been on turned off with a little clicking noise. 'Power out,' the girls said in unison.

The front door creaked open loudly. They could hear this from where they were which was close to the back of the house. The front was where their parents were sleeping in their bedroom. The door to the first half of the house, which was the garage, the study and their parents' bedroom, was now wide open but they couldn't see anything in the darkness.

The sound of a frame falling to the ground and the glass shattering into a thousand pieces was heard all around the house, making their parents wake up.

A bolt of lightening struck nearby the house as the sound of something trailing against the wall eerily rang out throughout the area. Two figures were coming closer and their outlines did not fit the comforting silhouettes of their parents.

The oldest, being the closest to the intruders, ran into the pantry, pulling the security alarm to alert the security down by the docks. It wasn't working as it had been shown to do. The light wasn't flashing.

The other one ran into the kitchen, thinking to grab the sharpest, most deadly knife if needed.

A sudden angry yelling of her father bounced across the house. It caught the attention of the two intruders.

'Who the hell are you?!'

'Shut up you old man, we're here to get one thing and one thing _only_!' the first intruders voice replied snidely, sounding vaguely raspy and worn but identifiably feminine.

'What?! What do you want?! No! I will not have this, get out, and don't point that stick…_NO_! PLEASE DON'T _I BEG OF YOU_!' she heard her father cower.

'That's right! We'll take what we need then we'll leave you alone, scum!'

'NO PLEASE-' but the rest of what he said was filled with a painful scream that resembled her fathers. Following it was a body hitting the ground. She had never heard her father scream like that before and the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that he wouldn't get back up.

The terrified whimper of her mother was heard as she was further questioned, although this time, the brunette couldn't hear the snide voices.

'I would rather _die_!' her mother said definitively.

'As you wish,' said the unknown female, as her mother's blood curdling scream was heard probably throughout the street. The sound of a body hitting the ground was made loud and clear. The woman cackled loudly, she really had a joy in all of this torture. It was inhuman and terrifying.

Why wasn't anyone in the street intervening? Why weren't the sirens of police cars and ambulances being heard? Surely someone must've heard her parents last words echo as loudly as she had. Why was no one intervening?

The girl was panicking. Her parents had been killed only a matter of ten feet away from where she now stood, ready to kill those two who had murdered her parents, with the knife that was held so tightly in her grip she couldn't tell what was reality and what had to have been her imagination.

'Oh _little_ girl…come out, come out, we only want to _play_…'

They had seen her…they knew she was probably going with the hide or fight option as flight was no longer available to her, not from where she stood. If her sister hadn't run into the pantry, she might've had a chance to escape out the back door and around the side of the house.

The voice of the woman who'd killed her parents was unbearably close now and she wasn't sure if she would have the guts to stab her or the companion she'd brought along with her.

But before she could act, somebody else did.

Her sister came charging out of the pantry, as she emptied two pots of powders and it was only until it saturated the air did she get that it was cocoa powder and something else, something that reminded her of baking.

It certainly did the trick however and caught the two off guard. Her older sister, no matter how out of it she might've been, could really swing a broom when she knew she was threatened.

The younger girl took her chance as she saw a big man who looked as though he could shave in some areas, covered in powder along with the crazed woman, who now attacked back at her sister. His back was turned to her, and although it was a coward's trick it was the one she knew she could survive from.

Stabbing him as high up as possible, she tried continuously stabbing, only angering him as he swung at her and practically threw her over to the couches.

Before she could do much else, she felt herself being restrained, but there was no possible way as there was no weight on top of her to prevent from getting up. She continued to struggle and her anxiety grew at the thought of those two intruders killing her sister as well. She began crying because it was all no use. She couldn't escape, both instincts were gone and she was now trapped prey.

'Did you really think that you could overcome us?'

Looking up she saw her older sister, unconscious and _hovering_?

No, it was just a very terribly imaginative nightmare, she had to constantly convince herself that this was the result of watching too many late night horror movies on mute.

The female had frizzy, _wild_ black hair that went down to her breasts; she was a rather skinny and frail woman, her face was hollow and her eyes seemed to bulge out all the more, a look in them of near insanity. Said woman was also wearing an odd uniform, except the numbers were just strange symbols with a black cloak over the top, like something out of a fantasy.

The female was holding a polished wooden stick, which was a dark brown colour. She knew who she was, as well as she knew the male intruder. He was hairy in all the normal places and all the weirdest places of his body. He was barefoot with long, dark grey clothes that were shabby and patched up. He closely resembled something of a half beast, and had the most evil amber eyes that after looking into them, she knew exactly what and who he was, but how could it be?

'Who are you?!' the girl screamed, still afraid of what they might do to her or her sister.

'Why would I tell you, muggle?' the female sneered.

'_Muggle?_' she thought quickly. It was slowly coming to her; unfortunately she couldn't shake off a pesky beast beside her and was becoming distracted from some very unbelievable thoughts.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' she spat desperately at the male intruder, who was coming closer and closer to her, licking his lips. 'I like the ones who fight…' he said as his harsh breath came down on her exposed skin. The tears and the fear only became worse as she screamed, causing him slight fright, scratching her from her eyebrow to her hairline and further back.

She screamed in pain as it drew blood, the woman cackling, and the beast of a man tasting the blood he'd drawn on his nails, which felt more like claws to the girl.

She couldn't believe her eyes, the girl was looking at someone she knew very well, but had no idea of how she knew. '_I've hit my head, that's all, this isn't real_,' she thought desperately to herself. She was facing her worst nightmares from people who shouldn't exist in the logical world.

Trying to budge from her trapped position, the female intruder pointed the stick at the unconscious sixteen-year-old blonde girl who was covered in cocoa powder and a white substance and muttered something she couldn't quite catch hearing. Ropes came out of nowhere, tying them-selves around the older one, now she definitely couldn't get away.

'Bloody squib, if it weren't for that _idiot_ woman,' the woman ranted as she cleared herself of the powder, 'Get back away from the muggle! We're leaving _it _behind.'

'Where are you taking her?!' the younger girl asked helplessly as she looked at the extremely familiar woman who simply kept snarling in distaste at her, silencing her with a flick of her stick... '_a flick of her_...'

The blonde girl was now awake and stirring. It took her awhile to be aware of the fact she was now floating high up in mid air, bound by thick ropes. Her eyes widened for the second time that night. She screamed.

'What the hell?! Let me go!' the blonde girl somehow recognised the intruders as well, but couldn't clue it to any memories in her mind.

She looked over at the book her sibling was reading before, lying on the floor nearby her and something triggered her mind. She looked over to the brunette girl, and when she caught her attention, gestured her head towards the shelf on which the book was sitting upon. The brunette one soon realised as her older sister nodded in assurance.

'Why we aren't going to kill the other one?' the vicious man whined, confused and annoyed that he couldn't bite her.

'I was given strict instruction not to otherwise this,' she pointed at the blonde sister, 'is officially mute to us. Now we need to leave, I need to be back, they will be checking on me soon.'

'What do we even need her for?' asked the beast like man with more keen interest with other ideas in his mind. The woman sighed angrily and began speaking again.

'We need her because she is the _Reader_! Did you listen to _anything_ Barty said?! She is supposed to tell us what happens in the future!'

'_What_?! I can't see the future! Let me down, now!' yelled the sister, petrified by what she was hearing.

'You'll be told your duties later, mudblood. Say goodbye to your sister, it's unlikely you'll ever see her again,' she snarled delightfully.

'The spare wand,' she demanded of the male, as she held out her hand, 'I need to get out of this dirty place.'

'No! Please don't take her,' sobbed the younger sister.

She kept on budging and budging out of this super-glue _curse_ the woman put on her. She felt useless, but determined not to lose the only person she had left.

'Pathetic,' she commented on the two struggling girls.

She couldn't take it anymore; she looked over to her older sister. Tears were overflowing her already messy state as she kicked about. It was so painful to see her that way.

'Argh!' She screamed frustrated. 'Eva, I'll get help, I promise you, I will!'

The woman cackled evilly and made her way over to the super glued girl, and placed her hands on her face, her fingernails, long and yellowing.

'I'm sure you will,' she said with finality.

The younger girl was now speechless and defeated. She knew it was too unreal, too fantastical a story to take to any real authority.

But as she stared back at the woman she couldn't help but feel as though she knew something more. Maybe she was technically helpless, but there was something that came with having knowledge that gave her just that bit much more power.

She kept quiet, knowing she would say too much otherwise. They would probably take her away too. Then who would help her sister?

The woman smirked in accomplishment, while shoving the surprisingly even spare _stick_, in the older sister's hands. The creepy, flesh-eating man put a grubby hand on the vile woman and her sister. She felt she knew how they would most likely "leave".

They were on the verge of disappearing and the two intruders looked extremely smug with what they had accomplished that night. The girl grew angrier as she watched them laugh, as she felt useless, and as she watched her sister struggle in the ropes she was encased in.

They deserved to feel pain, they deserved to be punished for what they committed on this night. For now, she could do absolutely nothing. She could see them in the midst of leaving, when she realised that they didn't know yet.

Although her chances were extremely slim and she felt extremely useless because of her age, she could find them, for she too knew them, and they had no clue that she was knowledgeable of their whereabouts and their being. She knew it might intimidate them, at least throw them off, something!

Her head seemed all over the place, but all she could do to make this obvious mission _unaccomplished _was to say the next few words, through her tears and her sadness, she replaced it with her deep fury for those two who'd ruined her peaceful and simple life.

'We will meet again, Bellatrix Lestrange.'

The woman looked around at her own name, as it dawned on her that the thirteen-year-old knew everything as well as her sister.

There wasn't just one Reader. There were two.

Before she could be fully aware at the mistake she had made that would cost her, they disappeared into thin air and had no way to return.

* * *

><p><em>You have no idea how many changes this chapter itself has been through since I first wrote it. <em>

_Anyway, if you did like this, please, review it or favourite or whatever you'd like to do._

_ex - GeeTiger_


	2. Aftermath

_Yeah, I'm not leaving too much time in between chapters but all I literally have to do is fix a ton of plot points, how often I used caps lock, the language I used and the actual emotion of the chapters. _

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe. I just manipulate it._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

_Aftermath_

The lights didn't come back on; neither did the television, which she was expecting might happen. She budged again and this time she was finally able to get up. Her pyjamas weren't stuck to the floor anymore. She closed her eyes, trying to remember everything that happened.

Suddenly she was on her feet as she ran to the front of the house. The front door was on the floor and glass was shattered around from the two intruders entrance. Rain was spilling in from the high winds and her parent's bodies lay there lifeless and eyes open. Genevieve slowly crouched beside her mother and father. Tears flowed down her face, rapidly.

She could feel herself breaking inside.

Genevieve began to hit herself in the head, trying to force herself out of this nightmare. This couldn't be real, what had just happened couldn't be _possible_.

Her parents couldn't be dead; her sister wasn't kidnapped for good. This wasn't _real_.

She continued to hit herself, so hard that she was beginning to get dizzy and was probably hurting herself so much that it made it very much real.

She sobbed and screamed into their lifeless bodies; they would never come back. They died at the hands of those who were heartless.

Genevieve came to the conclusion once more that this was still a dream and moved away from her parents to bang her head on the floor.

'Stop that, you're going to really hurt yourself!' she heard an unfamiliar male voice command her.

Genevieve screamed in genuine fear and fright as she turned around to see a man.

He was oddly dressed with only her sister's dressing gown on that was much too small for him, his hair was as long as her own and he looked as though he hadn't shaved in months, maybe even years.

Genevieve didn't know this man and was certain he wasn't far off from one of those killers.

'Please just leave us alone!' she screamed terribly outright as the tears were streaming down her face. The man had held up his hands and very carefully approached her, 'I'm not going to-'

'What do you want from us?' she screamed, horrifically again 'You've already taken my parent's lives, you've taken my sister to do God knows what with her – '

'I'm here to help you!' he spoke over her.

'Oh really, because there's not much you can do to help now is there?! IS THERE?!' Genevieve yelled in anger, her head aching and her tears wrecking her vision.

'I know, and that is my fault!' he yelled back.

'What do you mean it's your fault?' Genevieve said in a voice that almost echoed the insanity of the woman who had just left, as the questions she should have been asking began to come to mind.

'Who are you?! WHO ARE YOU?!'

'My name is Dennis Edward Davies. I'm an auror who has been protecting your family since you were four years old. You unknowingly adopted me as your pet,' he spoke with an almost apologetic English accent.

There was a silence that settled in between these words as it came down very hard on Genevieve, her eyes staring at this so called _auror_.

'You didn't do a very good job then did you?!' Genevieve accused.

He looked away from this fairly ashamed of himself and admitted, 'It is my fault. I know that.'

Genevieve moved toward her parents and held onto both of them as she sobbed without care of who the hell this guy was watching her.

Genevieve began hearing noises as the wizard pulled out his wand and began placing spells all over the area.

'What are you doing to my house?' she asked in a deathly low tone.

'I'm preserving the scene of the crime,' the man named Dennis said quietly.

'I already know who did it,' Genevieve spoke up, 'and they took my sister _god_ knows where. What do you have to _preserve_ at this moment in time?' Genevieve said, looking insulted.

'I may have failed to prevent this situation from happening but that doesn't mean I can skirt on my other procedures,' he explained just a touch louder.

'Fine, but as soon as you're done – just leave, will you?' Genevieve said desperately.

The worn out wizard sighed and said, 'I'm afraid that's not going to happen.'

'Your kind has done enough tonight, don't you think?' she questioned, the venomous tone clear, even through her devastated tears.

Although he looked offended he stopped himself from commenting back as she was almost inconsolable at this point. Regardless he would stay, even if it meant keeping guard outside for the next 24 hours.

He began fixing the area around her parents' bodies, the front door lifting up and back onto its hinges, sealing itself properly into place. The broken glass flew back into place, the cracks sealing up until it was no longer evident that it had been broken.

He then disappeared for a moment and picked something up off the floor.

The knife gleamed with the blood from the back of one of the intruders. Dennis didn't see who they were but he hoped to get names soon. There were footprints all within the powder left behind where the kitchen and pantry separated from the door that the intruders entered through and he had added to it in his haste to find out what had happened.

Dennis had let the family he was meant to protect down, the family that he grew quite fond of, dare he think such things. Grief and guilt swam in his stomach like a badly mixed flu potion and his heart hurt more than it did when he lost his own, albeit far more prejudiced and blood concerned family members.

He scanned the area and once done, the memory of evidence was in his wand to recall from when he had a moment from Genevieve to properly digest things.

Clearing up the area, he returned to Genevieve's grieving and noticed her, now a lot quieter, with nearly silent tears, considerably thinking everything over.

Her head hurt immensely just as it felt like her heart was slowly being torn every now again at the thought of her parents being gone, never again to breathe or exist.

Genevieve heard the footsteps of the auror moving around her and when she felt him moving toward her parents, her instinct almost immediately but watched with caution as Dennis charmed a sheet to appear from thin air and let it gently fall over their bodies. The sheet folded back so their heads were visible. Dennis made his way over to their heads and closed their eyes, so as to give them a more dignified resting pose in death. He then pulled the sheet back over their heads and bowed his head for a moment.

'I'm going to give you time to grieve…tonight we talk…'

* * *

><p>Half way across the world, three bodies appeared in front of a manor. Albino Peacocks were strewn across the area, showing off their beautiful wings to the females. Snow covered practically everything in sight. Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, who was holding an unconscious teenage girl, walked up a long pathway, which led to the two humongous, oak front doors. Fenrir's wounds were still open.<p>

Quickly checking if the area was clear, Bellatrix pulled on the serpent knocker. It was only six at night and at this time it was already as dark as any season's midnight.

A minute passed, and a new house elf of the name Selby, opened the door. She looked rather afraid of who she was looking at.

'G-good evening Mrs. Lestrange and Mr. Fenrir, Selby shall fetch Master Lucius,' Selby said trying not to cower, running away from their sight.

Soon enough, Lucius Malfoy, came striding to the door, closing it slightly so no one else in the manor could hear them.

'What do you think you're doing here?! Narcissa will notice you! And what have you got in your hands! It better not be a _mudblood_,' Lucius whispered furiously.

'A _pureblood_ wasn't prophesised as the Reader. A mudblood was, it's not my fault that fate had to hand it to us in this way.'

It seemed that Bellatrix only had one chance in her life to venture out of her cell thanks to the growing links between the Dark Lord and the guards of Azkaban, and she chose this time to do her duty for her Lord, for the likeliness that someone might mess it up.

But she would never tell her mistake, for fear of banishment from her Dark Lord.

Bellatrix disappeared in an instant. Lucius looked at Greyback questioningly, disgusted that he was currently getting blood on his property. 'Explain Greyback! And be quiet, I don't need the rest of my family to hear.'

* * *

><p><em>So that's there for you.<em>

_Review, or not, totally up to you. _

_ex - GeeTiger_


	3. The Animagus

_Hello again, _

_This is the new chapter 3. It explains things and also questions things. Like possible loopholes._

_Please, read and enjoy._

_P.S. I started this up again because every time around this year I get into a really big Harry Potter mood. It's always Christmas time for some odd reason._

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

_The Animagus_

Daylight had passed over the bodies of her parents. She knew there wasn't much she could do when she didn't "wake up". As the dark of night hit once more, with barely a wink of sleep in her, Genevieve did the unthinkable and moved toward the front door. Opening it lightly she noticed the wizard sitting on the doorstep.

He turned to look at her, and she now noticed subtle differences, like the fact he was no longer wearing her sister's dressing gown and with just a little grooming, his age dropped by ten years. He wore a muggle outfit beneath black auror robes. His beard was still at competition lengths and there was still a lot of drastic shaving to get through, but he certainly didn't have the same look that mirrored Lestrange's unkempt prisoner look, his hair neatly tied back into a small pony tail.

Genevieve stood there briefly before visually suggesting he come back in.

After the area had been doubly secured, Genevieve sat at the dining table on the other side of the kitchen and Dennis had just heated up the teapot with magic – forcing her to look away and once he placed the pot down in front of her, along with two cups, pouring it in for hers and his, he left out milk and sugars, she was watching him again.

She mixed in far too much sugar as she always did with just a drop of milk. Dennis did no sugar and instead a lot of milk, constantly stirring and watching the ripples disappear.

Genevieve took a sip. Dennis took a sip. It went on for far too long and became quite agonising.

'So you're meant to be one of my cats?'

'Yes,' Dennis replied, surprised she broke the silence, 'I'm Noir to be precise. Petra is a completely normal cat, by the way, nothing weird there,' Dennis said carefully.

Genevieve was coming to the slow realisation he might've been an animagus.

She had to stop herself from calling out, "_it's not real, none of it." _Genevieve instead opted for balling up her hands into tight fists and commenting, 'This isn't logical.'

'It mightn't be to you,' she heard him reply, 'but it's all real, everything that's happened, it all exists…' Dennis said sorrowfully.

Genevieve stood up, holding back as much frustration as she could, after all it was rather exhausting after no sleep and a constant pounding headache from the hours of crying. She walked over to the couches and found the book that caused this all.

She practically threw the book at the so-called auror when she came back to the dining table and pointed to it in his hands.

'This is all fictional, _a nightmare_ that I am having because I've been reading these books since I was ten years old and I remember far too much detail from them than I should my own fucking school work. _Bellatrix Lestrange_ is not real, _Fenrir Greyback_ isn't real and you, whoever the hell you're meant to be, you aren't _real_. My parents aren't… shouldn't be _dead._'

The tears were coming afresh as she pictured their bodies and began to weep at the table. Dennis stopped himself from staring at the books in his hands as he held onto her and slowly felt her hold on desperately back. He'd managed to get some information, but it all seemed lost on her.

As she quietened down over a small period of time, Dennis found his time to console her.

'For nearly ten years I've felt what it's like to be apart of a real family. And that's because of what you all were combined. Definitely not perfect, but certainly far from what I once thought was a normal, happy family…'

Genevieve didn't say anything to this, as she only had more questions bubbling inside her morose being.

Once she regained control, she was handed a tissue box and her tea back to her. She took another sip of hers as he took a gulp. Dennis raked his hands through his hair as he tried to think where to begin.

'Over nine years ago, I received a letter from Albus Dumbledore about you and your sister. He's heard many prophecies before but when he heard yours many, many years before that, he began making plans. One of those plans was to send an auror in for protection. My being an animagus is also a big reason I'm here. The ministry think I'm on some major case, so don't really spare a thought and my higher up Kingsley has been keeping it under control since, otherwise the Australian Ministry might get the wrong impression of why I'm here.'

Dennis closed his eyes for a brief moment to track where he was going, afraid he might lose his point.

'I was originally just going to be the stray who hung around, but when the opportunity came, I took it and I was picked at the pound.'

Picking the book up off the table that she'd given him, he handed it back to her but before he could explain, she gave it back to him and asked, 'What was this prophecy?'

Dennis closed his eyes and concentrated as best as possible, trying to go back from his memory to the night Dumbledore briefed him. Dennis had been under the belief that he was truly gone, especially after he'd lost so many dear friends and colleagues, until he'd been brought in by Albus Dumbledore for a mission for the Order.

'_Two girls from a long line of squibs won't be recognised for their potential. They will continue on with their muggle lives, until one fateful night, when they are both ripe for the picking and when tragedy will strike, separating them. One will help the Dark, while the other shall help the Light. They will face their fears and help conquer while guiding their leaders. This prophecy is of the two siblings who know what lies ahead. Not true Seers they are, but Readers. Only these two can decipher the words of written fate and watch it change before their very eyes. Only the end of a line will bring peace to their own. Only the end will see them reunited.'_

When Dennis finished, he opened his eyes and looked to Genevieve, she looked incredibly confused.

'What does it mean?' she asked immediately, but before he could answer she stopped him.

'Albus Dumbledore is real?'

'You just saw two infamous death eaters in the flesh, didn't you?' he asked of her.

'Yes, but…that means…all this happened, in real life. There is another world out there, a magical world that according to your bloody prophecy, we were meant to be apart of…'

'I'll try and explain everything as best as I can,' Dennis said sympathetically.

Genevieve didn't bother trying to stop him, only nodding for him to continue.

'The books you are reading, Harry Potter…well it's basically written word of his life. Any other books affiliated with Harry Potter and published by the same author…they are about the world he lives in and all happen to be true to the most insignificant detail.'

'J.K. Rowling wrote about a real boy's life for profit?' Genevieve asked sceptical.

'Janette Kimberly Skeeter did.'

Genevieve looked concerned when he continued, 'She is the cousin of Rita Skeeter, you might recall.'

'Yes I recall of the falsified gossip column written in the Daily Prophet by the illegal animagus.'

'Well - wait, she's an animagus?'

'Is that really important right now?' Genevieve argued.

'Right, well, Janette's a squib. She had access to both the Wizarding and muggle world but felt like an outsider in both. Janette had a particular ability to write and figured she could probably write a fantastical story with her knowledge of the Wizarding world and bring it into the muggle world. She couldn't get very far by making up a story so she thought of something else and went down a highly illegal route. Her mother happened to work for the Department of Mysteries and also happened to be an Unspeakable. She broke the code and unlocked the rather lengthy file to the future Harry Potter's life and handed it over to her daughter to write back in 1990. That was when your prophecy was made, the night her mother got her hands on his file.'

'That's not right,' Genevieve said confused, 'He's meant to be like 27 years old if he exists. He was born in 1980, graduated class of 1998.'

'Janette changed the years around to relate to the time she was writing in. The files were returned within a month. To keep them safe, Janette changed her name for the books and had them published by a fully muggle company but didn't realise just how big the books would become. Her mother also placed a curse on the books so that no one of magical blood could read it, including herself. The first book was published in the summer of 1997 and once the rest of the world was wrapped up in it, it was twelve years too late for the ministry to intervene once they'd been notified by the muggle Prime Minister, who's daughter just happened to have the first four books.'

'On a decision based on greed more than moral, the highest in the ministry let Janette continue to publish so long as the magical world not receive word of it and are unable to read it or comprehend it, and so long as they get a cut of the profits.'

'Once Dumbledore caught wind of this, there was a secret Wizengamot meeting and those who received money from exploiting Harry Potter's life were banished from the Wizarding World, their monetary gain stripped from them. Janette's mother was fired and put into Azkaban and Janette hasn't been seen since. Once they tracked down the publisher the books found their conclusion at it's seventh and the entire world couldn't be _obliviated_. A lot of the money gained had to be put into Harry's life savings as compensation without the boy even knowing, on the chance that this will affect his future.'

If that was true, then Genevieve was certain that he wouldn't need to work a day in his life ever again.

'But Janette _is_ still out there, otherwise who the hell is the woman going around as the author?' Genevieve countered.

'JK Rowling is now a double that's controlled by the muggles. They were given some insane letter written by Janette saying she's gone into hiding due to the consequences she's to face in our world but said something about Christian terrorists trying to take her life – I don't understand muggle threats, but it apparently worked on them and they went and got her a double.'

'The more devout Christians have been burning the books and banning them in some schools,' Genevieve said, seeing reason in this. 'So you can't read these books?'

He shook his head and said, 'All I see is an illustration of Harry Potter, but the words keep changing in front of me, none of it makes sense and sometimes I'm seeing Arabic symbols, sometimes even Gobble-de-Gook.'

'If he's real, how old is he?' Genevieve said, pointing to the illustration of Harry.

'If memory serves me correct, Harry should be in his third year at Hogwarts. He'll be fourteen this July.'

Genevieve looked painfully at the book and asked carefully, 'Is that really written down to each detail?

'According to the interview with Janette's mother before she was sentenced, almost every word.'

Genevieve couldn't believe this. This book, this series that had captivated a better part of her childhood, that she only dreamed had been real, actually was but all for the worse. She knew what was going to happen to this _boy_ up until he was 36. She knew far too much out of the books. Genevieve knew who would live and who would die.

When Dennis saw the honest conflict in her expression he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

'Why did they need Evangeline?' Genevieve asked before he could speak.

Dennis himself felt conflicted when his eyes averted away from hers, 'They won't hurt her. It would affect her use to them if they did, they need her alive and well.'

'Okay, so why did they need her?' Genevieve asked, her frustration rising.

'One will help the Dark…the other shall help the Light,' Dennis repeated the line from the prophecy.

Genevieve's face showed that of pure anger and she couldn't stop her rant from even beginning.

'Over 450 million people have read these books, it's been translated into 67 languages and you're telling me this _prophecy _decided to pick us? There are children in England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland who have read these books, some far more fanatical than I am. You're telling me it chose us, two girls who live in fucking _Australia_? Bit far off the geographical spectrum from the amount of people fate has to choose from!' Genevieve said, her voice growing louder and angrier.

'You and your sister were born in Europe, were you not?' Dennis questioned.

'Yes, but surely _fate_ understands that some people move countries, my sister was born in an entirely different one to me. Fate knows who's going to live in the same country for all their life and who will read an entire 7 book series. It's a little inconvenient, isn't it? Bellatrix Lestrange travelled all the way from Azkaban for one night and it had to be a long haul?' Genevieve said, her voice growing more maniacal at what she was hearing herself say.

'Your parents were warned,' this causing Genevieve to look somewhat shocked, and this moment to which she'd been caught off guard was a good moment for him to use to explain, 'I don't know who warned them, I just know that they fled and when they had you, they fled again, to Australia, because soon enough, people went looking for you in Europe and your parents thought that being here meant you would be safe away from all that,' Dennis countered as clinically as he could.

Genevieve's parent's _knew_? Shaking her head of these thoughts she took action, 'Stuff the prophecy,' Genevieve exclaimed as the tears started afresh, 'You and those _people_ could still use a couple muggles closer to home! _Why us? Why them?!_

Her tears had really started up again, to the point that she could see Dennis' eyes showing the unprofessional concern and sympathy at seeing her go into further despair.

'I don't know why the prophecy chose you,' Dennis said quietly, as he questioned going all the way to Australia for who knows how long of his life all those years ago. He questioned many things about the entire prophecy, such as why they couldn't just use any muggle who'd read the book and just obliviate them afterwards. Though he did know it had to do with their father's line.

'I asked all the questions I could before I undertook this duty. Many of them barely got answered, and the few answers were that you'd been identified as muggle in your birth, your father being identified as squib in his birth. You were only identified as such because your father was technically the seventh down his line to be identified as squib making it obsolete in you and your sister. It _might _be why fate decided to take your lives this way.'

Her tears were silent and as she shook her head in disbelief, 'This is ridiculously unfair.'

'I know…I'm sorry about your parents…they were truly wonderful people,' he said gently.

Genevieve slowed only so much and she wiped them away and let out a deep breath. 'I know your magic only goes so far…so there's nothing left for them. I need to get their wills, see what they…how they wanted to be laid to rest.'

'I'll take care of that. I'll get in touch with the Ministry in Sydney. They'll make sure everything goes without notice within your muggle life…'

'What do you mean?' Genevieve questioned.

Dennis looked weary as he said, 'If you want to find your sister, you will need to fulfil the prophecy…if people remember you exist here, they will begin to ask questions and then soon enough the muggle government will question everything and it just becomes a big mess…'

'Right, okay…so I'm moving…back to Britain?' she asked as she clued everything together, constantly wiping tears away.

'You'll be moving back with me to England…where we will commence with your schooling and other sorts of training.'

In one night, her entire life had been shaken abruptly to its core. If she had any relatives left, she would have to visit them…tell them her parents were gone.

Genevieve had grown accustom with death over the last few years. Her grandparents had died three years ago in their sleep, despite no signs showing ill health or heart issues, and many of her father's brothers and his in laws passed in a tragic and unexplainable accident…some she was unable to ever get into contact with…

Come to think of it…all the incidents' provided no full explanation and showed mysterious circumstances, only guesses as to how they may have passed…

Genevieve drank the rest of her tea and felt Petra rubbing up against her leg. The fluffy ginger cat never made her feel more sick at the thought of leaving…everything she'd ever known was here, in the safety of home.

In these thoughts of her safe haven, she felt her eyes closing, from sheer need of sleep and rested her head against the table.

Maybe, just maybe, she'd wake up in a normal, non-magical world.

* * *

><p><em>Review if you'd like and that's all from me.<em>

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	4. A New Beginning

_This is the fourth chapter, it sort of speaks for itself._

_I actually used to be good at "Author's Notes", I've lost my touch with age clearly._

_Anyway, please enjoy, and if so, review._

_JK Rowling owns this universe_

_P.S. if you like listening to music while reading, I'd advise 'Harry and Ginny' from the HP 7 Pt 1 soundtrack. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

_A New Beginning_

Two weeks had passed since the night Evangeline was kidnapped and their parents were killed. Genevieve tried her hardest not to think about it. Every night she had nightmares about what happened. The day after it had happened, the scratches that Greyback left behind on her face made everything feel surreal again, and from then on, she'd wake up, knowing each time she saw the healing scar, which was taking its time, that everything had happened, her parents were dead, and her sister had been taken for what they were: Readers.

Her eyes were at its darkest and baggiest. She was packing the last few boxes in the back room, while Dennis was sending them off through the floo system he'd secretly had put in while they were out during the days for school and work.

The rest of the furniture was covered and most personal affects sent off with everything else she felt she needed to keep close to her.

In a very obvious sense, they could've had finished packing within a day. Dennis was a wizard after all. But that was the one thing Genevieve didn't want to do as her last task in the home she grew up in. Dennis stopped suggesting it after the second day when she snapped at him. His lack of human interaction had made him less aware at times.

Dennis was handsome with few quirks, the scar by his chin showing more significantly once he shaved off his beard, and his overall personality reflecting how odd he'd been as a cat, and yet how he was the better looking one next to Petra. Once he'd properly been washed, she could believe that he was in fact 31 years of age, and she felt sort of sad that he'd spent ten years of his youthful adult life in his cat form with only few moments to return to being human.

He had easily groomed dark brown hair and some stubble on his face, with tanned skin and green eyes with hints of amber in them, which resembled his cat eyes. He was also lean and it was obvious he had been working out for hours in a day, since he'd revealed himself to her because he was somewhat fattened up from all the cat food. There was a bit of a reaction when he saw himself chubby, when he had changed into his human form. Genevieve didn't really think the daily four hour exercises were necessary, but she assumed his heritage made him partly vain.

She had discovered that he was a rather intelligent wizard, graduating top of his class as a Ravenclaw, was a pureblood to what was a typically prejudiced family who died fighting on the wrong side and happened to be the only child left to take his parents home, despite his clear dislike of what his family once was. He was in fact related to the only Davies she could remember from the book, though they only managed to be second cousins and rarely saw each other as _that_ Davies family were for equal rights for all bloods.

Nobody knew the whereabouts of the Taylor family. Once Dennis had permission from the Ministry of Magic in Sydney, he erased any memory of her family from her school, her family's friends and anywhere else he could. It wasn't easy for Genevieve to have her life erased, having to accept what fate had in store for her.

Learning about the Wizarding World in Australia was a good distraction however. According to Dennis, Australia's equivalent of Hogwarts didn't exist and the few magical beings who lived and practised magic were most likely taught in New Zealand's South Island boarding school: Mākutu College for Magical Beings.

Genevieve was currently fiddling with a couple of items she had always thought might be more than what they were originally perceived to be thanks to her new knowledge. There was a crystal ball, like all "psychics" had. She guessed this was from a few centuries ago, remembering her Dad telling her the Taylor history. One of his ancestors, Eviana Napoleon was a supposed "psychic" and a "mind reader", though most of the people in the family labelled her as "nuts".

She then picked up the last item that she remembered from her childhood.

Her grandmother had given it to their family in the will their grandparents had left behind. It was a music box, a very old and beautifully detailed one, too. It played a few different tunes, the lullabies that her family had been sung to as children by their ancestors. From what she remembered, you never knew which song you were going to get.

She hadn't wound it up in years, and after her grandmother died, it was the only way she could get to sleep when she was little.

Genevieve decided she would wind it up for the first time in years. The tune of the lullabies came on. She closed her eyes. Her voice began to sing the words quietly.

'_Dancing bears, painted wings,  
>Things I almost remember,<br>And a song, someone sings,  
>Once upon a December.'<em>

She felt something strange run throughout her…

'_Someone holds me, safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>Across my memory…'<em>

'I haven't heard you sing in a long time.'

She wasn't comfortable singing in front of anyone, but her family, and the cats, because they couldn't really judge, nor did they have much say in the matter.

Petra came striding into the room, rubbing against Dennis's leg, purring as loud as ever as she left fur all over her new human who she seemed to like more than Genevieve.

'You almost finished? We've got to get going soon,' Dennis said awkwardly, noticing she'd looked uncomfortable to be caught in a private moment.

Genevieve's lack of sleep had left her to be up at all hours of the night and so leaving her house an hour to midnight didn't concern her. They would make it by noon in Pewsey, England through the floo system. She put the crystal ball back in its protective bubble wrap, as well as the music box within the other items. Closing the flaps to the cardboard box she let Dennis seal it up properly before heaving it up and handing it over to him.

She finally decided to answer his question.

'Yeah I just have to do something,' Genevieve said unable to look him in the eye.

'Yeah, alright I'll leave you to it,' he said as he walked away, Petra following like the flirt she was.

When everything was packed and sent off to England to Dennis' home, it was almost time to leave. He had told Genevieve not to fuss over his home, because he hadn't seen it in a while so didn't know what state it was in whether or not Andy was staying and keeping care of the place. Apparently, this guy Andy was a slob. Remembering her pigsty of a bedroom, she decided not to comment upon this. Didn't seem to stop Dennis talking about Andy like he was the best thing since sliced bread. She was coming to the idea that he might've been gay.

'So I don't forget, you have full inheritance of this residence. You can come here whenever you wish to. It's invisible to everyone, but you and whoever else you want to be able to see it. To get inside all you have to do is recite who you are and it will recognise your voice no matter how much you will age.'

'I'm not really sure I'll come back here for a long time, not without…' but stopped herself from saying something she mightn't be able to fulfil. Changing the subject really quickly, she inquired about the condition instead.

'So this house will be empty, bar the furniture when I come back?'

'Only if you want it to be.'

Genevieve quietly sighed as she looked around the place, 'Sounds good to me.'

'Would you like to take one last look at the house, Gen?'

She nodded stiffly. She didn't want to take one last look. It would make it all real again. She didn't really want to leave at all.

But Dennis had explained to her she was like a missing piece of the puzzle to helping the Order. Eventually she had accepted this. She didn't have to like it however nor was she certain she'd be good at it.

Insignificant moments of happiness and sadness overcame her thoughts as she looked over the front half of her house, but it always landed on her parents being dead and Evangeline being kidnapped.

She walked on further, through the door, which connected front and back ends of the house.

Years of simplicity, of something she knew she took for granted, all mostly spent in this house. All of it was gone.

That was when she came to her bedroom, her sanctuary for the past nine years.

Memories flooded in, as she looked around the room, of her growing up and her room being different colours every time she grew up that bit more. She closed the door to her sanctuary of her past happiness.

Genevieve desperately wiped the stray tears away and tried to look up at the ceiling, to stop the heavier flow from ruining her for the next hour. Breathing quickly, she managed to push it all away and hold it back in.

She closed the door to every room in the house, though Genevieve was not finished yet.

Dennis was getting the floo-powder ready, and asked her, 'Done?'

'No, I um…just have one last thing to do.'

Opening the one of the back doors, the lights outside turned on automatically as she went out to the backyard, Dennis instinctively following her. There was a decking, with a couple of steps to a garden, where a small portion of her parents' ashes were spread. There was a gravestone of her parents created by Dennis of course, but with Genevieve's wording.

_Spread across this garden,__  
><em>_Are the ashes of,__  
><em>_Anne Taylor,  
>A witty woman, who was beautiful, lovely, independent and strong<em>_  
><em>_Padarn Taylor,__  
><em>_A man of many wonders, kindness and of course, a child at heart  
>May They Rest In Peace.<em>

'_I go to seek a Great Perhaps.'  
>- Francois Rabelais<em>

Dennis chose to stay a far so that she could have her privacy, inching closer every now and again.

Genevieve smiled tearfully. It would be a long time, before she visited this place again. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and before she knew it, she was pouring out her feelings. She didn't want to in front of the auror, but she knew this was it.

'Mum, Dad, I understand.'

She had to stop herself from weeping, but only found it made her want to weep more.

'And as I hurt every other day, the image of you always tells me to stop crying, because it won't get me anywhere. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save you. I will find her, maybe I'll bring her back here one day, so that I know we are truly all at peace.'

'I miss you so much already…'

She then placed a kiss on the tombstone and immediately got up and saw Dennis standing just above her as she fell into his embrace.

With his hand placed on her shoulder consolingly, he pulled out his wand and slowly she watched as daffodils and white flowers grew in their place.

They stayed there together like that for ten minutes before Genevieve couldn't take it any longer.

It was too much for her, and one day she hoped that she would be braver than this. No longer would she be an emotionless wreck, she would be stronger, like she had promised herself. She would be resilient beyond all measure, if anything was going to get done.

Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, but they soon became hard and ready to leave the burden floating around in the atmosphere in the house. She breathed in and knew she was definitely ready to leave.

Approaching the cat cage that had her unhappy cat Petra sitting inside, she looked into her yellow eyes as she looked back at her blue ones, with her head tilted to the side and meowing. She looked sadly upon the figment of normality in her family, sighing and said to Petra, 'Looks like we're going to our new home, Petra.'

She then stood up straight, as she saw Dennis holding the two urns that held the rest of her parents' ashes.

'Ready when you are,' Dennis said simply.

'What do I say to get to your place?' she asked. Genevieve wasn't sure she'd been told before, and was just too numb to be listening to the plan coming up to the date of their departure.

'Davies Manor, England,' Dennis replied nonchalantly.

Genevieve's whole expression changed when he said "manor".

'Manor? You live in a manor and you plan on telling me this now?' she asked him incredulously.

'What did you expect, a small house in London? I'm a pureblood, my whole family boasted about how rich they were, which wasn't a lie. Go on then.'

'Alright, alright,' She held Petra's cage steadily in one hand and walked into the empty fireplace, wary of what might happen.

Dennis can ask you something?' Genevieve asked, with a look of curiosity in her eyes and yet a certain reluctance; with what she was about to ask, she wasn't sure if she would bring up certain issues. It was good to finally have an answer though.

'Yeah sure, what is it?' Dennis asked giving a puzzled expression.

'Are you gay?'

Dennis cocked an eyebrow at her.

'What, no…why?' he asked of her confused.

'No reason,' said Genevieve looking unconvinced. He just seemed to really appreciate this Andy guy.

He handed her the floo powder while still looking really confused.

Once it began, she felt warm and closed her eyes, her cat giving a low growl at not being comfortable of being inside these green flames.

'Davies Manor, England,' Genevieve said definitively, so she made sure she was clear.

* * *

><p><em>Hello again.<em>

_What did you think?_

_If you have a comment to make or whatnot please leave a review._

_And don't be mean. It's not necessary to be mean when you can be constructive._

_ex - GeeTiger_


	5. Andy

_Author's Note:_

_I've uploaded five chapters and I haven't thought to leave it and forget it for another year again. _

_Yay for procrastinating my life._

_Anyway, here's a long chapter with a lot more going on._

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe. I just make her out to be a greedy squib who exploits a young man's life._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

_Andy_

'Davies Manor, England.'

She found herself being pulled away into another dimension. Petra was sounding her discomfort at this, clearly not enjoying this element of the Wizarding World. Quite frankly neither did Genevieve. She was feeling queasier by the second. She was getting many glimpses of other wizard manors and wizard homes.

Finally after what she felt was far too long an experience, Genevieve was thrown out of a fireplace, tumbling away until she banged into a wall, or a couch or a table. She couldn't tell really tell if she ended up in the right place.

However, she didn't hear any exclamations or screams. That was a good sign.

It was an even better sign, when she was greeted by a woman, with dark brown eyes, and light brown hair, with light tanned skin, wearing a dark purple cloak over lime green robes, that said 'St. Mungos MM&I', on the pocket.

Genevieve was helped up by her and also up righted Petra's cage, which happened to be on its side.

'You must be Genevieve. I'm Amelia Cunningham – but forget that, you can just call me Andy,' said the kindly English accented woman with a gentle smile.

'You're Andy?' asked Genevieve as the gears started turning in her head, 'I just assumed you'd be a guy.'

'It's not the first time, believe me,' Andy shrugged with a small smile.

Genevieve brushed herself down as Andy offered a seat for her, as all the soot went toward the fireplace. Her light blue jeans were a bit grubby, and she definitely wanted to change her top.

Once she got a good look, she assessed Andy to be quite a pretty but sensible looking woman around Dennis' age. She was on the shorter side and was a little thicker than Genevieve because of it.

She was definitely in a stately manor, a huge one at that. They were in the living room of the house, or what they probably called the drawing room, and over the top of the fireplace, was a French-polished wood mantle where a large portrait of a family moved and all.

Then again, this shouldn't have really been surprising to her anymore, so many weird and magical things had happened in front of her with just a flick of Dennis's wand.

Genevieve decided to just put her undivided attention on Andy, despite the fact that the family looked rather insulted she and Andy were sitting there.

'I have slightly snobby parents…so I sort of rebelled by using a nickname like Andy from my middle name Andrea. The first person to really take it on without question was Dennis.'

'Neat,' Genevieve said, unsure of how to reply and still slightly distracted by the painting.

'Oh don't mind them, they don't say much else other than purists' nonsense,' Andy excused the painting people.

Andy being a healer, thought it necessary to check Genevieve over after not only her first floo trip but her first long haul floo trip and being a muggle, it made it ten times more likely she'd get symptoms of something ghastly.

While she was being examined, she looked over the witch in front of her and could see that she was clearly something a nerdy Dennis Davies would fall for: confident, lovely, intelligent enough to have become a Healer and beautiful.

No wonder Dennis never shut up about his best mate Andy.

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Andy asked confused.

Genevieve hadn't realised she said that out loud.

'Oh! It's a good "no wonder". Dennis never confirmed what gender you were, and so I thought he was gay even though he's denied it completely. Now I know you're a woman, it makes a lot more sense.'

Andy went a little pink as she asked, 'He's spoken to you about me?'

Genevieve smiled slightly, 'He probably talked about you every day,' only beginning to frown.

Maybe she shouldn't have been as vocal of Dennis' amount of "Andy" in those spare conversations they would have while packing to take Genevieve's mind off grieving for a little while.

It was becoming more obvious to her. Maybe ten years made the heart grow really fond. Especially when there was no other attractive human female to interact with that wasn't the same age. The last time he would have seen her, he would have been 21 years old, both in the prime of their youth…why the hell would he take on such a task, not knowing how long it would last?

She knew Dennis would come out of the fireplace soon, because he was doing a last minute check on the house. Things were beginning to click and Genevieve wasn't sure how comfortable she'd be if she were present when these two reunited.

Dennis expertly controlled his arrival and stepped out the fireplace only to hear silence from the two other occupants but threats from the painting above him.

'Look who's turned up after _ten_ years!' cried the woman in the painting, 'Left my beautiful home in the hands of a _mudblood_ and to gather dust. She _fired _the house elves.'

'They died when you collapsed half the house to escape the aurors, which you _failed_ to do,' Dennis replied half heartedly, turning to it and saying, 'Mother, Father, Cuthbert, Elfrida, Osborne, Dorothea.'

Each turned their noses up at him as he smiled sarcastically in return.

Dennis neatly brushed himself down, still not noticing anyone else in the room, he looked around and said, quite bitterly, 'Home, sweet, home, hey Gen.'

He looked to Genevieve, but was caught in a position where he couldn't move his head anywhere else when he came across her.

Andy became slightly shy under his gaze and looked away.

Without hesitation, Dennis smiled the biggest smile Genevieve had ever seen on his face.

Dennis walked up to Andy and hugged her tightly, just like he did all those years before when he left not gathering enough courage to kiss her at the time. She was the only one with the knowledge of him leaving nine years ago. Andy stood up on her tiptoes and held him tightly back. She didn't want to let him go. Elated, she squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't do something stupid like cry.

'I missed you so much idiot,' Andy said quietly which slightly surprised Genevieve but only made Dennis hold her closer.

'I missed you too Andy.'

Genevieve felt rather awkward. If he'd told her this was clearly a woman he had feelings for, then she would've left that room in 2 minutes with pre directions to her room. Genevieve picked up Petra's cage once more and tried to find a moment to interrupt.

'Andy, could you just tell me where my room is?' Genevieve asked awkwardly.

'Sure dear,' Andy said breaking the tight embrace, trying to wipe her eyes without him noticing, which he of course did.

'Just walk down the main corridor, go up the staircase to your left, turn right from there and the door at the end of the hall is your bedroom,' said Andy breezily. She knew this house better than anyone else, probably even more than Dennis now.

'Thanks,' Genevieve smiled sincerely.

'Do you need me to guide you there, I can if you'd like me to?'

'Oh no, I'll be fine. Besides it looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do,' she said in particular to Dennis.

He looked sheepish to say the least before she left them alone.

Genevieve walked down the long, main corridor with Petra meowing uncomfortably at the unknown smells around her. Genevieve was constantly getting lost, but whenever found herself at a dead end, a gas lamp would light up, showing her the right way.

She truly was awful with directions.

When one of the humongous paintings fell down, she helped it back on its hook and found it to be rather flushed and hardly thankful. Genevieve wasn't quite enjoying this side of the experience.

Finally she came up to a large 18th century door, which was black with gold outlined on the door design.

Genevieve looked at in disdain…Old school purebloods had awful taste. It was beautifully done, but it certainly didn't suit the cheery disposition Andy gave off nor Dennis' love for brightness.

Turning the gold doorknob carefully, she placed her head around the door, and saw the most extravagant bedroom. She frowned and took a step inside, noticing just how ridiculously large it was. She had to appreciate the wood slated flooring though.

It was an antique sort of a bedroom with a very high ceiling, which she had always dreamed of in a bedroom. Anything new looking had to have been Andy's doing for furnishing and bedding.

There was a steel white frame, with a pretty white patterned quilt over the mattress. Genevieve's doll Daisy, which her grandmother made her when she was born and a teddy bear, Alfred, who had two left feet, sat against the pillows, their faces still.

The walls were a crisp white and followed with the traditional manor style than the bed.

She went on exploring the room. An eighteenth century dresser sat opposite the bed. It had many old make up brushes and powders, and there was also a hairbrush and a few perfume bottles. It was really something.

Up on the ceiling was a small chandelier, glittering in the light. Dragging her eyes away from the chandelier, she looked out at the dark night, through her large manor window. The curtains were emerald and were light to pull.

On her bedside table, she noticed a piece of normal note paper awaiting her and read it.

_Dear Genevieve,_

_I know this won't be easy at first, but I promise it will get better.  
>I can say much so that I lost my parents because of this world too, and I still do miss them everyday. <em>

_I chose this room because it's the brightest of them all, making it far less  
>creepy at night and might make you feel a little less homesick.<br>You have a good view of the forest and the smallest lake in all of Wiltshire.  
>If you're patient enough, you can sometimes see the fireflies from this view. <em>

_P.S. if you're wondering where some of your instruments are, I've moved them  
>down the hall, two doors down to be precise. You mightn't understand<br>now but you'll get a kick out of it once you figure out why I put them there. _

_Andy x_

Genevieve was pleased that she went to the effort. Especially since she didn't bombard her with this sentimental, empathetic sort of thing back downstairs. Andy knew it would be too raw for her to deal with in person, and she was glad she had someone like that to understand how her grieving worked. Dennis didn't always quite get it.

She was also, gladly distracted by the postscript, and far too curious for her own good, and moved out of the naturally lit room. Heading down the hall and toward the door Andy had indicated in her note written on muggle paper, the door was just like her own and when she walked in, she found a room, having been partly painted, a tall ladder still standing up with a wall painted white, while the other three were wallpapered with dark green and black vine design. Andy had clearly just gotten started, sick of the gloomy wall paper.

Genevieve's instruments stood out in this mostly bare room, with the window in the centre of the wall facing the back garden, forest and small lake. It looked as though it had been an office once and a new desk had taken place of the old one, an unpolished brass cauldron sitting on top along with lots of folders…lots of Genevieve's folders…

They were her song notes, all her guitar tabs, and her sister's piano ones as well. Bad lyrics were scribbled here and there and full fleshed songs written by her once, driven sister, before being social and drunk had become a priority.

Genevieve noticed the covered piano shaped object in the corner, but grand size. They never had a grand sized one; they'd opted to leave her sister's back home…

Pulling the sheets off, it looked incredibly old, but incredibly luxurious once upon a time.

Gently pulling up the lid to the keys, she noticed they weren't covered in dust but the keys had aged with colour. She was about to press down on an "A" key, but she began to hear voices all at once.

Genevieve looked around, continuing to hear the voices only to realise they were coming from above her.

On the ceiling was a painting of angels in the sky; however, these weren't the angels that muggles thought so longingly of. These were the witch and wizard angels, pureblood angels as she soon discovered.

They were wearing ancient wizards and witches robes, and once again, were animated and talking to her. In fact, they were insulting her.

'You _filthy_ mudblood, what are you doing in this room?'

Genevieve frowned at the word "mudblood" but simply ignored it, knowing they'd probably never guess she was just a plain old muggle.

'I'm going to be using this room for obvious purposes, if you have an issue with that, I can surely consult my guardian Dennis and he can _resolve_ this problem?'

The evil angels in the painting shut up. They had some fear show up from when she mentioned Dennis' name. She guessed he didn't like them much either.

Still looking abhorrently toward her, Genevieve frowned and said, 'If you're not careful they could freeze and stay that way _forever_.'

Their faces now lay expressionless. 'You act like you've never seen a muggle before. You've probably killed enough of them,' Genevieve said in some disgust.

'She looks _exactly_ like her,' said one of the pureblooded angel women quietly, taken aback.

Genevieve frowned again as she clearly heard this. She hadn't a clue as to what she was talking about.

'You, girl, you must be the descendant, of Eviana Napoleon…'

She rolled her eyes, knowing full well about her "nuts" ancestor.

'Yes, she's my ancestor,' she said talking to the painting on the ceiling like it was meant to insult her. 'What's it to you?' she said as she crossed her arms.

'You insolent little girl, you shouldn't disrespect Eviana Napoleon. She had powers that no other could possess, her abilities put all those who deceived their own abilities to the floor, ran so many so called "seers" out of town that none in our time were to deal with tricksters and frauds ever again.'

Genevieve snorted. 'Bit preachy for a woman who then ran off with a poor boy after she was thrown out of her _society_,' she said darkly.

'Don't you dare question us!'

'OH DEN-'

'YES, yes we did throw her out. But it was for the greater good! He was a muggle and we thought she'd realise the mistake and beg us for forgiveness. With her help we could have raised Salazar Slytherin from the dead so we could rule once more! It would have been marvelous.'

'You were planning on raising Salazar Slytherin from the dead?' Genevieve asked condescendingly.

'Yes, and we could've done it if it wasn't for the rebellion.'

Genevieve was genuinely surprised. There was clearly lack of intelligence within the group if they thought one person's ability would be the detrimental factor in doing something nearly impossible.

'Right,' Genevieve said sarcastically.

'He's only spiteful toward you because he was engaged to Eviana before she ran away and it embarrassed him,' said a decent wizard whose smirk said it all, shushing the last to speak.

The creepy man with rather haphazard eyebrows blushed and muttered angrily to the decent wizard, 'I think you should keep the secrets about me inside that head of yours, Medocius!'

The decent one, named Medocius smirked at his companion. 'You know as well as I do that the girl looks exactly like her, _Peridian_.'

'Peridian?' Genevieve repeated patronisingly.

'It's not a commoner's name, I'm apart of a rather wealthy family-'

'You _were_-' corrected Medocius calmly, looking away from Peridian.

Peridian glared daggers at Medocius. However he continued bragging about his family.

'My family, the Selwyn's, _is_ a very wealthy, _pure-blooded_ family.'

'Selwyn, Selwyn, _Selwyn_, where on earth have I heard that name before?' she muttered to herself.

'You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness,' Peridian spoke toward her insultingly again.

Genevieve glared at Peridian. He looked away instantly.

'Yes, though at least mine hasn't died out. Medocius Malfoy, on your ceiling,' said Medocius, introducing himself a bit more.

'You…you're a Malfoy?' Genevieve said looking unconvinced. She knew of the Malfoy's rather well from the books and the characteristics from them weren't adding up to that of the Malfoy's features and general haughty, tight attitude. They were by far the most snobbish, arrogant, intolerable and rich of all purebloods.

'Ah yes, the name lives on through my brother's line. He had rather angry sons and I had lovely daughters,' Medocius remembered after a short moment of reminiscing.

Genevieve smiled curiously upon Medocius. He certainly wasn't quite what she expected.

None of the ceiling angels wished to speak to her again and Genevieve went to look at the desk more, noticing that there were other things also. In the drawers she noticed a muggle notebook and sticky note tabs of different colours, shapes and sizes. On the empty subject line it said, "Changes."

Genevieve frowned and when she saw the seven books sitting upright with stone agate bookends. They were the ones she'd read from, and Andy must have prepared for it to be nearby.

Outside it was growing windy, she could hear it blowing by the window, but it was okay for a walk. It was a lovely day outside considering England's winter was probably at its most climatic stage, the snow soon to recede in the coming weeks.

It was still a bit shaky, dealing with this new and very real concept of magic and the fact that her summers and winters were now reversed. She was used to the fact that Dennis would pull out his wand and mutter some words and something would happen like a minor explosion and everything around it could be fixed in the matter of seconds, and that pictures could talk, but it was still all unbelievable. She thought at the start it was some very sick joke. But it really wasn't. It was _all_ real.

Genevieve took herself out of her own thoughts and went to discover a bit more of her own room. The dark hallways made her walk that bit faster and Genevieve had a feeling that it would legitimately take over 9 years to get used to it as Andy had.

She came across an ensuite and a humongous walk in wardrobe when she started pushing in certain walls in her room, seeing the clean cut line in a section of wall, a good space away from the bed.

Purebloods.

She took a bath, which felt extraordinary, but then again, it was probably the magic in the atmosphere that caused that. It smelt like the Royal Botanical Gardens and the steam brought out the colours in the bath salts and into the atmosphere.

Nothing in Davies Manor or in this world would be normal, ever.

Genevieve stayed in that bath for some time and thrice, she had to hold back tears after simply contemplating her past, present and her now unforeseeable future.

When she had finished her bath, she looked around the room with more concentration. The colours of the bathroom were of the ocean sea. Many blues and greens mixed in together, and there were beautiful mermaids all around, floating along the walls. Genevieve grabbed a blue towel from a neat pile next to the bath and wrapped it around her.

The one thing she liked about herself was that her body was tanned from the Australian sun. If she knew anything about her heritage, she'd be as pale as a bloody Malfoy within the next few weeks.

She slid the door on the other side of the bathroom, revealing the walk in wardrobe. Rummaging through almost every drawer, she found a dark blue, long-sleeve top and a matching, dark blue, pair of pajama trousers.

Tying up her half dry hair into a messy bun, she went out of the wardrobe and back into the bathroom. Opening up the cupboards underneath the sink to see if any of the acne products had made it to the drawers, she heard many voices.

Genevieve kept her distance, and though she was wary, she got on her knees, realising that no one could fit in a bathroom cupboard.

Finally opening it fully, she found herself looking at different sized bottles; tubs of face and hair care potions and modern make-up.

Who the hell had been talking?

Her question was answered as lips formed on the bottles.

Here eyes widened. Slowly crawling backwards, her eyes not reverting anywhere else, they started speaking to her at once.

'Oh my, we have a lot of work to do, look at those spots-'

'And those blemishes!'

'And those scars!'

'So many imperfections that must be perfected!'

They started jumping up and down, their voices becoming shriller with desperation to help clear her normal imperfect teenage face. Genevieve was too stunned to move anywhere. Nothing they said to her hurt her completely. She was used to covering up her flaws with make up, but since that night hadn't bother, seeing as no one else had seen her day to day, except Dennis, and now Andy.

But the scars, weren't because of hormonal issues, they were there from the night of Eva's kidnapping and her parents' deaths. Fenrir Greyback had left them there, making it a permanent reminder until they healed properly.

When she asked Dennis about it, he said it was no use worrying over them as they weren't deep enough to scar forever. He had even looked it up to reassure her, due to the fact that she _knew_ someone in the future would have gashes from Fenrir, but another who would also be bitten in his human form, which sounded pretty inhumane but was true. At least she knew her scars would heal, they were just extremely difficult to hide.

Frustrated and angry at what they were beginning to say, she slammed the cupboard doors.

'We were only _trying_ to help!' she heard the muffled voices scream from behind the cupboard doors. She became annoyed at this and included everything else in her room that she really didn't appreciate.

'Why does _everything_ here have to _speak_!' she screamed to herself. Slamming the bathroom door with such force the bottles small screams of terror could be heard all the way to her new bed. Genevieve fell down onto her bed with a groan and various other unpleasant angry tones following it.

However, the softest humming sound made her lift her head up, catching her attention.

She slumped off the other side of the bed and over to the window. She looked out to a forest with its greenery coming through, seeing many trees and a small lake that went through the forest as a river, with a pier close to the manor. Dusk was beginning already, so she assumed she'd been in the bath thinking for a lot longer than she planned. It was already half past four according to the rather large grandfather clock.

As she looked out further to the forest, only just making out these tiny bulbs of light floating through.

Fireflies.

Her only experience of fireflies was when she went with her family up North back in Australia to explore the rainforests and went on a dusk hike with a few rangers to see them out and about. It was the most magical experience she'd ever had as a kid.

But the ones back in Australia, never hummed so in _tune_.

As normal as she was and as much as she wished this had never happened…being stuck here now…she wished she were magical herself, different to all the muggles. She wished she were a witch…at least then if she really was going to help the Order, she wouldn't be rendered useless in a sticky situation.

Time passed as she continued to explore every nook and cranny in her room. Andy had visited and brought her sandwiches and a drink. Genevieve was grateful, especially as she didn't ask about the note. Genevieve found she could only stomach so much of the meal however before the knots inside made her feel ill again.

It had really come down on her just what she'd left behind.

Falling back onto her bed, she looked over at the time on the grandfather clock, which read nine o'clock in the evening. Time had really flown past quite quickly.

Genevieve fell asleep in quiet tears, not noticing Petra jumping up on the bed to sleep with her as well as a black cat known as Noir…

* * *

><p><em>Well that's that.<em>

_Until next chapter, you may review if you like?_

_ex - GeeTiger_


	6. Revelation

_Author's Note:_

_This might be my last one for today, but we'll see. _

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

_Revelation_

A week after the arrival at Davies Manor, Genevieve awoke in her new bedroom with the two cats she'd grown up with yet again.

Petra and Dennis, in his cat form, had been sleeping on her bed almost every night. Petra always did it, but Dennis's excuse was that he was protecting her at night, as he did bring his wand with him every time.

Dennis still hadn't quite got rid of the cat like habits. He would just have to outgrow that, especially since she caught him subconsciously licking his hand, and clean his hair, which just caused an awkward moment for the both of them.

Whenever he was around Andy however, he would always try to stop himself from doing something routinely feline.

Genevieve didn't understand why they hadn't just said what they obviously needed to say.

They were best friends at Hogwarts as well as afterwards, but apparently hadn't ever gone out, according to Andy when she talked about the past with her over tea.

_Something_ had to have happened between them that made it really awkward for them. It was the only explanation she could think of.

Having a quick shower and getting changed into the clothes that were on her, now made, bed, the two protective cats were gone, Dennis probably back in human form and Petra probably in the library where she discovered isolated, dark hiding places where she liked to play with the escaping rats and such small annoyances. Dennis was glad Petra had taken to the manor so well. It took cats a while to get used to new places, and because the ginger cat was kept in so she wouldn't run away, she found many fun places.

Going back into the bathroom, her old muggle hair dryer was on a hook. Taking it in her grasp, she turned it on. It was loud but it dried her damp hair in seconds. It was light and smooth, not brittle and ruined like it used to be. Magic was the instrument in this amazing fix up.

Opening up her cupboard and ignoring the bottles that all shouted at her at once, she grabbed the bottle that didn't talk and slammed the doors closed to shut them all up. Andy told her that bottles were the hardest objects (other than most of paintings) to throw out as they were bound by magic by their last owner, Dorothea who needed constant reminders of her sheer beauty, hence their magical need to be vocal.

They became nicer, after her skin began to clear a lot more because magic certainly did go to the extreme with either causing acne or clearing it up, the bottles now only pointing out very small blemishes that she could deal with.

Due to lack of friends and not much to do before settling into homeschooling, Genevieve confided in Medocius of her isolated feelings about the Wizarding World, as she was not a witch, but a muggle who knew too much and had to do good with it. He simply told her "_no matter whom you are or what your choices are, you'll fit in somewhere, there's always a place to belong to_".

She'd grown to like Medocius, even if he was a Malfoy.

Rushing out through the hall, down the stairs and turning a corner into the corridor to the kitchen, she stopped herself from banging into the door, just that much.

She could hear a conversation currently taking place and couldn't help but eavesdrop.

'_I just feel like I'm intruding on you two, besides I was only meant to keep the house in living condition until you got back._'

A light masculine chuckle was heard and Genevieve couldn't have sworn that was Dennis' best attempt at flirting.

'_Andy, you've done more for me than I could ask for, and you don't have to stay. I would like you to, but I can't force you to-_'

'_You really want me to stay?_' Andy's voice came through again, hopeful.

'_Of course Andy, you're my best friend…besides, you've got a much better way of being with Genevieve than I ever could. She quite likes you,_' Dennis said honestly.

Genevieve didn't know whether to feel bad for the bugger or not. Andy had connected with her on a certain level, and Dennis was kind of acting like the idiot older brother around her half the time.

'_You need to give her time Den…she's lost all she's ever known and in return received two thirty year olds who have no idea how to parent half the time._'

'_So you'll stay?...You know to help me with Genevieve…all of that other Guardian roommate stuff that I'm terrible at?_' he asked tentatively.

Genevieve rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was being used as a scapegoat to his affections.

'_Of course Dennis…it seems like you need all the help you can get._'

Genevieve didn't know whether she should be offended or Dennis. Surely she hadn't been so much work in the past week since she arrived? Then again Dennis was baffled by how he sometimes messed up what he would say and become something of a Neville Longbottom hybrid afterward.

Genevieve shook herself from her thoughts when her stomach rumbled and forced her to knock on the door.

'_Come – come in_!' she heard Andy's voice call a little uncomfortably. Genevieve could just picture them staring at each other before coming to their senses again.

In the kitchen, Andy was now hastily cooking at the stove. Genevieve could smell bacon, eggs, sausages and hash browns, a typical English weekend breakfast, from where she was walking toward the informal table.

They were slid onto three plates while three glasses were being filled with juice from a floating bottle, orange juice ready at Genevieve's place. She hadn't quite enjoyed her first glass of pumpkin juice and swore off the stuff since.

Genevieve sat down next to the head of the house's chair, i.e. Dennis's, as he was the man of the house, while Andy sat across from her. They both looked like they needed to tell her something dire and important.

'Is there something you'd like to tell me?' Genevieve asked, finally cluing in.

'Gen, there's something about you in particular that you may not know or figured out yet,' said Dennis slowly.

Genevieve frowned, not expecting this nervous, fretful announcement, more so a grateful gesture that Andy was in fact going to continue living with them and within his constant gooey-eyed vicinity. She began to look wary as far too many scenarios played out in her head, and all of them were bad.

'You see, we received a letter last night about you from Professor Dumbledore. He's pretty positive about it too,' Andy added.

'_Dumbledore_ sent you a letter about me?' asked Genevieve. She really wanted to meet him seeing as he seemed to know so much about her and her duties. But why was he writing a letter to Dennis and Andy about her?

'So what is it that he's _pretty positive_ about?' Genevieve asked suspiciously.

'Okay, here's an example: do you remember when you were about nine, you baked a chocolate cake for the new neighbours next door, specifically because you _liked_ their son?'

Genevieve grimaced at the memory. It hadn't been a very pleasant experience.

'It wasn't very _cake_ like. Do you remember how the parents were nice about it, but their son blurted out how disgusting it was?'

'Yes, he was a little shit,' she began indignantly.

'Yes, and do you remember what happened to that cake?'

'No, I think I dropped it and turned around, far too upset and embarrassed, why?' she asked curiously.

'Genevieve, it blew up in his face.'

'Literally?' she asked bemused.

Andy and Dennis nodded. 'I heard your parents talking about how the parents of the boy couldn't stop laughing, because they thought their brat deserved it,' said Dennis taking a bite out of his bacon.

'Okay, so what about it then?' Genevieve asked sceptically.

'Well Gen, think about it, cakes just don't blow up of their own accord. It's a sign,' Andy said cautiously.

Genevieve understood what she was on about. Remembering Harry's childhood life, he had done weird things when he was angry, scared, or just wanted things back to the way they were. She began shaking her head in disbelief

'If you're telling me I'm a witch…'

Dennis and Andy looked at each other worriedly. They thought that she would lash out at them for not telling her this fact three weeks ago or when she arrived at the Manor. Though that didn't happen, she only asked for more proof until she could be certainly sure.

'The beach, you were six years old, and a bee had stung you,' Dennis profiled perfectly.

'But _I_ didn't make it better, Eva did...wait Eva?' Genevieve asked unbelievably.

'She's a witch as well…we think,' Andy said uncertainly.

Genevieve's eyes were large. It was all too much information for her. Sure it had been what she wanted but never dreamed it would be true. After almost fourteen years only now she finds out she's a witch?

'Why didn't you tell me about this when we were back at home?' Genevieve asked Dennis in particular.

Dennis shook his head before replying, 'I honestly didn't know if these few incidences you had were just miracles, or you and your sister were what you were. I couldn't confirm it until I'd received word back from Dumbledore.'

'That's why they called me mudblood…' Genevieve said to herself more than the two others at the table.

She excused herself immediately as she went to talk to the people in her ceiling painting. Genevieve rushed upstairs to the concern of Dennis and Andy as the followed further behind.

She swung the door open to the room a little harder than usual as it swung back closed and immediately looked up to the ceiling, straight at the worried Medocius.

'How did you know?' she questioned unbelievably.

Medocius smiled knowingly, 'I know a witch when I see one, even if they are in such disguises. This is what you wanted, isn't it?'

Medocius was a wise wizard, and was probably even wiser when he was alive. He was perceptive too, clearly.

'Yes, but at what cost?' she said as she refused to cry. Genevieve was sick of crying.

Medocius looked sympathetic as he replied, 'Your parents didn't die for you to be a witch Genevieve. They died so that you may live…whatever comes along with it is just something you need to choose to take on.'

Dennis had overheard this titbit and turned to Andy after they hurriedly followed her, uncertain as to why she hadn't run to her room to cry possibly.

'I think I need to talk to her,' Dennis said with a grief tone.

'I'll make a pot of tea…good luck,' she said quietly encouraging to him, which he smiled gratefully in response.

Genevieve was standing in the middle of the room Andy had purposely put her guitar in, along with the study area and "Reader" area, looking up at the ceiling as Dennis opened the door. She turned to see him and wiped the stray tear as it fell without her desire to.

Dennis chose not to comment on this, rather smartly and leaned against, offering her a place beside him. She eventually took it, but chose not to look at him as he spoke.

'I know you wonder why it was you who was chosen for this particular responsibility, just as I once did. But I'm now of the understanding that fate chose you for _many_ reasons.'

Genevieve dared to look at him as he silently offered her guidance. All she needed to know was why, and to her impression, he needed to make his point.

'You and Evangeline had a gifted ancestor, as Medocius has told you,' Dennis continued looking up at the ceiling at the lot of them.

'As you know, she's not as insane as she seemed. She was a pureblood, and when she married a muggle, well things for the Napoleon family changed. There was a new line, and not of the magic kind either, but it was still connected to that line.'

'How do you mean?'

Dennis looked conflicted as he thought of a way to explain and said, 'Well, all of your father's line of ancestors coming from his maternal side were squibs. They were up until you and Evangeline anyway.'

'But you said anyone connected to the Wizarding World wouldn't be able to read the books, so how come Evangeline and I still can?'

'I told you that you two passed as muggles when you were born. After seven generations of a name like Napoleon dies out, they simply stop labelling them as "squib" and just think the inevitable: an infant with no magic whatsoever, nor any ability to pass on any magic. The last witch in your bloodline would have been Eviana.'

'You get checked when you're born?' asked Genevieve incredulously.

'You're determined through a bunch of variables such as your bloodline which will only go as far back as seven generations and if you show any strong sparks if you have no past bloodline, and it's rarely wrong, until Evangeline was born of course. It would have been one of the few mistakes in this area ever made. They only changed it once it was discovered that the prophecy points out the mistake and they found the two young girls that the Unspeakables pinned it down to. When the prophecy was made, you two were perfect, because you were yet to be known. It may have been a mistake to them, but it was what fate wanted to happen in order for the prophecy to work.'

'It's all a bit complicated, isn't it?' Genevieve asked rhetorically.

'Prophecies don't tend to like the easy solution,' Dennis countered with ease.

Genevieve could only think. She once saw her life was rather plain, until everything changed.

Genevieve wished she hadn't taken that all for granted.

She knew almost everything she thought she needed to know to get through with the next few years, and hopefully in one piece.

It was however contemplating how to take all of this that it finally clicked in Genevieve. She couldn't continue to be useless and sad. Her parents would have wanted her to be resilient; it was what they lived by even in times of life when it seemed things only got worse.

It was time for her to move on, and definitely start afresh. No more feeble grieving here and there, this was the last day to live in the past, to remember everything that had happened, to try forget her home and move on.

Today was the last day of Genevieve Hazel Taylor, the sad orphan. It was now Genevieve Hazel Taylor, the Reader and the witch.

Getting up she moved into her room as Dennis got up and immediately followed her there, the determination clearly concerning to him.

She started taking things that painfully reminded her of what she lost, cherished trinkets and items, gathering every photo, but one, into her hands. There was too much stuff that made her feel sore inside, something always springing up old memories that would make her retract again. Slowly a pile was building and Dennis watched on curiously.

'What are you doing?' he asked her looking at the toppling pile she was hiding behind.

'I need to get rid of the things that continue to make me feel sad. I can't be around this stuff again until I know I've gotten used to them being gone.'

Dennis got up and moved over to this pile to help. He took half the pile, walking out of the room. When Genevieve was out with her huge mountain of photos, Andy was standing outside, with the pot of tea and a two cups as she promised and a look of query. Dennis looked at her, a bit too long, but then answered by nodding toward Genevieve.

'I need them all somewhere I can't see them. Can you help, please?' Genevieve asked.

She smiled gently at them, turned to Dennis and said, 'I think being a cat and living around muggles for nearly a decade has gotten to your common sense,' taking out her own wand. With a flick, it floated out of Genevieve and Dennis's hands. Dennis took out his own wand and helped her along the way.

Genevieve was held back so that she didn't know where the photos would be. When she was finished with one of her longest journeys, she would find them and look at them again. Genevieve hugged herself and closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

If she was going to get through this, she had to be fairly happy. But she was going to have to begin planning.

After all, deep down there was the girl who wished to see two people in a prison cell with no amenities or suffer a painful death.

Genevieve swallowed that all away and focused on happiness.

To get her mind off of her past and onto her future, Dennis planned for a trip to Diagon Alley, to get all the books from years one to three of magical education required by Hogwarts teaching, as she apparently had to catch up to her own year. According to the books, she _should_ be in the third year going on to fourth year, as well as the unknowingly famous trio…

This was going to take a lot of work.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think?<em>

_Remember constructive will always get through to a writer better._

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	7. Diagon Alley

_Author's Note:_

_There was quite a bit to get rid of here. After all, what kind of pureblood takes a chauffeur service?_

_In regards to music within this chapter (yeah I've been forgetting to add my playlist idea to my chapter notes) I would go for Platform 9 and 3/4 and Journey to Hogwarts from HP1 soundtrack. _

_ Anyway, please enjoy._

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

_Diagon Alley_

It was the Monday morning of the trip to Diagon Alley. When Genevieve remembered, she jumped out of bed as fast as she could, and got ready at the speed of light.

She was happy now that she knew she was a witch. It made her feel complete. Her thoughts still lingered on her family, but most of the time, she would always revert back to her own promise.

Keep resilient, keep on track, keep on duty.

Genevieve came down the staircase, and because she knew the manor so well after going around it so many times, had taken a few of the secret shortcuts she had tripped upon whilst exploring her new home. Entering the kitchen, she walked over to the dining table. Andy was serving breakfast.

When they were finished, Dennis used a lazy spell to clean both sets of teeth. Genevieve felt the weird clean minty water rush all around her mouth taking away all signs of unswallowed food and furry teeth, making it disappear and feeling minty fresh.

Dennis could tell what she was feeling and laughed. 'You'll get used to the lazy spells soon enough.'

Genevieve smiled. Now she definitely couldn't wait anymore.

She'd said a delightful goodbye to Andy, who was disappointed to miss out on Genevieve's first Wizarding shopping experience, having been called into work. Dennis had said an awkward one before they hugged and he wasn't sure what to do after that, but run away.

Genevieve looked back to see the front of the manor once she walked out of the front doors, Dark blue cloak on and all. The manor was architecturally pleasing in most time periods. There was a lane going to the gate at the end of the estate, and on both sides of the lane, were humongous, neatly trimmed trees. It was the coldest February she'd ever experienced and she managed to wrap her cloak around her that bit more from the chill.

They started walking along, to the out-of-estate apparition line. It was invisible to most but Dennis and Andy just knew that the third last tree was the line to cross just inside the gate to the boastful land that the Davies' owned.

'You know, when you love someone for over a decade Dennis, it becomes pretty obvious to others,' Genevieve said in thought.

Dennis was blushing a deeper colour than before. Genevieve however, was calmer than him.

'What are you talking about, Gen?'

Genevieve had another smirk playing across her lips. Though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell his reactions were quite nervous. 'I mean to say I'm surprised that you haven't admitted it to yourself yet. It's only been a bloody decade.'

'I still don't get what you're on about Gen,' said Dennis, trying to keep his cool, but Genevieve could see deeper than that. Anyone could tell he was acting tense.

Genevieve turned to Dennis and said as if she were speaking to a five year old, 'You are completely, utterly _in love_ with Andy. I want to know why on earth it hasn't come across your mind yet?'

Dennis looked as though he was still in some serious comical denial before Genevieve rolled her eyes and continued.

'You look at her like there is no other woman in the world that could _compare_, and you still haven't asked her out or even mentioned of how attractive she is to you. Haven't you ever heard about how best friends of the opposite sex generally end up falling in love with each other?'

Dennis looked down, slightly ashamed of himself. Of course he knew he loved Andy, but he hadn't made his admission out loud in twelve years.

'You're right, but I have my reasons for not going after her…'

'Then talk about it. Maybe in your opinion they're worthy reasons, but maybe in my opinion they're not good enough. Other than the fact you've been protecting my family for as long as you have, you must have thought of her…'

Dennis smiled sadly to himself, those nights he'd be stuck in animal form and come across young Andy.

'Dennis, you're going have to tell me _why the hell _you don't think you deserve Andy,' Genevieve said stopping before refusing to walk near the line. Crossing her arms she tilted her head impatiently.

Dennis sighed and said, 'I'm bad luck for her. I mean, my animagus just happens to be a black cat and I was almost too late…'

'Too late for what?' Genevieve asked, although clearly thought the animagus thing was too ridiculous to counter.

'She didn't have a boyfriend at the time did she?' she asked again. Dennis looked away and continued, 'After she almost died she was engaged within six months…'

Genevieve's mouth hung open for a moment before she tried to casually regain herself.

How could Andy have nearly died? Maybe she caught one of those weird wizard diseases? But Andy looked healthy in the photos in her special albums that only Genevieve was allowed to look at. Maybe someone tried to kill her? Andy was a part of the Order after all, and she would've been seen as incredibly vulnerable having been only 17 when the two joined and her muggle parents having been killed shortly after her graduation…

She also knew that soon enough she was going to have to find a time to slip this engagement into the conversations the two had over casual tea if Genevieve was to ever find out more on that piece of information.

After an awkward silence, Genevieve bravely asked, 'How?'

'I-I was going to tell her my feelings for her one night...twelve years ago. I was pondering whether to get her daisies or sunflowers, as either are her favourite flower depending on the day, or red roses to show her I loved her, and so I took my time. When I went to her apartment, I found her, lying so still that I didn't know how to react. It was lucky that she showed some sign of life, otherwise she could, _would _have died right then. I apparated to St. Mungos and luckily she was revived. I didn't think I could ever do it again. Her body was so cold…I just couldn't do it.'

Dennis himself started to look pale, his breathing was heavy. Genevieve approached him, and hugged him for a brief moment and then sympathetically patted his arm, sorry she'd brought the memory up. She thought the experience that made them awkward was just childish, not serious war stuff.

'Think of it this way, you got there just in the nick of time, and you saved her life. I think she'd see that as a pretty lucky card to get.'

'Even if you do see it that way, that doesn't mean she's in love with me,' Dennis said slightly bitter.

'Dennis the moment you laid eyes on each other for the first time in ten years it was like watching my parents be gross all over again. If that hadn't been a defining moment to you, then surely what we've experienced since we arrived and until breakfast this morning, it's obvious that Andy loves you. Those shy glances, the accidental hand grazes, all the fucking blushing-'

'Language,' he warned only to receive an unapologetic eye roll from Genevieve and for her to continue, 'You love her too Den, and I just think you should let her know.'

The natural colour in his face came back. After the conversation they had, Genevieve took his hand and pulled him toward the line, only for him to then pull her a little further.

It was moments later, they arrived in a dodgy looking street in London, with a few places boarded up surrounding it, and according to Dennis's information, the shops had been boarded up and out of business, because of the strange happenings on that street. Of course, muggles who had no connection what so ever to the Wizarding World couldn't see the old pub with the faded out gold letters "The Leaky Cauldron".

Genevieve had to have a literal "breather" because she'd felt she'd be sick from the experience of side apparition again. They'd had mini experiences before hand for her to get used to the feeling, the way of travel and the after affects. Genevieve easily got the first two parts, the after affects however seemed to get worse each time. She wanted to be truly sick and it didn't help that a foul stench from where she stood, almost reeked of death.

Apparently, if muggles weren't visually and psychologically put off the area, the smell was the last option.

Dennis opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron, letting Genevieve in first as Dennis came in after. The pub was slightly crowded, but it was still easy to get through. Many strange folk littered the dimly lit pub, the bartender calling over Dennis. With Genevieve in tow, they walked up to the bar to greet the old bartender.

'My word! Is that Dennis Davies, back from Merlin knows where after all these years? How are you M'boy?' said the bartender cheerfully.

'Hello Tom, it has been a few years, hasn't it? Sorry, but I can't stay and chat, got to go shopping for the little witch, if you know what I mean.'

'So who is the young lady?'

'Umm-'

'I'm a distant relative, not sure how but a relative nonetheless, easy to say we're cousins. My name's Genevieve Tay-_Davies_,' she coughed out before giving herself a chance in saying the wrong thing and continually coughing. Managing to clear her throat, Genevieve continued, 'and Dennis here is my guardian.'

Dennis looked at Genevieve with surprise. Tom smiled kindly, not noticing Dennis's expression.

'What a strange accent you have my dear Genevieve, I've never heard of such a voice before,' said the bartender intrigued.

'I guess you've never met a witch with a terribly sore throat before? It's been affecting my tone ever since,' explained Genevieve. She'd really have to work on perfecting an English accent before too many people heard her _strange_ Australian accent.

'I've never seen a magical being with a sore throat out of bed before, you must be a trooper,' Genevieve smiled uncomfortably at this and wondered how weak wizards actually were.

'It looks like your dear cousin is getting annoyed at how we've been keeping him waiting,' Tom said with a knowing smile, 'You go ahead and do your shopping, love,' he finished with a smile, sending them off on their way through the bar.

Half way to the back door, Genevieve lost contact with Dennis's guiding hand, and was shoved along the crowd of witches, whose bags of robes and supplies, pushed her aside and Genevieve fell clumsily to the floor. She felt the blood rushing to her face, beginning to go red. '_Did anyone see?_' she thought embarrassedly to herself.

A hand was shown in front of her, offering help to get back. Not knowing whom it was, she assumed it to be Dennis, but when she gripped the hand it felt slightly bigger than Dennis' and the skin felt much more rough. When she was back on her feet, she looked up to the person who helped her to see a pair of brown eyes. If she looked at them a certain angle she could see hints of gold.

Remus Lupin, one of the people she looked up to, was standing before her. Her mouth dropped as she began to stutter, stuck in her awe like state.

'I, thank-thank you, I-'

'Remus?' Dennis asked incredulously but happily all the same. He had noticed Genevieve lose his touch, and went searching for her in the bar when he ran into Remus Lupin who just happened to be standing next to his so called "cousin".

'Oh thank Merlin, Genevieve, are you okay?' he asked walking straight up to her, and checking her all over.

Genevieve began to laugh, 'Den, I'm fine, really, I just got pushed over, Mr. Lupin helped me up.'

From behind Dennis, Remus Lupin was taken aback, as the young adolescent girl knew his name already. Dennis smiled and looked over at Remus again, and Remus smiled back forgetting about the girl and turning to his old friend. 'It has been at least a decade Davies, where have you been?' he asked now hugging Dennis who tightly hugged him back.

'Oh I've just been travelling, and taking care of my lovely _cousin_, how about you?' Dennis asked genuinely interested.

'Me, I'm the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, but I don't think I'll be staying for long…'

'That's great, I always knew you'd be a teacher and Remus. You better not be leaving because of your "furry problem", Dumbledore would have hired you for a reason,' said Dennis seriously.

Genevieve couldn't help but smile. She really was in the Wizarding World. She knew too well of Mr. Lupin's "furry problem".

Genevieve was looking at Remus Lupin with admiration, when Dennis finally realised that he should've at least introduced them properly, even though it sounded as though Genevieve already knew of Remus too well.

'Remus, this is Genevieve, one of my many distant cousins, Genevieve this is Remus Lupin, an old friend of mine from the Order. He's teaching at Hogwarts at the moment.'

'It's a pleasure to make the acquaintance of yet another Davies,' said Remus politely, while shaking her hand, 'though you do actually remind me of someone, I just can't put my finger on it.'

'Really? Well most of my relatives lived on the other side of the world and Dennis found me only a few weeks ago. We're long _lost_ cousins,' Genevieve explained.

'I'll probably remember if I see you again. I best be off, I need to get back to Hogwarts, this was my free period and I wished to speak to Tom for only a moment. Goodbye Dennis, Goodbye Genevieve. Hope to see you both again soon.'

'Farewell Remus!' called out Dennis, as he walked away.

Remus shook his head and laughed. Genevieve stood on the spot, just smiling, but it was a natural small smile, not cooing kind.

'Well, _that _was close. I guess you've read about him then?' asked Dennis who took her hand again and held it tightly so he wouldn't lose her grip.

'Of course, he's one of the marauders, the one who _didn't_ betray the Potters and he's such a gentleman. Greyback bit him when he was a child after a dispute he had with his father and he's the last person who deserves to have lycanthropy…'

'Yeah, he is. I'm glad you weren't scared of him Genevieve. I'm really grateful for that.'

Genevieve simply shrugged in return as though she hadn't put much thought into it. 'Just because he has a condition, doesn't mean he isn't the same person as he is every other day of the month, and certainly doesn't mean he acts like _Greyback_.'

Dennis nodded in approval. He was happy that Genevieve had some sense, and wasn't brought up with the stigmas, like she might have been if she was brought up in the Wizarding World. It wasn't as though they resembled wolves, except those who used their condition to their advantage, such as Greyback.

That and it seemed as though Remus had been important in the books and to her personally. He was proud of that.

They came to the back door, and Dennis pushed it open slowly, to see a few ancient rubbish bins and three brick walls. It could be called a courtyard by technicality although it was barely big enough to be called a space.

Dennis walked toward the one wall opposite him and started to tap his wand on some certain bricks in a particular order. He seemed to have trouble remembering the order of which to tap the bricks. The brick wall started to divide, sliding away brick by brick and open up for them. All Genevieve could do was stare at the amazing sight before her.

'Wow,' were the only words that came out of her mouth. Dennis smiled at the awe in her voice.

'I'm in Diagon Alley,' she said unbelievably breathless.

At that moment, wherever she was, Genevieve had wished that Evangeline had been with her to experience this moment. Looking upon Diagon Alley, the most magical street she could picture in her mind since she was quite young she felt overwhelmed with a humbled joy. The sound of odd musical instruments playing in the streets by buskers and owls swooping by to get their messages across, the smell of something sweet overtaking her senses – and the colours. Genevieve never thought it would be as vibrantly beautiful as this. Even the nagging voices of old hags and witches and the arguments between barterers were enough to excite her.

'We can't stand here all day looking at the street,' Dennis said to her quietly. She smiled brilliantly and took his hand and said fairly elated for the first time in a month, 'Let's go.'

They went to the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and went down to the Davies Vault, which had not been opened in years, and when they got down to the vault, which took them a long time, as it was a very old pureblood family vault, she couldn't believe how big it was.

'When you said you were rich, you failed to mention that you were _Malfoy_ rich,' Genevieve scoffed.

Dennis shrugged off his wealth, almost frowning at the comparison to his family's fortune to that of the Malfoy's, casually adding, 'Your family's life savings including the inheritance left behind for you and Evangeline is in here too. It's been converted into Wizarding currency. I didn't want to leave with the thought of some bank _borrowing _your family's money,' Dennis said.

When they took two big bags of the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, they were off. They got all of her books, years one to three of priority and all the supplies she needed. Genevieve had sneezed far too many times in Slug and Jigger's and found the best smelling shop was definitely Flourish and Blotts and Obscurus Books. The older the books, the better the smell. It was like having an aged cellar wine for a sommelier.

Dennis let her muck around in Quality Quidditch Supplies and Gambol and Japes and Genevieve felt like she was ten all over again. She bought herself a couple of things to mess about with, and people certainly watched her as though she were "special" or most likely a "squib".

The last item she required was a wand.

Dennis stopped for a moment as she wouldn't move from where she stood outside the fine establishment, simply staring up at the sign: "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC."

Genevieve was so elated that she wasn't quite sure how to operate her legs.

'_Well, it's now or never, isn't it_?' she thought. Genevieve took a deep breath, as Dennis opened the old door, stepped aside, letting her pass by him and walked in…

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? Might be a little short in my opinion, but oh well.<em>

_Constructive is always nicer than useless and mean._

_ex - GeeTiger_


	8. A Hint of Sirius Black & Pixie Dust

_Author's Note:_

_Holy shit did I do some damage control in this chapter. I think the mistake I made with this first part of the series was I concentrated so much on the OC that it even got sickening really quickly for me to read, the outside looking in type of perspective. _

_I also wanted to address the fact that hell, she could've helped Sirius, at least?!_

_So, yeah, no more oh look at my OC. Like she's actually doing her fucking duty, not fucking around. _

_Song suggestion: Secrets of the Castle (from the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack)_

_Lastly, J.K. Rowling owns this universe. _

_Peace Bitches. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>

_A Hint of Sirius Black & Pixie Dust_

Genevieve was in a shop full of what looked like antique slim shoe boxes, Dennis managing to stand a little ways away, just in the background.

This was too strange for her to handle. She had always dreamed as a child that she would come here, but she didn't think that one day it would actually happen.

From a dark corner, an elderly man, wearing a beaten old looking, brown apron and a set of glasses that continuously added more lenses for better seeing, was walking past her, but not acknowledging she was here, as he was polishing a brand new wand he had just made. Genevieve was about to say her greetings to the old man, when he spoke before her.

'I was wondering how late you would be to get your wand, Miss Taylor. I didn't think you would be this age though. I was rather expecting fifteen or sixteen, but thirteen? My, I'm losing my touch.'

Genevieve's mouth was open in shock. Worriedly turning to Dennis he shook his head and reassured her with a small smile.

As she quickly calmed herself, she found her voice and said, 'I didn't realise just how literally insightful you would be, Mr. Ollivander_._'

The old man turned to look at her as he took off his lenses device. He was definitely the wand maker Ollivander. He smiled at her gently as well, meaning no harm.

'Let us not ponder here with such trivial chat, and get you a wand,' Ollivander said as he winked at Dennis and began looking through his stocks.

He brought out at least ten boxes. Genevieve started out confident and then within five wands, her hope had left her. Every one that she tried out would not suit her. She felt rather upset with herself. Five more boxes were brought out, Ollivander constantly narrowing his eyes on the wand to see what just might happen. The last one caused the latest Daily Prophet's pages sitting on a workbench nearby to separate and cover every inch of the store.

'Goodness me Miss Taylor, you must have been through at least fifteen boxes, you're reaching a couple of my records,' although he seemed rather amused by it all.

'I'll never find a wand will I?' she asked despairingly.

'Every wand finds it's owner, you just have to give it time,' Dennis said, trying to dispel her worries.

'There is one you haven't tried that I have been thinking might just work for you, and if it is…' but he didn't finish his sentence to her heart's discomfort.

'Alright,' said Genevieve agreeing, 'I'll try it.'

It took Ollivander at least ten minutes to return from wherever he went to get this wand.

'Here we go,' he said placing it on the counter. The black box he chose was very dusty, and looked like it hadn't been tried or even searched for, for years.

It was probably her last hope. The wand maker took the lid off carefully, revealing an unscathed, brand new looking wand, although, judging by the box, it must have been in the wand store room, for decades.

The wand was a dark grey colour with Ollivander handing the wand to Genevieve with precaution.

'Eleven inches and Dragon Heartstring core, with a twist…'

She looked over the handle to see a Celtic knot with a Dragon's head poking out the top.

Looking to Ollivander, her expression was wary, for his to only urge her to try it.

Gripping onto the wand tightly, she felt something change.

For the first time in her life, something had been unleashed inside of her. It was like exercising for a good hour and feeling a release of euphoria and of endorphins all at once. It made her feel giddy and suddenly her head was racked by the voices of hundreds of people, all expressing different emotions and thoughts.

Genevieve felt faint, but held herself steady with Dennis' assistance, whom hadn't quite expected a reaction like this from the wand.

She had been enlightened - unleashed and something in her felt…right.

Out of the tip of the wand came a warm golden wisp of welcoming. It was like the wand had chosen her.

'I think this is the one…' Genevieve thought aloud.

'Yes, it's beginning to make sense…'

Genevieve turned to see Ollivander, now sitting in a chair, thinking carefully. He closed his eyes, clearly fighting over his thoughts as he finally said, 'Miss Taylor, I have only made wands of cores coming from the same source few times in my life. Each wand I make had consideration of the witch or wizard who may one day wield it, but the ones where I was compelled to use the same source for a wand's core – there was always something in particular driving me to do so. Your wand, along with its brother, was made over seventeen years ago, my thoughts being driven by something mysterious.'

'You made this wand and another with the same core source back in 1990?' Dennis asked without concern that this might give away too much to a civilian.

Genevieve caught on to what Dennis was thinking along the lines of however.

He simply gave them a wily smile, 'Yes, Mr Davies. What comes with my knowing what my customers needs are, a few other things fall right into its credentials. I had only thought to add in certain areas of your life when it became quite clear to me which wand might find you worthy.'

'Where is the brother wand now?' Genevieve couldn't hold herself back from asking.

'That is the wonder in all of this Miss Taylor. You've helped me understand a little better, but the other wand was stolen under a month ago, the night my shop was broken into.'

'So you have no idea who wields the wand…'

'I never had the chance to meet them…goodness knows they could be in the wrong hands…'

'I have a feeling it isn't…' Genevieve said quietly but only put up a façade when Ollivander looked curiously upon her for answers.

'The authorities haven't given you any indication at all as to who might've _stolen_ the wand?' Dennis asked and Genevieve could hear the seriousness in his voice, but stopped her guardian before he could fire off any more questions in desperation.

'I'm not meant to know yet, that's why Mr. Ollivander doesn't know either…' Genevieve said to Dennis in particular.

Dennis frowned, but had looked somewhat concerned by her cryptic way of saying so. Her expression practically asked him not to push it. Genevieve knew if it had been, all the frustration would just rise in her, and that wouldn't help her move forward. She also had a feeling that whoever was investigating the break in from a month ago hadn't a clue where to start or more so worryingly – had been paid off.

Instead Dennis pressed on to another matter.

'Was that the _twist_ about the wand?' Dennis asked, although his thoughts were elsewhere.

'Oh no…the twist is the light smattering of pixie dust within the core, which is what the two wands share from the same source. The other wand has a wand core mostly made of Unicorn hair, but also has the light sprinkle of pixie dust. Rather flexible with sticky situations.'

Genevieve stood there for a second, looking bemused. Genevieve hadn't been aware pixie dust existed. Cornish pixies, sure, the pesky creatures of some forests and ponds, but this was just too much.

'Pixie dust?' she asked beginning to look humorously at the old wand maker. 'You've got to be joking me? Of all the things and I have _pixie dust_?' she said.

Dennis looked at her as though she'd lost it.

Ollivander waited for her to calm down. When she finally stopped, she asked solemnly, 'You're not joking at all are you? You're being serious.'

'Why yes I am, Miss Taylor, it does sound quite laughable to that of a muggle minded witch. Pixie dust, or the elvish word for it, _magicia poudera_, is taken more seriously than you think. It is one of the rarer substances as it is so hard to obtain from where it's left behind in the habitats of Cornish pixies. I've only come to use it thrice in my near hundred years. Too much and it makes a wielder almost lose control, hence the light sprinkle alongside a compatible core.'

Genevieve just nodded her head, accepting this knowledge and handing the wand back to him by his request.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you.'

She shook her head at this in denial and said, 'You've given me all I need Mr. Ollivander.'

The wand, _her_ wand was now boxed and wrapped up neatly, instructions for care on a small scroll of parchment with a new cloth folded tidily in with it. Once he handed it over he said obliquely, 'I hope this wand does what you need it to do, Miss Taylor. Good day to you both.'

Genevieve only slowly nodded, giving him the same sentiment and thanking him for his service, before leaving promptly with Dennis following behind her.

Once she was out of the store, Genevieve wished for her head to be left to her thoughts, however that seemed quite impossible. Tons of voices attacked her at once and she was shaking her head to manually get rid of them.

Dennis watched her peculiarly as she did this.

'Do you have a headache?'

'No,' Genevieve said, slightly seething through this, her frustration becoming somewhat obvious, her concentration elsewhere.

She only managed to shut up the voices once she willed it hard enough to happen.

Through the crowd of witches and wizards, younger kids coming out and about with their mothers and fathers in Diagon Alley, the voices began again to Genevieve's dismay. She found that if she let go too much they would eventually come back.

It was hitting mid afternoon, and Andy would be home after a long shift at St. Mungo's in a few hours, so they bought cuts of beef from the butcher that horrified Genevieve more than it intrigued her and vegetables from one of the stalls in the popular area of the Alley.

Just as Dennis was handing over the sickles to the young man with a receding hairline, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

The wanted poster was given a chance glance by most passers by, for them to look away in fear the person in said poster would come out and kill them.

Without much thought, she pushed through the oncoming crowds and once she had her own space in front of the large, fear mongering wanted poster looked to it curiously. Genevieve began to understand exactly where she might have been placed chronologically speaking.

The maniacal look coming from Sirius from twelve years before made her feel ill. He'd managed to convince everyone that he'd done it, simply because he went mad with grief. Thinking back to meeting Remus earlier, her shoulders slumped. This truth hadn't been revealed to anyone. Remus possibly considered Harry seeing Pettigrew's name on the map, but he must've believed it was all just coincidence.

Genevieve withheld a sigh as she felt Dennis approach her, vegetables in the shopping bag and she turned to him, only to see him despondently look upon the wanted poster himself.

'When I first got home, I couldn't believe this had happened…'

Genevieve only listened to him, as she looked back at the poster.

'Andy had told me when we were hashing the past ten years out…I can't believe he'd managed to escape…I can't believe he'd have the _nerve_ to escape,' but Dennis stopped himself from getting too passionate.

The evidence had been stacked against him and he truly hadn't tried to help himself prove he was innocent. Dennis, an intelligent wizard, hadn't questioned the possibility of him being innocent but it was clear that when Dumbledore could believe one was truly guilty, someone like Sirius Black, who'd been labelled as very nearly a brother by James Potter, one would follow…

It had been clear the betrayal took a hit to anyone who'd known both the Potters and the unknowingly innocent Mr. Black.

'Dennis,' Genevieve began slowly – the voices finally gone for a moment, 'We really need to talk…'

* * *

><p>Dennis looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. Genevieve hadn't realised just quite how shocked Dennis might be. But to him, it hadn't just been a story. It was his life, these people were his friends and the events that took place, plainly broke his heart.<p>

Genevieve took another sip of her first butterbeer ever while Dennis was almost unable to produce words. He'd looked even worse when it was all connecting together in his head. He had looked so lost as well – like he'd failed or something.

The butterbeer was delicious at first. This current dilemma she had put her guardian in, was ruining her first butterbeer experience, making it go sour all the way down.

Dennis began to look awfully sad. Genevieve she'd have to fix it for the sake of his conscience.

'Pettigrew did a wonderful job framing him,' Genevieve explained carefully and continuing when Dennis now looked her in the eye.

'It was just very simple. No one else knew, but the Potter's. Lily placed the Fidelius charm over Peter after all, Sirius had suggested it, because he knew that Voldemort would certainly go after him, and much like Sirius, James would have gone after his "brother" and would have put himself in harm's way. Sirius suggested Peter because he was the least likely candidate to know the location of the Potters, seeing as he was the weakest and because no one could trust Remus.'

'So when the time came and because Peter had defected and worked as a double agent just shortly before becoming the Potters Secret Keeper, he spilled everything he could to Voldemort, with the promise that he would live. Sirius lost it when he went to visit Peter in his hiding place, only to find him missing with no sign of a struggle and discovered soon after what had happened to the Potters. Sirius promptly went to find and kill Peter.'

'I don't blame him,' Dennis said, a simmering anger clearly underneath his careful tone.

'I'm sorry Dennis,' Genevieve said sympathetically.

'Sorry for what? Telling me the truth?'

Genevieve shrugged and said, 'Well, I forget sometimes that you all live and breathe this. It's not a story to you…and now I have to learn that too.'

Dennis sighed, speaking with a little more acceptance of what he him had just learned.

'Is it always going to be a big blow like that in the future, whenever you need to tell me something that has to be known?' Dennis asked her.

Genevieve's face became forlorn as she slowly nodded.

Dennis put his head in his hands as he leaned over their table in the Leaky Cauldron. He was just letting it all sink in, thinking it all through. Logically speaking, it was very confusing, although the reasons she provided for Sirius choosing not to be the Secret Keeper, sounded a lot like the Sirius he once knew. Of course what she said was true…it was just a lot harder to take than either of them had predicted.

'The worst thing is…even if I tried to get a trial to prove him innocent, Peter's death solidified the evidence against him, all the muggles and the Potters combined too.'

When Genevieve said nothing to this, Dennis looked up at her and saw a new expression on her face that looked incredibly uncomfortable. It made his heart drop.

'He's alive isn't he?' Dennis said, the disbelief written all over his face and in his tone.

'Did you know James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were – _are_ animagi?' Genevieve said in her answer to him, her pitch a little higher than usual, due to the fear of what Dennis might do if she didn't calm the situation down soon.

Dennis' eyes were slowly revealing his real feelings now, but she continued regardless.

'James' was a stag and Sirius' is a black shaggy dog, _which is how he escaped Azkaban by the way,_ and Peter's is a rat,' she said and continued before Dennis could cut through.

'I'm guessing you didn't know because they weren't and still aren't on the register, as is Skeeter, but that's for another day – and they became so illegally in their fifth year – because they did it for Remus – so he could have company on full moons.'

'How is this meant to explain that Pettigrew is alive?' Dennis whispered harshly, his anger becoming clear now.

Genevieve relaxed for a moment, knowing she wouldn't get a message across if she was anxious. She held up her pinkie finger and said the following:

'All that was left, was a finger,' Genevieve repeated the words she'd read, over and over again.

'That's all they found of him yes.'

'Probably because he cut the damn thing off himself just before casting the Blasting Curse that killed the twelve muggles that night and disappeared in the sewers in rat form, taking with him the wand that caused it all…No one seemed concerned to check Sirius' wand when he was the only wizard present when the Aurors and Muggle Liaisons went to investigate a matter of performing magic in front of muggles, finding most of them dead.'

Dennis threw a bunch of knuts and sickles on the table as way of tipping Tom before hastily getting up.

'Where are you going?' Genevieve asked as she also got up.

'We are going home, then _I'm_ going to see Dumbledore,' declared Dennis.

'I'm going with you, you know,' Genevieve said with a matter of fact tone.

'No you're not,' said Dennis with finality.

Genevieve rose a brow, arguing, 'You realise there's not much else you can do with that information if you don't know where Peter currently is.'

Dennis looked very angry as she tested his limits. He hadn't thought to learn of Pettigrew's whereabouts before stating an emergency visit to Hogwarts. His eyes narrowed as all the voices returned in her head at once. Although Dennis was only planning on using Legilimens on her, he hadn't expected her to be in some form of pain because of it.

His expression changed drastically as she began blinking oddly, methodically almost.

Giving herself a couple of deep breaths, she looked to him seriously. 'Dennis, you have to let me go with you. You know it's going to be more reliable coming from the source.'

Dennis looked bloody annoyed with her as he said sharply, 'Fine, but we are going home first so Andy knows what's going on when she gets home and we're not there.'

* * *

><p><em>New chapters in under 24 hours.<em>

_Thanks to the person who favourited and is currently following my story. _

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	9. First Duty

_Author's Note:_

_This didn't exist originally but I'm so glad it does now. Regardless, I felt that with Sirius being in a bit of a sticky situation and where Genevieve chronologically speaking is currently, and her need to actually do her fucking job for once - yeah that's part of it and always should have been.  
>Anyway, not much else except maybe a playlist suggestion: A Window to the Past (PoA soundtrack - no. 7)<br>_

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine<em>

_First Duty_

The sky was black, like the winter nights of the mountainous lands of Scotland had always been. It was also blisteringly cold.

Genevieve found she had pushed it with her Auror guardian, but was pretty glad to get her way nonetheless. However he seemed to be punishing her by not giving her the same warmth he'd received by simply casting the correct charm on himself. He looked bloody pleased with himself.

They weren't even outside. They were in the halls of Hogwarts. She could see her own hot breath it was that cold.

Once they sent word to Dumbledore after talking it out calmly, and having explained it to Andy who began to _cry_ once she learned the truth – really Genevieve should have seen this coming – it had been arranged for the two of them to come through the Head of Ravenclaw's floo.

Dennis had been close to Professor Flitwick in his time, the part goblin seeing the potential in him the moment he became the Ravenclaw in what was rumoured to be a very Slytherin _purist_ family.

Dennis' fair treatment of the short wizard, compared to that of his siblings complete disrespect, showed intelligence and common sense over the sometimes blind loyalty imprinted in the minds of most purebloods at a young age.

Professor Flitwick was very kind and offered Genevieve a special brush when she had been covered in soot from his fireplace. She couldn't stop staring in awe at the kind little man in front of her, although she understood why this could have been taken as insulting to him. After Dennis explained that Genevieve was quite _new_ to the Wizarding World, Professor Flitwick took her idiotic staring with grace.

'I've never quite seen a student so taken with the corridors of Hogwarts in a long time Miss Davies…will she possibly be attending one day Dennis?' Professor Flitwick asked his past student.

'Most likely not,' said Dennis as politely as he could despite it sounding swift. 'I've been home-schooling her. Genevieve's quite far behind you see. She would probably struggle before reaching her own year.'

Genevieve attempted not to show offence. She knew he was sore about her not just handing over the information, but surely he had to understand that she couldn't miss this opportunity.

His expression showed that of annoyance still. Genevieve held back a sigh: she'd show that idiot guardian of hers when she got to work with her wand.

'You know who I haven't seen in quite a few years?' Professor Flitwick asked, but when Dennis couldn't answer, Professor Flitwick finished the question.

'Miss Amelia Cunningham,' Professor Flitwick stated with a lovely smile. 'How is she doing these days?'

'Yeah, she's fine, still working her way through the hoops at St. Mungo's,' Dennis said, trying to evade the knowing smile on Flitwick's face.

'She lives with us actually, like a roommate of sorts,' Genevieve added without his consent.

'Well, that makes sense. It was always sort of like a package deal with you two – one didn't come without the other which is what got me thinking about her originally when you arrived in my office this evening,' Professor Flitwick commented lightly.

'Really?' Genevieve questioned with a smirk, almost shaking her head at how obviously stretched out this process for them to get together had been.

With that, not much else was said for most of the trip to the illustrious Headmaster's office however the clear lack of students being out had caught her attention.

'Professor Flitwick,' began Genevieve, her tone in general hinting only intrigue, 'It's still pretty early, why aren't there any students out?'

Professor Flitwick sighed and said, 'We had to lower the curfew time by a couple of hours. The dementors being just outside the school grounds constantly on patrol and with Sirius Black being on the loose still… everyone's rather frightened.'

No wonder it was so bloody cold. Those _things_ were still in the vicinity of underage witches and wizards. Genevieve couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes, glad Flitwick hadn't seen, but still finding it all a bit much. Sirius was innocent and yet he had managed to cause this much of a fuss, even ending up on the muggle news as a threat to society.

Then again, it was always a bit of a fuss whenever Harry Potter was in some sort of danger.

Hopefully tonight she'd be able to change that. If she convinced Dumbledore of the truth, he might have a chance to convince the Minister. From what she'd read, her chances of getting through to Fudge were very slim, unless he could see a political angle where he was at the advantage.

Dennis looked down on her warningly. She couldn't give a lot away in front of Flitwick as of yet. He wasn't apart the Order previously nor was she certain he would be for the Second Wizarding War.

Genevieve finally saw something she recognised. Her experience at Hogwarts had been underwhelming with all the panic of dementors and what information she'd just divulged on Dennis. But as she looked at the gargoyles she began to feel something bubble inside her.

Albus Dumbledore would be behind the gargoyle statue, up a staircase and behind a door. Maybe Professor McGonagall was there or even…oh Merlin if _Severus Snape_ was up there she was going to have the time of her life.

The giddiness she was currently suffering from had concerned Professor Flitwick and caused Dennis to act like this was just a normal teenage girl thing, when really he was hoping she wouldn't attempt to explain. This is why Dennis didn't want to bring her in the first place.

He bent down to her ear and said, 'These are people Gen, _not characters_.'

At this, Genevieve refrained from her particular ridiculousness and only expressed her excitement by nervously picking at the skin around her nails, her jaw very much glued together by her own force. Right, this was the real world and a _real_ injustice was currently taking place and had done so for twelve years. Dennis was right to remind her. These were people – not characters that she had made past judgements on their personal lives – although technically they were now just people she knew far too much about than she should have and made a judgement on them from that even though that wasn't very fair either.

She certainly hadn't been perfect, but her dirty laundry hadn't been aired out in a popular muggle fantasy series to millions either.

Flitwick quietly said the password to the gargoyle, fearing someone might hear and manage to get word back the Sirius Black of how to get into Dumbledore's office.

The steps began to escalate as Dennis and Genevieve stepped on, waving at Flitwick who kindly waved back, and said his farewell to his past treasured pupil. Slowly the two moved up, making their way up the last few steps they missed when the steps began to reveal themselves and saw the modest castle door, arriving as Dennis stood on the very last step.

Dennis gestured with his index finger to be quiet and listened against the door as best as he could.

'What are you doing?' Genevieve whispered confused.

'I'm trying to suss out the situation. I had a feeling there was more than just Dumbledore in there,' Dennis replied distractedly. He squinted his eye for a moment, and said, 'I'd give it another few minutes.'

Genevieve knocked, not particularly caring for patience in this matter. He looked rather displeased about this, but Genevieve had become used to this since she'd arrived.

The waiting would have been too suspenseful and Dennis seemed to have been in a rush to get Dumbledore information while they'd been at the Leaky Cauldron – which she'd boiled it down to him continuing to punish her now by prolonging it or being overly perfectionist about his respectable Auror reputation.

'Come in,' called a wizened voice, which made Genevieve freeze. Dennis gave her one more warning look before she pulled herself together again.

Dennis opened the door and let himself in, as Genevieve slinked in behind him. She had squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment, only to open them when she'd taken two steps inside.

It was certainly larger than life. Albus Dumbledore's office was covered from wall to floor in trinkets and moving portraits of past Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses. Few had been listening in carefully on the politics and everyday concerns trying to be solved for the school, while most of these past Heads were either bored or fast asleep. Cabinets displayed magnificently precious artefacts ranging from the oddities to the purely beautiful. She had wondered where his life had always been taking him to come across these pieces, a life of collection.

Then it began to make sense, what all these trinkets meant.

'_Stop judging people – they aren't just the people in print._'

Listening to the advice that she had previously been given, she tried to stay in the moment, trying not to dwell on these people's pasts.

Currently two men were arguing and she had recognised Remus Lupin, who looked tired already from the heated discussion, where as she could spot Severus Snape as though it were the easiest _Where's Wally?_ page ever created.

Minerva McGonagall stood behind Albus' desk as her cool demeanour lightened up at the sight of Dennis, finally being a distraction from the present childish feud.

Genevieve came to the conclusion that he'd clearly been a bloody pet back in his heyday.

Dumbledore too, welcomed the newcomers, having become bored of these arguments that should have ended with the deaths of the Potters. Dennis' face was a blessing and the best way to conclude it so they could move forward. After he received the auror's message, Albus had been eagerly awaiting Dennis' arrival, for he felt this might be the first piece of genuinely helpful advice or information he'd hear in a long time. Harry was after all, quite a lot to handle.

Genevieve had been kept behind Dennis, out of view of Dumbledore, and she couldn't see the aging wizard, despite how hard she tried. She knew she would have to keep herself calm if she were to face these _people_ for the first time. Genevieve was giving off the impression of being an incredibly shy young girl.

'Dennis,' Minerva spoke up and over the argument, immediately silencing the two in the heated debate.

Remus and Snape turned to see Dennis Davies looking modestly aware of all that was going on.

'You're back,' Minerva said gratefully as she came to see him and looked upon his features gracefully, taking his head in her hands as though she would her own grown child, saying, 'You've been in your other form for a little too long haven't you, Mr. Davies?'

'Just over nine years, Minerva,' Dennis commented as though he could handle that again. Unlikely.

It made sense to Genevieve all over again – they got along so well due to their forms, both cats. She'd probably helped him become one. It was no wonder she almost treated him like her own son.

The hug the two shared almost made her choke in happiness. Minerva McGonagall was hugging her guardian and not because he'd had something stuck in his throat.

'And who might you be young lady?' McGonagall asked of her fairly kindly, although her teacher stance had returned.

Genevieve couldn't find her voice, even if she tried. Dennis sighed and said, 'She's had a long day Professor. She's my cousin, Miss Genevieve Davies.'

'Yes, please do come forward Dennis. We should discuss this with the utmost priority,' Dumbledore's voice said in slight disappointment toward the two professor's who'd been having it unashamedly out before new people interrupted.

Dennis took a seat, forcing Genevieve in to the other one next to his previously whilst the two professors, now entirely silent, continued to stand, their attention on the new and more dire situation of which they were to soon learn.

'Something triggered my source today and they gave me some very new information that I felt I needed to bring to you immediately,' Dennis said.

Genevieve didn't hear most of what he'd said because she was too busy becoming a gormless idiot at the sheer sight of Albus Dumbledore. His beard was long and well kept, and the half moon glasses glinted from the lighting in the grand office. His nose was crooked as though it'd been broken many, many years before, and never properly fixed, just like her dad's had been once.

The old man offered a gentle smile her way as he held out a tin of sweets to her.

Although Dumbledore was listening, he'd also been a hospitable man. Dennis declined the sweets himself as "dinner was on the way at home" with Andy cooking it even though the two had planned to do so to give her a night off. The thought of dinner didn't stop Genevieve from taking the offered sweet.

Dennis tried to give her a "parental" look before she continued without feeling any guilt for it.

When Albus _fucking_ Dumbledore offers one a lemon drop, one takes that opportunity and sees it as a defining moment, especially if one was in her position and saw mostly dark things for the future. She would have her lemon drop moment without being judged for it. Genevieve was sure Andy would understand and was also sure a boiled sweet wasn't going to spoil her appetite later on.

Genevieve was beginning to think Dennis had taken his job a little too seriously.

'So what is this vital new information Mr. Davies?' Dumbledore asked pleasantly, after placing the lid on his precious muggle sweets.

'It's about…' but Dennis stopped and looked around at the two Professors, Remus looking concerned as Snape looked rather bored and dare she think it, unimpressed. Dennis looked to Genevieve for some help as she said, 'It's fine, believe me.'

Taking advice from a thirteen-year-old girl had certainly perked Severus Snape up. He smirked at the display between herself and Dennis, and she ignored saying something that would dredge up his past.

'Well, it's about Sirius Black.'

Dumbledore's rather cheery expression became that of someone somewhat concerned. McGonagall immediately began to fire the first questions.

'Is he getting closer to Harry? Is Harry in danger?'

'Not quite as we had imagined. We had our first discussion today based on the Reader's duties after sighting a wanted escapee poster for Black. They have informed me that he is in fact innocent.'

'_Innocent_, but how?' asked Snape cynically.

'Pettigrew was appointed the Secret-Keeper for both the Potters and the Longbottoms and the few who knew are either dead or were incarcerated. According to the Reader, Pettigrew gave up the information without any hesitation because he'd already defected to Voldemort.'

The silence was deafening.

Remus looked like he was reliving that nightmare from twelve years ago and Severus looked angry…but it was definitely toward someone else. Dumbledore's grave expression said it all as McGonagall forced herself away from the situation, to look out at the grounds from Dumbledore's window in thought.

'Is the Reader sure of this?' McGonagall asked as she turned around to look at Dennis once more.

'Positively. I was just as shocked as you, believe me,' said Dennis dismally.

'Is it right that your cousin be here Dennis, I mean this is incriminating stuff-'

'For once I agree with Lupin,' said Severus, the disbelief directed to the situation at hand entirely and not actually on Genevieve's current presence and the concern for her age, 'Isn't Miss Davies a touch too juvenile to be listening in on such adult conversations of the past?'

'She sort of has to be here Severus,' Dennis cut him off before he could go on, 'Otherwise I wouldn't have acquired this information today.'

It settled upon the four professors just who she was after a few moments of going over what Dennis had informed them, all looking to her in turn, although Genevieve had a feeling Dumbledore knew the moment she walked in.

Severus sighed as he commented, 'You mean to say that the _Reader_ for the Light is a thirteen year old girl?'

'I'm only a few years younger than the Reader who was kidnapped to help Voldemort. I believe I'm capable of what's been thrust upon me, Professor.'

Dennis bit his lip to stop himself from reacting although admittedly felt a little impressed that Snape's demeanour didn't frighten her enough to hold herself back.

'Not too many people can say his name without fearing the consequences,' Remus thought aloud.

Genevieve held her tongue. She didn't really want to get into the rant that explained that Voldemort wasn't a God.

'What is this Reader thing about anyway?' Remus asked when Genevieve never replied to his comment.

'We'll explain later Remus, right now, we have a very grim situation to attend to,' Dumbledore said carefully as he then asked Genevieve to explain her knowledge on Sirius being innocent.

Recounting the story from the night the Potters were killed and the same night the Longbottoms were tortured to insanity, she went through the entirety of her knowledge, attempting to get every singular detail in the right area that might be important for Dumbledore. When she finally mentioned that Peter was still alive and freely going about in his animagus form after he in fact murdered the muggles, and not Sirius, this caused a very heavy reaction from Remus.

'I'll kill him,' he said before he could stop himself.

'And where would that get us?' asked Severus with his snarky drawl.

'Gentlemen, this isn't the time for arguing,' Albus said, looking incredibly stern. The wizened wizard then looked to Genevieve, as she straightened up just that bit more under his gaze.

'Miss Davies, you have given us so much this evening, but would you happen to know Mr. Pettigrew's whereabouts?'

'He's a rat – he could be anywhere!' McGonagall answered hopelessly.

'He could be on the other side of England for all we know, he might've made it out of the country by now, especially with Black on the loose,' Snape added realistically.

Genevieve swallowed calmly as Dumbledore refused to answer to his colleagues' distress as he held his gaze on her still.

'Maybe you've overestimated Peter's intelligence,' Genevieve finally confirmed, which only caused more confusion for the professor's bar Dumbledore. Dennis himself, unaware of the whereabouts of Pettigrew due to Genevieve holding the information hostage so she could meet these people, was no longer annoyed and far more curious and hopeful to find out more.

'Sure he created an easy situation to frame Sirius, the evidence to fall against him very hard, so Peter could fake his death and be seen as the hero. But that doesn't mean his plan worked out as well as he'd hoped in the aftermath. In fact, he's played right into our hands if we've given ourselves enough time.'

'What are you insinuating Miss Davies?' Remus asked, the desperation showing in his eyes.

'Why do you think Sirius escaped?' Genevieve asked Dumbledore directly, 'Now that I've told you all of this.'

Dumbledore shook his head as she answered for him, 'The Weasley's were in the Daily Prophet for winning their Annual Grand Prize Galleon Draw. Sirius had come across it only to escape shortly after in his animagus form.'

'What does that have to do with anything?' asked Snape annoyed.

'Ron Weasley _owns_ a rat as a pet…been in the family for over a decade, it used to be Percy Weasley's,' McGonagall realised slowly.

'A bit long for a common garden rat to live, isn't it?' Genevieve questioned rhetorically, 'And it just so happens to be missing a finger?'

'All they found left of Peter was a finger,' Remus said as he slowly sat down in his chair, to best hold himself together.

'Pettigrew's been in the castle _the whole time_?! exclaimed Dennis, frustrated with both Genevieve for not having just told him this and because they were there in that moment.

'Actually thanks to Miss Granger's cat it seems he could be gone,' McGonagall said bleakly.

'Crookshanks is smarter than that, he just wants to get Peter and trap him so Sirius can do the rest,' Genevieve added as a side note to the discussion.

'And what will he achieve by killing Pettigrew? Black's just asking to be thrown back into Azkaban,' Snape drawled.

Whilst Remus merely glared, Genevieve felt the need to step in. Maybe it was the fact that she knew too much, but in the past, Snape's intimidation tactics would have worked perfectly on her. Because she could consider him the brooding character however, it felt like she could deal out some harsh truths.

'An innocent man has been in that hellhole that you people call a prison for twelve years, a sentence you yourself luckily escaped-'

'Genevieve,' Dennis said warningly, although it didn't look as though he disagreed with her. She only ignored him as she continued over him.

'Of course he isn't going to be thinking his actions through. Sirius has nothing to lose but Harry now. It's the only reason he escaped Azkaban. To protect him from Pettigrew, the rat who betrayed Lily and James Potter, the closest thing he had to a real family. If it means actually committing murder of course he's going to do it. If it means ridding the earth of that _scum_ you bet he's planning on it.'

The outburst, which had caused her to stand and slowly edge closer with each passing word, had surprised those around her, particularly Dennis, who hadn't quite expected her to do it to someone as daunting as Severus Snape. Snape hid the expression to show he was taken aback, by a teenager other than Harry Potter, who didn't ever have the one up on him, because he never knew all the facts, where as Snape did. His glare was intense and it seemed to wake Genevieve up.

_These are real people who have made mistakes._

Genevieve closed her eyes in regret and gave a deep breath.

'That was out of line…I apologise,' Genevieve said painfully.

This caused Snape to frown, his anger clearly not sedated.

'That's quite alright Genevieve,' Dumbledore accepted before Snape could get as impassioned as Genevieve had previously been.

Remus hadn't seen a single Hogwarts student stand up to Severus Snape like that or get away with it quite as easily as Genevieve had just done. It was most likely the presence of Dumbledore among three others, but Remus would remember that moment for a long time afterwards, especially when her somewhat dignified apology only made Snape look to splutter.

'Pettigrew is still on the grounds. Hagrid will find him soon and return him to Ron, only for it to create a big mess with the dementors when "Padfoot" arrives involving your three usual suspects,' Genevieve sheepishly recalled from memory. But she then frowned and said, 'What were you thinking giving a third year a time turner?'

'Miss Granger is a hard case to argue against when wishing only to educate herself, though I was glad to hear she dropped a subject. Besides, she is quite capable of understanding the rules of time-travel and I know she wouldn't use it for unnecessary purposes,' McGonagall said in defence of one of her best students.

Genevieve smiled slightly and said, 'Good. Now that you've been made highly aware of this situation, I trust she won't have to use it to save a hippogriff's life or that of Sirius Black from receiving the dementors kiss in the near future.'

'That is what the books have told you, haven't they?' Dennis asked lightly.

'Yes, I just hope the situation doesn't get so drastic to be on the evening of a full moon. Best to remember your potion every full moon Mr. Lupin, and best to either pull forward the date of "Buckbeak's execution",' Genevieve said with the quotation marks and all.

As the Professors looked at each other in concern of this, Dumbledore simply nodded to her in acknowledgement, 'We certainly shall Miss Davies.'

Dennis looked up at the time on the rather large clock face on the wall nearby and back toward Genevieve suggesting, 'It's getting closer to dinner and we don't wish to keep Andy waiting. Have you said all you needed to?'

'One last thing – if you can make contact with Sirius before everything will most likely come to a head…just try to reach out to him, tell him you won't turn him in and that you've learned he's in fact innocent and know Pettigrew is to blame. And if you could, maybe explain the truth to Harry. He's learned from overhearing a private conversation you had with Madam Rosmerta, Hagrid, Fudge and Flitwick at the Three Broomsticks that Sirius supposedly betrayed the Potters and that he's his godfather.'

Minerva McGonagall had never looked so uncomfortable as the other professors turned to her. The voices were starting up in Genevieve's head again, though they were fewer than the voices she'd experienced out in Diagon Alley.

As the voices grew angrier, they grew louder but they were becoming recognisable.

'_Enough_ already!'

But she hadn't realised that she said this aloud. Genevieve had simply been trying to quiet the voices in order to think better, find if there was any other significant piece of information Dumbledore and his colleagues needed.

'No one was speaking Genevieve,' Dennis said carefully as he watched her, analysing just what was going on with her.

'Yes…I had a feeling that was the case…' said Genevieve dumbly as she bid them adieu and walked out of the office very quickly.

Dennis sighed and excused her awkwardly. 'Like I said, she's gone through a lot lately.'

'Genevieve has lost a lot,' Dumbledore countered for her, 'and is suddenly expected to take on the tasks of the all knowing, even at such an age to be undertaking it. I don't expect her to be perfect Dennis, but I can see that she won't disappoint the Light side.'

Severus looked as though he could argue that but Remus could see the potential, just as Minerva could, despite her slight embarrassment. Dennis thanked Dumbledore as he responded, 'It's just become easier for us. Naturally she's warmed more to Andy, but we're getting there.'

'Oh, I'm so glad you two finally got together,' McGonagall said somewhat relieved.

Dennis smiled awkwardly as he said, 'We're not together Minerva.'

'Oh dear, I'm sorry I assumed,' said McGonagall, reverting back to her embarrassment.

'You're not the only one who has,' Dennis kindly brushed it off.

Wishing them luck with what they might do with the new information Genevieve had given them, Dennis left out the door and down the stairs. He found Genevieve talking to herself, berating herself and knew he would have to interrupt her soon enough.

'Gen?' he asked her carefully as she turned and looked somewhat flustered. Genevieve looked as though she was trying to act normal. Dennis could see right through it and knew right now was not the time nor place for him to ask.

'Let's go home and get some of Andy's nosh down us, ey?' he asked kindly.

She only nodded in confusion and followed alongside him in step, making their way down to the entrance of the castle.

* * *

><p>Andy seemed very distracted. All this news in one go, Pettigrew being alive and the person to frame Sirius. She'd only gotten home from work! And she was expected to cook dinner as well.<p>

She heard the door close to the kitchen and saw a happier Dennis walk in than he had when he walked out under an hour before, clearly having been annoyed at Genevieve before they left.

There was a glass of red wine on the table, but as of yet, no dinner. Andy sat there, her Healer robes gone and just her shirt and work skirt on, her hair out and the constant swirling of goblin wine.

'I've ordered fish and chips from the Leaky,' Andy said miserably, although didn't look up at the two as they sat down at the table near the kitchen with her.

'It's going to be okay Andy,' Dennis said reassuringly.

Andy didn't say a word, which only led to confuse Genevieve more. Dennis sighed and said, 'Sirius will be fine, I'm sure he understands why you didn't believe him.'

Andy looked up at him, as her eyes showed she believed otherwise.

Genevieve wasn't sure what the relationship was between Dennis and Andy now, but she sure as hell didn't want to stay and find out. Excusing herself quickly to the loo and taking the coins with her, she instead opted to listen. She knew they wouldn't say anything to her face after all.

She began to hear the crying and had guessed it to be Andy.

Even Genevieve wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest.

Making her way to the drawing room where the main floo system was, she waited for Tom to send word to pick up and pay for the food Andy had ordered for them.

When the bartender's head popped out of the fireplace through the green flames, Genevieve held onto the coins securely as she followed his message soon after to his establishment.

She was saved from hearing the voices, as Tom's office was away from the pub. Handing her the newspaper covered family sized meal; she handed over the coins to Tom, with a couple of galleons for a tip.

'That mustn't be right,' Tom frowned at the heavy tip.

'With the state my guardian is currently in, she probably did that on purpose,' Genevieve admitted and turned back into the fireplace, thankful for the smell of salty, greasy fish and chips again.

When Genevieve returned, she heard nothing but silence and quietly knocked on the door.

Dennis was hugging Andy as she sat in her chair and he kneeled on the floor beside it. She was quietly sobbing into Dennis' shoulder as Genevieve placed the fish and chips on the table.

Getting some plates while Andy slowly calmed down, Genevieve put out table settings and cutlery, finding the ketchup and brown sauce in a top cupboard, along with salt, mint sauce (a weird thing Andy had with a few meals) and some sparkling elderflower juice on the table with glasses to fill.

Andy had sufficiently settled and her puffy bloodshot eyes watched as Genevieve unravelled the fish and chips newspaper packaging and just started grabbing the bits she wanted with her hands.

'Don't tell me you've forgotten how to eat fish and chips Andy?' Genevieve questioned jokingly.

Andy looked grateful for the change of conversation, the entire change of thought.

After a good half hour of talking and laughing over the shopping and Genevieve's child like fascination with Diagon Alley itself, Andy had finally come to the topic of her wand.

'I put it away so you could show me. I didn't want to peek at it until you told me how it went getting your wand,' Andy said as she stood up to take her wand out of her pocket. Her cheeriness had returned and Dennis also looked happier for that.

Flicking her wand, the small box flew gently into Andy's grasp from one of the cabinet cupboards. Handing over the box and putting it in front of Genevieve, she wiped her hands on one of the expensive set of napkins and carefully lifted the lid.

When she revealed the wand, Andy looked at it in it's box and went, 'Hmm, ziricote,'

'Sorry?' Genevieve asked amused.

'The wood type, it's ziricote. I haven't seen that in quite a while.'

Although Genevieve was surprised there was a wood called "Ziricote", she was surprised at Andy's vast knowledge on wand woods.

'Andy would have become a wandmaker if she didn't have such a knack for healing,' Dennis shortly explained, a shy smile on his face when Andy looked touched that he had remembered after all that time apart.

'If I'm not mistaken, it's a rather powerful wood. It's known to be the wand wood for the "protector" and is rumoured to help delve into a deeper level of the mind,' Andy said as she picked it up with Genevieve's permission.

Genevieve wondered whether she should voice her concerns about the _deeper level of mind_ stuff. The voices weren't there so much now, but every now and again, she began to question their presence.

'In the wrong hands, it might be uncontrollable,' Andy said as she delicately looked at it, clearly fascinated with the texture and look.

'What's the core?' she asked out of curiosity, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

'Dragon Heartstring…' she said before Dennis finished for her.

'With a bit of Pixie dust mixed in,' which caused Andy to frown but then look rather amazed.

'Well that would explain the ziricote,' Andy said apprised, 'It would possibly help to tone down the pixie dust elements to work it's way. Dare I say it, Ollivander got creative with this wand.'

'As well as its brother,' Dennis said as he took a sip from the elderflower juice. Genevieve clearly didn't think this would be brought up, but digressed, as Andy looked mildly surprised.

'This wand has a brother?' Andy asked rhetorically, handing it over to Genevieve and letting her hold it.

'It was stolen from Ollivander's stocks over three weeks ago when his store was broken into. Dennis has come to an assumption, but it's not to say that that theory is able to be confirmed,' Genevieve quickly explained, hoping for it not to be a continued topic in this discussion.

'And what might this assumption be?' Andy asked with a frown, as she hadn't quite caught on.

'That the brother wand is now wielded by the other Reader,' Genevieve answered before Dennis could. The expression on her face begged him not to go on but he still did anyway.

'The sheer timing of it, the, the coincidence that there are _two_ Readers who also happen to be sisters, I mean _really_ –'

Genevieve stood up and the loud screeching on the slate floor shut him up, 'In case you haven't noticed Dennis, Ollivander couldn't give us any answers. Knowing that most of the DMLE is paid off by some noble pureblood to skive on their jobs, whatever evidence they might've had to find the thief, would have been destroyed _by accident_.'

Dennis looked somewhat shocked at this eruption, she calmed herself down slightly as she continued, 'I won't be able to find my sister until _fate _allows me to. That's unfortunately the way this shit has worked the moment it came knocking on my door in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange.'

'You gave information on Sirius Black and the events that lead to Harry learning the truth about Pettigrew's betrayal months before it will happen. You're telling me that you won't try and find your sister now that fate's in the way?' Dennis argued back.

'The difference there Dennis is that I know literally _everything_ that's going to happen in Harry Potter's _life_. It doesn't mean I'm going to know what happens if I make a wrong move in this house, or if Andy may one day be in danger because of her blood status or if I will ever see my sister alive again. I don't want to give cold and unforgiving _fate_ the best reason to get rid of what I have left by messing with it.'

Dennis looked rueful once he'd realised what his theories had triggered in her. He swallowed uncomfortably and before he could apologise, she'd left the room, stormed out more like and headed toward her room.

Genevieve didn't speak to Dennis for an entire day afterward.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve is melodramatic. But she knows that's a fault of her own, no one else's.<em>

_Next chapter the perspective is through Evangeline. _

_So that should be fun._

_If you choose to review, please be constructive. TTFN_

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	10. Miss Evangeline Connet

_Author's Note:_

_So this is Evangeline's side of the world that she's been thrown into. It's pretty bleak but it's not so harsh.  
>She's still with the Malfoys. And yeah, shit's going to get complicated due to where the Malfoys actually live (real close to Davies Manor)<br>No more on that. The lyrics in this are from Ed Sheeran's 'I See Fire'._

Playlist suggestion: 'Snape & the Unbreakable Vow' (Same soundtrack - no.5)

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe. _

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten<em>

_Miss Evangeline Connet_

Lucius Malfoy was now better prepared for his task. Phase One had been established the night he'd been placed with the responsibility of taking in the Reader for Voldemort's return. Phase Two would go underway the day he knew she'd been broken down enough to accept that she was _stuck_ here with no escape.

All of this managed to go on without anyone discovering it. Narcissa kept blissfully unaware of Lucius' more illicit business as best as possible, but even he knew she hadn't a clue of this little project.

Walking down a long and old corridor, leading to a very old, dirty cellar, a voice from the cellar was quietly speaking, and it sounded very tired and strained, like it had been stuck in the cellar for years, but the voice definitely wasn't going to give up talking.

Though the noise died down eerily, the person walked up to the door, prepared to open it, wand at the ready for a curse of pain and suffering. A man with a wand silenced the creaking of the door. He looked around cautiously, not wanting his wife to have heard the screaming and yelling from the cellar. That was when the prisoner inside the cell started to do something he had never heard her say or do. She was singing…

'_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below,  
>Keep careful watch of my brother's souls,<br>And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,  
>Keep watching over Durin's sons.<em>'

The prisoner's voice was broken yet rather beautiful, her emotion and her treatment toying with the quality of her voice. With training, she could be entertaining.

The tall blonde man walked down the stairs to the cellar, not caring if the door made a sound now. The female prisoner was now ready. She was tested and worn down, tortured with emotionless and sometimes silent replies, unsatisfactory. She had tried her wand, bringing forth a successful result but as soon as the joy was a light in her eyes, he had to take it away from her again.

These were his orders; this is what he had to do to make her obedient according to Barty's clear instructions. By the time the Dark Lord had risen again, she would be _perfect_.

'Come to me,' the wizard quietly commanded, whose face was covered by the backlight creating a shadow over his most prominent features.

The prisoner, who was in a corner near wearing the rags she had arrived in that very night, slowly scuffled over to the scary tall man, wearily bowing down to him like she had been told and told over again by him.

She was dirty and frail, her hair matted and her face hollow. She'd lost the hope in her eyes she had in her early days in the cellar.

'What do you want from me?' asked the girl, her voice dry and wavering, wary of what could happen if she made any sudden moves.

'I have come to inform you of good news. You have now proved yourself worthy. Stand up,' Lucius said holding his hand non-threateningly to her.

She couldn't believe her eyes, and she was even more shocked when she took it and stood up. The young girl felt weak, but didn't wish to show it.

'Now, I'm going to explain to you what's going to happen. You will live with us upstairs. I have a plan for you.'

'Yes sir,' the girl replied mechanically although it had been clear she'd wished to say something rude.

'You are now my distant cousin, Miss Connet. You ran away from home to be the witch you were born to be. You absolutely detest your close family, and only found a good resource of magic and a pureblood descendant in me. As you look like you do, you will fit in fine. As for your first name, your original shall do.'

'Why haven't you killed me yet?'

He needed to keep her in line but still be a companion to her otherwise she never would have trusted him and he would have failed the Dark Lord. However he wasn't quite expecting the simplicity in the question, as though she was truly confused as to why he hadn't.

'You are not to be killed, you are much too important to be harmed. I shall explain all when no one except you and I are in the manor.'

She looked up at him, with all the anger with in her rising, unable to control it, snatching her hands away from his hold and becoming strong enough to stand on her own.

These people had ripped her soul apart and he expected her to just take all of this on and be grateful for it?

Lucius stared into her eyes as looked at him with such hatred that he almost felt guilty, almost. And as she stared at him with this utter disgust, her eyes turned vengeful, as the blue in her eyes swam with delight, her extraneous powers coming to life through her anger.

'Will I be getting my wand, _Malfoy_?' the girl said in a deathly tone.

'When you are trusted with it, yes Miss Connet,' Lucius drawled, careful not to spear her to become violent.

The prisoner had never so badly wanted an object in her life since she had first touched it. It was the answer to her escape; it was the key to her freedom. She knew that whatever they had in store for her would have to be cut short – they were too afraid of the consequences they may face from their own Master – but they wouldn't see her fury coming.

'Of course Malfoy,' she replied in a sickly sweet tone that made him look uncomfortable. Her expression changed when she moved to go past him, but he took a firm grip of her upper arm.

'Miss Connet, before you go upstairs, I must tell you, you have a superior voice. You shall sing for my family.'

The girl didn't reply to this, only feeling the seething hatred growing and bubbling inside, but holding it all in. She couldn't let herself burst until the right moment. She knew she'd given far too much away by letting go too much only moments ago. She had to plan.

Everything I've told you, is it clear enough for you?' asked Lucius, his figure decreasing in size significantly to her, being as arrogant as he could be in a seemingly vulnerable moment.

'Crystal clear.'

She walked away.

Her whole family had been pronounced dead the second night she was thrown in that cold old cellar. The death eater had said it with such glee she thought she could break through the chains she had on her, and choke her to death as well. If she ever met that death eater ever again, she was prepared to kill them. All of them.

She reached the door at the top and turned around to the man, who was staring at the dirty floor and thought maliciously, '_You know, I'd love to leave you here, locked up in chains, like I've been, suffering day and night over the thought that you were going to die and that there was no one looking for you…'_

Instead she said, 'I don't know my around this manor or to the place I'm hoping is an actual room for myself to sleep in with humane living standards. Are you going to stand there in disgust at the space you've left me in for who knows how long or are you going to make yourself useful?'

Even the blonde couldn't hold back a smidge when she actually spoke. How the hell was she not dead yet?

'Of course, Miss Connet.'

Malfoy looked ashamed at how easily bent over he'd been. The blonde girl didn't expect that but had found manipulating people into saying what she wanted them to say was becoming oddly rather easy for her.

'Follow me,' he said coldly as he made his way past her.

She wouldn't trust him; she knew who he was, from the first moment she awoke and saw him standing over her with that stupid uncomfortable look on his face, like _she_ was disgusting and knew what he was like.

At first she couldn't believe what she was seeing, but as she remembered looking over to the books and her sister, knew who all these people were. Of course she wasn't going to trust him. It was a good thing she could see through him as well…

Ever since she had received that wand, she had had strange dreams and on occasion she would have visions of the future, standing on Platform 9 and ¾ with Narcissa Malfoy and other such trivial moments. It was like ever since she touched her wand for the first time ever, she could see things and weirdly began to hear thoughts of other people. She found it to be to her advantage if she kept this very helpful information to herself.

Lucius was literally a fucking open book, and that's when he tried to be closed off.

As said man, walked onto the ground level, he looked down at the blonde girl and said, 'You best behave when you are in this place, or everyone will get suspicious.'

With this warning, she walked out the door, free from the cold nights and the desperate days of loneliness and depression. Who would she be now?

According to this albino leech it was now Miss Connet, a pureblood, with squibs for parents and an only child who was a distant relative of Lucius Malfoy.

Evangeline Meredith Taylor was no more…

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't a hell of a lot, I know, but there will be more in the future.<em>

_If you would like to leave a review then know it is always better to be constructive than mean._

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	11. A True Napoleon

_Author's Note:_

_This was apart of the original but wasn't quite as well written. It was a short chapter of 500 words or so. I've expanded it 4x for a better explanation.  
>Anyway, it gives a little more of Dennis and Genevieve, but next chapter I promise you more canon characters shall be involved.<br>_

_Playlist suggestion: 'Harry & Hermione' (HBP soundtrack - no. 12)_

_If you have any, please write so in a review._

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven<em>

_A True Napoleon_

'_Sirius Black has managed to evade the dementors once again!'_

'_Miss Connet I do advise you to keep watch of your attitude.'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_I still love you like you are my own Andy.'_

'_You can't promise that.'_

'_That doesn't mean I won't try.'_

'_You're perceptive Draco Malfoy.'_

The images were coming far and few between, nothing was strictly clear. It was all different things flying through her mind and it wasn't matching up to anything.

Incoherencies and a constant headache and she felt hot all over. Nothing was making sense and it was beginning to aggravate her.

She suddenly awoke in a sweat and awoke Petra who gently put her head back on the covers when she realised Genevieve had simply frightened herself and there was no sign of outward danger anywhere.

Genevieve rubbed her temples methodically and hoped for the best. She didn't want to wake either Andy or Dennis, mostly because she didn't want Andy to fuss and she still didn't want to talk to Dennis, despite him starting her tutoring in a couple of days. She had wanted to start straight away, but the argument they had had caused the snag in their schedules.

While she'd been ignoring him she'd been reading her books and forcing the couple of voices to stay out of her head whenever she was with company.

Genevieve had come to the conclusion that these weren't just any voices or even multiple consciences of her own. These were the voices of others thoughts.

She'd noticed a pattern in walking into a room and hearing the voices suddenly and then when she walked away as far from another person, found she didn't have any new voices. It was also becoming distinctly obvious that the tones and accents were clearly linking to either Dennis or Andy.

They were mostly unchained thoughts, little things they would be thinking in the way she might quietly talk to herself but instead were entirely private thoughts that she managed to invade, although that was completely out of her control.

Sometimes the thoughts became rather amorous and Genevieve would have to belt it out of there as though she'd gained the sudden urge to relieve herself.

She'd always receive the odd looks from the two whenever she would return to whatever the task was at hand, and it would always take their mind off whatever the one was thinking of the other at the time. Genevieve was going to knock their heads together and just shove them in a room soon enough.

But she was still angry with Dennis for the moment. Genevieve didn't wish to give her auror guardian the satisfaction of coming forward first, her typical teenage ways kicking in from whenever she was in one of those states with her parents when they were alive. Andy was still wonderfully easy to be around, even on her worst days.

Andy just had a way with her that many couldn't quite understand.

Dennis had clearly wanted to learn from his old friend, and Genevieve didn't want to help him with learning to curb her ridiculousness, as she was still too sore from the last argument.

But in that dark night, where she was alone, Genevieve could admit that what she needed right now was in fact Dennis. He was good at this stuff when he didn't sound like an idiot. Sometimes, dare she say it, he could relate to her and explain things to her in a way that made everything a little less daunting, and it would warm her heart.

Like the most masculine fairy godmother ever, Dennis was there, frightening the life out of her as he sat in the wooden rocking chair that her father had made for the nursery when her older sister was born. Although she'd been rid of most things to keep her on track and happy, the rocking chair went well with the room, and she truly liked sitting in it when she would read for the pleasure, not because it was her duty to.

Dennis looked up from the book he'd been reading, "The Tales Beedle the Bard," lifting his lit up wand to see if she was in fact awake or just doing an odd stance in her sleep.

'Ah, you're up.'

Genevieve rolled her eyes and said, 'Don't you have anything better to do than to hover over me while I sleep?'

'Not for ten years,' Dennis commented which she felt hit her hard. Maybe she should have seen that sharp one coming.

Genevieve looked away ashamedly as he said, 'Don't be like that. I know we're not perfect, but we can make jokes sometimes, even if it is a shitty situation you were thrown into.'

'We were both thrown into it. You left behind your youth to play some little girls' pet cat while trying to protect my family and loving someone that you believed was unattainable,' Genevieve commented, disbelieving herself to be sticking up for him.

'Let's not bring it back to then. We're here now…and I'd like to apologise.'

'Oh?' Genevieve said somewhat surprised.

'It was wrong of me to bring that up in front of both you and Andy. I probably would have told Andy eventually, I mean I tell her everything-'

'You tell Andy everything, _absolutely_ everything?' Genevieve smirked, knowing otherwise.

'You're right, I guess you could say I don't,' Dennis said with a slightly bashful expression.

Genevieve shook her head and said quietly, 'When are you going to learn Dennis Davies?'

'Learn what?' he asked with a hint of a frown, although the bashfulness was still evident through it.

'Never mind that now. I guess all things just take time,' Genevieve said, refusing to push anything between Dennis and Andy if it was inevitable.

'I shouldn't have brought up in front of you, I should've known it might be a sore point for you just like the few things in my life are…what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry I had been inconsiderate of your sore point.'

'I'm sorry I held important information hostage so I could get you to take me to Hogwarts,' Genevieve said just as honestly. 'It was childish of me, I really should have just passed it on so you could keep the Reader's identity a secret.'

'You know that not's why I wanted you there,' Dennis said as he was about to explain.

'I know, but it sounds more noble than me wanting to meet people who were once interesting characters in a children's book series to me,' Genevieve said with a knowing glance.

Dennis nodded, affirming his original reason.

Genevieve frowned as she asked curiously, 'What are you doing in my room, by the way?'

'You're sleeping pattern has drastically changed, and I couldn't sleep so I figured I could take in my findings over the hours before I felt tired again and went back to bed.'

'You noticed that?' she asked impressed.

'It's sort of my job to notice that. You're my priority, even in my own home,' Dennis shrugged, holding up the Beedle the Bard book to reveal some parchment sitting in the pages with illegible scribble by her standard.

Genevieve began getting out of her bed, for him to gesture to stay as he got up and moved to sit on her bed.

Once she had her hands on the parchment, she found times listed down and moments she'd spoken in her sleep. It was nothing too unusual, she was known to sleep talk quite a lot according to Evangeline and would occasionally wake herself up from it. But Dennis was a better judge than she was being a light sleeper as a cat, and having slept on her bed for years.

The mixed and matched sayings all came from the weird dreams she'd been having, and she hadn't even confessed to him about the ability to read minds yet…

Genevieve took a deep breath and said, 'Dennis I have to tell you something.'

Dennis immediately perked up, Genevieve only realising what he could have insinuated this phrase to have possibly meant. Genevieve brushed it off and said, 'This is only about me.'

Dennis visibly relaxed, sinking back into her pillows a lot more to listen to her.

'Ever since I touched my wand, something inside me changed. I know it must feel like something has taken the reigns inside you once you can harness your natural born power through the instrument of a wand…but mine _unleashed_ something in me.'

He didn't react, as she might've guessed but continued to listen regardless.

'For a couple of days now, whenever I'm near someone…I feel like I can hear what they're thinking, and sometimes other than just random dream like things…I feel like I'm receiving images from some place else, like my near future,' Genevieve said slowly only to get a mild frown in return.

Dennis let out a contemplative sigh, as he thought about everything she'd just confessed to him.

'I had a feeling you might inherit more than you would be comfortable with,' Dennis admitted as he sat up to face her.

Genevieve began to feel anxious for what this might mean. He scrunched up his face, wondering just where to begin.

'Your ancestor was considered one of the most powerful witches because she could do things like hear other's thoughts. She would also have dreams, sometimes clear and detached from each other, but they would all have some significance in the future, big or small. There were a couple of other things, but she was born with these powers so she could help end the chance of Salazar Slytherin's resurrection. It was in her prophecy to do so.'

'She had a prophecy too?' Genevieve asked, her eyes closed at this piece of information.

'I found out a few days ago. I thought she'd just inherited these powers but none in her line had it. Fate had blessed them unto her to help keep the balance in the Wizarding World when the time came.'

Genevieve looked forlorn. Was her line just a breeding ground for gifted soldiers for whenever the next worst thing came up?

'She died anyway…his closest admirers had her assassinated,' Genevieve reminded him.

'Fate doesn't always pay you back with peace for your duty,' Dennis said as he looked over to her sympathetically.

'Fate's an asshole,' Genevieve commented bleakly.

'That _it_ is,' Dennis added.

'So even if I do my best to help and finish the prophecy, it doesn't guarantee me or Evangeline a peaceful life?'

Dennis didn't want to answer her but she felt she understood now.

'It won't literally have you killed…it just won't protect you as well as it might have when you helped keep the balance…'

'So sort of like a bad government policy to not help soldiers financially after coming home from fighting in a war?'

'Yeah…and you damn well know that once this is all over you will be financially and magically kept safe. Fate mightn't help you, but I'll be there for you kid,' Dennis said giving her a nudge.

Genevieve looked to him sadly and said, 'You can't promise that.'

'That doesn't mean I won't try,' Dennis countered reassuringly.

Genevieve gave a deep breath, before letting her head lean on his shoulder.

'Could Eva have these powers too? You know, if she got her hands on any wand?'

'If it was the right one, yes, most likely.'

'So maybe in her dreams, she can know I'm here too? Looking for her under an invisibility cloak that fate can't find me with?' Genevieve imagined out loud as she picked up the Beedle the Bard book from him.

It might have sounded ludicrous to some, but Dennis understood quite well to know what this now meant. He questioned her knowing a children's story and why it might be in the books she'd read, but digressed.

'Possibly…more than likely in fact,' Dennis said as he wrapped his arm around her, comforting her just that bit more.

Sinking into his hold, Genevieve closed her eyes, getting quite comfortable. He yawned and stretched his other limb before settling properly into the pillows.

'How do I control it?' she asked in an almost whisper.

'That's the fun part for me, the hard part for you,' Dennis' disjointed speech came out, continuing, 'It's another thing on top of your attempt to catch up to everyone your age before OWL's.'

Genevieve groaned in annoyance as he said, 'Do you want to learn how to stop the voices and how to listen to the closed off ones properly?'

Genevieve begrudgingly nodded.

'You just have to think of it as a radar for those you don't know to trust and well, by helping those who need to stay safe,' Dennis yawned again.

Genevieve could see the potential in this.

Thinking over how she might tackle this alongside catching up to her year level before OWL's begin, she knew some of the spells already because of the books, but would need to learn more than just those simple spells and those very advanced ones as well.

Genevieve knew the worst thing that could happen was that it was going to be difficult to get through and to catch up with the rest of her age group, so as not to continue magical education past her adult age. But she highly doubted that that would be the biggest problem in her mind. It had just become a goal for her that might be attainable due to some prior knowledge already. Genevieve would have to try some out she knew by memory with Dennis' supervision.

It felt good to belong to something after she'd been thrown head first without her consent.

Before he fell asleep, Genevieve thought he ought to know, or at least one of her guardians should know the truth.

'I hope now you're aware, I can hear thoughts and see people in my dreams, do you mind not thinking of Andy in that way whenever I'm in a room?'

'Bloody hell Genevieve!' Dennis said as he finally caught on to what she was talking about.

'It's your own fault, not mine,' Genevieve said quietly as she snuggled into him and finally felt ready for bed again, while Dennis was wide-awake and painfully mortified.

* * *

><p><em>Guess who I'm finally introducing next chapter?<em>

_You'll see soon._

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	12. Five Months Later

_Author's Note:_

_I've given some more perspective from Evangeline, which I will be doing far more of in future chapters and Genevieve's duties for the Light side are mentioned more in this as well as the events from the climax of PoA._

_Playlist suggestions__: 'The Deathly Hallows' (for the first section) (DH pt1 soundtrack no. 22), 'Hagrid the Professor' (second section which you will find totally ironic but it sort of works) (PoA soundtrack no. 11) and 'Another Year Ends' (for Genevieve's section) (GoF soundtrack, no. 20).  
>If you have any playlist suggestions for chapters, please tell me in a review or message :)<em>

_JK Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve<em>

_Five Months Later_

It was halfway through June. Platform 9 and ¾ was filled with many young adolescent children, an array of them showing affection toward their parents while others were embarrassed to have their parents show them any affection in public. Steam was billowing from the crimson red Hogwarts Express; creating the fog like atmosphere in which one might run into those they wish not to.

The latest Daily Prophet front page practically screamed in fear, the first line to its story: "Sirius Black has managed to evade the dementors once again!"

Folding it as much as she could, she placed it into her bag and stood still, acting demure, as Narcissa had coached her. Despite the fact that she could have run away, she didn't know just quite where to go yet in order for her to be believed and also kept safe, or how to get to the places she'd thought of.

She also didn't want to give herself a chance to miss what might have been a glimpse of her sister, someone she could run to.

Truth was, Evangeline hadn't been more anxious in her life.

Having never dreamed of standing on this platform and having only seen images of her sister for the first time she'd arrived in her dreams the night before, Evangeline knew it had to mean something. She had to beg Narcissa to come to the station, giving some ridiculous excuse about how she wished to show herself off to potential suitors.

But just as she was distracted a limber young red headed boy bumped into her when she turned to look in the other direction.

'Sorry!' he called out to her sincerely as he ran away after a little owl that she recognised as a Scops Owl from her readings when she saw it in her dreams.

_Pigwidgeon_

Evangeline shook her head of these thoughts.

Don't go chasing after the Weasley's, _stay alive._

* * *

><p>A group of third years stood close by to an area of purists. This teenage group would also be known as the Slytherin third year, now fourth year group.<p>

A blond boy who looked by far the most arrogant was handing out invitations to all of them with the simple pleasantries that should coerce anyone who truly wished to climb the social ladder to attend.

All the girls of the group were already talking about what they were planning on wearing, while the boys just saw this as a moment to become men and get their first alcoholic drinks via excellent persuasion of their parents.

Draco smiled smugly at his friends' as they seemed so very excited about the event to hail the summer season.

He also knew that one _lucky_ affluent daughter would dance with him that night too. His first dance was something not purely by choice; in fact if he could he'd rather avoid having to dance at all. However it was for the sake of presenting himself as a future wealthy bachelor to the Wizarding world. His mother simply insisted upon it.

Draco felt someone tap him on the shoulder and knew it was his mother's straight away, as he smelt the strong scent of roses from his shoulder.

'Hello mother, how do you do?' he greeted respectfully.

'Very well Draco dear, your father's made some new investments and we have finally managed to get that special tutor for you. Also we have a new houseguest who will be staying as long as your father says so. Now say goodbye to your companions, you'll see them again soon enough in the summer,' Narcissa nodded to all of his friends in approval.

They all nodded toward her in polite acknowledgement. They were all from fine pureblood families after all.

The two Malfoy's swiftly made their way over to another blonde girl who looked fairly uncertain of her surroundings it seemed. Her hair had lovely curls neatly done and she was wearing a nice set of fashionable boysenberry witches robes.

'Evangeline, come and meet my son!' Narcissa told her in excitement. The blonde girl apparently called Evangeline turned around at the sound of her name in an instant.

Draco was not sure on this girl; she had the traits of a Malfoy, beauty, a blonde and was probably witty too, but she sure didn't hold herself above the rest like a Malfoy would.

His mother looked worriedly to her son, his growth spurt managing to push him up to reach her height, and was becoming lean due to his bred vanity.

'No need to be so sceptical Draco dear. Evangeline's had a tough time of it. She's your father's cousin, meaning she's related to you too and he's taken her in after she has been held back for so long. Shake her hand and think of her as one of us,' his mother whispered in her son's ear.

He nodded clearly understanding, walked up to the girl and introduced himself, 'Draco Malfoy, it's nice to meet you Miss Evangeline?'

'You too, and it is Evangeline Connet,' she informed him politely, although she wished she could put the snot rag's face in the dirt right there and then.

Truth was, she was uncomfortable. She may have experienced Narcissa and Lucius for a good period of time, but that didn't mean she would be used to seeing this many people that she was forced to put herself against.

Cho Chang brushed past her shortly after, but was too scared of Evangeline's unintentionally intimidating look to be prissy about it once she was in the near vicinity of the Malfoy's. Narcissa told her that her kindness was not necessary toward someone not like themselves.

The Weasley twins had now passed by, smirking at the Malfoy's as they were heading toward the large group of redheads. Evangeline's slight amazement at having Ron Weasley apologise to her and then both twins to _wink_ at her, and in sync, caused her mouth to open in some shock.

This was a misunderstood expression taken by the Malfoy's.

But it proved to Draco that she was the real deal, with a touch more naivety.

'Yes, I agree, rather vulgar,' Narcissa Malfoy said as she tried to hold herself a little away from the others on the platform. They stalked out, bearing their chests proudly on the way. Draco nodded to his friends, the guys who were now looking curiously upon Evangeline as the girls whispered together as they unashamedly watched them past.

'It would seem your plan to catch the attention of a few potential suitors has worked Evangeline,' Narcissa smiled proudly, having noticed the few young men closer to her age who watched her walk away attentively.

A rather brute looking young man was giving her a sly smile, which made Evangeline swallow uncomfortably.

'Don't worry, mother wouldn't shack you up with just _anyone_, particularly not a Warrington,' Draco said when he caught her somewhat unimpressed look. 'If you're going to offer the best, you don't choose the first who comes calling.'

Evangeline didn't know if any of this should reassure her, but Draco seemed to think it did.

Once in a dark corner, they side apparated with Narcissa and landed at the front of the manor doors, albino peacocks a flutter.

Inside the manor, they settled down for some tea and small talk over Draco's past year with Evangeline to get to know him better.

Evangeline decided to find out what the famous Draco Malfoy really thought of her. She closed her eyes, pretending that she caught too much sunlight in them, and she felt herself rush through Draco's thoughts.

Checking all the bad things before the good things, she found that there were no particular dislikes for her in his mind. Only something far more charming than she had originally thought he would be like. Draco sympathised for her "sob story" and felt sorry for her possible summer spent meeting most likely some of the dumbest and ugliest "suitors" she'd have to encounter.

'_Well aren't you an odd one_,' she thought pleasantly surprised.

Evangeline smiled lightly to him as he returned it genuinely.

She had been dreading meeting someone as obnoxious as Draco Malfoy, famous nemesis of Harry Potter, from the books of course, but maybe being from Harry's perspective, any reader hardly got to see the nicer side of him. Evangeline did get the feeling every now and again that she'd still like to rub his face in the dirt, but overall, he wasn't awful. In fact, he could be quite funny.

'Draco dear, I need you to run an errand for me in the next week or so,' began Narcissa, 'Evangeline will be helping you of course and has already agreed to it.'

Evangeline nodded slightly in remembrance of the promise she made with Narcissa of this errand.

'But we have servants for a reason,' Draco said politely refusing this.

Narcissa sent him a certain look, making him shut up, 'This is something we can't use house elves for darling. I'll need you to hand out some invitations to the other manors down our lane.'

'Are you ill mother? There are at least another seven manors, and they are at most ten miles away, _each_!'

Narcissa gave him another look. He shut up again. 'No Draco, I'm quite well, and you won't be walking for Merlin's sake, you'll be taking your broom. And we can't get the elves to hand out invitations because remember the last time we had them to hand out invitations?'

Draco sighed. He had remembered that fiasco. They had ordered the elves to go out and hand out invitations for a party they held a few years back. They were unsure as to why so many declined when they elves had done their jobs perfectly well.

Not many people came because they thought the people who were holding it seemed rather snobby to send off their servants, instead of introducing themselves before the party. That wasn't his mother's most joyous social event either and it had certainly drained their popularity amongst the neighbours.

Draco was annoyed at the fact he was doing servants work though digressed, if only to make his mother happy and keep her at ease. Although he did wonder why she didn't undertake the task as she was the woman of the estate.

'I would do it myself, but my schedule is filled with making the arrangements and ensuring nothing goes wrong this time, and you can't expect me to ask your father to do it. And on the day your free week starts, your father and I will be going to the ministry for that business about that hippogriff escaping, you know as well as I that I want that half breed in Azkaban after what happened to you,' Narcissa finished with distaste.

Evangeline knew they were talking about Hagrid. When she read the books she always liked his caring for creatures no matter how big and dangerous they were. He was interesting and naive, but he stood up for any creature, big or small. She knew it was Draco's own fault for approaching the hippogriff like he owned it, but was left with the thought that even the Malfoy's didn't have enough power against that of Dumbledore…yet.

'So it's settled then,' said Narcissa breezily, 'You two will run that errand for me, and then I don't have to give out late invitations or look bad to the people I give them too.'

Draco sighed again, in a way that said "woe is me" to Evangeline, who held herself back from rolling her eyes.

He really couldn't be bothered with such a task, but he was an obedient son and he did as he was told, and he really hated it when his father punished him, but maybe this would help him get to know the relative a bit better.

* * *

><p>It had been five months since Genevieve began her magical training and education with Dennis as her tutor. Five months of tiring hard work, just the fact she needed to know each and every spell in the first to third year if she wanted to flourish in this world and do so well.<p>

She managed to fit it all in with no spare time spent dilly-dallying. She'd have most of her classes with Dennis and for two subjects had Andy when she had her three days off from work. Her classes would last an hour each and so she spent her breakfast, lunchtime, dinner and sometimes tea, doing her readings, or finishing up homework, or an assignment. She'd practise her spells during her allocated class times and after hours – much the same with any assigned potions or written components. Genevieve recited History facts from memory and Herbology terms were on cards from the muggle stationary shop in London, finding it more practical than using parchment all the time.

It had been by far the best distraction she could have been given to help move her forward from her grieving process.

Genevieve hadn't been very well focused back in her muggle schooling and found she only truly loved English, and she'd always been far too shy to ask questions in class and always felt like her heart beat a little too fast after answering a question, whether or not it was correct. She'd be bordering on above average and average when it came to work ethic or tests or report cards.

In the magical world however, her forte was a mix of History and Defence, having loved learning more about the Wizarding World than she ever could have from the books, but also needing Defence to be a priority, knowing what she had in store for her future. Potions managed to feel like a tense cooking class and Astronomy felt very philosophical to her, like it was an escape from her everyday stresses, the assignments and essays passing by rather easily to her. She also found she was asking lots and lots of questions, more than she ever would have in her old muggle classrooms. Genevieve was under the belief that Herbology didn't quite agree with her and that Charms had been a little more complicated than she had anticipated. Transfiguration had been more difficult in the written components than the practical but saw it as a learning curve.

After working herself to the bone, she was now free from it all, finishing her first and second year exams the day before. Andy couldn't believe how fast she'd finished it all. Combining both years had truly been a blessing in disguise thanks to Dennis.

The other possible answer to her successful five months was because she was so interested in it all. She had been dreaming of it since she was a child, to learn the ways of the magic wand and every spell it could perform.

She was now a third year; Genevieve hadn't entirely caught up yet, but Dennis figured if they started lightly over the summer, and then went intense in the months before Christmas, she'd be starting fourth year course work in the new year.

Genevieve had worked so hard over those months to catch up and the only way it was possible was because of not having any sort of social life outside the manor along with the best tutors she could have possibly asked for. She only ever spoke to Andy and Dennis and the purist ceiling angels, though most Medocius spoke to her with more than a modicum of respect. Those few times when she got sick of studying, she'd play music on her guitar and sing and write songs, to the ceiling angel wizard's delight.

Over those months, Dennis had been the messenger between herself and Dumbledore. He couldn't risk addressing her directly; otherwise some may have become suspicious and try to seek her out.

Remus Lupin didn't transform on that night, and even if he had, the constant anxious reminder that he might become a werewolf in front of students whilst also having lost memory of who he was if he hadn't, had affected him enough to remember that. Snape had prepared for it to go on with ease.

Peter Pettigrew still managed to get away, although most of the staff saw him before he transformed.

Harry still had to perform the Patronus Charm into a full Stag – but not to save Sirius, to save _Peter_. Hermione had figured out that keeping him alive was the key to Sirius' salvation but the coward barely had time to thank Harry before scurrying off.

Sirius' escape was still epic and was on the very much alive Buckbeak, but involved less newly pubescent children and more pissed off teachers who felt they had the right to want to help the man who didn't betray the Potters or the Longbottoms who was incarcerated for years and was unjustly close to having his soul sucked out. Sirius hadn't expected as many people to be aware of his innocence, nor for as many to help him.

Dumbledore couldn't risk notifying Fudge of Sirius' innocence, because it would mean eventually having to admit the inevitability of Voldemort's return. Fudge was beginning to show the cracks in the sheer fact that he'd brought dementors to Hogwarts and Dumbledore disagreed with that. The partnership was beginning to tear. Genevieve couldn't fault him for going against her advice. They might've locked Dumbledore up and that wouldn't help anybody, it would only bring the process of Voldemort coming back forward in time. They couldn't have that, not without Harry prepared.

The Headmaster hadn't told Harry the truth about Sirius and Peter because he didn't wish for him to feel as though they were all keeping tabs on him. According to Dumbledore, Harry's youth had meant more than that under his belief. This caused friction and Genevieve had been made to directly write him to vocalise this.

Dumbledore never had ill intentions. It just seemed the excuse would always involve Harry's innocent mind, and Genevieve knew she wasn't doing her duty if she didn't warn Dumbledore of the consequences of not informing his student of the harsh truths that he will one day need to face by himself. Genevieve was also under the impression that from Harry's perspective, he'd grown up very quickly because his childhood was in the cupboard under the stairs, and he'd been harshly reminded of where he stood with his family before discovering that there was much more to than he'd ever wanted.

Although Genevieve had clearly been happy in her past, she could relate to having everything she'd ever known completely change and having to undertake something she was truly scared would be end her in the future. But there was one thing about her duties as a Reader that she'd been glad of. Dennis told her within a matter of days and weeks what her future might entail, what she might have to do, all at the age of thirteen.

Genevieve couldn't have been more grateful that Dennis had given her everything she needed to know about her future, that death was a possibility and that it hadn't been fair to put on someone her age, but that that was the way it had to be. All she could do was prepare and train, learn her future opponent's weaknesses and hope they didn't attempt to do the same with her.

His lessons on using her new "skills" had also been helpful. He'd taken an Occlumency route for her mind reading ability but couldn't do much about the vision like dreams. Dennis had given her a diary to write in, if anything significant might need to be written down for memory's sake, but she was told that if it made her feel urgent that she wake him up immediately. Dennis had done his research clearly, and gone into the depths of Knockturn Alley to find out more, only to understand few of the books he'd bought.

He had managed to gather up a way of teaching her and making sure it didn't hurt her head for long whenever it managed to. Once Andy had learned of her inheritance, she would bring home some of the potions meant for migraines while Dennis tried to see if he could create a new one in his spare time.

Before they went out to Diagon Alley or anywhere with more than three people, Genevieve was forced to focus on one thing before Dennis could figure out a method of her handling thousands of voices being heard all at once in the space of her head.

All of this tutoring and keeping to her duty had kept Andy and Dennis mostly busy, which disappointed Genevieve as she figured something might happen between them over the coming months.

_Nothing_ but clear affection being hidden managed to grow between her two guardians. There was not a single admission of love or even a kiss, only mounting evidence that if something didn't happen soon, the awkward moments would only get more cringey for Genevieve to witness.

Genevieve had decided that now was the time to step in.

As the three of them sat at the dinner table she started up the conversation. 'Dennis, Andy, you know in a week or so it's my fourteenth birthday. I was wondering if you had anything planned?'

Dennis and Andy didn't plan on telling Genevieve anything that would happen on her birthday. They looked at each other worriedly. Genevieve's eyes went wide because she thought those tense faces were because they had completely forgotten about her birthday.

'We didn't forget Genevieve,' said Dennis reassuringly. 'We just weren't really planning on telling you…'

'Was it supposed to be a surprise? That's lovely of you guys, but you should know by now that I don't do surprises anymore,' Genevieve said almost tapping to her head.

Andy chuckled, which made Dennis turn to look at her and smile too. Genevieve had to do something quick to settle them together before he blew up with over ten years worth of feelings.

'So?' Genevieve asked curiously, breaking up another cringe worthy moment.

'We're not telling you,' sung Andy smirking as she sung it teasingly.

Genevieve looked unimpressed, purposely adding more emphasis to this look.

Andy only shook her head. Genevieve now turned to Dennis and he said, 'Don't ask me Gen, I was forbidden to tell you. Just be patient for the next week or so, okay? And don't go snooping!'

'Fine,' she said a little grumpily. When she was finished, she grabbed her plate, walked into the kitchen, and placed it in the sink, in which it magically disappeared. She walked back in the dining room, where Dennis was now staring blankly at the table. Andy was gone, her job probably calling in on her.

Genevieve saw him thinking about Andy. She couldn't watch him go on like this longer. She was ready to guide him in the right direction however.

'Dennis,' she spoke softly.

'Hmm?' he answered coming out of his reverie.

'Dennis, it's time…'

Dennis raised his brow and asked, 'Time for what?'

Genevieve made a face; looked around carefully to check if anyone was coming, pulled out her wand, and said an incantation Dennis had heard back in his _seventh_ year.

'I realise that wasn't entirely legal, but no one's tracking the estate,' Genevieve said brushing it off, as she lightened up slightly, 'If you follow my lead, do you mind, you know, admitting you love Andy on my birthday?'

'What – Genevieve _no_-'

'If I have to sit through another dinner where I physically can't consume food because you two are being grossly in love in your heads, I'll do it for you. Do you really want me to do that?' Genevieve threatened.

He looked as though he were analysing her before coming to the conclusion that she truly wasn't bluffing. His expression changed to that of despair, Genevieve answering positively, 'Good, now leave everything to me, go on with your _plans _for my birthday or whatever.'

Dennis couldn't say anything before she left him and called out, 'I promise you're in good hands Davies.'

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to my first reviewer Ryn of Magic!<em>

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you'd like to, review, totally cool if you don't though._

_ex - GeeTiger_


	13. Pleasant Surprises

_Author's Note:_

_There are a few things I've changed, but not a lot in this chapter is different actually. _

_The lyrics are from: 'Save Me From Myself' by Christina Aguilera which doesn't sound like your typical Christina Aguilera song, but it is lovely._

_Playlist suggestions: 'Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus' (Chronicles of Narnia soundtrack - no.4) Note the song above, and 'When Ginny Kissed Harry' (HBP soundtrack - no. 20) (the song's lovely, the scene in the film, is bloody awkward, nothing like the kiss I'd hoped to see from the book with everyone's reactions - that would have been wonderful)._

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe. _

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen<em>

_Pleasant Surprises_

The week had gone and flown and it was now the 24th of June, Genevieve's fourteenth birthday. The only hint she got from Dennis, with the permission of Andy, her special day was going to be celebrated as an evening thing, a small get together of them three.

She decided to make an effort, better than she did for the past five months seeing as she had no reason to then. Now her face was clear from any possible zit or blemish, as magic came in good use and a good routine, as well as the un-animated bottles that didn't have voices. She'd managed to block them off by using a new slab of wood. It made for less space, but the peace from quiet made it worth it.

What with the vigorous training Dennis put her through daily during her Defence lessons other than just book learning to keep her on her toes, she was beginning to look a lot less flabby and Genevieve found the exercise to be making her far more agile and better equipped to dodge when she couldn't defend.

She had just finished her shower, where along the end of the comfortably sized bath was her evening dress, which she had received for her thirteenth birthday and never wore because she was much less a dressed up girl back in that year. For her mum's sake, she figured it was worth putting on, smiling in thought of the moment her mother watched her unwrap it.

Genevieve was going to push herself to wear a pair of high heels, that weren't too high but just enough for her to feel a little older than she was. They were just a good height, enough for her to be able to walk without stumbling anyway. Before she put on her outfit, she decided to put on some make up first. Whilst the drier dried her hair and she set her wand to work.

Genevieve was slowly dropping the muggle way of life, piece by piece.

Her hair was loose with wavy curls to it, her wand perfecting it ever so slightly.

The young teenager had been bloody useless with muggle curling tongs and flat irons. Using her wand had been far easier and less time consuming.

Genevieve opened a make-up bag Andy had purchased for her to start out with when she expressed her desire for some. As soon as she unzipped it, watched the different bottles, powders and brushes standing to attention, ready for her word.

Andy had specifically charmed it to work to her face shape and to work with what she wished to achieve.

'The usual,' but before they could get to work, she held up her index finger, the signal to pause and stop as she also added, 'but work my eye make up to match silver, please.'

Luckily, they all worked well together, and it resulted in her not looking like a clown. Genevieve was hoping that by the end of summer, she could manage the method herself, without any help from magic.

She put everything away, checked her face for any slight imperfections, and went away satisfied that she looked fancy but not as though she was overdoing it for the occasion. She slid her silver dress on her body carefully. She slowly pulled out her hair out of the back of the dress, and stepped into the black high heels with ease. Genevieve had been practicing, and she was sure Evangeline would have been proud to see her no longer walking like an idiot.

Placing her earrings in, she fluffed her hair a little bit and smoothed her hands down the dress, hoping that there weren't any creases.

Walking back into her bedroom, she placed herself in front of the antique full-length mirror. When she looked into it she was amazed at how good she could look by just applying certain things and by wearing such a showy dress.

'_The guitar_,' she said to herself quietly, and quick marched carefully, wishing not to trip into the spare room, where she kept her guitar, and near her desk was all of the lyrics from the song she thought would suit best and the instrumental notes to go with it.

Her cat Petra, was sitting on the office chair, while meowing happily as she saw her enter the room, in which she placed down everything in her hands, and petted her and rubbed her fluffy belly. It was getting easier to go near something that reminded her so much of home and to remember her parents after six months from their passing.

'Absolutely divine my dear child; you don't even look like a young girl anymore, it's as if you've become a young woman.'

This comment came from none other than Medocius. She looked over to him and smiled. 'Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy, I do say I look…_different_.'

'Different! You're still the same brat mudblood to me!' This insult of course came from Peridian. Genevieve was about to retort, but it looked like everyone else in the painting bet her to it.

Medocius' wife was the one to begin with, 'Oh hush you old fool.'

'You're supposed to be on my side Ophelia!'

'Most of the time, yes, but every time you insult the poor child, it reminds me of how you drove Eviana away. It's been over 225 years Peridian, give it a break.'

Genevieve smiled at this, most of the purebloods, except for Peridian, had cared for her ancestor, possibly more than for her powers, even if she had run off with a muggle boy.

'You best get down there, otherwise the plan might not go ahead as you thought it out to be,' Medocius advised. Genevieve smiled at him, as he grinned back down at her.

She would tell Medocius the future events in the morning, good or bad, but if Genevieve had any say, it had better be good. She was in the huge, dark, long hallway. Genevieve walked slowly near the overly grandeur marble staircase.

Genevieve walked down the marble staircase carefully and walked down a corridor or two, and found herself at the door of the dining room. She placed her guitar and music notes near the door, brushed herself and her hair down once more and turned the handle.

Sitting at the dinner table was Dennis, in a white dress shirt, a skinny tie and a fitted dark blue suit, something she had helped pick out for him. His dark locks were much neater. He looked as handsome as ever and Andy wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of him. Perfect.

Soon after, Andy walked in the room, her back facing to them, oven mitts and all, holding a tray with a metal cover over the top of it. When she turned around, Genevieve had to blink a few times.

She was wearing a long sleeve, tight pale gold dress that came down just past her knees, with a V-neck back that left something to the imagination. Her curly dark brunette hair was left out and bouncing, with a set of designer heels that Genevieve could never possibly walk in, not if she wanted to injure herself.

'I am borrowing that dress,' exclaimed Genevieve gaping. She turned to see Dennis's expression. He was in a trance, like she expected him to be. When he realised he was staring, he shook his head, and smiled ever so gently.

The two of them were awkwardly, shyly looking each other over and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Genevieve.

She couldn't hold back the snort that was trying to escape her, both of them realising she had probably been reading their thoughts. They both went utterly pink, and then they started to give her a look of authority.

'What? I can't help hearing your thoughts. I have hardly any control over the voices not of my own entering my mind. Let's eat, shall we?' Genevieve said innocently.

This time Genevieve was at the end of the table, being the birthday girl, with Dennis on her left and Andy on her right facing opposite Dennis. Andy lifted the cover to the tray to see a roast duck sitting upon it. It was Genevieve's favourite.

Genevieve was ready to get served but they couldn't do much, since Andy put the cover back on and said, 'We must say grace first!'

Both looked at each other strangely, but complied with what Andy said.

Andy then snorted as she watched the two get into a prayer stance, despite neither being brought up muggle Christian.

Genevieve figured it out first and said, 'She's pulling our leg, Den.'

Dennis shook his head humorously and then literally pulled the leg off the roast duck in front of him.

* * *

><p>Draco got onto his broom after giving her a good days worth of teaching Evangeline how to fly a broom and not plunge toward the ground to her death. Now he understood why she ran away from home. To learn how to function as the capable being she was, and having watched her frustration on learning some things, he took pity on her and helped teach her a few of these things. It was far better than moping around the Manor, bored out of his mind because one of his friends were too busy being tutored (<em>Crabbe and Goyle<em>) or on a holiday to their place in Spain (_Blaise_). Draco knew he didn't get along with Nott quite as much as either would like to admit and Pansy would definitely get the wrong impression if he were to keep her company for a day, and he would give Blaise the wrong impression if he were to keep Daphne company for a day, even though he found her too be far too motherly, although it would have been far better conversation than Pansy because she wouldn't be constantly veering toward talking about the future and suitors. If Daphne did, it was because she was probably complaining about it.

Evangeline had been the safest option and he found it refreshing to teach her the things, and it would certainly keep him in his parents' good books if he did help her adapt and saw the results from this.

Evangeline herself had been quite grateful for this, despite what his motives were behind it. She was glad that his respect for her had become less about her being a victim of squib parents and more because she was clearly capable of handling him much better than he had once assumed.

When he insulted her intelligence in French, she responded back in the same language. Evangeline had been surprised to see he wasn't angry from this, but more so perplexed and impressed.

Her grandmother had taught her father who had taught Evangeline and Genevieve when they were young enough to take on two languages. They hadn't originally been fluent, but as Evangeline was tutored heavily in both magic and other such things a prestige future pureblood bride should be able to do, speaking other languages was one of them. Knowing enough French to converse comfortably, becoming fluent had been rather easy.

But even if Draco had been offended by having his tactic thrown back in his own face, his parents would have scolded him. Evangeline found that where Draco couldn't get away with things, she could. The only really disciplinary would be the Dark Lord.

Lucius was under the belief that if he really did treat her right, she wouldn't go and say that the Malfoys punished her so much that she was in fact useless to his cause for her duty to him was ruined by too much torture or traumatisation.

This would get them all killed.

As long as they continued to treat her right, they would all survive.

'Draco, hurry up, your mother will _kill_ us if she finds out we left the errand this late in the day!'

'Well it's not my fault you got stuck in that ditch,' said Draco laughingly.

Draco had warmed to her far more after she had snapped back at him in French. It was clear that she was no imbecile, and that to insult her intelligence again would cost him, even if arguing with her was quite fun, when light and only in jest.

Evangeline whizzed right past him, having gotten the hang of it, and flying to the left, where as Draco flew out and right from the Manor grounds.

Draco knew they were going to be separated a lot these summer holidays. Narcissa made many plans for Evangeline, which made a lot of Draco's plans cancelled to put her in prior place, because his mother was going to some event with his father and Evangeline needed to be shown off to all the eligible bachelors awaiting a new arrival.

Again, it surprised Evangeline that Draco didn't really mind that he wasn't going to a different event every second day. His character had been written as this two dimensional idiot, but then again, there was more than one side to him, as was shown in the later books.

When thinking of Evangeline's duty to be engaged, Draco thought of how his parents were probably going to make him marry Pansy when he was older, to "_secure the family name's future". _

Draco was all for is family name, but to conceive a child with Pansy was just not his idea of a good time.

As Draco flew up to the last house on his list after an hour of dropping off his invitation and explaining who he was (Evangeline decided to split the list, as there were five other manors close by, full of pureblooded families just beneath them in status), he jumped off of his horse with ease and walked up to the door. The Manor's old fashioned lamps were just beginning to magically switch on as he walked up the long path.

It certainly screamed modest in Draco's opinion. His Manor was far bigger and more outspoken than this one. Whoever was going to open this door was definitely going to have a wonderful surprise.

He pulled on the phoenix knocker on one of the two big black doors.

Draco waited for about half a minute, when he heard a voice behind the door, it sounded very familiar, but it had a bit more youth in it. The doorknob to one of the black doors started to turn and there in front of him was someone he hadn't quite expected.

* * *

><p>Genevieve, Dennis and Andy were now in the drawing room, chatting away after she'd unwrapped her presents. She'd received her first broomstick, which was the Firebolt. Dennis had promised he'd start her out on his old one, just to get used to flying before she got on something world class like the Firebolt. Dennis clearly hadn't worried about how much he'd spent, which is what her expression meant when she looked shocked to find the Firebolt once it was out of it's wrapping, not the other concern of how she, a beginner was going to manage flying it, which had then become another concern to add.<p>

Genevieve had also been given her first owl, which she chose to call Nudd. He was easily frightened and fluffed up because of it and Genevieve was inclined to believe he'd had some _character_.

The last gift she was given was an electric guitar, which caused her to smile brilliantly.

'We went shopping in the muggle music shops, they said this was the best one we could get,' Dennis informed her, somewhat proud of himself as Andy continued, 'He was like a bloody child in that place. But yes, the gentleman covered in tattoos informed us that this was one of the finer made ones.'

'Thank you,' Genevieve said honestly as she looked over the black electric guitar.

'Andy particularly wanted that one because it would be the loudest.'

'Dennis!'

'What, we both know you love pissing those ceiling purist's off.'

Andy bit her lip to hide the cheeky smile which caused Genevieve to laugh.

'Thank you for this,' Genevieve said to them gratefully. 'You've truly made this wonderful for me.'

They continued on with the evening, enjoying each other's company. After a while, when both Dennis and Andy stopped their conversation for a sip of their Firewhiskey, Genevieve decided to speak up and suggest something for them.

'Andy, I think you're the only person who hasn't heard me play yet, am I right?' asked Genevieve innocently. This made Dennis frown in confusion. This was the plan?

'I definitely haven't, but I've heard you've got quite a lovely voice as well,' Andy answered her.

'Then I should play for you! Goodness I've been saving my best song for you two!' she said with a matter of fact tone.

'Well alright then, I have been wondering what you'd be like,' Andy said with a lovely smile.

'Dennis, could you summon my acoustic guitar please?' Genevieve asked a little too politely.

'Sure,' said Dennis whilst looking at her sceptically. He flicked his wand and the door opened as they flew in, the guitar, in place for her ready to play. Maybe it was her sudden confidence, but she felt she didn't need the notes for this one. Feeling her notes out on the string before starting she looked at the two, and before she could lose her voice by panicking, Genevieve began.

'_It's not so easy, loving me,  
><em>_It gets so complicated  
><em>_All the things you gotta be,'_

'_Everything's changing,  
><em>_But you're the truth,  
><em>_I'm amazed by all your patience,  
><em>_Everything I put you through.'_

'_When I'm about to fall,  
><em>_Somehow you're always waiting with  
><em>_Your open arms to catch me  
><em>_You're gonna save me from myself,  
><em>_From myself, yes,  
><em>_You're gonna save me from myself,  
><em>_Oo oo oo oo,  
><em>_Oh yeah,'_

'_My love is tainted by your touch,  
><em>_Well some guys have shown me aces  
><em>_But you've got that royal flush,_

_I know it's crazy everyday,  
><em>_Well tomorrow may be shaky  
><em>_But you never turn away,'_

'_Don't ask me why I'm crying  
><em>_'Cause when I start to crumble  
><em>_You know how to keep me smiling  
><em>_You always save me from myself,  
><em>_From myself, myself  
><em>_You're gonna save me from myself.'_

Genevieve tried not to look and concentrate on the song, but she couldn't help but sneak a glance, and notice Andy looking at Dennis, this distinct confliction settling on her face as he looked away.

'_I know it's hard, it's hard,  
><em>_But you've broken all my walls,  
><em>_You've been my strength, so strong_

_And don't ask me why I love you  
><em>_It's obvious your tenderness  
><em>_Is what I need to make me,  
><em>_A better woman to myself,  
><em>_To myself, myself  
><em>_You're gonna save me from myself.'_

When she was finished, she strummed the strings slowly and calmly for an even better affect. Genevieve couldn't have been more satisfied.

Dennis finally managing to look back at her, forgetting completely that Genevieve was there. Genevieve awkwardly smiled and tried to think quickly of a way to excuse herself before she made this very uncomfortable for all of them.

As if right on cue, she could hear the doorknocker being knocked against the door and hard.

'I'll just get that,' she said quietly as she walked out, her steps getting quicker before she reached the door and closed it behind her. Good, some privacy now.

She swiftly walked into the entrance room, getting further away, where the two marble staircases were laid.

Genevieve couldn't have felt giddier of what was most likely going to happen as soon as she had left, that she silently did the smallest dance of joy in her heels and remembered that whilst in her jig, someone was waiting at the door as they knocked again.

She opened the very heavy black oak door to see none other than the blond nightmare himself.

Draco Malfoy.

Genevieve immediately slammed the door closed in fear.

* * *

><p>Draco certainly hadn't expected that reaction, especially from a girl who was clearly young enough to know he was at least <em>handsome<em>. Why the hell would she slam the door on him?

Genevieve looked through the peep hole and said as calmly as possible, 'State your business please?'

Draco frowned and said in almost disgust, 'I'm – I'm not trying to sell you something. Do I look poor enough to be doing a door knocking job?'

If Genevieve thought she'd been wrong before, what he'd just said had confirmed who he was.

'I don't know, are you?'

Draco scoffed, absolutely offended. Genevieve was beginning to smile at the fun she could have with this. Then she realised…this was Draco Malfoy…and maybe if she played her cards right…

Swinging the door back open, and almost taking him out, she became suddenly uncomfortable. Genevieve wasn't sure if she'd really thought this through.

Draco had never seen such a girl dress as if she were a young woman. She looked rather pretty and he couldn't help but stare for a moment. He'd mostly forgotten about being offended.

'Good evening, Miss Davies?' he said remembering at the front of the entrance was a plaque that said Davies Manor on it. '_Stop staring you idiot, she'll think you're simple_!'

'I am she,' Genevieve said uncertainly.

'Draco Malfoy I presume?' Genevieve asked back, the confidence was coming back and her expression changed with it. Her face was beginning to show her honest dislike of the boy.

Why exactly was the great Malfoy at her doorstep?

'How did you know I was Draco Malfoy?' he asked curiously.

'_Damn…_' she thought mentally slapping herself.

She started thinking of the best excuse. Her best all knowing smirk took over, 'Well, you certainly look like a Malfoy to me.'

Draco frowned, 'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked, a little bit annoyed, and a bit embarrassed that he'd become so defensive. What was it with this girl who nearly mirrored him in arrogance catching him off guard?

'Oh sorry, I meant that in a…good way.'

Although she was keeping herself together, she found that the pure fact that he was oddly good looking caught her off guard.

For God's sake, this was _the_ Draco Malfoy, he may have been good looking but he was just as stuck up as she thought he would be.

'Of course, so how did you recognise me?' he asked. He wanted to know what she thought of him by the sounds of it. She wished to tell him the truth. Of course, the only way to find out why he was there was through flirtation.

'Well,' she started, walked out of the doorway and circled him in the warm night, 'You have incredibly light blond hair, that practically runs in your family as I have heard, you're quite tall and lean, but there's still some something there,' she said as she squeezed his arm causing him to jump, 'probably from when you play quidditch on the Slytherin team-'

'How did you know I play quidditch, and for my house team?' he asked looking deeply into her eyes, trying to seek an impostor, but there was none to be seen, she seemed like an innocent witch to him.

'Everyone knows you do. Isn't it obvious? It's in um…witch magazines and everything, the most talented seeker in all of Hogwarts!' Genevieve pulled out of nowhere. She had to be losing her cool if she thought up of something like that on the spot.

He smiled smugly at this clearly aware this had never been a thing. 'Go on, how did you know I was a Malfoy?'

She wanted to roll her eyes at this sucking up game she was playing. It was really quite beneath her. '_Just find out why he's here and close the door on him again so he will leave!_'

'You're quite purely pale, and there are your eyes… the grey in them shouts out Malfoy. No one quite holds such a family name like you do...there's something in those eyes that says so.'

Draco looked away uncomfortably now. She frowned at this notion, maybe he knew what went on behind closed doors in his house, maybe he knew about his family's dedication to the Dark Lord himself. Maybe he didn't like that way of living or the heady amount of responsibility…

She knew what terrible things his family did, which set him a very depressing future. His aunt was the one who killed her parents and took her sister away after all.

It was a shame to know such a pretty face like him would end up in the depths of hell...

'So why did you come here Mr. Malfoy?' she asked, getting away from hating and pitying him for a moment.

'Right, that. I came here to give you and your family this.'

He passed her the invitation, in which she glanced through it. Purist seemed to be in bold every time it was written.

'Oh, I'm sure my guardians will gladly accept,' she said.

'And you?' asked a hopeful Draco Malfoy.

'You're perceptive Draco Malfoy,' she replied only to point out the obvious problem, 'I'm a half-blood, not a pureblood. It seems _quite_ obvious that I would not be able to attend because of this.'

He had a face of disappointment, knowing he was going against everything he believed in, because he seemed to have taken a liking to her. Too bad she was a half blood.

He handed her the invitation awkwardly and said, 'You will give this to your guardians then, won't you?'

'Of course,' she said with a clearly fake smile, as though she knew what he would say. She promptly slammed the door on him for the last time. She shouldn't have really expected him to be any different.

He felt a pain in his stomach at what he just said to her. What was that pain? He'd hadn't felt it since he was a child.

He'd ask Evangeline tonight, she was rather wise with this sort of stuff, even if he didn't wish to admit that.

His parents would have surely practically punished him had he not made it clear who attended from this estate. He set back on his broom and gave one last look at Davies Manor, pulling back for a moment.

Meanwhile, Genevieve remembered how she left Dennis and Andy alone.

She placed the invitation regrettably on a table where there were all sorts of goodies like wrapped sweets for any visitors. She placed her head against the living room door, where sadly she could hear no conversation. She thought that one of them must have stopped talking, or Dennis messed up the plan, or the worst, they were dead from over ten years worth of feelings exploding out of their systems. Obviously that couldn't be true.

She decidedly walked in to check on them and saw that they were alive indeed.

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, it's not dirty.<em>

_Anywho, the next chapter might be my last until tomorrow!_

_Thanks for reading._

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	14. 2 AM Correspondence

_Author's Note:_

_Not much to say on this except that it is far less sickening. Believe me, like Holy Lord, I don't think I've ever written someone to be as "beautiful and perfect" as bloody Genevieve. Thank God I decided to rewrite this.  
>Playlist suggestion: 'Il Postino' <em>

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen<em>

_2 AM Correspondence_

Dennis looked up, a sheepish expression on his face and Andy looked the other way as he heard Genevieve walk in and she immediately smiled.

'So, I'm guessing you told her then?' she asked smartly as she looked towards Andy. She was as red as a beetroot, but was smiling all the same into Dennis' chest. She just caught her two guardians, making out.

'Yes he did tell me about the whole thing, and then you walked in,' said Andy as he approached her, poking Genevieve's nose with the last three words. Andy then turned to Dennis and said in disbelief, 'I still don't think the superstition of your animagus being a black cat was a good enough reason to put on the list of reasons.'

He almost rolled his eyes, while he shooed Genevieve away. Dennis probably wanted to kiss Andy again and again now that he'd finally overcome his fear.

Genevieve rolled her eyes, but felt fairly happy for the two. It would mean less awkwardness and far less embarrassment for her whenever they let their minds loose.

She walked past the entrance hall, not caring about Malfoy's invitation. If she was miffed about anything it was all the people she would have missed meeting that evening.

Walking away from the temptation of ripping the thing up in her hands, she went up the left staircase, which led her closer to her own bedroom.

She walked in and grabbed one of the fictional books she'd picked up from Obscurus' and began to rifle through it, before eventually forcing herself to change into comfortable pyjamas for bed, continuing to read late into the night.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was sitting at the small breakfast table in the Malfoy's kitchen, where a house elf was pouring him pumpkin juice, while Evangeline sipped on some tea. Evangeline wasn't allowed the heavy juice as it might affect her figure over all, according to his mother.<p>

They were chatting about some stuff, before complaining about what they were doing for the next two months.

'Tell me, what's the Minister of Magic's son is like? I'm to meet him in a week and Narcissa told me to make sure I made a very good impression. Is she trying to set me up?' Evangeline asked conversationally.

Draco chuckled at the poor soul. 'That is very like of my mother, constantly setting some two people up in her spare time. I'm going to have to tell you the truth to save you from the shock. He's as selfish, arrogant and dumb as a two year old and drinks until he's unconscious. Also, he is most definitely not good looking. And I thought my mother would have picked better for you…'

Evangeline's face was full of regret. Not particularly for the looks, but more so for the fact that no one Evangeline suggested to Draco was coming off good, or interesting to say the least.

'Don't worry, you'll be fine, just tell mother the truth. She won't take it badly, trust me,' said Draco very wisely.

She took a gulp of her coffee and then asked, 'So who's this girl you were going to tell me about, hmm?'

The house elf left to do some minor chores before going to bed. Draco had originally been telling her about Pansy and how difficult she was to deal with. But then he remembered that peculiar girl he'd met earlier that evening.

He smiled as he remembered _her_ lovely face, the glimpse of a smile he caught before it registered to her who he was, but then remembered how she nearly slammed the door in _his_ perfect face, not once, but twice. He felt that panging feeling in the pit of his stomach again and now felt it was the best time to tell Evangeline.

'Eva,' as he'd come to get used to calling her by her nickname, 'What's the pain I have in my stomach right now?'

'I don't know, maybe a stomach-ache? You haven't given me a lot to work with here,' Evangeline replied sarcastically.

'Not really, it's different, sort of like a feeling. You should know, you're a girl, girls know lots of things like this,' Draco said as he looked more confused.

Evangeline was very confused. '_What is he on about?_' she sighed when she realised the only way of finding out was by reading his mind.

She closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples, which really wasn't helping in any way, but gave Draco a distraction to look at so he couldn't have a chance to feel her roaming around in his mind if that was possible.

Every time she'd done so with Lucius he'd glare at her, so he was either well trained or very paranoid.

She finally came to the conclusion that he was feeling down about something, which she had seen a memory of a door being slammed in his face, which she had to admit, was rather funny. Evangeline figured that he was feeling bad about whatever he did or said to this person. She felt the same thing almost every time she had had a fight with her parents back in the day.

'Draco, have you done or said anything to anyone mean in the past day? One of the house elves perhaps?' she suggested quietly.

Draco wasn't prepared for this question, but sighed and answered, 'The last house I gave an invitation to, there was a girl around my age who answered. She was…well…quite captivating really. We talked for a little while and then she asked me why I came, then I gave her the invitation. She told me her guardians would be able to go, and when I asked if she could, she pointed out that it said Purist Ball. That's when she told me she was only a half blood. I actually thought about opening up my stupid first dance with her.'

Evangeline completely forgot that she was supposed to be pretending that she was against muggles and anything than purism and said to him, 'So tell me, what's stopping you?'

Draco was taken aback. 'Excuse me; you did just hear that she was a half, right?'

'So?' she retorted a bit frustrated. Boys were so stupid sometimes. Hadn't he ever heard his father saying to him? Clearly not.

An idea struck up in her head, when she then smartly said to Draco, 'You know Draco, I was once told that if one acted like one and looked like one, they became one.'

Draco frowned in confusion before she gave her saying some more clarity.

'Did she act like a pureblood? Did she _look_ like one?' Evangeline asked him.

'I mistook her for a pureblood before she told me,' Draco answered honestly.

'Then what the hell is holding you back?' Evangeline asked. She was beginning to see an interesting side to Draco. She would've used the whole "Dark Lord's actually a half blood, as is your Godfather," but figured that was made knowledge yet to those other than themselves and Dumbledore.

'Maybe I could get away with it, but you'll be the only one to know, alright?'

Evangeline tried not to roll her eyes. Some purebloods looked like the PSA for not having inter-family marriages…Instead, she would offer her advice, and hope that Draco would soon learn.

'Obviously,' Evangeline said as though it were as such, 'So I guess you should apologise for whatever you said to her. What exactly did you say to her, anyway?' Evangeline hoping for not the worst, which he could have said maliciously, but she never knew with Draco.

'I simply told her togive it to her guardians. She told me she would, politely but I could tell she'd been offended. That was when she slammed the door in my face. I was standing there like a lunatic at this girl's front door until I finally snapped out of it and got on my broom, and went home. I've had this feeling in my stomach each time I think back on it. So do you know what it is?' he asked helplessly, for he wished for it to go away, but this pain in his stomach would not go away by any potion.

'I know exactly what it is Draco,' Evangeline said, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous this was.

'And...?'

'Guilt Draco,' Evangeline said, amazed he wasn't aware, repeating, 'it's guilt.'

'Oh…right, that.'

'When was the last time you felt guilty? Actually I'd rather not know…' Evangeline stopped him from even thinking about it. If he had to really think about it then this kid needed to be educated on how normal people lived.

'When I used to fight with my parents, I would feel it too. It's a feeling that won't go away until you redeem yourself of it,' Although Evangeline knew that some people could let guilt go, Draco was on the opposite end of the spectrum. He'd probably rarely ever felt guilty and she knew if he had a chance in hell in the future she had to try and humanise him a little bit.

'Try by apologising to this girl,' suggested Evangeline lastly.

He lightly glared at her for this, which only led her to smile knowingly before he rolled his eyes.

'I guess I could, but I'm under the impression that she thinks I'm a troll. Why do I even care what she thinks about me? I'm me, and that's fantastic!' he said hopelessly, while throwing his head down to the table, a little too hard as well.

'Look, you clearly like her seeing as she's managed to charm you enough to continue to think about her. Draco, I'm sure this isn't your first crush.'

'Yes, but they came pandering to me, not the other way around,' Draco said a little frustrated.

'Well then you should definitely considering pursuing a friendship. It sounds like she might turn out to be a rather wonderful companion for you.'

Draco couldn't really argue with that idea. It wouldn't hurt to make a friend in the area, especially when Evangeline's schedule was growing busier and the possibility of seeing his school friends was becoming a lot more difficult lately, what with his lack of patience for Crabbe and Goyle and the hope his mother would push him toward more like minded people such as Blaise and Daphne. A girl like her would be a great addition to his friends.

'I never thought of it that way. I don't usually tell anyone this, but you've given me an enlightening lesson Evangeline, thank you,' he said mildly confused. Where was all this, niceness, coming from?

She tried not to look shocked. Maybe she was working her way through him.

'No problem,' she said slowly, deciding to change that subject. 'Now for that apology, I have an idea,' said Evangeline knowingly.

* * *

><p>Genevieve was sleeping soundly in her bed, when she heard a tapping at her long manor bedroom window.<p>

'What on earth…?' she said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. She looked at her clock, to see the time was two in the morning. She turned to look out of the window, to see an Eagle owl casually fluttering outside of it. She got up, curious as to whom would possibly owl _her_ and why they would at this time of morning.

She cautiously walked up to the window, hoping as to not have the owl attack her. It was a rather large and frightening owl.

When it was opened, a gust of unnecessary wind flew in, blowing her curtains aside, the owl dropping the letter in her hands and flying back out into the very late night.

Genevieve walked back to her bed quietly, hoping not to wake up Petra or Nudd anytime soon. Picking up her wand from the bedside drawers, muttering the incantation, '_Lumos_,' she saw it was addressed to the "To Miss Davies".

Genevieve shook her head of this strange person who sent her a letter at two in the morning.

She read the neat slanted writing, and realised it was from someone who'd clearly been taught bloody calligraphy and old school cursive. She frowned and knowing it wasn't Dumbledore's, became cautious.

_Dear Miss Davies,_

_I must apologise for my actions this evening, or may I say, yesterday. _

_I never got to acknowledge your first name. I must apologise again for never asking. I was raised a respectable gentleman and no witch like yourself should deserve to receive such rude behaviour._

_Please do forgive a forgetful boy like myself, for blood status doesn't always count in my books. Or that's what I've come to realise quite recently…_

_I will know that you have forgiven me, if you come to the ball with your guardians, whom I would also like to very much meet._

_Please don't throw that invitation away if you've already decided to never face such a senseless idiot like me. _

_Just think it over, please._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy _

_x_

Genevieve was very surprised, a Malfoy apologising to someone not of their own blood status? This couldn't be possible. It couldn't be. For all she knew from the books, Draco was a snivelling, evil little cockroach in Hermione Granger's finest words.

But maybe, deep down there was something in him that could be brought out and make him a better person in this world than what she knew of him originally.

The stupid smile slowly grew on her face. Oh no.

Looking up to the ceiling, she bit her lip and huffed.

Genevieve had made her way into the spare room as she lifted her wands light and said, '_Lumos Maxima_.'

'What the – stupid mudblood, put your light out!'

'Peridian what on earth has awoken you?'

'Genevieve?'

She looked up at him and smiled. He then asked again, 'Genevieve, may I ask what that is in your hands?'

'A letter Medocius and it just so happens to be from one of your descendants. It's a written apology. He came to me earlier this evening and decided I was not good enough for his _ball_. He apologised for not being the gentleman he was brought up to be and invited me to come as well, pureblood or not. That is _if _I forgive him of course.'

'Won't you forgive him Miss Genevieve?' he asked as he became intrigued.

'I'm going to think about it Medocius, I really am.'

Secretly, she had already decided. Genevieve was going to that ball. It was the chance in a lifetime she would have for she wanted to meet so many of the people that she might one day be up against. Genevieve to gain a decent profile on people if it turned out they went one way or another.

The ball was to be in three weeks according to the invitation he'd left behind, enough time to prepare.

Genevieve put the letter in her drawer next to her bed, and said quietly, '_Nox,_' before settling herself back into bed.

Boy did she have some plans.

* * *

><p><em>That's the last one until tomorrow folks.<em>

_I do have a life that needs to be lived unfortunately._

_I hope you enjoy and if you'd like to, please leave a review and if you have any, send me some of your playlist suggestions :)_

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	15. The Three Dimensional Draco Malfoy

_Author's Note: I'm back!_

_And I finally got through this once incredibly cringe worthy chapter. It was awful._

_Playlist suggestions: 'When Ginny Kissed Harry' (HBP soundtrack no.20) 'Neville's Waltz' (GoF soundtrack no.11) 'Kiss From a Rose' (Seal - but like instrumental vibes for the dance scene if you get me) and lastly, 'Harry in Winter' (GoF soundtrack no.12)._

_I hope this rewrite continues on successfully, and I hope you enjoy reading it. _

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe. _

_P.S. Australia's getting gross hot now._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen<em>

_The Three Dimensional Draco Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy was sitting at his desk and was working on some summer homework for the year ahead of him. His tutor for the art of Occlumency had also given him exercises to practice. Why he needed Occlumency was beyond him, as Draco found it all rather invasive.

Truth was, he couldn't quite get the knack of it and it plagued him so. Every time he thought he was in control, the memories of his weakest and more humiliating moments would all be pushed forward without his say, only being in the subconscious of his mind. The last time he had his mind invaded the images of Miss Davies slamming the door on him and his tutor was unimpressed with his flyaway thoughts.

Draco was sore about that, but didn't wish to give his emotion away to his tutor. He'd taken enough of his weakness.

His current weak moment still hadn't replied to his letter.

It was the first time he had ever apologised to anyone, that wasn't his mother or father and meant it, especially a halfblood. It felt wrong now, as she had clearly thought him a troll.

Evangeline had said that regardless of receiving a reply or not, it redeemed him of his mostly base ways.

However, he felt regret, that maybe she would turn up to the ball, which was that evening. What if she was introduced to his parents? His mother would be fine with the fact that she was being taken care of by purebloods, and the fact that she had some Wizarding blood in her veins, but his father…well he couldn't know for sure, unless Evangeline's saying was true.

Draco decided it was better to be safe than sorry by not telling his mother or father that the girl he had taken a strange liking to was only a halfblood.

He was beginning to find it odd however, as Evangeline acted as though she hated any other blood apart from her own in front of some, yet she didn't really care in front of him. She was hot and cold on certain things and he assumed this to be a defect from her squib upbringing.

Said young woman came in, with some tea for him and cakes, which he had requested over an hour ago.

'What are you doing the elves work for?'

'Your mother has them preparing for tonight's big event. She insisted that I send this up to you,' Evangeline readily replied as she also added, 'Shortly after your school work is finished, Narcissa has instructed you ready before 7 o'clock.'

Draco sighed and found something else he'd rather be doing in the corner of his room in the form of a broomstick. When he was younger, he would get to go outside and play quidditch with his friends. He didn't think that would change the moment he turned fourteen.

'You won't be doing the greetings with them if that's what you're concerned about?' Evangeline affirmed.

'No, I had thoughts elsewhere…why I am not greeting with them? It's the year I present myself, surely I have to greet guests with them?'

Evangeline looked sympathetic, saying, 'If she chooses to come, you will find her Draco.'

'Everyone's wearing a bloody mask half the time, how could you possibly know that?'

Evangeline held her tongue. She had dreamt it: The girl in blue, with the mask covering her eyes. Instinctually, Draco would just know.

In reply to him, she shrugged and smiled, 'Some things, you just know.'

As he looked at her weirdly, Evangeline cautioned him that the tea was fresh from the stove so it would be hot before leaving him to his thoughts.

Evangeline quick marched back to her room, knowing the amount of time it would take to get ready because of the bloody corset involved along with just every other ancient practice that went on in preparation for these balls. They couldn't just have an evening with drinks and a good time without making it a big deal.

On the bed lay the light lavender dress that had been made by the seamstresses at Twilfitt and Tattings, with matching mask and shoes. Thankfully there were no feathers on this mask quite like the drastic portion on some examples in the shop she'd looked over. She couldn't stand feathers.

'Would Miss Connet be liking some assistance to get into her corset?' Selby popped out of nowhere, frightening Evangeline to let out a tiny gasp.

'Oh Miss, Selby is sorry, Selby will punish herself now,' Selby said before heading toward her wardrobe.

'No Selby, I demand you to not hurt yourself, or punish yourself. It's unnecessarily barbaric,' Evangeline reassured before grabbing the corset and pulling out the stool for Selby and helping the house elf onto it.

'Besides, you won't be much help to me unconscious Selby,' Evangeline said lightly joking.

Evangeline then finished her own make up as Selby did her hair after being fitted into her corset and layers of dress. She looked nothing like she did six months ago. She was pale and covered in a literal façade.

Shaking herself from these thoughts, Evangeline had to keep up the façade. She had to survive. She needed to push through if she ever thought she'd escape.

Evangeline placed the final component; her mask and Selby used her magic for it to stay there as Evangeline looked gratefully toward the elf, dismissing the rest of her service until she would need to be taken back out her dress before bed.

* * *

><p>Lucius was awaiting Evangeline to come out and go down the black staircase, dressed and ready in his sharpest wizarding robes tailored to the dress code of the event. His hair was tied back in a ponytail with black ribbon.<p>

Evangeline came out, looking as elegant as ever but her face said how she truly felt in his presence when neither his wife nor son were around.

He grasped her hand after getting to the last step. Once she was ground level to him as he towered over her, he forced her to look at him, his hand on her chin.

'Yes, you'll do well.'

Evangeline nudged her chin away from his grip as he then warned, 'Miss Connet I do advise you to keep watch of your attitude. This evening is very important for my wife and for people to understand just where we sit in this world, and if you are to show yourself up-'

'You'll do what? Punish me?' Evangeline suggested as the sheer thought seemed laughable. The most he'd done since he'd let her out of the cellar was send her to her room without tea.

Lucius jaw clenched, about to raise his hand, Evangeline quirked an eyebrow and said, 'Just _try_ it.'

Unnerved by her clear confidence over him, Lucius' hand slowly lowered, defeated. Evangeline's smirk grew menacing.

Over the coming months, her ruse on Lucius was becoming far more entertaining than she'd believed. Evangeline was certain she'd have him wrapped around her pinky before Voldemort's powerful body had arisen again.

At the sound of Narcissa fluttering about and her gracious ways of being busy, her light green witches dress layers among many other old pureblood bits and pieces that adjoined her magnificent outfit, her mask on a stick in hand, entering and disrupting the two.

Evangeline had the feeling the Narcissa had always been the perfect candidate for "trophy pureblood wife", displaying it all the more for the greater occasions.

Evangeline found herself being pulled by Narcissa, after she casually brushed away the coolness that hung between the young blonde woman and her husband, to better prepare her for approaching suitors and how to discreetly flirt without being called a flirt.

She wondered when this suitor nonsense would end. Probably once she was told the truth of why Evangeline was forced to live here. Evangeline didn't think Narcissa would be so kind to her when she discovered the truth.

* * *

><p>Malfoy Manor was abuzz with guests as Lucius and Narcissa stood to greet them by the door. Chatter was the main noise throughout the public areas and the music was yet to begin. Evangeline had been currently stuck with the parasite who hadn't a filter from thought to mouth whatsoever, that left her dizzy by all the stupidity if she stayed with him for too long.<p>

Despite what she told Narcissa from Draco's advice, the woman said it would cause for competition with suitors better fitted to her desires if she kept chatting to him as though he were a fascinating candidate in the running. Evangeline thought this mightn't be the answer but continued to please Narcissa. It just made life easier.

Draco was attempting to look cool and collected, his signature sneer that of a fake that his usual bursting ego had perfected, but found most of his friends asking if he'd been sporting some unusual illness and if it had been contagious. As soon as he was asked this, a waiter was passing by and Draco grabbed a glass of elderflower wine, swigged it down and shoved the glass on nearest covered surface. He'd almost managed to take out the waiter.

Draco Malfoy was not clumsy nor would he start to be clumsy – over some dance or some bloody girl.

At the Malfoy's post, the couple was met with three people, two adults and a young girl around Draco's age. He took an interest in them almost instantly. He'd thought he might recognise a family with a daughter around his son's age, as most attended his school or previous engagements, however none looked familiar. Narcissa saw another potential girl to help keep Draco company for his dances.

Narcissa gently smiled and said, 'You must be the neighbours we've been yet to meet?'

'Why yes,' the charming voice began from behind his mask, lifting it down to introduce himself more appropriately, 'I'm Dennis Davies.'

'You mean to say you're the last of the Davies line?' Lucius said quietly without true control over himself.

Narcissa looked rather annoyed her husband had said this, but continued for him in a lighter way.

'We are sorry to hear of this, the Davies family were a rather wonderful and affluent family,' Narcissa said with a sympathetic smile.

'Thank you kindly for your condolences,' Dennis replied, although he'd not quite understood the sentiment as he wasn't obsessed with his place in the pureblood society ladder.

'This is my wife, Amelia Davies,' said Dennis making sure that whatever loose ends there could be, wouldn't be searched out for in his muggleborn girlfriend's background.

'And this,' Dennis said, gesturing to Genevieve proudly, 'is my distant cousin, Genevieve Davies,' he decidedly whispered closely to Lucius, '_father's side, my third cousin and his wife died, it's very painful for her to talk about._'

Even though Genevieve's real parents were gone, she played along, pretending not to have heard, and smiled, eyelashes fluttering girlishly. Lucius Malfoy kissed her hand, although inside she was gagging inside, maintained a lovely smile all while. It was too old fashioned for her taste.

When Genevieve was allowed to leave, she went to a powder room to attempt to move her dress around as she felt as though she was crushing her organs in this bloody dress. Almost colliding into a group of girls, who looked around her age, Genevieve was about to apologise before she'd stopped in some slight shock.

It didn't take her too long to recognise the characteristics of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, although she hadn't been quite well acquainted with the other Slytherin girls, though knew their names.

Genevieve didn't think she'd meet them in this more so vulnerable position, hoping they wouldn't notice her. Bar one blonde girl in a deep red dress who was trying to fix a stray lock to stay back permanently, all her friends were telling Pansy Parkinson how she would be the one who would dance with Draco.

'I heard whoever he chooses to dance with tonight is going to be his girlfriend for the next year. I bet it's going to be you Pansy.'

'No doubt, you look too good for him not to snog you…'

'Millicent!' Pansy giggled, although it seemed she didn't mind how far she got tonight…

Genevieve shuddered at the thoughts in Pansy's head and chose not to venture too many minds this evening if all purebloods were this hyped up on using something intimate as a way to climb up the ladder. Pansy had caught on before Genevieve could remain pretending to be minding her own business.

'Looks like we have a little eavesdropper, who might you be?' interrogated Pansy sneering.

'I'm Miss Davies,' Genevieve simply replied as she straightened her gloves.

The group stayed silent but one with the most intense up-do dared to ask, 'Do you mean you're of the…_cursed_ Davies family?'

Genevieve had recently come to learn about this myth. Seeing as most of the Davies' died and there was no one left, with the exception of Dennis, the small family that had been kicked out a century ago and the banished Davies cousin who was last seen in Timbuktu, the manor and everything around it was "cursed" according to school boy legends. Genevieve hadn't thought witches and wizards to be so naïve.

These were all traps to scare people away from entering, and to keep Andy safe when Dennis was doing his duties in Australia. Anyone who'd thought to fight the smaller ones might've had a chance getting to Andy however, so Dennis made it one of the hardest challenges to reach his muggleborn love and possibly do her harm.

With the manor, came the rumours about the rest of the family, as Andy rarely apparated from the Manor, choosing to floo to the hospital or the closest establishment with floo and apparate from there usually, causing the thought of it being haunted.

It sometimes managed to get to the current Roger Davies attending Hogwarts apparently, although he'd rarely been associated with that side of the family.

'Oh well, you don't need to check in the mirror, you look fine. You can go now,' Pansy said a little tense.

'No, I think I'll stay,' Genevieve smiled seeing the advantage of this whole "cursed" tosh. It gave her an edge at this party.

Pansy just glared and walked out, her group of girls following. One happened to stay behind, as she was still trying to fix her stray hair and hadn't bothered to contribute to the conversation.

Genevieve heard something along the lines of her mother scolding her in her rather open mind and decided to stay a while longer.

None of the spells she tried would work and sometimes made it worse, and Genevieve just watched on intrigued. Maybe some muggle methods were better after all as her knowing smile took over her features.

'What?' the lovely blonde girl asked annoyed.

Genevieve didn't take offence at her tone and asked, 'Could I please help you?'

The blonde girl looked her up and down sceptically and said, 'Are you going to make it worse?'

'No,' Genevieve said simply as she slowly approached the young blonde and said, 'I wouldn't get anything out of that. But you might not like what I would use to manipulate your hair.'

'And what would that be?' the girl turned to her fully, crossing her arms, challenging her. When Genevieve pulled out the muggle travel size aerosol can of trusty hair spray, the blonde practically fell over.

'Are you _insane_?' the blonde girl hissed, 'Why would you bring something from the muggle world inside this house? Are you asking for a death wish?'

'Trust me, it works better than most spells.'

'Yes I know, I did muggle studies,' the girl said as though this was an insult to her intelligence.

Genevieve shrugged and handed it over to her.

The blonde looked at it worriedly as she looked back to the door her friends left through.

'Believe me, they're too busy trying to get into Draco Malfoy's good books to bother looking for you,' Genevieve said, although she realised that might have been a lot harsher than she had intended to say it.

Genevieve's powder room companion now looked determined, as she gently grabbed the hair spray can from Genevieve's hand and started vigorously shaking it back and forth. Taking the cap off she sprayed over the area her hair would need to stick in place, placed the stray down on it and sprayed over it again, continuously smoothing it down afterwards.

Very carefully she took her hand away and felt relieved once it finally stuck. She sighed as a brilliant smile replaced the frown and turned to Genevieve.

'Thank you, Miss Davies,' she said pleasantly surprised that nothing bad had happened. She handed over the hairspray to Genevieve and Genevieve took it back and slipped it into her expanding matching midnight blue bag, sealing it up.

'It was no problem,' Genevieve said as the girl turned to walk away.

Just as she reached the door, Genevieve couldn't stop herself from blurting out the next question:

'I didn't quite catch your name?'

The blonde turned around and smiled slightly as she replied, 'Daphne, Daphne Greengrass.'

Genevieve was going to have to learn that not everything from Harry's perspective written by a squib was always gospel.

* * *

><p>Draco felt the rejection sinking in. He walked over to his good friend Blaise Zabini: he was the only person he could trust out of his whole group of friends to know certain things and be aware of when he was not feeling wonderful and the reasons why he wasn't feeling wonderful. As he turned up in front of him, Blaise's easy smirk took over as he saw Draco in his current state.<p>

'Draco, the absolute _life_ of the party, is down in the dumps?' he said sarcastically. Blaise had never been one for sucking up to him, and for that Draco had been grateful.

'Look Blaise, I'm trying to find someone-'

'What does she look like?' Blaise smiled, pleasantly surprised.

'How did you know it was a girl?' Draco countered as he frowned.

'You're visibly nervous; you keep ducking whenever Pansy comes into view and you've been talking to yourself in weird mutterings. You've also said "_where is she?_" really quietly each time you think you've seen a girl come through the hall and it to not be said girl you're looking for. That and you are asking for help, which is what you used to consider a weakness.'

Draco really didn't need all that so glared at him like he normally did whenever he read Draco like a book and dared to do so aloud. Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco's expression and asked another question.

'So what does she look like?'

'Okay, she's a brunette, these _amazing_ deep blue eyes, I don't particularly know what she is wearing but-'

'I'll find her in no time, are you going to look too?' Blaise interrupted before his friend fell victim to the idiot daydream look in front of his guests.

'Yes, of course.'

'Well let's get this _search_ party started,' said Blaise already skimming over the crowds.

'If you do find someone of the description, ask her if her name is Miss Davies, okay? I need to find her before I open the dance otherwise it's Pansy…'

Draco couldn't have that. Pansy always got the wrong impression from him being polite, let alone asking him to dance with her.

Blaise nodded his head quickly and went into the ballroom. Draco sighed. '_Merlin she's got to be here somewhere_.' He walked off to the entrance hall, just missing her back…

* * *

><p>Having lost her guardians, Genevieve was exploring rather freely. A young man who she assumed to be Hogwarts age approached her and asked her to dance when the dancing did start, light conversation and gossiping being the activity of the very moment. Genevieve politely declined and he didn't quite like this, but as a gentleman, accepted and walked away but when his back was turned, he was seething.<p>

Genevieve may have been practicing for weeks with Dennis but that didn't mean she was very confident at those old fashioned dances. She was glad she'd declined him however if he was so sore about it.

The ballroom wasn't quite what she'd pictured. Yes it was clearly pureblood taste but it didn't scream, "let's kill all muggleborns." Marble pillars all surrounding the circular shaped ballroom, young couples who didn't have to worry about the competition with Draco Malfoy as their prospective lover's were just that bit much old for him to be looking in their direction, were whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears when they thought no one was looking.

The insane amount of competition to ensnare Draco Malfoy's attention had become somewhat childish. One girl, with a plan as to embarrass one of the potential partners so much had tripped another, she ran away and cried. Genevieve was surprised Pansy hadn't been the person to do so or plan it to happen.

Genevieve hadn't been affected by this ridiculousness, as her presence at the party had been made clear when the rumour mill kicked into gear. Miss Davies of the cursed family was here. No one wanted to mess with her and many girls already saw her chances as very low with Draco. If she wasn't picked, or seen at the very least by the boy, she would be thankful to whatever God there was out there. Dancing in that way hadn't been something she could just get up and do. Genevieve didn't wish to give Draco Malfoy the satisfaction of him thinking she was nervous to be in his presence, when in fact it was because she was dancing in front of lots of people.

Suddenly she watched as Lucius Malfoy caught the attention of his party guests, with his wife, boastfully beautiful beside him.

'Good evening, friends, family, colleagues and neighbours,' Lucius voice rang out.

'We graciously welcome you to our home and hope you enjoy our summer season ball. My wife, Narcissa and I usually commence the dancing by opening it up ourselves, however, as our Draco has grown into a young man, who has faced near death this past year, we feel it is right to let him open up this dance.'

'_Let me_,' Draco scoffed inwardly.

'_Faced near death,_' Genevieve stopped herself from snorting aloud. Her uncouth ways didn't go down in this place, but surely once people would ask they would think a broken arm from a hippogriff that said son who faced near death provoked, was ludicrous too.

'So let us make some space for the first dance for Draco to choose from the esteemed young ladies attending the ball this evening.'

It was then Draco's name was echoed, calling to him, to begin the opening dance, as he would be choosing a girl for his debut.

Draco plastered on his best most confident smile. Inside he'd been dreading this moment. He hadn't found her and he'd have to choose someone. Stupidly, in his head he'd only pictured dancing with her, if not to impress Miss Davies in the least that he was in fact the most likable boy their age.

All at once, the young girls who had been attending with their family members were either pushed forward by eager parents or did so all by themselves. A sixteen-year-old girl unexpectedly covered another's face with her French fan, most presenting themselves as demure and ready for his choice to be made.

Genevieve, much in her own world as she was watching this all unfold and trying not to laugh again as she saw the few attempts some young witches' to sabotage the other just for Draco Malfoy, hadn't thought to move back with the others who weren't finding themselves as potential partners for the evening. Genevieve was standing out in the open and some of these girls were looking at her annoyed. She wasn't standing very close to any of them and seemed to have more of a spotlight on her for it.

'Shit,' Genevieve swore in a whisper as she attempted to step back.

Draco almost lost hope in finding her, hoping to at least have one dance with her. When he spotted Blaise in the crowd, his friend shrugged, honestly disappointed he hadn't found her.

As he looked around one last time in desperation, his eyes caught sight of someone in a deep blue dress with a matching blue mask. Her light brown locks were recognisable to him, and something told him to his hope, that this was she. Miss Davies had made her way to the ball.

Draco lowered his own mask and gestured to her with an awkward wave once they caught sight of each other, making his way toward her to know for sure, and she knew it was too late to back out now. This was very unlike him, to not gesture as though he owned her and for her to move at all toward him to dance with him was the last thing she expected she would do.

Genevieve forced herself not to look like she was feeling. She still wasn't too certain about Draco Malfoy, especially after that opening from his parents and still questioned her ability in the dancing component of this fairly important ball. She'd really wished not to make a fool of herself in front of possible future enemies.

Draco was so relieved and grateful she'd come. He took her hand in his and said charmingly, 'I'm rather pleased you made it tonight Miss Davies. You look beautiful, just like I last saw you,' placing a light kiss upon her knuckles.

Strangely, it didn't feel as disgusting that time his father kissed her hand, though she took that for the age difference. She smiled knowingly but slightly shook her head and replied, 'Like a true Malfoy.'

He smirked; as they fell back into place. She really felt like strangling him because of it.

'_It's a good opportunity remember? Milk it while you can_,' she had to think to continue the charade.

'Would you care for the first dance, Miss Davies? I don't think there's anyone quite as enjoyable to have to share this agonising moment with as everyone watches, hoping to see me fail.'

And then he'd go and say something like that. He was truly aware of himself, but it was like he could make a joke of it all as well. Draco Malfoy was certainly more confusing than the two dimensional character she'd read of in his early teenage years.

'I will accept your offer Malfoy, but if you do fail, don't let your parents burn _me _at the stake for it,' Genevieve said only looking at his intimidating parents for moment in gesture.

'I'm sure for your sake, it'll be a breeze,' he said smiling reassuringly, once again using his charm to get her to raise her brow at him.

He led her further onto the dance floor and the music began, and the orchestra were playing a song of swaying and of power, she liked the sound of the medieval era guitar. To make sure she didn't make a wrong move, she looked carefully into his eyes, needing to fully trust him, like she did when she practiced with Dennis and Andy. That was how she became okay at doing the waltz over the three weeks along with a few other traditional Wizarding dances along with her third year study.

It worked out quite well for her.

Genevieve was enjoying this, reluctantly, as old fashioned as it seemed. And she couldn't help but enjoy whom she was dancing with, as he seemed to truly enjoy her company and seemed confident enough with this dance. Draco practically glided while most boys her age had two left feet. As much as she didn't want to allow herself a good time, it was becoming difficult, even if it was with Draco Malfoy, who was proving to be much more than simply Harry Potter's schoolboy nemesis.

In fact, she found herself smiling with ease.

'You have a lovely smile,' complimented Draco quietly.

'Thank you, but I'm just happy I'm getting this dance right for the first time,' she admitted with a small chuckle.

'You're doing wonderfully,' he assured as he spun her around. 'You haven't looked down at your feet once.'

'My guardian told me that it's best to concentrate on the partner while joined in dance. It keeps you from forgetting steps and helps to ignore everyone else around that are watching and most likely judging me and also keeps one in better sync.'

'Miss Davies, you're in my hands, meaning that it is I who you must trust. And although they may hope to see me fail, _no one_ forthrightly judges a Malfoy,' and he was very certain of this fact.

'You're very sure of yourself aren't you?' Genevieve stated.

'It's all I've ever known. Is there anything wrong with that?' he asked as his hand landed nicely on her back, not too low down her back either to make her feel uncomfortable. He certainly didn't give her an accusatory tone, mean or defensive one at that either in his question. He looked genuinely curious. Genevieve frowned. This wasn't Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was overly defensive and very insecure.

'Not necessarily, but don't you ever worry about sounding arrogant Draco?' Genevieve began asking, desperate to prove her point.

'Do you find me an arrogant person Miss Davies?' Draco asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

Genevieve almost smirked and said, 'Well look at that, you are afraid of being judged.'

'Only by those who I respect highly, such as my parents, peers, professors and certainly girls who can be surprisingly intimidating without trying,' he said as he dipped her quickly and spun her again.

'Well neither of those could possibly include me,' Genevieve said with an air of humour.

'You and I _both_ know which category you slip into,' he said bringing her in closer.

She refused to show her slight discomfort at being this close. It wasn't affecting her, but she had a feeling that three-dimensional Draco Malfoy was beginning to win over her conflicted conscience. Genevieve just couldn't let that happen.

'Other than your obvious charm Draco, I know now that there is something more realistic within you,' Genevieve said truthfully intrigued. She had honestly thought that his fear was all based upon his pretty face being ruined. But his biggest fear was looking weak in front of his parents and peers despite being misled as to how one mightn't look weak.

'I hope that is consolation for the way I was last time we met,' he said sincerely.

'It's an improvement,' she said stated with a smile that was more encouraging than she wished she had revealed to him.

The song finished with such ease, and Genevieve felt genuinely comfortable with Draco. It had her concerned with what she'd known of him, wondering whether some things had been exaggerations in the books for the sake of selling them.

Pansy looked furious, Blaise smiled as he looked at the two of them and Daphne Greengrass, looked fairly glad that she wasn't in her place.

Her cheeks tainted pink when she heard the sound of applause. Draco bowed and let her curtsey and took his cue to take her hand and lead her to one of the waiters for a drink. She was quite happy with this, she wished not to be the centre of attention any longer than she needed to be and even though Draco "escorted" her, she frankly didn't care about his old fashioned ways for the first time and accepted that he really wasn't that terrible to tolerate.

When they were away from the staring eyes, horrendous looks and from Pansy in particular, the girl holding back the clear tantrum that would take place before she went to bed that night, they found themselves in a quieter spot to converse.

'I think I may have made your girlfriend jealous,' Genevieve said taking a sip of her drink, although there was no hint of amusement there.

When she saw the look of confusion, she explained, 'Miss Parkinson seems quite keen on you.'

Draco frowned before shaking his head very quickly. 'No, Pansy…no, I'm not quite into her as I once thought. She gets a little tiring to be around. There have only been a few moments lately where I'd gladly call her my friend. But most of her effort toward me has been focused on how much she plans on dating me…'

He was being very serious at this point in time. He then thought of something to talk about, hoping it wouldn't offend her.

'Miss Davies, did you tell my father you were a half blood?' he was taking cautions, just in case she lashed out at him, and he didn't want to be there when her wand was pointing at his throat.

'No I didn't, why?' she asked coldly.

'It's just – I – um.'

Genevieve sighed and was about to get up and walk away from him and save herself this pitiful feeling of disappointment. She really thought there was someone worth getting to know. If he truly thought her stupid enough to do such a thing to Lucius Malfoy, she was rather insulted.

He stopped her by grabbing her arm though; it wasn't fierce, but gentle.

'No it's not that. I know my cousin and mother would understand about your status – in fact I don't even care. My father on the other hand isn't as understanding to the subject.'

She sat back down and considered him. This _couldn't_ be Draco Malfoy.

Yes, he'd assumed that she didn't quite know how into purism his parents were – she could overlook that as he hadn't a clue she knew everything of his life, it had nothing to do with his thoughts on her level of intelligence. But the fact that he said he hadn't cared…

He made a valid point about himself that she would remember forever, not something of his characteristics to usually say. She wanted to know who had persuaded him that muggles and halves weren't that bad.

'So,' said Draco, taking her away from her curious thoughts, 'I've waited this long...do you ever plan on telling me your first name?'

She smirked, taking on her façade once more and said, 'Maybe, by the end of the night…'

'You like stringing me along, don't you?' he asked smirking.

'You could say that,' Genevieve said as she fiddled with the ball gown she wore, 'but you would be much the same in my position.'

He smiled. Draco found she was becoming quite endearing to him, and frankly the mysteriousness of her was appealing too.

They were discussing Astronomy, one of his stronger subjects in school, despite never admitting it to many and one subject she grew to understand much better, when his friends had found him in this enjoyable manner with Miss Davies. Pansy didn't like where this was going.

Pansy coughed noticeably aggravated by their pleasurable laughs.

'Hello,' said Genevieve still laughing lightly about what her and Draco had been talking about. For a pent up kid, he sure could bring up some good Astronomy jokes.

'Goodness, I've made a class "A" mistake,' the very saying making Genevieve look in surprise at him, as he continued regardless, 'Friends, this is my acquaintance Miss Davies. Miss Davies, I go to school with this lot and we are in the same house.'

'We've met,' Pansy said with a grimace, turning to Draco, 'Shouldn't you be entertaining your guests?'

'But I am?' Draco said as he gestured lightly to Genevieve and said, 'I'm getting to know my neighbour better. She's rather witty once you have a conversation with her.'

Pansy glared daggers at her, Genevieve just stared back, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Goodness, if this continued she'd lose out soon.

Instead she patted Draco's arm and said, 'Miss Parkinson is right, I shouldn't keep you. You are also a host of this evening, so everyone is deserving of your attention,' although she'd been sincere mostly, the last bit she'd been entirely sarcastic which he caught onto, causing him to smirk.

Satisfied with that, Genevieve got off the seat they were sharing and parted the Slytherin group like the red sea. Genevieve sent Daphne an acknowledging nod on her way out of this quieter room.

Draco got up, planning on following her, placing his empty glass on a floating tray, but Pansy stopped him.

'You promised me a dance Draco,' Pansy cooed.

Draco looked displeased at this, changing his expression to that of at least someone who might tolerate Pansy and be nice to her. Blaise took Daphne out on the floor, acquiescing her mother's concerns and glad he'd helped her do so. Draco then followed Pansy to the ballroom to join in on one of the traditional dances with the rest of the group.

It lasted five minutes before he made his escape. He'd found Evangeline hiding in the kitchens, an unconventional spot, but the place he'd found himself in during his search, regardless, where the elves were bustling in and out with niche little canapés and lots of wine. She looked incredibly apologetic which caused him to frown.

'I missed your opening dance, Draco I'm so sorry!'

'Why did you miss it?' Draco asked her with a frown. Almost everyone was in the ballroom.

Evangeline looked as though she was going to be ill. 'The Minister's son, he thought he could come onto me like I was some sort of harlot. I can't be in his mere presence and the imbecile had the gall to try and find me. He's still looking for me.'

Draco looked somewhat outraged which surprised even Evangeline.

'Where is that little prick?' Draco's language almost changed instantly to that of someone unrefined.

'I'm sorry?' Evangeline spoke in shock.

'He might be the Minister's son but my father practically owns the Minister.'

'What do you mean?' Evangeline said looking concerned.

'I mean that the Minister for Magic isn't getting bribed by us for his son to get away with what he just did. We stop the funds, the Minister has no perks,' Draco explained before grabbing a bottle of champagne and taking a swig.

Draco wasn't meant to have a vast knowledge on his father's less than noble ways, but it kept them above everyone and Draco saw the privilege in this over the possible consequences. His father was careful. He was confident his father would always be careful.

'Stay here, father is going to hear about this,' Draco said sternly.

He'd strolled right past his group of friends and hastily made his way through people trying to reach his mother and father. Draco made it into the ballroom, to see them finishing one of the traditional party dances among guests, his mother smiling elegantly and his father looking upon her with a fondness he hadn't seen in a while.

Draco wasn't sure he'd wanted to stop the moment before remembering his cousin upset in the kitchens.

The look on Draco's face said it all as Narcissa's look of joy fell at his serious expression. Lucius soon followed as Draco approached his parents, whispering furiously at what he'd just learned to his parents. Narcissa and Lucius remained calm, Narcissa excusing herself to the kitchens. His father however turned his attention to the Minister of Magic, the plump man looking pink from the alcohol.

Lucius saw consequences, mostly because anything traumatising for Evangeline would mean consequences for him and his family. So Lucius had to enact consequences for another's actions on the person he had to be incredibly careful around.

'Draco, do use this time to spend with friends. I shall be having a word with the Minister about this rather harrowing matter. Your mother will make sure Evangeline is all right and safe in her chambers. I want you to enjoy the rest of this evening without too much drama. Do you understand?'

Draco didn't dare disobey his father, especially as Lucius was handed back his cane by Selby after the dance. He did however, watch as his father made his way over, only slowly becoming more subdued as his target was in place.

Whispering into the Minister's ear, the man looked rather ashamed and frightened. Draco will never know what the man said but he looked to be apologising profusely and his wife looked extremely humiliated.

Draco knew if he stayed any longer, he'd be asking for it. He would talk to Evangeline about the results of his dobbing in. The thought of the Minister's vulgar son forcing himself on anyone was awful, but to do it to his family meant some form of punishment.

He went back on a search for Miss Davies again only to find her chatting with Crabbe and Goyle.

They looked terribly confused at what she'd been asking them, but he had a feeling she done that on purpose, purely for her own entertainment.

Draco came to the conclusion that Miss Davies would have fit right in Slytherin had she ever chosen to attend the school.

'Crabbe, Goyle,' Draco greeted, as his arm gestured toward the table that refilled itself with sweets galore. Their eyes widened in delight, the most expression Genevieve had ever seen on the two, as they walked over to the table almost in a trance state.

Genevieve turned to see Draco and said, 'Wow, you're quick at seeing to your other guests.'

'Well I had to check on those two,' Draco began, refusing to go into the matter with one of his acquaintances on the incident between his cousin and a dead man, as he pretended to look concerned for the rather beefy lads. 'It looked like you were tormenting them with your questions.'

'How did you know I was asking them questions?' Genevieve countered curiously.

'It looked like they were getting headaches. Questions, or lots of them at once are going to give them cross eyes, and if you start getting philosophical with them, that's when they start crying.'

'Oh, but was I actually being mean?' Genevieve asked slightly concerned despite the fact that she partly found it all too funny, explaining further, 'I don't want to be mean to people who are _really_ simple.'

'They make up for size and strength what they can't in brains. Believe me, I've watched a Ravenclaw face their wrath when he unwisely made a comment on their lack of intelligence. Hurts their feelings, see.'

'I see,' Genevieve replied with her smile faltering ever so slightly. She wondered why he'd become so easy around her.

'So,' Draco began carefully, 'Will I ever get to learn this elusive first name of yours or are you going to keep that a secret?'

Genevieve tilted her head slightly before she answered with a mischievous look in her eyes, 'Guess.'

Draco looked at her with some disbelief, as she simply chuckled in return and said, 'I was joking…my name's Genevieve.'

'Genevieve,' Draco repeated quietly, 'Genevieve Davies…it's wonderful to finally meet you.'

Though they both weren't aware of it, what would become of them in the future was a definitively beautiful and dangerous friendship.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think?<em>

_It's the longest chapter that's been written from memory so far in the story, but hopefully it wasn't off putting because of that._

_Anyway, a new rewritten chapter should be up eventually :)_

_ex - GeeTiger_


	16. Summer Days with Draco

_Author's Note:  
><em>

_Hey, so I'm back with a chapter. Drastic changes and new ideas, also new songs. I changed the band and the level of their popularity and also the level of friendship Genevieve and Draco are at. I figured they had to get along but she couldn't be almost in love with the bloke. Both have major flaws and although he's trying to impress her half the time, he doesn't have to like how she does go about some things.  
><em>

_Playlist suggestions as per usual: 'What You Know' by Two Door Cinema Club (gives you a taste of what it's like in the time she's in and the kind of music they're into) and 'The Duchess' A classical piece that I've chosen to listen from The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra & James Fitzpatrick. For the last bit I chose 'The Story Continues', from GoF Soundtrack (no. 1)._

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen<em>

_Summer Days with Draco_

Draco Malfoy was enjoying summer in the backyard of someone else's home. They were lying on the grass and his upper body was exposed to the rather lovely sun's rays although he'd retrieve the rather large umbrella to provide him shade every now again. Malfoy's didn't look quite as nice with a sunburn or too much of a tan.

Genevieve was wearing an odd two-piece swimming costume as she enjoyed her section of Vitamin D, but he appreciated it none the less. She had explained it was high fashion in the Mediterranean Islands, where the sirens were actually pretty and wore similar things, which he had pretended to know about.

Genevieve had _coped_ with Draco over those two weeks, on and off seeing each other when he was particularly bored and she was curious. He was good company, she had to admit, but she couldn't give herself into the whole friendship thing because then she'd be in too deep. Then she would want to protect him and she didn't know if she could.

In the middle of her thoughts, the popular music station on wireless was playing a song that made her frown. Was this seriously in?

'_Do you believe in magic? Yeah.  
><em>_Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
><em>_Believe in the magic of rock n roll  
><em>_Believe in the magic that can set you free  
><em>_Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic'_

It had once been an all right muggle song but whatever pop rendition group thought they could recreate it went a step too far.

She rolled onto her side and started fiddling with the dials. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank Merlin you're changing this station – the thought of you possibly liking this would have broken off this weird friendship.'

Genevieve rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, 'I've never thought you to be melodramatic Draco.'

Draco didn't reply, pretending not to have heard as he basked in the little bit of sun he would allow on himself for the moment. He had sunglasses on, odd ones because nothing in the Wizarding world could resemble anything slightly normal, and a large umbrella covering his upper half so the shade covered up to where his shorts ended down his thigh.

She turned the dial of the radio again, catching a news station. The topic was about Sirius Black. Genevieve stiffened as she listened in closely. Draco took this as fear.

'He won't be anywhere near here,' Draco said reassuringly. 'He was up around Hogsmeade last I'd heard.'

'I know that…he was apparently spotted outside of Sheffield last week. A muggle saw him.'

'Well he is a danger to both societies,' Draco commented lightly, 'Killing twelve muggles and an incapable wizard will strike fear in both worlds.'

Genevieve had to agree with that statement, particularly where he said "an incapable wizard". But she couldn't quite understand how he could possibly know that about Peter.

'How do you know he was incapable?' Genevieve asked conversationally although it was clear she'd questioned his availability to his knowledge on such subjects.

'Everyone likes to make out how brave Pettigrew was but my Head of House says otherwise. He was in the same year at school with him and he was just some twerp who looked up to his Gryffindor friends, Black included.'

Genevieve wisely said nothing in reply to this.

'Are you ever planning on changing the station? You can practically hear the reporter wetting herself.'

Genevieve held back from rolling her eyes. Draco was all right generally, pleasant at most, but every now and again his other side liked to seep by.

She heard the radio playing the latest hit by a band that reminded her much of a popular indie band from the muggle world. This band on the radio was called "The Squib Patriots".

Draco looked uncomfortable when their music started playing, despite the fact that it was pretty good and catchy and with the time. They had clearly done their research and knowing what worked in the muggle world, worked it into the Wizarding one with heavy convincing of some record producer naïve enough to take on a band called "Squib Patriots".

What Genevieve had discovered in her time with Draco in particular was that certain things he could tolerate, i.e. her being a halfblood and Genevieve continuing to pretend Andy was a pureblood for her safety, and very few other things. He was charming regardless, but certain things that plagued her would slip from her lips. Instead of accepting it, she would question it. Aloud. To his face.

With this Genevieve found she was beginning to break a mould that had been finely placed on Draco's brain and heart. Once he'd questioned the point in disliking something or believing the worst way in something, she could see the gears in his head turning and slowly a revelation was becoming clearer with whatever the topic was that she'd begun that process. Genevieve also began veering his thoughts off course to better answers. It was invasive, absolutely. In fact once she'd told Dennis what she'd done he looked incredibly disappointed and asked her not to do so again, even if it was to the supposedly unpleasant Draco Malfoy.

But with the truth Genevieve knew of Draco Malfoy's future, she would have rather forced him to see the answers now instead of find out too late in the future, where he was stuck in the position of taking the task to kill someone whilst also being tattooed with a sentence that just wasn't quite worth the permanent marking. She mightn't be able to stop the marking but maybe his thinking could save his future career prospects and his future children from receiving the worst treatment for their parent's mistakes.

'Now what did you make that face for?' Genevieve asked, attempting not to sound bored by his obvious bias.

'I don't know…it's just weird that squibs are basically working in the Wizarding World.'

'They play music, music that the Wizarding World likes. It's hardly unbelievable is it?'

'I know that – but I've never known a squib to do well in the Wizarding World. They're lucky they haven't been shunned by society itself.'

'And why would they be shunned? They make good music and they clearly have a fan base,' Genevieve challenged him.

'Yes but the majority of the Wizarding World doesn't like it, so why should I?' Draco argued with ease back.

'You don't have to like it, but your reasons have to be, well _reasonable_. You didn't like that song that was being played before because you and myself think it sounds like tripe. This however,' Genevieve gestured to the Wireless as it was playing the catchy song as of late, 'Makes you uncomfortable for a different reason entirely. If you'd never known they were squibs you would have been bobbing to the tune, but now you do, suddenly it's not as good as you thought it to be.'

Draco slightly glared at her and said, 'I hate it when you do that to me.'

'What would that be exactly Draco?' Genevieve asked amused by this.

'Don't smile at me like that, you make it harder for me to hate you when you do that.'

'And why should you hate me?' Genevieve continued as she bit her lip to hold back the massive smile that was beginning to take over. She was winning this and she knew it.

'Because, every time you question something about me, you make me see through a different perspective,' Draco said as he sat up, his young torso being covered by the sun as well.

'Every one needs to have a healthy debate once in a while, even if it means questioning your friend's beliefs.'

'Do you ever make exceptions and leave some things to lie?' Draco now questioned her, somewhat straighter in posture and a little defensive.

'Have I agitated you Draco?' Genevieve asked sincerely.

'Slightly,' Draco only reluctantly admitted.

Genevieve sighed and said, 'Some subjects, I'm willing to let go.'

'Like what?' Draco questioned further. Genevieve didn't feel squared up and simply said the first thing that came to her mind.

'Well, Voldemort's very _name-_'

A rather frightened Draco instantly attacked her, as he covered her mouth and looked down at her as though she'd gone mad. Genevieve too hadn't anticipated this to be his reaction.

Wrestling his arm away so she could speak, Genevieve asked him, 'What is wrong with you?'

'Me? _Me_? What's wrong with you? No wonder people think you Davies' are cursed, you almost bring it upon yourselves,' Draco said hysterically looking all more scared as he looked around, just waiting for the evil to jump out at them.

'That's not an overreaction if I've ever seen one,' Genevieve said sarcastically, 'But it proves my point.'

'What point? That you're incredibly reckless?'

Genevieve rolled her eyes and said, 'No. Simply that some subjects clearly can't be spoken of, and that I choose not to speak of them because most people can't handle the thought of trying to without fear of their doing so garnering some consequences.'

Draco slowly relaxed, a frown taking over his fear. Quickly he realised just how close his face was to hers, the fact that his body practically covered her own.

'Could you get off me now?' Genevieve asked awkwardly, as she too noticed how close the two were, particularly their faces.

Draco moved himself off immediately. To get them away from that awkward moment, Genevieve decided to go back on topic.

'What I mean to say Draco is that I won't dare to do so because it makes others incredibly uncomfortable and it's unfair to do that because I've never experienced _him_ first hand.'

Having begrudgingly met and suffered from those of his regime however, was an entirely different story. But that explanation was for a day when Draco was much older and far more experienced. If they were to ever be friends that long.

Genevieve had some serious doubts about that however.

Their conversations continued on incredibly lightly after that. Neither wished to go back to the deeper things they'd just gone through. Genevieve didn't want him on top of her again for reasons and Draco didn't want to talk about You-Know-Who for reasons.

Draco was smiling within an hour again, and it was those moments that brought back the tugging in her brain, the tugging she constantly removed whenever it became present.

Soon enough after a few blissful hours spent in the sun in which the two had gone into the pond and went swimming and dried off again to listen to the Wireless a little more along with some more news about future developments in the Quidditch World Cup. Genevieve had been yet able to see a Quidditch League game or Quidditch itself. Draco and Dennis had taught her on separate occasions how to ride her extensively professional broomstick, but she'd only heard games on the radio.

Having voiced this, Draco looked utterly offended.

'You've _never_ been to a Quidditch game before?' he asked her disbelievingly.

She shook her head and said, 'I've never had time in the past.'

'Well that settles it. You're to come with Father and I to the World Cup in two weeks time.'

'Draco really, you don't need to do that,' Genevieve said apologetically.

'Nonsense. If you're going to your first Quidditch game, you may as well go to the most anticipated one of the year. Besides, Father always has the best tickets and can have as many as he likes, now that the Minister is in some trouble with him.'

'Whatever do you mean Draco?' Genevieve asked, acting surprised but only wishing to find out more potential information.

'Let's just say the Minister's son got said man into some hot water at the ball and he owes my father quite a bit,' Draco simply said with a smirk although at the time of the incident, he certainly hadn't been smirking.

As Genevieve was about to question this, Andy called out to the two of them.

'Genevieve, Draco, come in for some tea please!'

The two did as they were told, as Genevieve noticed the change in attire on Andy's person, like that of a proper lady, who they had to call by her first name Amelia in Draco's company. They couldn't risk it with his open mind, due to the few lower level death eaters who were now in Azkaban coming back in the future.

Andy didn't mind doing this, because it brought a friend into her life that was her own age and who would keep her entertained during the holidays. Although the guardian did find it odd that she just happened to befriend the nephew of one of the two people who murdered her parents and kidnapped her sister. Andy figured Genevieve had a motive and would eventually find out what that motive was one day.

Freshly made lemonade with cakes, sandwiches and other assortment of treats were offered as they sat at the bench, Andy working along.

'Amelia,' Draco began, unused to calling older married people by their first names, but slowly coming to the conclusion that Davies' were the exception to the rules, 'why don't you have house elves do the work for you? You already work as a well established Healer, surely you don't need this on top of your work?'

Genevieve closed her eyes in regret. Sometimes being friends with Draco Malfoy had its very big downsides, like a lack of tact for instance and some pompous moments.

Andy faked a smile before replying, 'Well you see Draco we've tried truly. But none of them suit the needs of Dennis and I, so we're still currently looking. For now, doing it myself has proven to keep my husband rather happy as I know just the way he likes his house run when he's not here.'

Draco saw reason in this and commended her for it, before turning to his drink. While he wasn't looking, Genevieve mouthed an apology and Andy brushed it off, secretly being glad when the pureblooded boy would leave.

'Well if you ever need someone to help you find the best and most obedient elves, my mother seems to know a thing or two.'

'I bet she would,' Andy replied kindly, although Genevieve was the only other person who could understand what this actually meant if one could hint at the tone properly.

Andy had been glad that the elves had left with the death of their last living masters. Dennis had found their treatment deplorable in his childhood home and was happy to be rid of the one loyal purist spouting one.

But they had to continue with the charade what with Genevieve being friends with Draco and all. She still had a good motive to be close with him. He was a good fountain of knowledge when least expected.

* * *

><p>It was when it got dark and Dennis had arrived home that the two guardians realised they probably weren't going to be alone that night. Genevieve and Draco were just enjoying themselves so much that neither wished to end it. It was with a knock on her door that paused their current conversation.<p>

'Darling, we're going to Hogsmeade this evening. I'm going to take Amelia to see the fireworks they'll have on display from Zonko's Annual Summer Gala and stay the night, is that alright with you?'

'That's fine with me,' Genevieve said, however she was frowning at how he was letting her stay home on her own for the first time ever.

Then she figured it out.

The couple wanted to be alone and comfortable in their own skin, away from the betraying eyes of Draco Malfoy. Genevieve had to give them that.

'Have a good night Dennis,' Genevieve said definitively, giving him the silent okay.

'We'll see you tomorrow morning. Draco you're welcome to stay the night, we do have a comfortable spare bedroom if you don't wish to take the journey home,' Dennis also suggested which also confused the blonde boy.

Sure he was fourteen, sure they were only friends, but her guardian could seriously trust him not to do anything risky? Then again, he did also trust Genevieve. And never had she once really made advancement toward him in such a way, one of the reasons he liked being around her, but also bringing the disappointment that he didn't really wish to understand.

Genevieve knew nothing would happen between them, and Dennis was certain of that fact too.

But she also knew that Draco had slowly growing affections for her. But she didn't want to be left alone that night. Genevieve wisely wasn't going to play with these affections if he stayed though.

Draco called on his house elf in particular named Baxter using his wand and sent him back home with a message that he'd be staying overnight. Neither of his parents questioned this.

Just as she was about to find Draco some pyjamas in the room that Andy and Dennis now shared as a couple, Genevieve noticed something peculiar catch her eye out of their bedroom window. Little balls of light were shining through, just visibly near the entrance of the forest. Genevieve hadn't been so lucky in this better weather to see the fireflies yet and she didn't wish to lose this opportunity.

'Draco?' she called to the boy in her hall quietly without looking away from the window.

Without reply, Draco chose to walk in, assuming he had permission to, and saw her back as she faced the window. Genevieve was mesmerised and he wondered why. As he moved closer to her, his height could easily distinguish the sight over her shoulder and out the window.

'Fireflies…they're rarely this close to the edge of the forest.'

'And I'm guessing you want to go in there?' Draco asked nonchalantly.

'You know me too well already Malfoy,' smiled in return.

Draco patted her on the shoulder and the two made their way down stairs, with jumpers over their short summer clothes and slip on shoes.

Within short time with their wands alight, and Draco's guard particularly high, the two entered the edge of the forest. Genevieve tried to keep her eye out for the distant glowing balls of light, losing it every now and again and becoming frustrated with herself, until the relief overcame her at the sight of a new ball of light. Whenever Draco heard something out of the ordinary, he'd grab Genevieve's hand in panic, ready to sprint it out, whether or not she would be like a dead weight behind him.

Genevieve had to force herself not to blush each time. It was Draco bloody Malfoy after all; his ego didn't need the extra boost.

After five minutes of just following the dimmest light, the two finally made it to a rather small clearing.

Genevieve looked annoyed. She didn't wish to go any further when she knew the fireflies had been so close to the edge once before. Draco had even spoken up before entering and said that they might just retreat further into the forest with their presence disturbing the fireflies.

As they waited for over fifteen minutes, to Genevieve's distress, they never came back. She could no longer hear the humming that she was to listen out for.

'Sorry Genevieve,' Draco said sincerely as she looked downtrodden.

'It's fine, I shouldn't have expected it to work as well as it might have in my head.'

She walked past him now, chanting '_Lumos Maxima_,' before finding their path to their way back out and to Davies Manor.

'Wait, Genevieve,' Draco stopped her before she could leave.

'Yes?' she asked, hopeful at least one of the fireflies had turned up.

'Why do you want to see them up close?' he asked her carefully.

Genevieve sighed quietly before thinking her answer through properly. She wanted him to understand something without delving her true identity and how and why she was currently here with him. So she took to an old story, refusing to admit so much to him except for pure emotion.

'Once, a long time ago, before I moved into Davies Manor, there was a time when I was _really _happy. And when I remember being most happy, I remember being surrounded by fireflies, in a forest with trees almost taller than the highest tower of castles. It was much unlike this time of year and very dark…I just thought that maybe I could lose myself in that moment again, for a little while.'

Draco looked uncomfortable with her honesty. He hadn't known her to be anyone different before he met her, he assumed her to be the same person that had been presented to him. Draco didn't know her to be a little less happy than the girl he knew. He thought she'd been. But then again, he knew a lot less of her than what was on the surface. Draco was going to learn that the hard way, soon enough.

'It doesn't matter anymore; let's just get back. We'll be eaten alive by whatever other bugs are in the forests otherwise,' Genevieve said convincingly as she smiled quickly.

Draco looked back at the forest with his eyes narrowed before following her back to the Manor. His frown didn't leave him, his thoughts plagued with possibility to do something nice…

* * *

><p>Draco's mind had been elsewhere when he was changing into the spare pyjamas borrowed from Dennis Davies' drawers, having decided .<p>

It came to him in his train of thought that he'd never asked Genevieve what happened to her parents. Dennis was according to lineage, her third cousin. He'd never thought to ask of her parents because he assumed that mightn't have been a good subject to broach in casual conversation.

Draco bit his lip in thought. Was it really his place to ask yet? He had considered her a closer friend than he had anticipated and she seemed to understand his ins and outs quite well already, to the point that she could mould it into something else to his unobservant self.

Maybe he'd have a private moment with her guardians. They might understand the difficulty in his place asking such a question of her.

'Knut for your thoughts?' asked the girl who just happened to be on his mind, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Draco turned to her, unsure what to say, only to find her expression looking oddly different to the tone she'd originally asked her question.

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at him questioningly. Draco then looked down to what she was staring at strangely. He then chose to smirk.

'Was the top not worthy?' asked Genevieve sarcastically.

'Nothing like that, I just feel more comfortable without one,' answered Draco smartly before letting his honest smile go and saying, 'If you really want to know, I hadn't put it on yet. You're just incredibly impatient _Miss Davies_.'

Genevieve rolled her eyes but yawned at the same time, gesturing she'd be in her bed.

As soon as she was out of sight, Draco hurriedly put the button up pyjama shirt on and made his way swiftly out of Dennis' room. Before he could enter her room he retained his cool attitude and went inside as she was under the sheets and propped up against the pillows, playing with her wand. She looked up, slightly dazed and saw him stop by the bed.

'Draco, I already told you we can share,' Genevieve said reassuringly.

'Right, it's just I'm not used to…you know,' Draco said gesturing to her and the bed and ended up losing the cool exterior he had forced on himself beforehand.

'You've not been to many sleepovers, have you?' Genevieve asked rhetorically.

'I share a dorm with four other boys,' Draco answered uncertainly.

'And you all have separate beds, right?' Genevieve added.

'Well yeah…I haven't shared a bed with anyone since I was probably an infant.'

'How about this: I'm going to make a pillow wall that separates us. You won't touch me, I won't touch you, deal?' Genevieve said, attempting to make it easier for him to comprehend.

Draco nodded gladly. There was another room on offer for him, but he'd rather have slept on the floor in her room nearer to her than risk anything. The Manor was rumoured to be haunted and although he wasn't an idiot nor afraid of such things, he wasn't going to push it either. Genevieve found it all too funny really, but was willing to compromise since Draco had probably never slept on the floor his entire life.

Genevieve grabbed her other excess pillows of decoration for when her bed was made and started building a line, managing to force a divot in the centre of the mattress that thankfully wouldn't be permanent afterwards. The pillows sat well in the divot and held their position upright.

'What's your side?' he asked before receiving an odd expression.

'Oh…well I don't have a side with this bed…what's your side?' Genevieve asked him instead. She really didn't have a side and was a little surprised by the consideration from him more than anything.

'I like to see possible intruders coming in the door,' Draco pointed out and then gestured to that certain side, 'So I guess that's my side.'

Genevieve was glad. She really would rather not see any possible intruders if that were to ever happen and so took the side facing the window. The moonlight was spilling in and she placed her wand on the bedside table next to hers while Draco placed his wand under his pillow.

'You're preparing for the worst,' Genevieve stated laughingly.

'I do this wherever I sleep,' Draco shrugged as he continued, 'Living in a dorm indoctrinates a system for one to be prepared for anything.'

Genevieve nodded in understanding; although she never felt through reading the books that it was much the same with Harry and his roommates.

Once under the covers, Genevieve knew they'd end up talking about something stupid before they fell asleep. It had been 1 in the morning, and she could feel herself getting drowsier after Draco told her this ever so "rousing" story about how he defeated his worst enemy in a duel in the middle of the night. Genevieve only made the correct sounds at the right times.

He knew she was taking the piss out of him, and soon she was laughing as she said, 'Sorry, I just find it hard to believe that _that _early on in your education, you had a duel in your first year and won as marvellously as you recount.'

After he finally admitted that it was to get Harry Potter in trouble for being out after curfew Genevieve snorted and said, 'That sounds like something I'd believe you to do Draco Malfoy.'

'Oh shush you,' Draco said rather miffed.

Coaxing him out of his sour mood before he could fall asleep annoyed with her, she got him talking again after making some lightly sordid joke about Harry Potter that he approved of.

As Genevieve felt herself growing tired to the point where she would soon fall fast asleep if she attempted to close her eyes and open them again, Draco asked her something that had been playing on his mind since they left the forest. Genevieve knew it had to come sooner or later but she was rather hoping later. Much, much later in fact.

'Hey Genevieve…why do you live with Dennis and Amelia?' he asked her hesitantly. She could practically hear his heart beating once he had. Draco couldn't handle people who cried near him after all, particularly girls.

'Because they're my guardians?' she replied, hoping to drag this out so maybe he'd drop the topic altogether.

'Yes…but why don't you live with your parents?' he asked as his voice grew jittery at attempting to ask her of this.

'Draco my parents are dead, and they have been for a while now. The reason I don't talk about it is because I'll start thinking about it and I just know I won't get anywhere doing that.'

'Sorry,' Draco said quietly apologetic after an awkward silent patch and Genevieve only replied quickly, 'No worries. I thought you might ask me at some point.'

Draco turned on his side, facing the pillow wall between them and whispered, 'Goodnight Genevieve.'

'Night Draco,' she said from the other side of the pillow wall.

* * *

><p>'<em>NO!'<em>

'_I would rather die!'_

'_Cedric!'_

'_Time to get rid of you Weasley muggle loving scum!'_

'_I feel I have to.'_

'_You adopted me?'_

'_Who is this young lady?'_

'_He's back! He had Cedric killed!'_

_A bright light flashes in a graveyard before the darkness hits and an agonising scream is heard._

'Genevieve! Genevieve wake up!'

Said girl woke up almost drenched in her own sweat and saw Draco looking concerned over her, his wand alight in her face. Genevieve didn't think it was possible to sweat this much without having run a marathon and felt incredibly ill. Her head was banging and she wondered if this was what a hangover felt like.

She ran out of her bed and around it, hoping to Merlin above she'd get to the toilet in her ensuite in time. Pulling her hair back readily she rushed over to the toilet and opened up the lid. If there was anything Genevieve hated, it was throwing up. It made her cry, she hated every bit of the experience except for the moment when she felt better again, and the acidic aftertaste was by far the harsh reminder that would need to be washed down with a flavoured drink.

Once she'd retched out every miniscule bit of whatever had been undigested, she wiped her mouth and flushed it all down, closing the lid, hoping the sight of her own vomit wouldn't induce another bout of awful heaving. She sat herself to lean against the hard, cold toilet wiped away the sweat from her face, her strays having been caught in said sweat.

Genevieve hadn't had a vision so bad in two months. Light occurrences of information spotted here or there in passing dreams, but this was packed full of stuff she'd need to write down immediately. Of course none of it made sense until it bloody happened, however some things she could reference to future events she was already aware of in which case hearing certain things just made it more real that these things would definitely happen.

'Are you okay?' Draco called from the other side of the bathroom door.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine,' Genevieve replied back although the frustrated tears said otherwise.

Slowly making her way to the bathroom sink and mirror, she turned the on the faucet and splashed herself with cold water and also chose to use it as a way to get rid of the disgusting after taste. Genevieve looked over herself and felt sick all over again, deciding to change in the closet just before the bathroom.

Once she felt a little better, her head still aching in the most jarring way before being a migraine, she and had a new set of pyjamas on she attempted to bring about a dignified manner in front of Draco.

He looked at her, rather worried she might be sick and with every possibility, it could be on him if she wasn't prepared.

Genevieve said, 'I'm feeling better. My stomach just had a momentary lapse of judgement.'

Draco frowned at her and said, 'Are you sure?'

'Not really,' Genevieve said, certainly, ironically. 'I think I'll get myself a quick drink, write some notes down and head back to bed. You're welcome to join me if you'd like?'

Draco only nodded as he followed her downstairs. He wasn't going to risk being alone for too long in Davies Manor or asking her what just happened. If it was the food, he hoped he wouldn't offend Amelia in definitely suggesting house elves.

* * *

><p><em>So I hope this one goes down well, just a little bit more of Genevieve and Draco for you to better understand the relationship.<em>

_If you have any playlist suggestions, please list them down in a review, and if you choose to review, please be nice or constructive :)_

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	17. The Quidditch World Cup

_Author's Note:_

_Hi again, it's been a few days, but I've finally managed to get this one out and the next one will come soon as well, once I figure out how to end it nicely of course. My God was there some work to be done here.  
><em>

_Playlist: 'Not so Fireproof' (How To Train Your Dragon Soundtrack no. 12), 'Test Drive,' (Same Soundtrack as last no. 11)(for the feeling of the Quidditch World Cup) 'The Wardrobe,' when OC meets the titular canon, (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch & the Wardrobe, no. 3) and last but not least, 'Quidditch World Cup,' (GoF soundtrack no. 3)_

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen<em>

_The Quidditch World Cup_

Two weeks had now passed since that night that Genevieve had attempted to be immersed in the surroundings of fireflies and also promptly became sick after a nightmarish vision. Some of the hottest days of the Summer had been dealt with and she and Draco had grown closer with small titbits of information that seemed insignificant but might be important for later tucked away in her memory and soon enough in the muggle lined book used to keep her notes on her task as the Reader for the Order in the very near future. He had become rather _likeable_ but Genevieve was able to push through this as he certainly hadn't done much that made her think truly so other than an apology letter and hanging out with her on a constant basis. She thought it was sad that he was the _only_ friend her age she had while he had an array of people to choose from.

Genevieve had managed to hang out with Daphne and Blaise on occasion thanks to Draco inviting her just about everywhere. They'd been shopping in Diagon Alley and explored more or Blaise's mother's new husbands lovely place in London.

She found the two worked quite well as friends, especially for Draco who had seemed easily influenced by whom his friends were. Being around Nott made him less attractive to be around and Pansy certainly put him in a foul mood after his forced visits with her.

Well Crabbe and Goyle were okay, but she'd only been around those two twice. She found they could be ridiculously dim but very tame once they weren't finding someone to be aggressive with. Genevieve also noticed that Draco was in control of most of their movements, which again, she questioned to his face, which had questioned the point in him bossing them around, particularly if he wished to keep Genevieve as a friend as she was rather uncomfortable with it.

Draco had resorted to not doing so in front of her, and that was the most she could get from him unfortunately. Goyle seemed to be the nicer of the two and Crabbe was by far the meatiest.

But she had to stop being critical because today was the day of the Quidditch World Cup. Genevieve couldn't believe being friends with Draco Malfoy could lead to this benefit when their could be such sour moments where she wished to hit him over the head, and sometimes didn't stop herself. Draco had a lot to be educated on before he learned the hard way. If she was going to be around him as long as she thought, he was going to get a crash course.

Draco had simply asked his father as an offhand suggestion that he have a companion with him and Lucius had seen it as a way to better distract his son when he was busy doing other duties and so gladly accepted this. She was by far the most polite and more so intelligent than those brutes he led around and he saw the least of her, so Lucius could handle her being around.

Genevieve was dressed in dark skinny jeans on this overcast day, a loose and baggy navy blue knitted sweater and the dark crimson scarf as she was going for Bulgaria, along with the handsome cloak that Dennis had bought her for these occasions and the silver Celtic dragon symbol clasp to adjoin it so that if she ever lost her cloak, she might find it again by it's significance.

He encouraged the friendship more now that Draco became pleasant for the guardians to be around.

She waved goodbye to Dennis and Andy, who were happy to have practically the day just for them, with Genevieve sent off for some fun, choosing to take her broom as transport to Malfoy Manor.

Dennis and Andy had previously taken her to one of the preliminaries of the Cup so that Draco couldn't take her first experience of watching a Quidditch game away from the parental like figures, more so Dennis however.

Genevieve knew that the broom she had received for her birthday's ability and expense had been excessive for her needs. She was taking a long time to get used to it, where as Draco made it look like a breeze when he would mount it comfortably and take off in milliseconds, all while managing to keep balance.

Genevieve stopped for a moment in her thoughts of how she might even confidently _land_ in front of Draco without him attempting not to laugh at her. She could feel something off, as though some instinct was kicking in. Someone was watching her and she only relaxed when she went searching for others thoughts'. Genevieve, mildly amused by it all, shook her head and just accepted that Draco Malfoy was still someone she needed to learn far more about clearly, a lot more mischievous than the boy she'd read of.

Draco was apparently hiding in one of the long trees lining the path to Davies Manor. She smirked, she knew what he was going to do, and played along with it instead.

She walked slowly, pretending to seem timid. After a while she grew impatient as she looked around in her black handbag, trying to find some source of entertainment, while still walking down the lane. Genevieve gave a final huff after a long minute.

'Okay you can come out now! I know you're in that tree Draco!' she yelled without looking in his direction.

He finally flew out on his broom, dressed smartly, as a Malfoy would be, but like a fan for Bulgaria nonetheless, his striped scarf showing this clearly and his platinum blond hair standing out. Smirking, he was slightly surprised as to how she knew of his trick.

He reigned himself in, still hovering in the air expertly. When she saw his expression of disbelief, she said in only six words while fluttering her eyelashes sarcastically, 'I guess I have a _gift_.'

Draco smiled and started to zoom toward her. She ran away playfully, but being on a Nimbus '01, the odds were in his favour and he caught her in seconds.

When he was close enough, he skilfully took her around the waist gently and pulled her onto the broom. She laughed in surprise of this and told him to put her back down where she felt least vulnerable, however she was far from annoyed with him.

'So you can ride that now?' he asked her hopefully, pointing to her advanced broom.

'Not too well, but I've become much better than I was over a month ago,' Genevieve shrugged as she began to mount it as she'd been taught.

Hovering somewhat unsteadily and constantly looking down at the ground as she'd been told not to do, Draco advised reassuringly, 'Trust your broom's quality. It won't drop you unless it's jinxed or you're acting like a prat.'

Genevieve took a few deep breaths after having glared at Draco for a moment. She had a massive difficulty with not getting used to flying. She had once thought she'd fit in this world just fine when she was a perfectly normal muggle. It didn't sit right with her that she didn't take to flying and own it within a synch of time. It had been one of her dreams, to fly a broom, but getting used to her air legs hadn't been the monumental experience she wanted it to be.

Once Genevieve started flying forward, Draco flew beside her, watching her carefully. She felt like a bloody child.

'If you push forward a little more you'll gain some speed. Not too much though, otherwise you might get yourself in trouble and I mightn't be able to catch up to you.'

Genevieve pushed forward ever so much before she was gaining some speed. She felt a little unbalanced, but the focus kept her on her path out of the Manor grounds.

'There we go, you're getting it now,' Draco said encouragingly.

Genevieve hadn't been this easy on a broom yet so the brilliant smile of achievement took over her features. She reigned herself in quickly and managed to stay on, her beating heart and stomach grateful she had done so, hovering on her broom and looking around herself and looking at her height. She hadn't been this high yet either without panicking. It was beginning to settle on her after a month of trying to get it and a week of not being on it after her last disastrous attempt to fly. Genevieve felt a lot more secure.

Draco smiled as well as he noticed this smile grace her features as she continued on forward.

They flew toward Malfoy manor, Genevieve jumping off not so gracefully, whilst Draco deftly dismounted. Well she couldn't have _everything_ in one go, especially as she hit that tree branch a little ways back when she hadn't quite kept control of her broom's level and speed of descent.

He chuckled at Genevieve's clumsiness and pulled her up onto her feet, as she brushed herself down.

'You alright?' he asked as she swayed a bit more than she thought she might.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she said before she stumbled and fell into his arms. Genevieve really wished that hadn't happened and now she was a lot closer to him than she would admit she could handle.

Draco smirked, his endearingly charming smirk Genevieve had to admit and said, 'I have a feeling you're only acting faint, so you can be in my arms.'

'Why would I want to be in your arms?' she asked with a serious face. Draco's usual face dropped and she smirked herself, pinching his cheeks which he detested as he was constantly getting it from the older ladies of pureblood society when he'd grown up.

She fixed her hair, picking a few leaves out when he was too busy smoothing his cheeks out in annoyance. Her eyes squinted and her nose wrinkled, trying to find every small green and yellow leaf. Draco thought it was a cute look for her once he'd forgotten the cheek pinching she did on purpose.

When she was done, she straightened herself up, and smiled at him as though to say she were ready. It almost faltered when she saw the look in Draco's eyes.

Bloody hell did he have to be so obvious?

As much as Genevieve thought to do more, her dreams being a rather big indicator for that and refusing to share that in the diary or notes Dennis had access to, she knew better not to mess with his feelings if she was going to put both their lives in danger for the future. Draco Malfoy was so naive and living in the moment, and she was afraid to even let herself entertain the idea of falling for him or anyone else in this world for that matter. He was clueless and he was lucky not to know a thing of the future, but it always made Genevieve weary, especially with him.

Draco grinned, catching back her attention as he looked toward the house, 'The portkey should have arrived by now.'

He brazenly took her hand, which caused her expression to change just as bluntly in surprise of this and walked to the door of Malfoy Manor. It had been the first time since the Ball that she had been back at Malfoy Manor. Maybe it was because Draco didn't feel right with her there or he felt better at Davies Manor. Either way, she got the feeling hanging at Malfoy Manor wasn't as easy as it was at Davies Manor, and so wasn't too offended with the former.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was wide awake this late morning which was unusual as his dreams had caused him to feel half asleep most of these summer holidays. Thanks to his chaotic dreams involving Voldemort somehow, Harry had been lacking this precious sleep he so craved thanks to his age. He hated to see the images over and over again of the old graveyard keeper being murdered, which wasn't already adding to the ridiculousness that being him was. Those dreams weren't exactly soothing.<p>

But Harry was well and truly distracted for the time being. In the midst of his lack of sleep and awful stay at the Dursleys' as per usual, he had been wonderfully thrown into the World Quidditch Cup Final and was now experiencing the atmosphere of some of the most intense Quidditch fans and Wizarding World, all thanks to the Weasleys'.

Ron was looking satisfied as he looked around at all of the tents but was still yawning now and then. He got even more sleep than Harry could pray for and the lanky ginger boy was still bloody tired. Fred and George were looking sullen as their mother had a go at them about their OWL results which weren't very good at all. They'd not had much sleep either thanks to their latest creation causing irritation until early in that morning.

Hermione was cheery as always. It was obvious she was a natural morning person or it was made so by some neatly prepared potion. The look on Ginny's face about the way Hermione was acting was the same question in everyone's mind about her at that moment.

'What?' the bushy haired girl asked confused.

'How can you be so happy in the morning?' asked Ginny incredulously.

'It's called having a proper night's sleep, eight hours if necessary, and keeping a healthy diet.'

Ginny looked at her strangely. How many hours had she slept during exams and how much had she eaten as well, is what Ginny had wondered. She didn't believe bookworm Granger to have slept a good proper night's sleep when her mood swings and the bags under her eyes said otherwise around exam times.

They finally reached their tent, which made all the rather tired boys incredibly grateful although Harry was uncertain as to how they'd all fit in and if maybe the Weasley's were insane. Everyone walked in regardless of the obvious flaw in volume. Harry being the last one in saw that the inside was bigger than the outside perceived it to be. He stared in amazement of it all. It was huge inside the tent in fact.

Mr. Weasley turned the dial on the radio for some music and everyone found themselves lounging around, Ron having a nap, as he needed the proper _sixteen_ hours of sleep, as Harry settled himself into the bed opposite his and felt he could also go for a kip too.

Ginny sighed, as she looked around at her snoozing brothers. Harry laughed and yawned in one, with Ginny now laughing at him. She wasn't so shy around him anymore and that's how she wanted it to be. Hermione raised an eyebrow toward Ginny, but went back to her book anyway.

Harry felt his eyes closing in bliss and felt he mightn't have any plaguing dreams this time around.

A few hours had passed, and they were walking to the Quidditch stadium, face paint, scarves and tacky merchandise hats all on, with the omnioculars around Harry, Hermione and Ron's necks. Harry and Ron were going for Bulgaria, while the rest of the group went for Ireland, a little closer to home.

'Bulgaria has a much better chance of winning than Ireland, it's quite obvious really,' Ron stated.

'You may think so little brother,' supplied Fred, with George intervening, 'Ireland are going to win, we have a feeling.'

'Oh yeah 'cause Gittins will really catch the snitch…' Ron said, badmouthing Ireland's seeker.

'Yes, but does catching the snitch always count as a win?' asked Fred. He patted his little brother on the shoulder, when Ron had no retort to the question.

Ginny shook her head laughing and said, 'Don't underestimate the Irish, _Ronald_.'

'Oh shut up!'

'_Ron_!'

'Sorry Dad'.

'That's more like it.'

Harry silently laughed at his best friend, while Ron thumped him on the back. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them, though smiled nonetheless. It was almost routine.

'We're going to be in the Box, with the Minister and some other guests!' said Mr. Weasley excitably to his children, Hermione and Harry who returned the expression kindly.

Inside, the kids sort of groaned. Fred and George couldn't get up to too much without the risk of their father losing his job, Ron couldn't swear as much as he naturally did and Harry had a feeling he knew how Mr Weasley had managed to get the tickets from the Minister for Magic, free of charge. But hell, it was better than the uncertainty the weather was giving off for the day's event, going into the late evening if it wasn't careful.

They walked up the steel steps leading to the Box when Harry looked out and smiled at the sight before him. People passed him by without even acknowledging who he was thankfully and he took in the aromas of hot buttery foods and alcohol as well as the growing anticipation through the chants beginning in the lower stands for the massive stadium, where the cheer squad was resonating strongly from.

Harry Potter took it all in. His first Quidditch World Cup. No doubt would he be going to many in the future with Ron.

'Like the view Potter? Won't get any better if you're heading to the cheap seats at the top of the stadium.'

Harry inwardly groaned. How could this possibly be, that their paths are to cross once again, and right in a wonderful moment?

'_Malfoy_' he thought unimpressed.

'Oh, what a pleasure to be in your presence again, Malfoy,' said Harry dryly.

'Why wouldn't it be?' he asked smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes once she caught onto who was just conversing so pleasantly with Harry, grabbing the bespectacled boy's arm and told him specifically, 'Ignore him.' Ron glared at Malfoy with the utmost hatred he could muster in support of his best mate.

'Draco, why'd you stop?' asked a female voice from behind him. Harry turned around to see a brunette girl that he couldn't recognise from Hogwarts. Maybe he hadn't been paying attention enough, but he was certain he would have noticed a girl other than Pansy Parkinson following Draco's every shadow.

'That would be the answer,' Lucius Malfoy droned, coming up behind the girl, she looked up and smiled genuinely at his presence. This girl couldn't be a Malfoy either. She looked too nice to Harry. But what the hell was she doing _smiling_ at Lucius Malfoy.

'Father, I was just telling my fellow classmates how we're in the Minister's Box for the game.'

However Draco didn't seem to notice the Minister Box passes in Mr. Weasley's hands. The brunette girl noticed for him however, closed her eyes and tried not to smile at what she would have to do next as she whispered in the Slytherin's ear, as she shook her head toward Mr. Weasley's hands.

Draco looked after he frowned at the girl in some confusion, and noticed the passes as well and said defeated but still held up the demeanour every Malfoy used to hide their losses, 'I guess we'll be seeing you in there.'

'Oh yes, we'll have such a fun time together,' said Fred deviously.

'Yes, absolutely marvellous with your company,' George said innocently.

Draco began to walk away, unsatisfied by his defeat and the scowl making that ever so clear. Lucius said one last thing to Harry, which the girl had also noticed wasn't very nice, and then stalked off.

'Are you coming, Miss Davies?' he asked kindly as he looked back, surprisingly for a Malfoy and foreign for those who were currently stopped in slight shock.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy, I might just pop to the ladies room first before the game.'

'You do know your way?' he asked concerned. Ron looked as though he was going mental.

'Is anyone else seeing what I'm seeing?' Ron asked of the interaction between Genevieve and Lucius.

Hermione hushed him, as she too watching on in clear fascination.

'Of course, and if I get lost I'll ask someone who's around,' Genevieve replied politely.

He finally walked off, leaving Genevieve behind. Genevieve took something out of her bag. It was her wand and silently she chanted, '_Muffliato_.'

Harry turned away thinking it was a camera. It had happened too many times before to start letting people just do it, as Ron and Hermione, routinely followed suit.

'Wait!'

He turned around to see the girl looking at all of them, desperation being clear in her eyes, which made him frown. What could she possibly want with him?

'What do you want?' asked Ginny, clearly frustrated that this may as well be another Colin Creevey before he relaxed a little bit. Harry was rather glad she'd asked the question too.

'I just wanted to apologise for Draco's behaviour. He's not always like that,' she said honestly in regards to her blond friend.

'You're apologising, _for a Malfoy_?' asked George disbelievingly.

She nodded smiling and she found it all rather funny herself, 'I know, they're too proud to see when they're being rude, I feel I have to. My name is Genevieve Davies, and you all are?'

She asked holding out her hand. Mr. Weasley took it first, taking upon him the maturity that was necessary to guide his children. She hadn't at all been rude and he didn't think an introduction would really hurt.

'It's nice to meet you Genevieve, I'm Arthur Weasley,' he said kindly.

He then gestured to one of the twins and said, 'This is George.'

''Ello,' said George with a grin, she in return gave him a beaming smile. He took it as a good sign.

'This is my twin brother, Fred,' he said handing her attention over to Fred. ''Ello,' he said repeating his twin's words. This led her to chuckle before her attention was turned to the other Weasley son.

'This is my youngest son, Ron,' said Mr. Weasley happily.

He muttered his greeting and shook her hand, as he was _very_ shy around girls like her.

'My only daughter, Ginny,' said Mr. Weasley, turning toward the only red headed girl in the group. 'It's nice to meet you, Genevieve,' Ginny said still unsure of the girl.

'Pleasure, Ginny,' said Genevieve with a shake of the hand and a smirk that only challenged her belief of her close link to the Malfoy family. Ginny smirked back.

'Hermione Granger.'

'Lovely to make the acquaintance, Miss Granger,' said Genevieve smartly, shaking her hand softly and smiling although it was quite clear Hermione didn't really approve of the girl before her. Her thoughts told her all she needed to know, and Genevieve wasn't very surprised.

'And lastly, this is Harry Potter,' said Arthur, surprised there was no gasp from Genevieve's soft lips.

She shook his hand and said with her smirk, 'I thought I recognised you.'

Harry embarrassedly tried to cover up his scar with his hair.

'Not because of that Harry,' said Genevieve smiling softly with her eyes showing a questionable knowledge within her youth that shook him. 'Because Draco never shuts up about you, especially when it comes to Quidditch or flying brooms or even that Hippogriff that gave him a bloody scratch last school year,' she rolled her eyes slightly, smiling over it.

Ron snorted and Hermione's mouth opened slightly. Both twins tilted their heads and Ginny smiled. Maybe she wasn't one of Draco's cronies, or even a Potter fan. Mr. Weasley smiled, having happily unexpected this.

Genevieve shook her head over her blond friend's less than agreeable moments and added to Harry in particular, 'Just don't stop beating him yet. It makes him a little human to know he can't win at everything.'

She left him with a genuine smile and continued on to the rest.

'I hope you enjoy the match, it was nice to meet you all and Bulgaria all the way,' she said lastly, winking to Ron and Harry. However she knew Fred and George were going to be right in the end, but hell, green and white did not go well with her at all.

When she was out of sight, they began to walk up again. Once the group made their way up and found their seats after much chatting with officials and people who wished to meet Harry in particular, they chatted about only one thing: Genevieve Davies.

'She was alright looking wasn't she?' exclaimed Ron lazily.

'Ron I hear enough about Angelina and Katie from Fred and George, don't you start _now_!' said Ginny annoyed.

'Well I must admit she became quite attractive the moment she apologised for a Malfoy and _meant_ it,' said Fred smirking, 'But she's way out of your league Ron. She hangs out with Malfoy and bags him out. Like you could ever take that.'

'Yes Ron, you wouldn't dare do magic illegally out of school, would you?' said Hermione disapprovingly. Hermione always found a bad quality about a person when she first met them, but it never seemed to be about personality, more so how polite they were or how many rules they broke. Fred and George clearly couldn't find anything wrong because of those aspects.

Ron glowered. Ginny sighed at her mishaps for brothers, Mr. Weasley laughed at his daughter and Harry was thinking within the atmosphere.

How could someone so obviously _good_ be friends and _tolerate_ Draco Malfoy and the likes of his family? The only possible reason she could be associating herself with them was because she was a pureblood. And her last name Davies, that meant something.

Of course! The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. They must have been related. Then again Davies was a fairly popular last name from muggle standards.

But then why didn't she attend Hogwarts? Did she go to one of those other academy's overseas? Or maybe she was homeschooled like he heard some of the more traditional or wealthy families did. Were she and Roger distant cousins if that were the case? She couldn't have possibly been a squib; neither Malfoy father nor son would have been so polite otherwise.

His thoughts were interrupted, as the Veela cheerleaders came out onto the field.

* * *

><p>Genevieve was satisfied with what she had accomplished. She was able to introduce herself to some of the kindest, greatest people she had read about, people she would most likely be solely working with in the near future, without them lashing out at her for being with the Malfoys.<p>

Genevieve knew the first impression had to be memorable so when she popped up next they would know her and maybe trust her. It confused them and stayed with Harry for a few moments longer in the Minister's Box, where she, Draco and Lucius also sat a little before them with other illustrious guests. Genevieve was going to have to write to Dumbledore soon, having last written to him a month ago. Harry's erratic dreams or more so his connection to Voldemort was beginning to affect him and his mind was very much open. The Occlumency lessons would start sooner than she knew them to, if she had her way.

What she had said to him had him really thinking. The moment she knew Draco was insulting someone, his proud stance visible and his snarky expression as strong as ever, it had to be Harry. She had recognised him in the shortest span of time, his green eyes, round glasses and messy black hair and the slender slight underdeveloped figure from years of mistreatment in his most important growing years. The character was indoctrinated in her being for many years and he appeared in illustrations on the front covers of one of the best selling children's series of all time. It had stunned her for a moment but if there was anything she'd learned from Draco it was to be calm in matters that weren't private.

Lucius had left them to themselves to enjoy the match while he was busy schmoozing and preparing for the World Cup Aftermath. Genevieve was highly aware of this but gave off the impression that she was just as oblivious as Draco. She was sitting next to Draco when he smiled to her and asked, 'Want to go closer? We'll have to stand though.'

'I'll stand,' she smiled and walked down to the front with him. They stopped at the rails at the front of the Box, which just reached up to her chest and were up closer than most, for comfort. They were off to the side too; as to not get on anyone's viewing nerves in the Minister's Box. She didn't mind though, as long as she was having the time of her life, she didn't care about Quidditch players rushing past on their brooms.

The Veela 'cheerleaders' were out, among other mascots, looking gorgeous of course, making all the guys go mental and forgetting their sense of being.

Harry, she could see, was one of them, even though she already knew that, and Ron was beginning to get up too. Fred and George laughed their heads off while Mr. Weasley pulled the two fourteen–year-olds back. Hermione rolled her eyes, while Ginny giggled. Genevieve smiled at the funny sight. They were all so happy, but of course, they didn't know the dangers that lay ahead of them…

Especially since there had been a curiously empty seat beside Barty Crouch's house elf, and surely she wasn't the only one to question that. She was however, the only other person to know.

'Hey! They're starting, here comes Ireland,' said Draco happily as she was tugged to look back at the playing field.

Genevieve looked in awe, as the Irish team flew into the stadium, bagpipes began to play loudly as the Ireland fans chanted, "Ireland", "Gittins", "Ackerman" or "McFadden".

She laughed lightly, happy that she was watching this game with her first proper, similarly aged, friend that she was growing to like as a person when he was on his own.

The music and mascots had changed drastically and Genevieve watched on in pure excitement. The Bulgarian International Team had made their entrance, crashing over the Irish as they might do in the game.

A thunderous cheer was sounded throughout the Quidditch stadium.

Viktor Krum, showing off on his broom for all the ladies, and when he rode past, he cockily winked at the Minister's Box and made a show of being the most popular and youngest international Quidditch player around. She was certain he hadn't been the youngest around in the centuries of the game but she was aware he was probably the current youngest and the biggest deal of the moment.

His face illuminated from the cheer squad crowd squares and she heard the voice of Ludo Bagman cheering in raucous joy along with some of the Eastern European visitors and delegates of the Euro Ministry among some lucky and passionate fans going nuts alongside the broad man. A few of the well dressed Eastern Europeans showed their genuine pride, standing tall and with their hands in the air.

Genevieve almost rolled her eyes. Even in the Wizarding World, sports players took themselves a little too seriously along with some of their viewers.

The anthems started playing and Genevieve stood respectfully as Draco did too.

* * *

><p><em>I was originally going to bring two old chapters together, but I figured that might be a bit much.<em>

_Anyway if you have any thoughts in regards to the story or would like to list a playlist suggestion, please do so in a review :)_

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	18. The Dark Mark

_Author's Note:_

_So, I was going to put the last chapter and this chapter together but I felt like that was too much in one go, and so this is the second half of the last chapter.  
>This was the chapter that also grossed me out and needed a ton of work. So it's done to my best lazy degree :)<em>

_Playlist suggestions: 'The Portrait Gallery,' (PoA soundtrack, no. 10)(For them tent vibes) 'The Dark Mark,' for the moment the Death Eaters arrive, (GoF soundtrack no. 4) and lastly 'Sirius Fire,' (GoF soundtrack, no. 8)._

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen<em>

_The Dark Mark_

Genevieve was in a rather grand apartment like hotel room, which was right next to the stadium and was the accommodation for those who didn't wish to camp out. The Malfoys' weren't ones for staying in tents apparently.

It was that grand and unique, Genevieve felt a little foreign there. Sure there was Davies Manor but it was one of the more modest estates in their area, especially when compared to the size and grandeur of Malfoy Manor. It was also rather curious that they were staying the night at all, but once she remembered Lucius' "job" she just pretended it wasn't odd for them to go straight home. She'd question Draco about certain things but Genevieve didn't dare do so to Lucius Malfoy. He was just too far-gone.

She happened to be reading one of the books, having taken off the obvious book's jacket, knowing that an attack would soon happen but would have like to have known when in particular. Genevieve wasn't sure she'd sit in the hotel room safely when Death Eaters would be running amuck and doing damage that she could help to stop through manipulation of events.

'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!' she said while skimming through all the pages. 'AHA!' she said gleefully. Just in that moment, Draco burst in to her room, angry, because his father had disappeared to Merlin knows where, without a single notification to his only son.

Genevieve snapped the book shut and fell off the bed in surprise. She'd been so deep in that Draco had genuinely frightened her about it.

When she fell off she threw the book under the bed, not getting a chance to read that one sentence…

'You alright?' asked Draco curiously when he watched her fall off the suite bed like a lunatic.

'Chyeah,' she said all in one go whilst looking tense. He watched her with the oddest expression that said he didn't believe her.

She slumped back on the bed, and now with nothing to do, unable to read the books in fear he might become too interested. She became thoroughly impatient over a matter of time.

'Draco,' she moaned, 'I'm rather bored.'

'Yes I can see that Genevieve,' he said looking amused.

'Okay, so can we go somewhere…' Genevieve suggested slyly.

'You know we can't Genevieve, father forbid us to. Do you want me getting into trouble?' he said seriously.

'Am I still talking to the rebellious Draco Malfoy, who has gallantly faced hippogriffs and beaten Harry Potter in duels?' she asked with a smirk.

He smirked and said with an obvious desire in his eyes, 'Okay, go where, and what's in it for me?'

She sighed, 'I'll get you one of those meaty kebabs that you were eying earlier. You know, the one your father told you not to eat because it was peasant food, despite it smelling so delicious and looking so good.'

'We're going to the tents?' Draco asked, the colour draining from his face, if there was any left at all really. The uptight pureblood had thought they might scope out some of the Quidditch Players, particularly Krum, who although overall lost, did catch the snitch to end the dismal game for the Bulgarians.

Jumping off the bed, she walked quickly over to the chair and said, 'Think of it like seeing how the other half lives. Besides we're only going to get food.'

Giving him her best begging smile and said, 'Please Draco, we won't be long, I promise.'

So she was slightly playing with his affections for her, but it was beginning to work. Draco caved when she took his hand in hers and Genevieve gave a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p>Many reporters were in the front of the hotel, surrounding Viktor Krum and the Irish seeker, Angus Gittins. The two just happened to be friends, even if they were on rival teams. Angus was being asked many questions at once, as was Krum.<p>

Genevieve looked weary when the two walked out the hotel doors to see a new stampede of reporters coming toward her and Draco as they all fled in between the two to get to the two Quidditch Players behind them, Krum and Gittins. Although Draco wanted to meet both, he found the thought of grovelling like the press wouldn't be his cup of tea. He held her close after this happened, clearly out of his comfort zone as he said to her, 'Stick with me. I'd rather not lose you in the fray of people.'

The skies were so dark they were almost black but the source of light and constant celebration kept the liveliness going.

Genevieve still walked around in her Bulgarian colours, even when they got to the campsite and food stalls. Draco and Genevieve were being shouted down by passionate fans on both sides as these witches and wizards got drunk or full on bad foods. Draco was certainly standing almost a step behind Genevieve as she walked on confidently through the throng of campers.

'This is apparently a muggle camp site,' Draco informed her in some concern as she looked to him with the clear unimpressed frown.

'Oh don't look at me like that Genevieve, you know I'm not used to being around muggles,' Draco excused rather annoyed.

Genevieve sighed and asked hopefully, 'Aren't you even a little bit curious about what life is like as a muggle?'

'Boring and inferior.'

'Even their advanced technology?'

'What advanced technology?'

Today was not the day to try and talk to Draco Malfoy about muggles and why they might be compelling to the Wizarding society. Draco still saw them as Neanderthals that survived by mere miracles.

They found the line for the food stall that sold the kebabs and they were about ten people back. Draco was willing to wait if Genevieve kept him busy with her company. Two boys, one a tall black boy and a shorter Irish kid were discussing the semantics of that evening's final game.

'You know, I think that Gittins could have caught that snitch in his own time. He was just riding out the victory of the team and not really concentrating on his position.'

'Which as a seeker, shouldn't one be doing so anyway? Especially when you have something to prove against one of the best in the world?' Draco immediately questioned without considering the consequences.

The two turned around and she was pleasantly surprised to see Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, minding their own business. They however showed expressions that said the opposite.

'What the hell are you doing in the campsite Malfoy?' Seamus asked, disliking this new turn of events in his conversation.

'I asked him to come with me,' Genevieve butted in before Draco could say something he might regret, 'I wanted to see what it was like at the campsite. Plus there isn't much when it comes to food in the hotel.'

Seamus and Dean looked upon her oddly. Draco rose a brow at her too, clearly unaware she'd planned on being polite. Draco was convinced she hadn't been aware of the interactions in the past between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, however she probably would have seen that as pathetically childish and so shut himself up and let her continue on her merry oblivious ways.

'Is there anything along the lines of sweet food here as well?' she enquired of Dean in particular who looked somewhat shocked to be addressed kindly, if not at all by her, assuming she was a purist.

'Uh…'

'What he means to say is yes,' Seamus said, although his expression hadn't changed from the clear frown of confusion.

'What is there exactly? Because I'm thinking of getting myself a toffee apple or something along those lines if they have a vendor around here,' conversed Genevieve politely. Playing dumb had been easier than she thought.

Neither answered her and they continued to look perplexed. Genevieve didn't want it to get awkward soon and so said, 'Oh don't worry, I'll ask the young woman selling the kebabs, she probably saw something being set up this morning. So how do you know each other?'

'School,' Seamus and Draco said in unison, both looking at each with narrowed eyes as this was said.

'Must be one of those house rivalries Draco told me about,' Genevieve guessed although her smile said she found it all a bit much.

'Yeah one of those things,' Dean said as he frowned at her.

'Oh how rude of me, I'm Genevieve Davies,' she said holding out her hand to Dean who almost stepped back in fright but held himself still.

Genevieve was about to take it away after a short awkward while when Dean became aware of himself and said, 'Sorry, I'm Dean Thomas. He's Seamus Finnegan,' he pointed to the Irish boy who was currently staring at Draco suspiciously as the other stared back at him just as disgusted.

A commotion was going on about thirty feet in the masses of tents. It distracted both Dean and Genevieve as the two turned to look at what was going on.

'I think someone's having a duel,' Dean guessed as he watched the colourful curses flying about and bouncing off the surfaces of tents.

'Probably because some swatty halfwit found his way into the campsite,' Seamus said as he almost challenged Draco.

Before Draco could harshly retort an explosion occurred and caused them all to look in fright as the very bright, fiery cloud rose up and felt incredibly warm, lighting up their faces.

'You don't think that's one of your potions gone wrong Seamus?' Dean asked rather concerned.

He was hoping it was in fact his best friend's fault and not that of something far more sinister.

'No, that's not one of mine…' was all he could say in return.

Screams were heard all around them as people started running. Things were being pushed out of the way and cauldrons full of cooking and potions had been spilled around them haphazardly. Slow children were being picked up by their parents as they left their tents behind. The number of tents that were alight with flames was increasing quickly.

'What is it?' asked Genevieve warily.

'I don't know but I don't plan on staying to find out.'

Draco took her hand and began running as she saw Seamus and Dean take a different direction entirely, as screams and shouts all around them erupted even more as the threat was beginning to head toward them. The kebab vendor shut their window closed to their hut before any damage could be done.

'Shit!' she said as a curse was fired before her but missed by inches. Hordes of people were now running with them and people were being rushed forward and kicked around so that others could get through and save their own lives.

They were running toward the forest when Genevieve's foot got caught on a sharp rock jutting just enough out of the ground to have been a hazard in such a situation. Draco lost her grip and as he tried to go back to get her, he was practically carried away with the oncoming horde.

Genevieve knew her only chance of not being noticed by the Death Eaters was to get to the forest as quickly as she could.

People were leaving to the other side of the forest and apparating all over the place until she was almost alone with the fear that she might have just been a vulnerable and easy target. Her lifeline in this situation was probably looking for her, but the likeliness they'd find each other now in the heap of people constantly running was slim. She would have to find her way to the hotel. A broom would have been brilliant right about now, if only to find out where exactly she was.

Genevieve overheard a raspy voice, speaking viciously in the near distance and took a firm hold of the wand in her pocket.

She could see a hooded figure, with their back turned from her and they weren't alone. Two others stood by and she could see that they wore masks that resembled the Death Eaters. They were currently standing over a few people that she couldn't see but she knew these Death Eaters were taunting them. Genevieve clenched her jaw for a moment before going into a plan of action.

There were three of them and one of her. It was dark and she was an unsuspecting fourteen-year-old witch. She had to use the element of surprise. She had seen what they planned to do to these victims and she couldn't quite stomach the thought of walking away from it, despite being incredibly outnumbered.

Making her way closely, she decidedly thought to use what she could around her.

'That ginger idiot spit on me!' one of them called out in disgust as it kicked the victim and hard.

Genevieve analysed his weaknesses by digging through his mind without care for whether or not it hurt him.

'_Walden Macnair_.'

Genevieve bit her lip and used her gift to see who the other two were. Nott Senior and-

'C'mon Avery, get this lot over and done with.'

Genevieve looked around hastily for a solution and realised it surrounded her everywhere and could do some damage in the very least. Put them off their games and distract them too.

'Oh go to hell you incestuous freaks,' spat one of the victims.

'That's it. Time to get rid of you Weasley muggle loving scum!' Presumably Avery threatened angrily.

Genevieve used the cutting spell to a chainsaw degree that she'd learned in second year charms to hack into the heavier tree branch that seemed to cut cleanly, thanking any god above for that to work. The noise of the branch being relinquished from the tree caused all death eaters to look up but before they could stop it, they'd all been knocked over from the branch.

It was clumsy and she was certain they'd awake soon, but Genevieve couldn't really think on the spot in sticky situations in the past so found herself patting herself on the back for this one, mentally of course.

'_Incarcerous_!'

The ropes bound the one who had mostly been conscious to the most likely concussed from her odd defence magic and she let them keep their wands but at a certain distance that they would have to work for to get back. She looked to see the three victims and she blamed herself for not catching on earlier.

The three Weasley's, the twins and Ginny looked grateful but surprised all the same, whilst George looked as though he'd been winded.

She helped and hurried all three of them away from the area as she said, 'Whoever the hell has authority here will take care of that.'

They found a spot for safety as Fred quietly said, '_Lumos Maxima_,' to better see their helper and George sat back down to get rid of the pain as much as possible.

'Where's your father? Shouldn't you be with him?' Genevieve asked but found she had no reply and so bent down to George's level, getting on her knees and asked, 'Are you alright, did Macnair wound you any more than giving you that kick?'

He still stared at her, utterly perplexed.

'Of all the people, I never thought you would be surprised by a simple bloody question. They must have used _confundus_ charms on all of you,' Genevieve said, growing concerned at this possibility.

She started going through George's thoughts only to come up with the clear befuddled utterances that she should have expected. She sat back on her legs and looked at them bluntly.

'Is it so shocking that I helped you evade Death Eaters?' Genevieve tried not to look amused by it all.

'Well…you sort of hang out with one's offspring,' Fred answered for all three of them as though it was an obvious contradiction.

'And I thought you Weasley's knew better than to judge a book by its cover,' Genevieve said shaking her head, although she wasn't at all offended. She should have expected it really.

'You came with Lucius Malfoy and you're willingly _friends _with Draco Malfoy – you're beginning to confuse me!' Ginny said as she looked sceptically over Genevieve who didn't seem to flinch much under her stare, however did frown.

'We're neighbours,' Genevieve shrugged in response as she said, 'Besides, Draco's alright when he's not fuelled by some purist nonsense and continuously spouting it back out. Anyway, back to the main worry, where is your father and why aren't you safe?'

'There's a lot of us if you hadn't noticed earlier and Dad went to help the Aurors and the DMLE with the pest problem,' George finally answered as he gestured to the place they'd just been.

'Oh dear…where are the other three?' Genevieve asked carefully.

'We were split up from them almost the moment Harry got caught up in the crowd,' Ginny answered, worried about her brother and his friends no longer far too concerned with her questionable actions and acquaintances.

Genevieve knew they would be more than okay, but going through the situation made it all feel more tangible. These were real lives in danger and muggles were actually being tormented.

Her peripheral vision caught onto something lighting up the sky, far away. Genevieve watched it just waiting for its appearance, the three Weasley's following, shocked to see what it was.

'The Dark Mark,' said Genevieve regrettably.

It glowed green in the sky, a skull with a snake seeping from the mouth. It was an evil looking symbol, inherently clichéd and suited the Death Eaters perfectly. Genevieve had never imagined she would be in this position in all of her life, staring up at the dark mark of Lord Voldemort.

Harry, Hermione and Ron would be trying to find Harry's wand, thinking he had lost it, but really it had been stolen from him.

* * *

><p>The four stayed with each other for at least another twenty minutes, her waiting to make sure that they were found by the aurors or someone trustworthy at least, hoping for Mr. Weasley to come back soon. They hadn't spoken much as all they wanted to know was the answers to questions she couldn't answer without lying to them. There was no point when they'd find out next summer when she was obliged to tell them more of her role.<p>

Genevieve fiddled with her wand, thinking of Draco and where he was that moment. Her powers were not given with enough strength to be able to hear someone's mind that could be far, far away.

The bushes started to ruffle about next to Ginny. She pulled her wand out within a second as Genevieve, Fred and George did much in the same, power in numbers.

'Come out whoever you are! We're armed!' said Fred loudly.

Three more teenagers popped up out of the bush, their hands up. 'It's okay, it's just us!' said Ron warily, his voice breaking in fear they'd curse him.

'We've been looking everywhere for you three!' Hermione said pointedly as she walked over only to notice Genevieve and begin frowning uncertainly.

'Never mind us, what happened to you lot?' George interrogated.

'Harry's wand was stolen, presumably lost and he went looking for it, so of course we went after him. It was used to cast the Dark Mark by Crouch's house elf who he had to let go,' Ron explained as though this were normal behaviour.

'They didn't even think to check if she had been under an enchantment,' Hermione said in disgust.

'Or if anyone else was with her,' Genevieve said quietly, although it was entirely rhetorical. Why Barty Crouch Sr. didn't resign from shame was beyond her. The fact his son was gallivanting around enjoying his fake death at the Quidditch World Cup was sickening and an insult to those who suffered under his wand.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asked, speaking for the first time. It was almost an accusing way he looked at her, like she was there for all the wrong reasons.

'I was getting a kebab when the chaos started, and I lost Draco when everyone started running…that reminds me, I should probably go and find him.'

Genevieve began walking past the three Weasleys and was passing the "Golden Trio" but heard something that truly offended her.

'Yes, get back to your Death Eater boyfriend and your gang of purist idiots,' Harry quietly said to himself, Ron quietly sniggering.

Genevieve bunched her fist up and turned around. He might be young but she didn't think he was this stupid. Harry had been through years of bullshit but surely that should've made him more perceptive, _surely_.

'Of all the people Harry Potter, I was least expecting that from you,' she said shaking her head in disappointment as he too turned in some surprise. Hermione sighed at her idiot friend and Ron looked sheepish to say the least.

'Let me give you a piece of advice. Just because someone presents themselves as good to you, doesn't necessarily mean they're good. Just because someone holds traits that scream bad, doesn't necessarily make them bad. I thought that after experiencing this enough this would've gotten through your thick head. But hey, real original insult,' Genevieve finished sarcastically with an "okay" gesture in hand as she felt him almost shrink to ten feet, 'Clearly got some bint to laugh.'

Ron's ears were now red and Hermione was preparing for much in the same in insults despite the fact she hadn't said a word nor laughed. However when she was met with no insult, she looked surprised.

Genevieve let her shoulders sag once she was finished as she said, 'It was nice seeing most of you again.'

With that she abruptly left. There was something exhilarating about putting people in their place, especially when she knew everything and could find out more. Although Genevieve did feel a clear pang in her heart, especially in the moment she'd heard him say it.

She'd hoped they would like her in the beginning; sort of trust her without needing to question it. Thinking back on it, it was almost impossible to assume they'd like her. Genevieve figured it was Harry's mistrusting ways and Ron's loyal ways that led them to be so egregious in that moment as well. But she did remember they were also fourteen-year-old boys. There was a tendency to be tactless; Draco suffered from it occasionally also.

As she disappeared Ron Weasley spoke up, 'Well that was a bit much coming from _Draco_ _Malfoy's_ girlfriend.'

'They could just be friends Ron, like Harry and I are,' Hermione suggested.

'Unlikely,' he added.

'What was she doing with you lot anyway?' Harry asked which made both twins annoyed.

'She helped us from getting attacked by Death Eaters,' Fred began.

'And once we got talking, it was clear she wasn't insane,' George added.

'Not a hint of incest in her,' Fred also said.

'Yeah it is _weird_ she's friends with Malfoy,' George said lightly but Fred continued to end that sentence to make them feel like hypocrites.

'But it's not like either of you have ever had a lapse in judgement before.'

'What _lapse_ in judgment?' Ron asked defensively.

The twins looked amused by this, which made Ron falter. He really just stepped into that one.

'Don't even try, there's too many to list,' Ginny said just going through it all in her head before her sometimes irritating twin brothers could remember everything and she didn't think they'd had time. The boys avoiding Hermione for nearly a month over a broom, the very reason Hermione was in a bathroom in her first year and facing off a troll, the time they flew a car to Hogwarts, sometimes in full view of muggles, getting her father in trouble despite the fact that her parents probably could have just flooed them to the school or side apparated the two to Hogsmeade had either thought rationally at the time, etc.

Ginny just decided to make her way to her father's frantic call and the twins followed her. Ron looked at his siblings as though they'd gone mental; Hermione looked chastened and began walking off too. Harry wasn't sure what was going on currently as all he could do was play over what happened in his head. Why would she say something like _that_? Why did she have to be so cryptic?

'Wonderful, so not only does Bulgaria lose, there's been a Death Eater attack and that slimy excuse for a symbol is sitting in the skies lording it all over everyone who has to clean up this mess, but my own family stick up for a girl who's friends with a _fucking_ Malfoy,' Ron said unbelievably to his best mate. When Ron received no response from his brooding friend, the lanky red head then started following after the four and Harry eventually had to in fear he would be in trouble otherwise.

* * *

><p>Genevieve was becoming wearier as time passed and she was only able to follow the dim light of the hotel in the far distance. She was getting tired and she wrapped the cloak on her person around her a little tighter.<p>

She started listening out for voices in fear she wouldn't hear his again that night. She was constantly hiding herself behind trees and making herself blend in on the off chance that there were death eaters hanging around. There was also that snag of attempting to act nonchalant in front of Lucius when she finally saw him again. Genevieve had hoped to Merlin Draco wouldn't be in trouble for this.

'Genevieve!'

The girl herself was rather frightened as she hadn't been currently concentrating that very moment on someone else's thoughts but her own. Genevieve was glad to recognise the voice but in a way she hadn't heard for in a long time.

Draco came scrambling through bushes as he looked up in pure relief to see her looking tired and rather glad to see him, no snarky attitude or sarcasm or challenging him to question things. He pulled her into him and hugged her close, which she hadn't experienced yet, not quite like this. Sure they'd flirted but he'd never hinted at caring like this outright. It was always in his mind, never to see the light of day. Yet, here Draco Malfoy was, showing stuff he usually didn't wish to show.

Genevieve embraced him back as he asked, 'What happened to you? Are you okay? You were just gone, and I couldn't reach you and-'

'Draco I'm fine, nothing happened to me,' Genevieve reassured him into his chest, quite unused to this concerned Draco Malfoy that wouldn't let her go.

Draco finally pulled away and said, 'You're definitely sure you're okay?'

'Positively.'

He looked worried still but only took her hand and said, 'C'mon we have to get back. Father will have both our heads.'

They got back to the hotel room in time after Draco pushed them through the forest and toward the light that was now growing brighter. Once they reached the hotel they noticed that the amount of aurors were interviewing people to gain more witness perspectives on what might have happened.

Draco looked sick at the thought of being interviewed when he understood almost how it happened and who might have been involved. Genevieve noticed his thoughts and decided to get them to slip by without notice.

Managing to get through without attracting too much attention to themselves, Draco and Genevieve made it to the stairs and started making their way up to their room. Lucius was nowhere to be seen, to Genevieve's knowing and to Draco's hope that he might actually not be involved.

'Did you run into your good friend Potter while you were out?' she asked, desiring to get information and to also try and detract him from thoughts of his father's current whereabouts.

'No, I was too busy looking for you,' Draco frowned at the question.

'I saw him, and he seemed annoyed. I figured you'd won out on an argument or something,' Genevieve lied easily.

'Oh,' Draco said once he settled into a chair, looking out the window to see the commotion going on below. Genevieve knew who he was waiting for, but knew he wouldn't see him entering the hotel in the conventional sense.

Lucius finally came up, but he was tense. Aurors hounded the place and he looked as though he might need a believable alibi soon. His concerns for their safety finally became "first priority" and he closed the blinds to every room in the apartment sized accommodation to do so.

Draco didn't believe a lot of what his father was saying, though Genevieve pretended to give him the benefit of the doubt as she urged him not to argue with his father and to get some rest. Draco was restless and she figured she was becoming a bad influence on him if he was trying to question his own father.

* * *

><p><em>Only two more chapters before fourth year starts - while Genevieve is finishing her third year work, hopefully just before Christmas ;)<em>

_If you have any questions or remarks to make, please do so in a review, same goes with playlist suggestions :)_

_ex - GeeTiger_


	19. Fireflies

_Author's Note/Warning:_

_This is very fluffy and the music with it is also very fluffy. There won't be too much fluffiness, but I couldn't not make this moment fluffy. The inspiration of the music sort of made it that way, however I have envisioned this in my head for many years and the original was as it had been when I was fourteen, utterly disgusting. There's a saying that when I grew up, so did my OC. That's entirely true, but hey, this moment couldn't avoid slight corniness. Hopefully the music kind of helps it really and is more tasteful._

_Playlist suggestion: 'Aeon' (Nick Murray feat. Juliet Lyons)_

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_So please enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen<em>

_Fireflies_

The late, warm evening had taken over the rather humid day in which Genevieve attempted to study for her Astronomy examination. Dennis had thought it best to get her third year over and done with in big clots of subjects instead of spreading them out. It was the method few home schooling tutors chose in the Wizarding World, but she found it worked, especially as she could focus on the one subject and only keep up with major revision for two and half months at a time. The Ministry had it approved when Newt Scamander insisted on this method when he taught his children and when he taught his grandchildren. It had left them more time to explore the wonders of their world.

She wanted to take every elective possible for her third year education, but even she knew that having more than two might be foolish if she was only doing so to pass. Her first priority over school when it called for it was her duty as a Reader to the Order after all.

Genevieve took on Divination, though once she looked over the syllabus, found it to be a lot of tosh, which she was hoping wouldn't truly be the case, once she'd learned what she'd been gifted with. She'd decided maybe Arithmancy would be far more accurate as she needed a second subject anyhow and found it rather fascinating. Never been one for numbers, she wondered how she might fare with it.

She'd chosen Astronomy for the summer, as it seemed a far more peaceful subject for her and Genevieve was staying up a lot later in the summer as she commonly would at her age. The constellations and planets alignments were coming to her proficiently and it had certainly helped her gain enough confidence to pass assignments with E's and a couple of O's. Genevieve felt however she'd have a go at the more difficult subject of Herbology as it would soon be ending for the summer and coming into the cooler change of Autumn and pair it with Divination, so that she could put more of her efforts toward the harder subject, especially if she were to be truly drilled until Christmas in hopes to be done with third year and onto fourth. Her goal was to be finished with it all by November, despite how unrealistic it seemed.

The practice paper had been almost filled with the constellations. It was technically the paper used for some of the OWL examinations over the years, but it better prepared her and she was certain with more than half of what she'd filled out in front of her. She wasn't a particularly wonderful artist with any sort of device and so had to tweak it with magic to her liking, removing all messy smudges in the meantime.

As she scrunched up her face in concentration to get rid of a thumbprint she'd so carelessly left behind, something knocked her back out of it very suddenly.

Impatient tapping on her window could be heard and just from the silhouette of someone high up looking into her study window, presumably on a broom, and to Genevieve's further presumption, a Nimbus 2001.

'_Lumos_,' And she saw the look of mischief on the blonde boy's face. Genevieve shook her head amused.

'He could have scared me half to death the idiot,' Genevieve said, although the clear smile was there.

'Will you not open the window Miss Genevieve?' asked Medocius with a yawn.

'I don't know? Maybe I should leave him hanging there,' she replied with a smirk. Medocius smiled knowingly and winked at her before settling himself off to sleep again.

The incessant tapping began again, for her to roll her eyes and open up one of the bottom sections of the long manor window.

'And why have you chosen this method of visiting me? Do you have a sudden aversion to front doors?'

'There's not time for that,' the glint of glee in his eyes showed as he held out his hand. Genevieve looked questionably toward him.

'Where do you plan on taking me Draco?' she asked seriously.

'Trust me Genevieve, you'll like this.'

Thrusting out his hand again, she looked at him for a moment, reconsidering her previous thought out, sarcastic answer. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes in a while, and it did excite her. Genevieve liked his genuine thrill for adventure that had become clearer over time. It had been on mute since the Quidditch World Cup as it became obvious his father had been involved in less than favourable activities that night that put the. Genevieve felt she had also possibly brought it out of him more by forcing him to explore forests in search of fireflies and wanting to see the tents at the Quidditch World Cup and eat "peasant food".

Genevieve smiled and took his hand. Stepping on the ledge, she used his weight to push hers up and made her way behind him, straddling the broom with care, and putting her arms around his centre so she couldn't fall from the second story of Davies Manor.

Andy was currently putting her hair up in a bun, clothed in her simple robe ready to bathe herself after a long and tiring day at work, when she saw the broom outside of her bedroom manor window steady itself in the distance and became alert.

Two people sat on this broom and the platinum blonde was too recognisable to cause the guardian any great level concern. Noting as she walked closer to investigate that both expressions showed that of simple adventure for a young teen witch and wizard Andy smiled.

Draco had indeed become more tolerable to be around; in fact he was nearly enjoyable. His smile hadn't made a few appearances in a while and she knew whatever they were up to, was to be the cause of this. It would all be innocent she was sure, and Genevieve knew what limits she could push before she had to undergo her duties. But for once Andy didn't want to remind her to hold back as the smile took over her features. She'd recognised those expressions.

When Dennis walked in the room, she shut the curtains before he could discover the two and walked up to him immediately. He frowned at her sudden actions but before he could say anything, she kissed him brilliantly.

Taking him out of focus she asked cheekily, 'I've drawn a bath. Do you wish to share it with me?'

It had certainly taken his mind off whatever he'd been previously concerned about.

Draco and Genevieve had been securely on the broom, but noticed the hesitance of Genevieve's hold on him, and felt he needed to caution her before he flew like a madman to their next destination.

'If I were you, I'd hold on a little tighter,' Draco stated honestly and before she could even think to question why, they flew off in what Genevieve considered near abandon.

They were high over the tops of the trees of the forest and she noticed them flying upwards with the continued ascent of the oldest trees in the forest. Genevieve felt she should have been more annoyed with Draco, but also loved the feeling of flying with an accomplished flyer like Draco. She didn't constantly worry about balance, ascending, descending or completely falling because she broke too hard. All Genevieve had to do was enjoy her experience and feeling the wind go past at her and seeing everything in the bird's eye view that so many missed being so high up…it truly felt wonderful.

In the effortlessness that was Draco's ability on a broom they slowed to a stop, turning in the sky to hover above the trees. Genevieve's grip over his centre went slack and she frowned. Had he dragged her out of her study for a few moments of blissful flying?

'What have you taken me out here for then?' she asked honestly.

Draco said in a mere whisper, 'Look down.'

Genevieve held in the gasp.

As she continuously watched the little lights of fireflies flickering, she could hear the beautiful and powerfully growing harmonies that went with them. Genevieve felt incredibly overwhelmed in that moment and had no idea what to say.

Draco hovered them down nearby in the dark patch of the forest so they could watch on ground level, hiding themselves by the trees as they looked around them. Spying on these magnificent creatures Genevieve felt enchanted by it all.

They were all thousands of them hovering or flying about and continuously lighting up in song. Genevieve hadn't seen something so beautiful since she was a child but she could feel the magic in the air. It surrounded her very being and she felt herself absorbing it, creating the feeling of euphoria. The hairs on her arms were lifting in exhilaration and if she wasn't careful the tears would soon well and prick at her eyes.

She hadn't quite expected Draco to take her hand and slowly move them closer to these magical fireflies of the forest behind Davies Manor. Genevieve almost panicked before realising he began to sing as best as he could to one of the harmonies.

She didn't understand what he was doing or what his intentions were, but through some digging realised he was onto the right track. As he gestured her to follow him in singing one of the melodies in the song, she blushed but did so with more encouragement.

They moved into the clearing where all the fireflies continued to sing the harmonies and hadn't noticed their presence or had and felt safe with them in their presence. They had all been at various heights in the sky above, some as close to her outreached hand, but they didn't flee, choosing only to gracefully avoid her clutches as she'd hoped and made this small area of forest feel entirely huge. It was almost like she was a child again.

The key had been to follow along with one of the melodies in the harmony. It was calming and the golden light created by the mass of fireflies seemed beam brighter at the entrance of new voices.

Draco had been okay, he clearly wasn't practiced in music as he might've been in other subjects being a male, but she was certain any female pureblood would've known her notes. She kept up this impression by doing so, and holding her own.

Genevieve felt something course strongly through her veins and collect in her heart, mind and particularly at her throat, an inability to express her utter gratitude. The moment she bought her wand, her parents smiles, her sister singing and Dennis and Andy able to display their clear devotion to each other without fear and being _happy _but all brought together. Genevieve hadn't felt this happy in so long.

The singing continued when she was ushered to do so once more by Draco who too was watching this magnificent scene with wonder. Genevieve didn't think the rotten Draco Malfoy written on paper could ever show an interest in such natural beauty. But then, not everyone had been who she thought they might be exactly on the words of the squib author.

Genevieve had decided to take whatever wasn't highly important or changeable, like one's characteristics written down with a grain of salt.

All those feelings that she'd questioned, the growing affection for the boy beside her who stood a good bit taller than her, the one who had occasionally become grumpy with her teasing that hit certain vulnerable spots, who had put up with her just as much as she had done with him had _listened_ to her.

He had kept that memory of weeks before and melded it to give him reason to do this and without any other intention other than to bring her some happiness. Genevieve had checked this gobsmacked by what she'd discovered: that he would do something nice without the possible conclusion of receiving benefit for it, particularly romantic.

Genevieve hadn't felt this toward a boy in her entirety of her years of ridiculous crushing on the opposite sex, not this strongly and yet not this reluctantly anyway.

The smile came up as she realised that she was actually _okay_ with this and willing to accept this.

Draco was smiling brilliantly, but as he looked around to see how Genevieve was doing, he could only see her staring determinedly as she took her hand in his and pulled him closer, pushing herself up with his shoulders to reach him and kissed him, before she could stop herself or think logically of the consequences. It was the only way she thought of how to express saying "thank you" in that blissful moment.

Draco's eyes were wide open when this happened but found he soon revelled in this unsuspected notion and wrapped his arms around her as his eyes closed, making sure not to make a mess of his first proper kiss with a girl he'd grown rather fond of. It did feel rather lovely after all.

The fireflies quietened down with the few lone voices going onwards with the different melodies and fewer keeping up with the harmony. Genevieve didn't care to notice and Draco didn't care to stop her to keep the fireflies all going at once like one beautiful choir.

* * *

><p><em>Too much? I don't know. <em>

_I guess if you have any thoughts you can post them in a review, (along with any playlist suggestions)_

_ex - GeeTiger_


	20. Goodbye Summer, Hello Duty

_Author's Note:_

_Hi guys, this is a relatively short chapter but next one I promise for more Evangeline. She hasn't made an appearance in a while and I did want to include her more, so more on her next chapter!_

_Hopefully by the time I get to Christmas, we will all be celebrating Christmas (despite your time zone I don't know). _

_I figured since I set this in 2007 - 2008 that The Weird Sisters would be a thing of music in the past, played on the classic hits with Celestina Warbeck and other such crooners. They would be old, they would be nineties, they wouldn't be the taste of that current time, so, the band I once named Multicultural Patriots, are now Squib Patriots, as they are proud to be able to move in both worlds. There will be more to come with them, and they will as characters themselves be more involved in future chapters (i.e. Voldemort's going to come back and they'll be in some mortal danger for it)._

_Playlist suggestion: 'Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus,' (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. soundtrack, no. 4)_

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty<em>

_Goodbye Summer, Hello Duty_

It was a chilly and foggy day on the birth of the first school month of the year, September 1st.

As of that hour many families were sending their children off to school for the new year or for their first year of magical learning. Some were excited for what lay ahead, and others wish they didn't have leave behind what they did for the next year.

The latter was what Draco Malfoy was currently going through. His father had gone out to the Ministry for the day to consort with the Minister and other higher ups. His cousin was also rather unlucky to miss today as she had wished to see him off to Hogwarts on that scarlet train. She was momentarily being tutored in remedial magic in order to better herself for the next year in the Black holiday estate sidled in between Loch Ailort and a mountain range named Rois-Bheinn and would return for holidays. His father explained that it would help for her concentration but Draco had a feeling he'd been buttering up his cousin who greatly appreciated the move nearby the sea, who could've been tutored just fine in Malfoy Manor.

The two had only been fortunate to catch each other before she left two weeks ago.

He'd written to her about Genevieve and the kiss. Draco was yet to receive a reply and was concerned at how much focus was being forced on Evangeline and if she had been allowed any outside consultation or contact. Surely his mother would need to be informed on her progress and welfare and was probably hoping to discuss her future as a wife and a mother to a noble pureblood family as often his mother did.

He was sure that if he didn't hear from his cousin soon, Draco would make sure to know at least that she was okay through his other sources and through constant badgering of his parents.

But the main issue he faced now stood before him in the door way of their house in the form of a sombre looking Genevieve Davies who had her cloak wrapped around her from the unusual chill that was oncoming in their small and remote village of Pewsey filled with old manors and many, many farms that were off in the miles of vicinity of the few magical residents.

Genevieve was disheartened. She'd finally accepted Draco as basically her best friend, and after that kiss, she wasn't too sure where they should stand but was glad he didn't push anything as such on her.

Suitcases were being clicked away by the house elves as their hustle and bustle moved about the manor including the rather kind and courteous Narcissa who only used eyes to communicate with Draco to hurry it up at this moment until she would grow impatient and start using her words. It wasn't even half ten yet and he was being rushed to say goodbye to Genevieve.

'I'll miss you so much. Promise to write at least once in a while, otherwise I won't know if I'm annoying you or disrupting your study,' Genevieve said honestly.

'I'll miss you too Gen and I promise to write you once a _week_. I still don't know why you can't just attend Hogwarts? You own a wand and you've been taught a sufficient amount of magic. It would be pleasant to have you there.'

Genevieve shrugged her shoulders and said, 'I never received my letter from where I lived, even if I am a witch. Besides home schooling means I get all the attention I need. But it doesn't mean I don't wish I could be at Hogwarts.'

The two went quiet and Draco uncharacteristically smiled nervously and she smiled back, with a bit more confidence and awareness of the situation.

'Well you better be off. Your mum will have both our heads if you don't get going. You'll be back in ten months anyway.'

'Ten months? Genevieve, I'll be back at Christmas,' reassured Draco.

'Of course…' Genevieve replied but she knew better.

'Draco, we best be leaving sweetheart!'

'Alright I'm coming, just give me a minute please?!' he shouted back.

Genevieve was looking down as she fiddled with her hands. Draco's hands lifted her head up.

'Don't be miserable just because your best friend isn't here,' he advised with a smirk, which made her smirk back.

'Oh I'll get over it you tosser,' Genevieve said honestly mirroring his own expression, to which he smiled.

He pecked her on the lips, but they lingered for a moment, wanting to stay, but pulled back, regrettably. Draco brought her into a hug and held her there tightly as she embraced back.

Although Genevieve and he hadn't kissed since the fireflies and she knew she should've stopped him, she decided that this once was okay. Genevieve didn't exactly want to stop it so let him do as he pleased for now.

But she knew it could not be the case for them in the future as they could be possible rivals with the possible change in his heart to be on the right side. Genevieve wasn't going to count on that, because she knew him too well to know he'd want to prove himself, even if it was to someone like Voldemort, because it would mean he was proving something to his father of how much of a man he could be. Draco always tried to make a point of not being a coward and it annoyed her to no end, because she was already quite aware of that fact.

For the time being, she would consider their friendship with a strange closeness that most others never experienced with a best friend. She decided to put their relationship, in between that scale.

'I'll write to you every week, maybe everyday even and I'll be back at Christmas time, okay?' he said sadly smiling.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy!'

'_Coming mother_!'

Draco kissed her head and made his way swiftly to his mother along to the apparition point in their estate.

'See you at Christmas!' Draco yelled out to Genevieve, only to receive and scolding and some harsh words from his mother. Pureblood wizards of such a high standard don't yell at their companions after all, especially not in the presence of their elders.

Genevieve waved sadly, watching the currently disagreeable blonde pair disappear before her eyes.

She decided to walk the rest of the way home.

Genevieve knew despite his reassurances that Draco wouldn't be back at Christmas and he couldn't afford those reassurances with him needing to represent his family at one of the most important events on the Wizarding calendar in a century.

She sighed as she thought desperately of a plan. Genevieve had every right to go to Hogwarts as she pleased but she didn't need to spend more than an hour at a time in these cases. She was simply discussing the future to the Headmaster before she was sent home after a couple of clashes in debate with said Headmaster who still believed they needed to hold back on informing Harry of his prophecy before they decided to agree to disagree to continue to stay on easier terms.

After that she was made to go to one of the Professor's networks, sometimes Dumbledore's to get home, but she couldn't be in the school long, in fear she would be exposed to a student who knew she didn't attend Hogwarts and couldn't possibly have a reason to attend.

It took her half an hour to walk back to Davies Manor and when she arrived Dennis was ready with her favourite snacks and other light entertainment the magical world could offer.

As he hugged her tightly, she thought now of Dennis like a big, very protective, older brother and even a father figure of some sort even if she wasn't ready to give up the one who had died for her months before. It had made a lot of sense for the past few months.

'Do you want anything?' asked Dennis as he pulled away.

'No, I'm definitely not hungry at the moment and I don't feel like doing any activities right now.'

'Do you want to be alone?' asked Dennis carefully.

'Yeah, I think so,' Genevieve answered slowly, but didn't seem incredibly sad, just somewhat bored with what she'd have to do over the next year. Genevieve really needed more friends or a way to see the few she had at Hogwarts. She quite liked a few of the Slytherins after all.

* * *

><p>Genevieve had avoided the new Astronomy work left for her in the study and picked up the guitar and slowly started to strum a nice little melody she'd remembered from when she was younger and her mother used to play.<p>

'_Just like a star across my sky,  
><em>_Just like an angel off the page,  
><em>_You have appeared to my life,  
><em>_Feel like I'll never be the same,  
><em>_Just like a song in my heart,  
><em>_Just like oil on my hands,  
><em>_Honour to love you'_

'_Still I wonder why it is,  
><em>_I don't argue like this,  
><em>_With anyone but you,  
><em>_We do it all the time,  
><em>_Blowing out my mind,'_

When she placed the guitar down she turned and looked at the books that were currently sitting on her desk in between the bookends. Genevieve frowned in thought as she picked up the fourth one and began skimming the pages to the right spot.

'Chapter 23,' Genevieve said aloud before carefully flipping pages until she found the right one.

The Weird Sisters. She hadn't heard a word about them on the Wireless once, particularly any of the music focused channels, which is why she was confused about the pandemonium surrounding them in this very chapter once they make their appearance on stage.

'Dennis!' Genevieve called out before knowing she'd have to make her way downstairs.

'Dennis?' she asked as she rushed into the kitchen.

The black cat jumped onto the table before transforming back into a human and sitting on the bench, eating a ladyfinger out of many Andy had made over the last couple of days.

'Do you know about the Weird Sisters?' she asked curiously.

'Of course, I was a fan of a few of their songs back in the day,' Dennis replied nonchalantly.

'Back in the day?' she questioned hesitantly.

'Yeah, they were huge back in the 90's. Course, one of them is dead now and apparently the reunion shows aren't quite the same because of it,' Dennis said mildly saddened by it.

'So you would believe they were unpopular among the crowd of _my_ age, right?'

'Yes, but that's because _your_ age group don't really appreciate the art of music-'

'Dennis, would the Weird Sisters play at Hogwarts to excited, moshing students or would they be rather displeased with the choice of band?'

'Why would they be at Hogwarts in the first place?' Dennis enquired.

'Dennis, just answer the question,' Genevieve pleaded.

'Probably not, no, the students would rather that band you're always listening to, the "Squibs United".'

'Squib Patriots,' Genevieve corrected, but then it all made sense.

'Of course, that's the only reason they're in the book! She couldn't rightly make one up, she had to unknowingly promote their music in books a few years later.'

'In the book?' Dennis asked concerned.

'Hogwarts is having a ball this year,' Genevieve said as though she were revealing something unimportant, 'And the band has to be a relatively good one otherwise the students won't have such a reaction in the book.'

'Genevieve, what is the point you're getting at? And since when did Hogwarts start having balls?'

'Look it won't matter now, but in the future it will.'

'Why is Hogwarts having a ball Genevieve?'

'Because the Ministry thought it a fun idea to have Hogwarts hold the Triwizard Tournament again,' Genevieve shrugged.

'Are they insane? It was discontinued after 1792 for a reason, they thought it pointless to put school kids in a tournament that sometimes killed them!'

'People have died in Quidditch,' Genevieve countered although her initial reason of speaking to Dennis was not to debate how ridiculously dangerous the Wizarding World was without some no nosed maniac running around.

'Not as much as they did in the Tournament, henceforth why it was discontinued,' Dennis easily argued. 'What the hell is Dumbledore thinking, allowing this to happen?'

'It was a very popular idea among the School Boards and also the several Ministries in Europe who feel some dangerous competition is good to renew ties and also make allies. I don't know Dennis, this world is fucking insane and those in power hardly _ever_ thinks logically.'

But Genevieve knew she could probably use that ignorance to her advantage one day.

'So he couldn't stop this from happening?'

'He saw it as an opportunity to bond the magical institutions of Europe together for fear of the near future,' Genevieve said honestly, 'And even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop it. He doesn't hold that power over Fudge anymore as basically his advisor.'

They had discussed this to minute detail in their last correspondence and so she felt like an expert on their tearing partnership now.

But currently the ideas surging in her mind in milliseconds had nothing to do with Fudge's growing distrust of Dumbledore's advice and Dumbledore's impatience with this baboon of a Minister, who was once a near puppet.

If this band was playing at the Yule Ball, if Draco's character had been far more complex than she had anticipated, then maybe it wasn't a matter of simple edges to a story being rounded off nicely for the sake of literature. Realistically, she couldn't trust all of what the books had to say all the time upfront. Sure there were many events that occurred to create a very good fantasy adventure series, but did these small different details change some events in the future by a larger margin, did it affect more people? She knew that even if the smallest thing were to change that she would be made aware in her dreams – but these had not been made very clear to her…unless.

Genevieve had written down many utterances in her books when she needed to note things down from the books themselves so she could reference it quicker and every morning when she woke up or at breakfast when she felt particularly lazy that day. Maybe there had been something that she hadn't quite caught onto yet?

Genevieve had more questions than answers and she didn't feel at all comfortable with this. She wanted to understand everything now, not in the moment it happened.

The young Reader desired for Dennis not to discover her current agitation and so plastered on a smile as she said, 'I think I'm going to write a letter to Dumbledore.'

This had given the opposite affect entirely.

'Okay,' Dennis replied watching her warily.

Genevieve swallowed and left before much else could be said between them and made a hasty retreat back to her study.

Hell if she had to deal with this sort of anxiety, she at least had to get some perks out of it, like say being present at the Yule Ball to make sure nothing at all goes awry.

* * *

><p><em>If you have any questions or comments, please do so in a review as well as with playlist suggestions of your own.<em>

_ex - GeeTiger x _


	21. Dark Magic Theorem & Practice

_Author's Note: _

_Hello all, here is a chapter from Evangeline's perspective, which shows a shitty life to be honest. But nothing in this world perfect and she is the one to have to take this side unfortunately while her sister gallivants with some stupid crush and almost forgets what's going on in the darker, real world and just how closely she missed her sister. Yes, Genevieve is at fault, as she has far better resources and a much more giving support system but that will all be delved out soon enough. It won't be forgotten like it was last time. _

_As for the whole thing on Draco Malfoy written by J.K. Rowling on Pottermore recently (dude it totally makes sense canon wise, like of course he was jealous of Harry for those reasons but he was also logical enough to see he wouldn't win either way so fucked off with his fam) his change in behaviour along with his parents will be dealt with in the most confronting yet better written by inspirations from "Wizards are Stupid" by Lineape, with which I can truly say is one of the best collections of one shots/two shots about the inconsistencies of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and sometimes its fanfiction trends. _

_Playlist suggestion: 'Moonlight Sonata', Ludwig van Beethoven._

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty One<em>

_Dark Magic Theorem & Practice_

…_St. Ignatius' beliefs were tantamount to that of Merlin, however he did dabble in the Dark Arts to make a means to an end as the White Magic could only…_

It was a blisteringly cold day by Loch Ailort, as the wind brought the arctic like temperatures crashing through the Black Estate. Winter was certainly present in Scotland and the snow outside was very light and only staying prominent at the peaks of the mountain ranges outside the window. It was a truly beautiful place once you took away all the awful things about it.

It was one of many in the ownership of certain heirs and Narcissa just happened to be the apple of her father's eye before he passed, inheriting this once he passed.

Evangeline was under the impression Lucius was sending her to a peaceful place to be better educated without any distractions whatsoever. When she heard that it was by the sea and it was the preferred holiday estate for the Black family and on occasion the Malfoys it sounded lovely, a bright change from that of Malfoy Manor with its dark halls and dreary atmosphere.

Evangeline wished she hadn't left Malfoy Manor.

Never had she thought that would be possible but being at Emridor Estate had changed her level of distaste for Malfoy Manor. Malfoy Manor was a bloody resort compared to this place. Her punishments were most medieval if she ever spoke out of turn and the elf Roggen was the only nice being in the near 100 miles vicinity of the estate, and that's because he had been ordered to be that way to any guest, no matter there blood rank.

…_However his son absorbed the power of Dark Magic from his father's teachings more than that of his father's White Magic teachings and became far more prominent in his years, only to find his end in the most de humanising fashion: at the end of a drunken muggle combat fight…_

The best thing about Malfoy Manor was that with the exception of Narcissa and Draco, all was out in the open between herself and Lucius. He let her say as she pleased because otherwise it would anger the Dark Lord if she were mistreated. The man saw her as a treasure after all. Madam Bagley was not the sort to let it all out into the open. Only she had the right to speak and the welts on Evangeline's bare skin showed that it had taken some time to drill that right into her being.

It had been four awful months and she felt unable to restrict her anger toward Madam Bagley. The woman's mere wretched face caused something strong within her to ignite, ready to protect herself against this witch.

There was not much to occupy her spare time with other than revising dark arts. There was no music to be played in the house and the piano was off limits, on lock and forbidden to be heard. Apparently it got on Bagley's nerves.

What _didn't_ get on that old, envious hag's nerves?

She had written to Narcissa on many an occasion only to find her letter rejected. Evangeline was truly heart broken by this. She thought the woman had cared for her. Evangeline heard no word from Draco Malfoy, her supposed friend in all of this mess and didn't bother writing to him either if she was only going to receive disappointment in return.

Lucius had shipped her here on purpose, with promises of a good education and the lovely quaint atmosphere that surrounded the Scottish estate, to make her appreciate what she had at Malfoy Manor. Evangeline was only thinking of ways to wield her new knowledge to torture him.

The cane that slammed down on the desk she was working at shook her to her core as Evangeline looked up to see the dead black eyes of Madam Bagley. The woman's graying raven hair was tied back into the tightest bun she'd seen in a while and probably caused her to be so strict. Her jowls simply shook as she spoke and only made Evangeline hold herself back from showing her clear hatred for the woman.

'Concentrate,' Madam Bagley's slick voice threatened. With one last, twitching glare, the witch stalked off and made her way to her quarters to most likely get away from Evangeline. She saw the blonde relative to the Malfoys' as nothing more than filth, instructed to do so by Lucius and she did the part to its utmost degree. Unlike the elf, this woman was vehement and her brother wasn't far off, but he stared at her differently, like she was nothing but something fun to ruin while he got off. It always made her ill to her stomach to be in his presence and he'd never do a thing, not if he hadn't been under the impression that Lucius had many constantly watching, only ready to swoop in when he put a toe out of line from the normal abuse she received from the vile being. She had to be kept as pure as possible still, all whilst heavily learning Dark Magic.

Although Evangeline hated this woman and her vulgar sibling, her knowledge on how to defend herself against one of the more powerful Legilimens in their society, the old hag's brother and Draco's Occlumency tutor was quite limited and she was going to wait until she had full control over this mind reading ability. None of them knew that she'd had it as she had refused to give them such knowledge. It was her only advantage and it helped her to slowly understand their weaknesses.

Through her assigned readings in dark magic over the past year, Evangeline had collected snippets that she found important enough to write down and tear perfectly good parchment only to make her tutor Madam Bagley use her cane on her hands or the back of her legs. However these snippets had helped her to gain her control over her ability and now all she had to do was simply wait until she knew she was at the advantage, no matter how big or small that advantage was. Once she saw an opening she'd have to take the chance.

Her prospects for future husbands were put on hold until she could go through her schooling and despite being 17 years old; Evangeline had no power over what was currently happening to her. She'd hoped that if she couldn't stop the resurrection of Voldemort, that at least she could convince him that she empathised with his cause, or to at least play dumb while she did her duty as the Reader.

…_that those who are weak tend not to do well with Dark magic, as they truly can't possess the ability or complexities of Dark Magic and it slowly can kill one. On the other instance, it can slowly empower those who truly need it and can wield it. Take for example, Master Rhodri Winterbourne. His reign in 1456 proved…_

Evangeline had begun to feel the effects of practicing the Darker Magic of the Wizarding World. Where she could understand some spells to be useful and even convenient in some of the worst situations – she couldn't help but despise almost all of it. She was practicing the magic that helped to ruin her family…Evangeline's heart would tear every now and again, particularly when she had been forced to read the Unforgivables.

What had pissed her off the most was that she had been too frightened of her tutors after the first few times she'd really told them she wasn't going to practice a certain spell or curse she felt was inhumane or unethical. But they had never felt really compassion, they had never been blissfully ignorant, they had never known real love or family. They were just siblings to a dead line, now hired to babysit and teach her while Lucius Malfoy did his political bits without ever being involved with any real position other than being a sometimes illegal investor though mostly donating heavily for show at the Ministry and Narcissa sat around being pretty and organising charity events to keep up the image also.

The young blonde adult was beginning to feel less like herself than she had been when she was some hung-over teenager trying to have some fun. At least at the Malfoys' she could pretend to be happy.

Tears were welling but she had to force them away, wiping them shakily. If Bagley or her brother saw tears there would be punishment.

Evangeline was exhausted and it was beginning to show itself on her features and even through her magic. She would feel incredible bursts from nowhere when she felt incredibly emotional and hardly a spark flew from the tip of her wand when she felt her obvious depression take over. Evangeline was accused of being a "useless squib", whose only future career would be that of a pretty whore offering her pleasures to only the best of Pureblood men in the Death Eaters and that's when the magic would show.

Never would her body be used as a plaything, never would she be violated. Evangeline had only wished that she had the power to kill these two fools. They had no idea who they were toying with, not really.

Surely Narcissa would see this as barbaric, but what did she care? Why should Evangeline be upset by that backward family not giving a damn about her wellbeing? Had they just been upfront with her, had Lucius just told the truth, Evangeline may never have fallen into the farce that Narcissa and Draco were good people who truly did care for her. Lucius would pay. Evangeline would only pretend to submit. The man had undermined her abilities for far too long after he'd gained back some of his confidence.

Lucius Malfoy had no idea just what he had done and she was sure going to inflict the damage anyway she could. She was only feeling as though she lost more of herself to the dark magic, to their overwhelming dominance over her soul and her tutors' constant watching and figure haunting her newest dreams.

She was reliving her parents' deaths and the last moment she saw her sister Genevieve on and off in her dreams. Evangeline had doubts of her younger sister surviving. Chances were if there was a prophecy made about her and Genevieve, Dumbledore had kept some tabs on it if he was aware at all, but hadn't given it enough of his attention, much like Harry's upbringing to realise that there was an orphan who was vulnerable and open for attack by the Death Eaters. It kept her awake thinking about it before she was forced by debilitation to close her eyes.

When Evangeline had any spare time at all in the few spaces outdoors and in her quarters, where she felt safe, much commotion was violently going on in her head and the influence of Dark Magic wasn't helping her vengeful being.

Evangeline was planning, in intricate detail how she might escape Emridor Estate, how she might "accidentally" brutally murder the brother with blunt objects entering his orifices, choking and in pain and his sister tied up and hovering in the air much like she had been first introduced to the Wizarding World but with something Bellatrix couldn't have the guts to do. She would have her burned the _muggle _way and end their evil line, Bagleys' all gone for good.

Evangeline had once dreamt that she had been forced to duel them to better enhance her abilities with her wand and had managed to beat them so well that both of them were lying unconscious and she had run with nothing but her wand and went on a journey to Hogwarts to end this nonsense from ever beginning again. It was a magnificent dream, even if she hadn't found Genevieve in it and one where she wished she hadn't awoken from. But there were other dreams where she had dreamed something else much different and sometimes saw it as one of the easier solutions to such an awful problem.

If she didn't get out, her worst fears might come true and she may succumb to her darkest thoughts that even dark magic couldn't stop. After all self-loathing can be one of the strongest emotions over any vengeance.

There was no one person who cared who wanted to stop her, not for a long time. There was nothing left to live for.

...

Evangeline knew this was careless thinking, because she had options once she had gained some real power. Her parents hadn't brought her up with the belief on taking the easy way out…they certainly didn't die so she would end her own life.

Evangeline knew that before any thing as such could come up again, she would have to fight, for whatever future or happiness she had left.

* * *

><p><em>If you'd like to comment or ask any questions, please do so in a review. Same goes for any playlist suggestions you might have. <em>

_The next chapter is back to Genevieve, being a blissfully ignorant fool. _

_ex - GeeTiger_


	22. Yule Ball Duties

_Author's Note: __(Sorry to my reviewer Lily Luna Potter. This one is a doozy)._

_It's been a while, but it's finally here. This is the longest chapter now, until whichever one comes next that I totally over do with word count. I've been going along and going back fixing things so if there is something not to my plot line, tell me. I haven't got a beta nor do I have a wonderful selection of Harry Potter internet friends who would do such a thing for me, so I'm trying to make sure I haven't coloured outside the lines. _

_I'm so glad I thought of that even if it's not very profound. _

_And here is a massive list of playlist suggestions, in order of course:  
><em>_1. The Age of Innocence - The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra and James Fitzpatrick  
>2. Potter Waltz - GoF Soundtrack (no. 13)<br>__3. Harry In Winter - GoF Soundtrack (no. 12)  
><em>_4. When We Were Young - Sneaky Sound System  
><em>_5. Just A Song About Ping Pong - Operator Please  
><em>_6. Untouched - The Veronicas  
><em>_7. Somewhere Only We Know - Lily Allen  
><em>_8. Back and Forth - Operator Please  
><em>_9. I Love It - Sneaky Sound System  
><em>_10. Secrets of the Castle - PoA Soundtrack (no. 9)_

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Please enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Two<em>

_Yule Ball Duties_

It had taken a fair amount of effort with promise of many odd favours, but she had managed it.

Genevieve Davies was going to be present for the Yule Ball at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She had been so determined to get everything done, she was making record times, handing in assignments earlier than the set dates, speed reading through most of her textbooks and leaving her duties till an hour before bed to get everything she possibly could in before she could finally fall asleep by 11pm, content she'd done her fill. Her schoolwork hadn't been as impressive as her first two schooling years as her work was clearly more focused and there wasn't some blond boy becoming a distraction.

Dennis had warned her that if she hadn't picked up with her quality, that she wouldn't see fourth year until next September. Genevieve's need to be caught up with everyone else brought her back to that little reality and Dennis didn't stop himself any time afterwards from letting her know she was slipping back. Genevieve had depended on a lot of her previous knowledge but there was so much that she couldn't possibly learn from Janette's series that she had to actually begin retaining the information better, if only to understand her wand movements in Transfiguration, Charms and Defence and for her practical work in Herbology and Potions.

Dennis' plan, despite Genevieve's distraction, was working, if only just a little better than he expected. She'd just finished Astronomy a few days before Draco left and Herbology and Divination (the easiest subject she'd ever done in her life considering what she already knew so barely paid any attention to it and Dennis didn't scold her for it funnily enough) were done near the end of September with a ton of help from Andy.

She'd received an A for Herbology and an O for Divination, with Astronomy a nice E for her efforts. Charms and History of Magic were finished by late October and she moved straight onto Transfiguration and Arithmancy to finish those in late November, both subjects receiving an Acceptable grade standard, which Dennis hoped she'd pick up when she had better focus.

She'd have to take her Defence and Potions exam halfway through January and then she would spend the next few months before the Order was re-established to finish her fourth year subjects and hopefully once her little surprise was out of the way, without distraction too.

Although it seemed fairly impossible, there were many hours in a day and Genevieve did have an incredibly strict schedule. She'd wake at 6 in the morning, have breakfast, write in the dream diary if anything truly plagued her in her dreams for future reference, get ready for the day and by 7 she'd be listening to Dennis, with a possible Pick-Me-Up potion waiting for her if she had an awful night and there had been a lot of them as of late. She would finish her first class after four hours and have a lunch break for an hour where she refused to think for that time in the day and then for another four hours, she would do her next class. After classes she would continually study, start or finish assignments and practice and study until dinner which differentiated between 6 or 7 in the evening, depending on who was cooking and who was home, etc.

Genevieve's day off (Saturdays) meant that she could pursue whatever activity she pleased. In this time she'd write her letters to Draco and when the occasion called for it, put her time into writing pleading letters on request she'd be able to attend the Yule Ball, if only to see over the evening's event.

She would also tend to play music and Genevieve found it relaxing, conversing with Medocius and a few of the other Purist angels, sometimes in debate, sometimes gossiping over the Sacred Twenty-Eight families more so than the lesser ones.

Back on Sundays of course, she'd revise and such, choosing her individual exams for the right times.

Draco had written to her in late October, just after she'd completed her Charms exam, informing her of his unfortunate necessity to attend. He would have to represent his family after all and his mother would have his hide if he dared skive off family duties for the sake of seeing his friend.

Oddly, Genevieve hadn't mirrored this to her own situation, happily continuing on with her surprise plan despite Dennis' clear concerns for where her priorities lay in the meantime. Andy only told him to let it lie for the time being. She was still quite young after all and the guardian believed hat sometimes it was necessary to let go for an evening.

From what she read of his letter, Draco was excited over some aspects of the evening but as for whom he would be escorting and spending the most time with, Draco had been rather disappointed that Genevieve couldn't take this very place, considering he'd miss her at Christmas. As all the potential girls had been taken by this time, he'd been left with his last option.

Genevieve felt she already knew, but he had simply not said whom on the basis that he didn't want to put her under the wrong impression, that he was taking this opportunity to woo another girl. Truly he had tried, but Draco knew that he would rather be sitting by the lake enjoying the summer sun with her as they listened to the radio than take some girl he wasn't sure of on an awkward Hogsmeade date to Madam Puddifoot's.

Genevieve, regardless of the time and effort she put in to see Draco Malfoy this Christmas, didn't ever wish to give her guardians the satisfaction of hearing her say what feelings she might have for the boy. They were just friends who sometimes kissed after all, nothing more. He had attempted to look into other girls, but came up blank and she wouldn't admit that he looked in the first place hurt but she had to realistic. He would see her in the summer, and that was just over two months of the year, one couldn't maintain _that _kind of friendship unless incredibly platonic.

And she knew there was limited time for her to really be friends with him. Genevieve was hoping she wouldn't know or it would happen because they just drifted apart over time, but knowing Draco, things didn't usually drift, they would probably rip apart awfully.

She had to keep Draco the nice although mostly snarky in an oddly charming way boy he was to her for as long as she could, because she was beginning to believe that he wasn't comfortable with becoming a probable Death Eater.

Hopefully he was truly insightful enough to see there wasn't much to a world headed by Voldemort.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of Christmas Day. She'd received many a present of the magical and fantastic and sometimes the muggle but mostly found she had appreciated the small traditions that she had brought over from her past thirteen Christmases along with the ones that Andy had celebrated from the Wizarding World.<p>

The record player had been out and some of her father's old records were on play, being manually changed by Genevieve's request and there was almost no change to the traditional roast dinner save the addition of barbequed prawns to the table. There were no television specials to watch, her family tradition of watching a collection of movies had been disbanded for the time being, what with there being no television in Davies Manor.

It had been an odd Christmas for her and she'd spent a couple of hours in seclusion to cry and just remember. Genevieve was given that right after all and she knew that her guardians would know now not to disturb her. Genevieve had been grateful, as she really couldn't handle some moments in the day.

She was going to give her two guardians the rest of night off from being overly concerned about how she was currently coping with her first Christmas without her family, to enjoy the especially festive holiday together in over nine years and this time as a couple.

The sun shone on this cool day as the snow hadn't yet arrived but it was a brisk day nonetheless, which would go very quickly into the evening in a matter of an hour. She'd left Nudd with an affectionate petting on his head and Petra was fast asleep on her desk chair but woke for a moment to be given a tummy rub on her fluffy ginger belly, stretching her limbs satisfyingly.

Genevieve's cloak fell upon the cerise coloured gown that Andy had chosen for her with a necklace from Dennis' mother's vast collection of pearls hanging around her neck. Her hair was in a simple yet elegant low bun as her make up was also discreet but enhanced her features. She held the Christmas present for Draco, a small box wrapped up well that she thought he might quite like, though hoped his sentimental side understood more than his clearly privileged pureblooded side, which could be rather materialistic at times.

Dennis was doing up her cloak clasp for her as Andy fixed the hem of her dress to stop trailing along in the dirt and not manage to show her shoes. Placing the last comforting feet charms she could, Genevieve gratefully kissed Andy on the cheek and did the same with Dennis before being helped into the fireplace and grabbing some powder on the way in.

'Back by 1 _at most_,' Dennis said severely as Andy said, 'Have fun dear. And if something tastes funny in the drinks tell Dumbledore immediately!'

Genevieve held back a snort. This wasn't some over hormonal teenage party; this was the Yule Ball she was going to. Protective teachers were in abundance as was food and non-alcoholic drink. Though she found it rather amusing, Genevieve didn't wish much to be sarcastic on Christmas Day and only thought of what she was heading to. It was a brilliant distraction from the rest of the on and off day of merriment and sadness.

Moments later after reassuring her guardians of all of their concerns, she was swept up in green flames, being transported through the network at the speed of light and appearing in the office of Albus Dumbledore soon after.

Genevieve had been in the Wizarding World for just under a year and she still hadn't quite got the hang of landing gracefully on the other end of her travels through the floo network. Landing hard on her back she was relieved to see her skirt hadn't covered her face to show her undergarments to the three professors awaiting her.

Headmaster Dumbledore sat at his desk, only mildly surprised to see her as Professor McGonagall helped her up upon seeing her state and Severus Snape looked unimpressed with yet another one of Genevieve's entrances. Genevieve thanked McGonagall and brushed herself down, placing a few charms here and there to make sure she was presentable for the evening once more.

She noticed that all were wearing slightly fancier robes for the evening's events, Dumbledore's fantastic silver robes shone in the lower light of his office as Scotland's night sky was very much black and stars flittered about to make it all the more beautiful. McGonagall, ever modest was wearing dark green robes with her witch's hat perched with pride. Snape looked no different with the slight exception of the immaculate detail of the silver outline of his dress robes and a even darker shade of black, somehow.

'Miss Davies, what a pleasure to have you here, though I still find it rather odd that you requested to come to the ball,' Dumbledore said rather amused.

'I had to take the opportunity Professor. I have a few friends here that I haven't seen since the summer. Also, it's a rather monumental occasion that one with my knowledge couldn't truly miss,' Genevieve explained honestly.

'Is there something we should be concerned with Miss Davies?' asked McGonagall boldly.

Genevieve looked uncomfortable. She had forewarned them months ago of the TriWizard Tournament, along with Harry's participation as a fourth Champion, though not of his choosing or request. With Sirius' situation back before the summer, Genevieve could give them lots of information, given that they only felt the need to act when fate called for the sequence to take place. Peter might have been on his search for Voldemort in the forests of Albania in the summer, but this could have been done by any death eater still dedicated to Voldemort, so informing Dumbledore about Pettigrew back in February had come to her naturally as fate would still find a way to play itself out through other candidates.

Voldemort had to be resurrected before he could be truly vanquished in his second turn. Would something awful happen if she informed them of Moody's true whereabouts?

Genevieve smiled after a few moments in thought. 'Professor, there are _many_ things you'll be concerned with. Although I received nothing unwholesome for my providing you all a load of vital information on Sirius Black's innocence and Peter Pettigrew's living, I'm not yet sure I can reveal the darkness that is to come through the next few months.'

McGonagall nodded gravely as Dumbledore looked puzzled in thought.

'Might I ask, Miss Davies? It's something I've avoided in our letters so I may feel we were in a more private situation.'

'Your words aren't being overheard by others yet if that is what you're concerned with Professor?' Genevieve enquired in return.

'Not quite…the circumstances under which Mr. Potter's name appeared from the Goblet of Fire, Professor Snape is convinced it was a trick by himself or other students-'

'Professor Snape harbours an unnatural dislike for Mr. Potter as his features are distinctly that of his father's, except the eyes of course,' Genevieve said as she turned directly to look into the glaring eyes of Severus Snape. 'None of his theories are truly based on evidence that would relate to _Harry_ Potter's personality, but more of that of his late father _James_ Potter back from their own Hogwarts days. You can't take him too seriously until he realises the real threat the future holds, Professor, over his hatred for a man who died over thirteen years ago.'

McGonagall had to hide the smirk and some pride in Genevieve's honest statement and Dumbledore thought it best to defuse the situation as Snape looked about ready to launch a few curses on her.

'As I was saying,' Genevieve cut in before Dumbledore could do so, 'The matter in which Harry Potter's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire was that of those in league with dark magic and those who hope to restore Voldemort to a stronger more natural form.'

Dumbledore immediately frowned, noting the real concern with this notion. There was a lot more going on behind the scenes than he liked not knowing.

'When do you plan on imparting this knowledge on us Miss Davies?' Dumbledore asked firmly.

'I won't give it much time in between now and when I plan to, I know now that I have certain leeway with things.'

'Surely if there are people with bad intentions toward pupils in the school we should be told immediately whom?' Professor McGonagall said rather alarmed at both Dumbledore and Genevieve.

'I would professor, but there are consequences to me relaying some certain points. I'm not sure what the consequences are yet or which information fate feels I deserve to be punished for unveiling. In this situation, Dennis has warned me how much I give in one go. I will however give you consolation on certain points. Keep an eye on the objects in the third task. The rest, I will divulge in due time Professors.'

Dumbledore nodded and brought back his far less serious, twinkling smile

'Yes, for now, we should make our way down to the Great Hall,' Dumbledore said as he saw the time on his grandfather clock. Genevieve stood up as Dumbledore offered his hand to Professor McGonagall, the four making their way quietly down to the Great Hall.

Genevieve slipped away from the Professors before the staircase leading to the Entrance Hall, knowing she could enter the Great Hall without causing any curiosity when the first dance was ongoing. If she were to enter with Dumbledore, it would have caused one of three men currently sporting a Dark Mark tattoo residing on the grounds and at the Ball this very evening to question her presence. That just couldn't be the case.

* * *

><p>Currently she stood in the girls' bathroom above the Great Hall and was careful to test Andy's spells for dirt catching on the edges of her dress. It had worked rather well thankfully although there was clear disgust for the state of the bathroom she was in. Certainly Dumbledore had taken better care with magic and such with other bathrooms in the castle? This school had a Board of Governors for goodness sake and they couldn't give the place a once over?<p>

And once she looked in the mirror to check her hair and make up, she realised just why this place hadn't been taken care of in quite some time. Maybe over fifty years perhaps?

'What are _you_ doing in _my_ bathroom?' the ethereal figure accused Genevieve vehemently.

'I know you died here, but that doesn't really give you ownership of the place does it?' Genevieve said a little carelessly.

And the wailing began soon enough.

'How _dare_ you! I've no way to leave this school after Olive Hornby put a stop to it, so I've come to accept this bathroom as mine, as has most of those still attend this dastardly school!'

Genevieve knew that being a ghost had its perks just as it had many of its downsides. One of them was not ever being truly at peace.

'Must be rather sad, not being able to move on,' Genevieve said as she turned around to face the ghost with a lot more sympathy than she had started off with.

Moaning Myrtle sniffed somewhat at this as she said, 'It's rather depressing, yes.'

'They say one becomes a ghost to help unfinished business in their life. The basilisk that killed you was slain over two years ago. So why are you still here after all this time?'

'Because I was afraid of death and because I was miserable before I died, so I wanted vengeance,' Moaning Myrtle began to wail once more and Genevieve winced at this ongoing noise. She could only just hear the chattering of students below her in the Great Hall.

'I'm sorry I brought it up,' Genevieve said honestly, only to start making her way out quietly.

The trumpets were sounding the arrival of the Champions and their escorts for the evening's Ball. Genevieve didn't wish to miss it to comfort the crying ghost.

* * *

><p>Light and music spilled out from the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall as Genevieve made her way down the staircase, careful not to get stuck in the trick step that she'd read about time and again. It would be rich if some student found her stuck there, and she didn't really wish to have to explain who she was.<p>

A crowd was gathered in the centre of the beautifully decorated Great Hall and Genevieve didn't think she'd ever see something like it in her life. This was the very first time she was looking at the Great Hall and it's sheer size and atmosphere almost made her feel overwhelmed. Tentatively, she made her way toward the entrance and an elf appeared before her.

'Misses Davies, Master Dumbledore requests Elkridge take your cloak for you to put in his office to take back on your way out.'

Although it certainly hadn't been the first time an elf had popped up on her, as she had experienced much the same when visiting Malfoy Manor the very few times she did, Genevieve hadn't expected to actually see one do so at Hogwarts. They were like creatures that worked in the shadows at Hogwarts.

Genevieve nodded however once she unclasped her cloak and handed it over Elkridge's arms. She then took her wand out from in her bra holster which the elf watched in horror as she held out the palm of her hand and said, '_Orchideous Paeonia_.'

It was a tricky spell she'd learned from Dennis as a way of impressing her visiting examiner for her practical in Transfiguration during her second year exams. What she'd also learned from him was that flowers were one of the more valued things of life that the elves treasured and wasn't items of clothing that they feared ever receiving.

The light pink peony with the stem slowly procuring itself from her wand became the solid, fine object it was and Genevieve graciously handed it to Elkridge as he looked bewildered.

'I know you can do so yourself, but I felt with all the work you already probably do for this ungrateful lot, that I give you this. Peonies were my mother's favourite,' Genevieve explained handing it to him.

It wouldn't last longer than three days, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

'Elkridge be thanking you Miss Davies,' the elf said abashedly. Personally he was more of a blue bell fan, but he was sure it would brighten up the mood in the kitchens, which was a little anxious for all of the witches and wizards to impress this evening.

He was gone with the click of his fingers and Genevieve made her way in, as discreetly as possible.

Genevieve received a couple of curious looks from those she couldn't recognise, but not enough to quell an inquiry among the students. It could be pinned down to the fact that it looked like she'd arrived late and alone, with no date to speak of, or those few who had seen her were wondering just which one of the Wizarding Schools she attended.

Dancing couples ranging in various ages were either enjoying this occasion or feeling fairly indifferent about it, mostly so the boys who simply went for the sake of not really having a choice in the matter. The Reader didn't attempt to push through the crowd, content that it would disperse soon enough for students and teachers alike to sit and nibble at other treats laid out on the many round tables scattered around the hall along with the head table which once had the teachers, champions and their partners seated, after they'd had their main meals.

She could hear an irritable scoffing constantly nearby her and noticed the tall, lanky red head wearing bizarre Wizarding robes unlike that of the smart, finer made Wizarding robes varying in darker shades of colours, shaking his head. His partner was ignoring his off mood as she watched the glorious sight as the dancers increased with more oncoming students entering the floor.

Even in the Wizarding World, some couldn't avoid the dastardly two left feet born onto some.

The third waltz was taking place and suddenly Genevieve had caught sight of the blond head that she could recognise anywhere. The champions had made their way off the floor for the time being but those of the pureblooded families who still upheld such society values didn't stop for a break. That however didn't mean the blond was happy about it.

'Oh Draco, I'm so pleased you invited me this evening,' Pansy Parkinson cooed. Her brown eyes practically sparkled in delight and her upturned nose was especially turned up as she looked up to Draco. Draco faked a smile, his mother had told him to do so with this particular girl, after all. It was impolite to show honest dislike to those of equal standing or marriage possibilities and Draco's young mind was unaware of his taste yet, according again, to his mother.

'It's my pleasure Pansy.'

Draco sucked it up. He wasn't going to endure this event alone and it could have been far worse. Millicent Bulstrode was currently hanging off Crabbe who refused to dance. Even he'd prefer going alone to that, but that was still a very last resort. Draco Malfoy was a young pureblood wizard and he couldn't attend a ball stag at his age when dates were expected. Draco didn't plan on disappointing his family on this occasion.

Aside from their dislike for Granger, Potter and Weasley, Draco and Pansy didn't have much in common. Pansy would ask if he liked her rather fluffy rose coloured gown, her hair and then some as her insecurities over Granger's surprisingly graceful entrance in a periwinkle blue dress with Viktor Krum had arisen. Draco hated to admit it, but it made sense. From the few spare moments he had conversed with Krum, he'd come to the conclusion that this brutish seeker type was in fact rather _liberal_. That and Draco's curse had forced Pomfrey to fix the muggleborn's beaver teeth so they were now actually normal and that maybe Krum had seen what the redhead had been seething about as he'd been too late. Draco saw with great distaste that she was in fact having a lovely time with one of the best seekers in the world whilst he escorted the most exasperating girl in his house.

His expression, when Pansy wasn't looking, showed his true feelings for the girl and it was purely that of discomfort.

Genevieve had seen this, and couldn't help the smirk. She had a feeling, but surely Draco was kicking himself right about now over the decision he'd made to bring her this evening.

A Russian style symphony began playing and Draco excused himself for just a moment, but before she could catch his attention, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

'We thought you looked familiar.'

'I mean, who the hell comes to Hogwarts for a night just to attend a poncy ball?'

'Probably someone who's friends with Malfoy.'

Genevieve crossed her arms but looked over the red head twins as she smiled kindly. They were lucky enough not to look as ridiculous as their younger brother did, but clearly their own flare was in their Wizarding robes for the evening. Both had mischievous grins on their faces.

'I didn't think after all this time you two would remember me.'

'Course we would, you did sort of save our skin from Death Eaters by letting a tree branch fall on them. Rather comical in my opinion, wouldn't you say Fred?' George turned to his twin for a moment.

'Absolutely George.'

Genevieve's brow rose as she simply said, 'Don't you two have dates this evening?'

'Sure we do, it's just they don't need to be with us for every minute of the night. We like our women independent,' Fred said a little haughtily although she could tell he was lightly joking with his tone.

'Besides, we'd drive them both mad if we forced them to,' George shrugged honestly.

'We figure you'll have at least one conversation with your ferret friend, so we've decided to bestow upon him a warning, through you of course,' Fred's joking smile turned to a threatening mischief.

'And why don't you do so yourselves? I assumed you to be confident enough to approach someone like Draco,' Genevieve countered with a surprised smile.

'Oh we are,' Fred assured her, 'It would seem that he doesn't seem to care what some blood traitors might have to say however.'

'He's pushed it a little too far this time with the bookworm and even we can't stand around letting that just happen.'

'So we've set up some pranks,' Fred started up.

'And when he discovers them, they'll be far worse than being transfigured into a ferret –'

'And thoroughly bounced across a classroom,' Fred finished for his twin.

'We really should have sent a gift basket to Moody for that one, brilliant,' George said appreciatively.

'The point is, I'm your messenger?' Genevieve put together.

'Basically,' both twins replied, with George adding, 'You might have immunity for what you did for us at the Cup, but that doesn't get Malfoy off the hook I'm afraid.'

'But we figured he would probably heed our warnings when it comes from a friend.'

'I'll let him know,' Genevieve said, trying not to look amused. She bade them farewell and moved a little further into the crowds watching the dancers.

A much slower waltz was now taking place and Genevieve noticed Blaise and Daphne were doing circles around some of the much older students in skill due to their upbringing, though didn't seem to take everything as seriously as say Theodore Nott and his date Tracey Davis. The blonde in a brilliantly green dress was smiling wonderfully as Blaise spun her about with ease.

Draco had watched the two in some envy. Neither were concerned with how they may look as they openly enjoyed themselves that evening. The two had been a very compatible match after all, and Daphne's friends applauded it, especially Pansy as it meant less competition for Draco. He was slumped by a table having grabbed refreshment in a champagne coupe glass of elderflower wine whilst Pansy was currently occupied with a mirror in the nearest girls' washroom.

Genevieve took her opportune moment before he was surrounded by his few Slytherin friends that she clearly didn't get on with to sit with him.

Draco didn't choose to look up, assuming from the colour of her gown that she was just another attendee of the ball and would rather not face Pansy in his glum moment. The sheer fact she was sitting right next to him just made him all the more uncomfortable.

'You know, for someone who's always giving me shit about my posture, you're not doing yourself a very fine job Malfoy.'

Draco's eyes widened as he looked up to see the content smirk on her face. The shock of her presence was one thing, but he was also certain he'd been imagining her sitting there. She looked quite lovely this evening and was rather glad she was there in that moment. But it had certainly aroused his mind as to how she managed to do so.

'Genevieve? How, _how_?' he said as he placed the glass down on the table and took her hands in his, tugging on them for information.

She smiled slightly as she said, 'Dumbledore sent invitations to some of the home-schooled witches and wizards of Britain. There are very few of them, and most of them would rather enjoy their Christmas Day with their families. I heard Rolf Scamander is tucked away in Budapest with his parents so it would be ridiculous for him to come travelling of course and the Bennett twins are under the assumption that Hogwarts is infested with dark creatures they can't quite stand to be around, in fear of losing their skin. Of course I just saw it as an opportunity to see Hogwarts and well possibly you in the midst of that.'

Draco frowned as he looked confused, 'Did you know you were coming a few days in advance?'

'Only a weeks notice, hence why I was the only one who turned up. I thought it might be nice to give my guardians the evening to themselves while I went to see some friends…is there a problem Draco?' she asked him carefully.

'I wish you'd told me,' Draco said looking somewhat crestfallen as Pansy was now probably returning from the washrooms.

'Why?' she asked of him.

'Because I could have come with you instead of Parkinson,' Draco explained.

Genevieve held back rolling her eyes as she said, 'Now now Draco, your mother has always taught you to stick with your plans, regardless of if another option is available to you. You'd already asked Pansy to be your date before I'd received notice of my invitation to this extravagant ball.'

'So I can blame Dumbledore for this mess up?' Draco said in some frustration to the situation.

'You may. Join me in a dance? I'm only here for one night, and I'm sure your date won't mind if I steal you for one or two turns,' Genevieve said as her hands squeezed in his.

He gave her a small smile in return and stood up, brushing himself down and held out his hand to her. She took his gently as she stood with him, letting him lead her onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Draco had been delighted at the turn of events, despite this clear threat now imposed by the Weasley twins. It would seem they discovered Granger's lacking of size in front teeth had something to do with his curse aimed for Potter. It might have been a while since then, but Draco was certain the twins were serious, especially when they used his own companions as their messengers. But he digressed for the time being. His closest confidant from the summer had unexpectedly turned up and he'd drink it all up while he could.<p>

It was the last song and the two had been spinning about for the past three. Pansy had found him in the midst of the song before and was incredibly displeased with this new addition to the ball, harrumphing all the way to the refreshments with the partnerless Goyle in tow.

Daphne and Blaise had greeted her during one of the dances as the two couples swayed with the music, momentarily stopping for a chat, before jumping right back into it. It was by eight o'clock that the style of music changed entirely and Genevieve became excited. It seemed Daphne echoed this.

'Have you heard? Dumbledore might have managed to get The Squib Patriots to play tonight. Can you just imagine hearing them live?' Daphne gushed as Blaise smiled.

'I know, I hear Nera Emery's voice isn't tampered by any magic and it shows when she sings live,' Genevieve replied with much the same feeling.

Draco rolled his eyes at the two and found Pansy by his other side, arms crossed and looking rather grumpy.

'Oh hello Pansy, I had wondered where you'd gone off to,' Draco said pleasantly and turned to Genevieve, 'You remember Miss Genevieve Davies, from the ball held at the Manor?'

If it was any more possible, Genevieve could have sworn Pansy's nose was even more upturned at the sight of her. Both were wearing pink, although Genevieve's was a much more discreet gown and darker in shade.

'I recall the name,' Pansy said offhandedly.

'I'm the one from the cursed family living up the road from the Malfoys',' Genevieve reminded lightly with a fake smile.

'Right, I think I remember now,' Pansy smiled back as best as she could. Holding out her hand for Genevieve to take in an upward motion as though she were offering her hand for a gentleman to kiss. Genevieve's brow rose but took up the challenge, not only taking her hand gestured, but also putting her other one on the top her hand, and shook firmly.

'Lovely to be acquainted once more Miss Parkinson.'

Pansy bit back a scowl and knew the triumphant rant would come later on in the evening. Daphne, Tracey and Millicent would be up for hours after the ball ended.

Professor Flitwick was just seen over some of the taller heads in the crowd as he squeaked in delight. 'Settle now students! As a treat on behalf of Albus Dumbledore himself in honour of international magical co-operation and the TriWizard Tournament, we'd like to welcome on stage some of the Wizarding World's finest musicians: The Squib Patriots!'

Screams of pure eagerness and joy echoed among the bigger fans while some were just impressed that Dumbledore could manage it. The lights dimmed down to almost black and the lights on stage were lit up in a sequence as if playing at a concert arena.

'They're quite flashy aren't they?' Draco said oddly impressed.

'Well it is their first time in Hogwarts, isn't it? They probably wanted to validate themselves after learning of their lack of magic by making a show of it now,' Pansy snidely commented.

Genevieve rolled her eyes but not aware she'd caught her, Pansy added, 'It's a wonder you've managed to come here tonight. I thought you had to be working here to see Hogwarts in squib form.'

Draco immediately stepped between them as to stop anything that could have gone on further, although Genevieve simply twirled the wand between her fingers as Pansy harrumphed at the sight of her wand. Genevieve grinned and said, 'I was invited by Dumbledore, courtesy of being one of the few magical children who are home schooled who wish to enjoy such an occasion.'

Pansy scowled onwards and after the first announcement from the band, they began to play and sing. The students clambered all around the stage and some had the audacity to mosh at such an event. Although Genevieve felt inclined to join in, dress she was wearing and the discomfort of being in a claustrophobic amount of space held her back from that regrettable position.

She did however manage to get the rather stubborn Draco Malfoy to dance ever so slightly like a muggle about two songs in. Daphne had pointed out that was a feat in itself. Pansy had looked horrified at this.

'Oh let loose Pans,' Blaise exasperatedly, 'You might find it's quite enjoyable to do so.'

The encouragement did the opposite as she stormed away, back to the refreshments table where she grabbed the butterbeer straight from Theodore Nott's hand. Although not one for the heaviness of the drink, she couldn't help it for this one stressful moment.

Genevieve wondered if the pug-faced girl might ever take Blaise Zabini's advice. Pansy Parkinson hadn't seemed to change in attitude once throughout her recollection of readings. It was disturbing that one character stubbornly did so for seven years, not mildly showing any difference through experience or simply a better understanding of oneself. She could see small changes in Draco that made her hopeful, his and Blaise's friendship with Daphne showing that they could prefer a life without bigotry as she and her family didn't much follow in _that_ area of Pureblood elitism, despite being apart of the Sacred Twenty Eight and had been a little more nouveau riche a couple of generations back, hence holding back on the elitism as they were still rather humble.

It was moments into one of Genevieve's favourite songs that Draco stiffened beside her and created some cause for concern. Did she just hear him _stutter_?

Why she hadn't kept an eye out for him, Genevieve was certain she knew why, but didn't wish to think about it yet…but the battle worn wizard was a sight for sore eyes indeed. Genevieve couldn't believe she _hadn't_ noticed him before but knew it was because her attention was on the one beside her.

Alastor Mad-Eye Moody stood looking with a sly grin at Draco's very being as he said, 'Sorry to have stumbled across you and your date Malfoy.'

Genevieve had a feeling she'd have to re-evaluate her priorities very soon as the feeling that went down her spine was quite chilling.

The man who currently imitated said legendary auror, was looking her up and down with a curiosity as he realised he hadn't recognised her as either student or professor, or even that of the foreign schools. Genevieve had to bite her tongue but she would deal with him soon enough. Imitating one of her more comfortable smiles she turned back to watch the band and from her peripheral vision, noticed the last glance of curiosity before he walked off.

'That was just too weird.'

Draco had looked relieved the moment Moody left and Genevieve too felt such relief, although chose not to vocalise as Draco had.

'I know, I feel like he's trying to read my mind with that eye.'

'Is that what you were having trouble with, the eye?' Draco asked knowingly.

'Something like that,' Genevieve said as the discomfort was becoming more clear to her.

The real Alastor Mad-Eye Moody was kept up in a locked system, which goes to show that not many wizards think logically. Had they just killed him and Barty Junior just paraded around as him, the Order would be down a very skilled and vigilant member, despite Barty's lack of ability to hide his own very specific quirks.

Bartemius Crouch Senior himself was absent among the crowds of adult witches and wizards, proudly overlooking the youthful students and somewhere in his sleeping quarters, was blissfully unaware of how dangerous enacting his dying wife's wishes had become, how it was a factor that would bring Voldemort into full flesh and power once more. She knew his lack of presence was one of the consequences that evening.

There would always be compassion felt for family members, as hard as it could sometimes be with cases such as Barty Crouch Jr. But this was beyond reason and even the power hungry wizard's control. Although she had to admit, he'd done a better job of controlling the situation at hand than that of Fudge, his green robes and hair all done up with that ridiculous Wizarding flair but the sheer sight of him once more made her wish she could out his clear inadequacy to lead there and then.

And that's when she realised.

Draco meant a lot to her…but there were more people she needed to be concerned with in this moment.

Feeling all overwhelmed from her thoughts, she excused herself as casually as possible to go to the ladies washroom and swiftly left the Great Hall. The band was just taking a break as they chatted to the crowd to the students' joy.

She'd walked by the argument between Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and couldn't hold back the urge to roll her eyes. Genevieve knew that even the thickest boy could see that this was the worst way of going about jealousy. Then again, this year for Ron Weasley hadn't been his finest and proved that sometimes she found it hard to like the stubborn boy at this age. Genevieve hoped something like tragedy or war would definitely do as the books said: give him some common sense.

Then again, she'd pushed through for someone like Draco Malfoy, regardless of romantic feelings. Genevieve figured she'd definitely have to give Ron Weasley a chance to do the same for himself. She wished it didn't have to be so drastic an event to kick his common sense into gear as well.

Genevieve wasn't the only one in the bathroom as she turned in to see Ginny Weasley looking somewhat _self-consciously_ at her reflection. Her girly dress didn't suit her fiery personality and it was obvious she felt much the same way. Neville Longbottom had also been a current problem on Ginny's radar. She could've gone to the Yule Ball with Harry had she not taken Neville, but she knew that it wouldn't have been the night of her young dreams. His attention was on that of Cho Chang most of the night and even Parvati had been offended by the lack of attention she was receiving from her date.

'Hello,' Genevieve said with a inquiring smile.

The red headed girl looked upon her in some surprise. The recollection of the World Cup came crashing down on her as she frowned.

'How…?'

'Dumbledore invited us homeschooled kids,' Genevieve shrugged before pretending to occupy herself with her wand in the mirror. She was fixing up some loose curls that had made their way from her carefully constructed bun and sticking them with special charms here and there.

Ginny was twirling her fingers in her dress as she continued to look at her reflection.

'Care to tell me why you're in here looking all forlorn?' Genevieve asked, despite knowing what Ginny's current feelings were.

'No, not really. I'm just avoiding a couple of people, is all.'

'Your date, per chance?' Genevieve asked as she continued to fix her hair casually speaking.

'Well, yes…but there are others…' Ginny said as she tried to find ways to fix her own hair.

The sound of heels clattered into the bathroom, and Genevieve didn't think much of it. Ginny however reddened at the sight of Cho Chang and her two Ravenclaw girlfriends.

'Oh Cho, he can't stop looking at you! You're so lucky to have someone like Cedric head over heels for you!'

'And _both_ Roger Davies and Harry Potter asked you too! You're the envy of all the ball!'

Genevieve hadn't heard so much talking up since the ball at Draco's Manor. Was it really this ridiculous with girls' bathrooms? Most of what her sister had told her was that it was a safe haven for girls to sob to their friends and heave up their dinner in these kinds of situations.

'Girls, please, I only have eyes for Cedric,' Cho said blissfully. This made Ginny feel a little relieved and Genevieve mildly glad that unlike Pansy, she wasn't drinking up the attention as much and seemed very into Cedric. Roger Davies probably wasn't so sore when he'd managed to snag Fleur Delacour as his date in the end. Harry however was a painfully cringing different story.

Sure the Quidditch thing certainly brought them together, but she couldn't really see the interest in Cho other than that she was quite nice and pretty. It seemed she was a little dull and her friends', for her sake, didn't seem very true to her, not in the realistic sense.

Ginny was growing more uncomfortable being in a big group of girls as Genevieve could quietly hear the thoughts of one of Cho's friends judging Ginny's attire. It almost felt as though Ginny was perceptive enough to know that they were.

Just as she was walking out, Pansy had made her way in with Millicent and her snide smile looked up and down Ginny. Ginny was preparing herself for the biting retort she'd aim at the pug faced Slytherin girl.

'Nice to see your parents could _afford_ more than rags this year Weasley, though I daresay the rags would have looked much more tasteful.'

It seemed that before anyone else could speak, Genevieve had managed to lose her mouth from her mind as she said, 'Better than that marshmallow you're wearing Parkinson.'

Pansy looked red in the face once Cho's friends began to heinously giggle as Cho tried to hide the smile. Ginny looked all the more surprised in Genevieve's direction. Someone like Pansy would have expectedly been one of Genevieve's friends, considering how close she had been to Draco.

'I don't think that's a way to talk to someone of Pansy's calibre,' Millicent Bulstrode stepped in. The larger girl had tried to be pretty tonight and in many ways she could see how, but Genevieve just didn't like the attitude on the girl. It reminded her of a girl version of Dudley, but easy for Pansy to puppeteer.

'Miss Parkinson and you yourself, Miss Bulstrode are not exempt from the rules just because of the Sacred Twenty Eight, and you won't be in the future either. You'll soon see that being ignorant and unnecessarily mean to those who've not provoked you, will only end up with your face in the floor.'

Millicent looked affronted and Genevieve turned back around to the mirror.

'Is that a threat Davies?' Pansy hissed.

'It's an advisory precaution,' Genevieve said as she slyly continued, 'Take it as a blessing in disguise.'

Pansy huffed and stormed out. Millicent looked angrily toward Genevieve, resembling something of a bull before exiting as well. Genevieve gave herself the chance to roll her eyes. Cho and her friends made their hasty move back to the Great Hall and back to the Yule Ball, thoroughly entertained by what they had just watched. Ginny stayed, her brows knitted together, perplexed.

'I swear some Slytherins' live for a bit of nasty drama,' Genevieve commented only to Ginny.

'I-I-I,' Ginny began, her stuttering more from confusion than that of gratitude.

'It's no problem. You clearly could take care of yourself, but I just can't help myself with that girl. Got to love a bullying witch with intense security issues,' Genevieve stated amused.

'I thought you were friends with Malfoy?' Ginny finally asked.

'Oh I'm friends with Draco. He doesn't enjoy her presence as much aside from the occasional dig at your brother and his friends, in fact your entire family, and just about anyone he thinks is beneath him, wow he doesn't make it obvious, does he?' Genevieve finished rambling to a sarcastic conclusion.

'That _is_ why I'm confused,' Ginny pointed out.

Genevieve quietly considered Ginny, as she lowered her hands from her hair and face and turned to the ginger girl.

'Draco's alright on his own, like I've said. It's a matter of time before he starts noticing he's more intelligent than to be an archetype of a bully, or the mini Lucius that you've all come to know and love that I'll have faith he'll grow up eventually. Pansy on the other hand, is a piece of work. But you know that more than I do, as that wasn't your first run in with her I am to suspect.'

'See, I still don't think you know what a dig is in Draco Malfoy's diction,' Ginny, not at all concerned on the topic of Pansy. 'You seem like a logical girl who clearly doesn't believe in the whole purist regime or the ridiculousness of the Sacred Twenty Eight...or at least I think you don't. What the hell are you doing hanging out with that lot still?'

Ginny had assumed most of this due to her welcoming gesture of introductions at the World Cup, and the lack of rebuff toward Hermione Granger, who Ginny was certain Draco would have divulged the bookworm's "status" to Genevieve at some point in their friendship. It was also the mere fact that she'd helped her and her twin brothers, who'd come from a known "blood traitor" family clumsily escape from the wrath of death eaters, whilst being friends with the son of a rather prominent figure in Voldemort's rankings once upon a time (however it had become obvious that such sentiments for Voldemort from Lucius hadn't died down).

'Well deduced Miss Weasley. I have those beliefs, you're quite right. I technically come from a cursed pureblood family though, so I'm like the Lovegood's of this side, something comical to the eyes of the purist regime, but something they're not quite willing to let go of.'

'You continue to confuse me,' Ginny watched her sceptically.

'I'm sure you'll find all the answers you need one day,' Genevieve answered her cryptically.

Barely brushing past the perceptive thirteen year old Weasley girl, Genevieve made her way back to the Great Hall, knowing she'd face the wrath of an unimpressed Draco Malfoy eventually.

* * *

><p>'I know it's fun for you, but really, A Weasley?'<p>

Genevieve looked bored and replied to her stunned and dishevelled blond friend, 'It's been an hour Draco. Please do get over it. It's almost eleven and I'm trying to enjoy the last of the Squib Patriots. Dennis is not a fan of me attending anything other than highly secured Balls, so any future gig is off the cards.'

'But I don't think you understand the ramifications of this-'

'I just wanted to put Pansy in her place! Regardless of who the person was that she'd toy with, she was going to have to learn that she'd get as good as she gave.'

Draco sighed and she smiled innocently before saying, 'You're not really annoyed at me are you Draco?'

She took his hand and swayed it back and forth, knowing this slight manipulation would get him back on her side as he eventually was having to hide back a smile.

'Fine. Despite it being a Weasley…it would have been fun to watch in the least.'

The rest of the Yule Ball went by uneventfully, except for stepping on Percy Weasley's proud feet. Although she apologised, Draco saw no reason to. "_Just because you stood up for one for the sake of laughing at Pansy doesn't mean you have to be nice to all of them."_

Percy had looked rather offended but Genevieve continued to look apologetic regardless as she walked away. Although she had immensely enjoyed herself for the entire evening, there were many thoughts still plaguing her. She'd put so much effort into seeing Draco for the one evening, and now Genevieve was distracted with the thoughts she should have been far more concerned with.

When the ball finished Genevieve was led by Draco after saying her farewells to the few friends she had in Hogwarts, toward the third floor right near the gargoyle statue that hid Dumbledore's office in his own special Headmaster's tower. On the way up Elkridge had interrupted their conversation and before Draco could scold the Hogwarts House Elf as though it were one of his own, she silenced him with a sharp look and bent down to the elf's level. She thanked him gratefully and Elkridge was gone before anymore could be said between them. Draco had looked horrified and annoyed that she'd stopped him from doing what he'd known to do with the elves.

Smiling, she simply said to him, 'Oh come now Draco. I don't wish for you to be fired up by an elf's appearance. I'm trying to give you your Christmas gift.'

The natural pureblood/only child greediness lightened him up thankfully and Genevieve smiled as she revealed the impeccably wrapped box with a ribbon done just as elegantly. Andy was a wonder with charms. Genevieve still managed to look somewhat untidy with her wrapping, whether magic or by hand.

Draco opened the white box that had been wrapped to reveal something unexpected for him. No fancy new gear for Quidditch or duelling, not a sinister object that could make his enemies throw up slugs _on a longer and more consistent basis_, and not a kiss as he had thought might be a bit cheap of her.

A bright snow globe of his manor, in a joyous like frivolity that even Draco didn't think had existed in his home, save the small vicinity around the boastful Christmas tree. The albino peacocks strewn across the front gardens were moving about as they did so proudly and he could see his mother just taking a stroll along the cleared pathway, wrapped up in cloak after cloak. His father was nowhere to be seen and Draco rather thought it accurate. His mother loved walking around the gardens. His father wasn't quite one for appreciating the efforts his mother had put in to ordering the elves to make it perfect and in constant bloom, no matter the season. Draco had a feeling Evangeline wasn't there, despite looking for her.

His cousin hadn't been in touch once since she'd left Malfoy Manor. Evangeline didn't seem the type to be _out_ of touch. She had after all quite yearned for company closer to her age before the two had met, and Draco could understand, but the sudden change? Evangeline hadn't sent a single letter and Draco had written a few before giving up after receiving no reply in return. He figured she was so busy with her lessons that she was leaving even _pleasantries_ for the holidays. But not even a Christmas card was sent his way, despite him doing so in order to keep a good relationship with someone seemingly normal in his family, far more enlightening at least.

'Do you like it?' Genevieve asked him hesitantly, taking the young man out of his reverie.

Draco's thoughts were now solely on Genevieve as Evangeline trickled right to the back of his mind once more. He almost thought he'd seen her face when he looked back to Genevieve only for it to form back to hers, once her expression changed to concern.

'Yes – yes of course. I've never had one of these before…mother used to talk about them quite a bit actually. She said she was planning on giving it to me as a child but, my Aunt Bella…' but Draco stopped himself from the continuing ramble, a commoner's trait, as he looked to her and smiled kindly.

'I love it Genevieve.'

Genevieve smiled gently in return as she said, 'You'll be able to see what's going on outside the manor. That is your mum going for a walk, really.'

'Thanks,' he said as she smiled down at her and felt a little knot tighten in his heart. Not one of his friends had given him something like this before as a gift, certainly not anything so sentimental. Malfoys tended to be rather materialistic beings, but not so that they strayed into nouveau rich ways. They were a respectable family of the Sacred Twenty Eight after all. Blood was still above money, above sentiment and friendship was referred to as _alliance_ or _arranged marriage agreement_.

Draco's gift to her had been more useful than sentimental, but Genevieve was glad. Potion flasks of a good standard weren't cheap and unbreakable diamond ones weren't either. Even Dennis' survivor's guilt, something that had pushed him to buy a professional level broom for her birthday, didn't push him to buy her one of these flasks and she wondered how Draco had managed to convince his parents to let him buy one for her.

Pushing past that, Genevieve broke their somewhat comfortable silence.

'And thanks for your gift to me. I'm incredibly grateful, but you know you really didn't have to Draco,' Genevieve reassured him. She didn't want his pride to overdo itself if their friendship lasted all these dastardly years ahead.

'I wanted to,' Draco reaffirmed as he fiddled with the box in his hands.

Silence fell upon them once more as Genevieve placed the cloak over her shoulders and re-clipped the clasp back in place, smoothing it down. She looked up to him, surprised to see a regret in his eyes. Before Genevieve could dive into his mind without notice, Draco quickly pecked her on the lips and tried to coolly push off the sheer lightness he felt surging through his body.

Genevieve smiled at him knowingly. It had been a while since they last saw each other in person, and they weren't old enough to continue on with passionate haste with disregard for privacy. Even she knew she was too awkward for that, knowledge or not.

'Merry Christmas Draco,' she said quietly to him.

'Merry Christmas to you too Genevieve,' he said, grateful she hadn't chosen this moment to tease him.

Taking his hand one last time, she squeezed it and let it drop, reluctantly.

Turning to the gargoyle, she said in a voice almost too quiet to be considered a whisper, 'Cockroach Clusters,' and saw it beginning to move.

Draco watched on with clear focus. He'd never seen it happen before, never actually known where the entrance was to Dumbledore's office, and his father had always been the one to visit Dumbledore with a complaint or message from the Board of Governors. Genevieve ignored the niggling thoughts of his beginning interest in the Dark Arts as she attempted to push away such keen curiosity in him to better himself for running his family one day, with benefits in all the wrong ways.

Grim thoughts of what lay ahead, Crouch's illness and Mad Eye Moody's true whereabouts were what came to her, as she ascended the staircase.

Boxing Day. No. The day after Boxing Day. She'd talk to Dumbledore the day after Boxing Day. She'd have to. There were too many questions that she wondered if she could answer without screwing something up. Genevieve would kick herself if she didn't ask him or tell him some of the knowledge she had.

Genevieve came to the painful conclusion that she had to take this universe seriously and had to stop seeing it as opportunities for herself.

_These are real people's lives_.

The fact that she was constantly reminding herself this was shameful in itself. It should have been ingrained in her very being. It was her life too.

* * *

><p><em>Draco doesn't do slow dances to muggle songs. <em>

_But that's not the point, I thought I'd just add that. I figured he could tolerate slightly getting jiggy with it, but he would be humiliated to slow dance like awkward muggles do at that age. _

_And yes, despite his cockiness, Draco is fourteen going on fifteen. That shit is still awkward at that age despite like two moments they've ever shared. It will continue to be awkward with their growing awareness with each other. _

_Hopefully, I've really hammered in how serious I am to sticking to plot and not going off with other ideas like being a bloody pop star as well._

_Also the diamond flask was an idea that's from a fanfiction called: "Growing Up Black" one of my favourites which I'm hoping will be updated soon!_

_This is way over 10,000 words now. Stop me. Please._

_If you'd like to leave a review, that would be cool. _

_ex - GeeTiger out. x_


	23. The Black Runs Deep

_Author's Note:_

_So I've got a few chapters on the go now I'm back on track. This story has changed so much, but believe me, it's for the best. Ginny and Genevieve aren't going to be very close for a while, but I feel like they would get along well. Hermione however, meh. Not to say I don't admire Hermione, but even she had her aggravating moments. _

_Evangeline gets way more spotlight this time than experiencing pureblood life (she's being forced through hell) and the amount of chapters (Multicultural Patriots is gone) scrapped has made room for more important plot movement and character chapters (I'm trying anyway). _

_A little less of Genevieve and more of Evangeline concerns. That and seriously, the world is still technically worried about this maniac muggle killer who escaped Azkaban the year before. They didn't suddenly forget just because some school is having a tournament. Shit's still worrying for the outside magical community. _

_Playlist Suggestion: 'Sirius Fire,' (GoF Soundtrack, no. 8)_

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Three<em>

_The Black Runs Deep_

Harry Potter had been reeling. His scar had burned when he thought of the disappearance of Barty Crouch Sr. once he'd found him talking to a tree. Viktor too, was becoming aware of the dangers surrounding the tasks, two down, one last one to go, however chose to mask it. It had been a week since they'd visited Sirius and the rain was pouring heavily.

Hermione was beginning to really worry, and Ron was looking pale at the thought of "sudden disappearances" sounding eerily like Voldemort was involved from his family's past experience of the war.

Harry pressure rubbed his forehead with his hands and tried to stop the oncoming headache from lasting. Hermione continuously watched him with concern as Ron busied himself by further puzzling himself with his Transfiguration essay due tomorrow morning. It was only too soon that Ron's need for her help stopped her from watching Harry sympathetically. He could only be glad to no longer feel her eyes boring into him.

The messy haired boy excused himself. Thinking he might need company, both Ron and Hermione had stood up to follow him but he gave them one sharp look that told them he'd be okay on his own. Hermione wouldn't allow this.

'You heard what Sirius said, Harry.'

'Doesn't mean I need an escort Hermione,' Harry said gruffly, 'Besides, I highly doubt Karkaroff would be stupid enough to attack me in the school halls, while everyone is out and about.'

Once Harry had made his point, he didn't wish to give Hermione the chance to argue with him over this and made his way out of the common room. Sirius never said anything about walking the school halls alone. Harry did it all the time on his own, especially when Ron had been acting like an idiot and Hermione became too much to handle.

Maybe a less serious chat with his Godfather was what he needed. Or to be the audience to one of Fred and George's spectacular pranks – unlikely as they were so busy trying to get their money from Ludo Bagman. Harry felt he'd needed the distraction before his infamous curiosity got the better of him to go looking for answers himself.

Sirius would kill him if that were the case, especially if he got himself into trouble.

Catching the tinkling sounds of Cho Chang's laughter, Harry stiffened and immediately hid in the shadows. It seemed Cedric and Cho were going out for a lovely stroll, blissfully unaware of an eavesdropper.

Every now and again he'd hear the sounds of kissing, but their conversation wasn't as awkward to listen to. If anything it was all quite boring.

He overheard that the Hufflepuff didn't feel cheated for having a tied win with Harry from the Second Task. Harry was surprised by how amicable Cedric had been, considering he'd been the first Hogwarts champion.

Their irritating sweet noises started up again and Harry felt as though he might be sick. Making his way down another corridor quickly, he found himself face to face with a _human_ looking Draco Malfoy.

The blond himself was currently looking over a letter in complete privacy. His goons, Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found. He looked pensive and every now and again, Draco would frown at an inconsistency within the letter.

Before he could back out and run from a confrontation that Harry would rather not deal with, his sudden movement only managed to catch Draco Malfoy's attention. He looked up with mere fright in his eyes before they settled hard on Harry and his smirk replaced his features.

'Spying on me Potter?' Draco insinuated.

'You don't own this hallway Malfoy. If you wanted real privacy you could go to your dorm,' Harry suggested sharply.

'Owls don't deliver letters to the dungeons Potter. Anyway, shouldn't you be skulking somewhere near Diggory and Chang?'

Harry's mouth hung open for a moment before closing again and his nostrils flaring with which Draco said, 'Merlin, you're too easy to read. I must say myself, I would've done a better job sabotaging a champion's running for the next task without using myself of course. Then again, you _are_ a Gryffindor.'

With that Draco strutted away in victory and Harry was interrupted by the squawking sounds of a bird that certainly wasn't an owl. The falcon, recognisably, Sirius' new variety of bird to send his mail to, looked just as violent and frightening as the last bird that dropped mail onto him.

Having managed to get the folded piece of parchment without leaving a new wound on his hand, Harry opened it hastily to see few words scribbled almost illegibly. Harry felt ill now, but not for the sounds of his crush and someone he was competing against lips colliding messily.

_Harry,_

_I've been seen. Aurors are on alert.  
>Running from Scotland.<br>__Will message you once I'm safe again._

_Sirius_

Whatever he thought might distract him, this had certainly done the job.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy didn't feel keen on divulging all that was in his letter to Harry Potter. It was the reply he'd needed from Evangeline in fact, but the writing and the manner of speech had him questioning the entirety of the letter.<p>

Even the way she signed her name irritated Draco. Evangeline wasn't a very pretty writer. Her hand was rushed and unkempt, and when she tried, Draco could see her upbringing hadn't been of the refined pureblood tutoring. This was far too _perfect_. The conversational aspect was even more so discerning. The matters of The Sacred Twenty Eight weren't apart of their discussions and yet it turned up in this letter in a gossipy tone.

Evangeline didn't know enough to gossip about the families, nor did she know the full list. In fact, she'd never been interested in the list.

It almost sounded as though it were an older lady of the society speaking to him, not Evangeline.

Draco looked over the letter once more and gave it some more thought. It was possible all this dire tutoring that kept her locked up in the Black's summer estate at Loch Ailort had changed her perspective but Draco figured that a lot would have to do that.

She was addressing him far too properly and acting more like an acquaintance than the cousin he'd come quite close to over those few weeks. It was almost as though she were making up topics of conversation he might relate to. Evangeline wasn't portraying herself as he knew her and that was concerning to Draco.

Folding up the letter that he suspected wasn't at all written by his cousin, Draco found himself beginning the dictation in his mind for his next couple 3 letters. One would go to his parents, to check if all was right at home and they weren't suddenly under some inspection for dark magic objects or if something was going down sooner than he'd expected.

Draco was aware of most of the ongoing matters in his family. His mother turned a blind eye about it and his father used to openly speak of his duties during his childhood. One of those duties was to help Voldemort. Draco didn't really understand the necessity, as he didn't much like bowing to a man's feet and kissing his boots, when he was above that, but his father certainly followed in the old man's mind.

Draco didn't really take it all too seriously as the Dark Lord, an "all powerful future ruler" was defeated by a bloody infant.

There was not liking muggleborns, and also knowing who to fight one's battles with. Voldemort didn't seem like the mighty fine investment his father had made him out to be.

It seemed his mother had agreed, although kept quiet on the matter entirely.

Draco chose not to voice his opinion either, so as to not anger his often-stubborn father.

His other letter, would go to Evangeline and they would ask certain questions that needed specific answers that involved much more than a yes or a no response.

Those moments with his mother growing up had taught him some things that he was beginning to think his father had forgotten.

Being a Malfoy meant the name and prestige of the lifestyle one did have as a Malfoy. A Malfoy didn't _earn_ their way; a Malfoy _bought _their way. Malfoy's were to be feared, but with the death of his grandfather Abraxas before his third year from Dragon Pox, the Malfoys were more about power then their tight decreasing unit. He only had two cousins left in France and Evangeline who he feared was in danger.

It was because of their very small family unit that his father was constantly looking to Voldemort's unlikely return to bring them up to an even higher level, and having an abundance of wealth didn't hurt their chances of this.

However, it was being half Black that Draco had felt where his loyalties truly laid.

His mother's importance for family had been ingrained in him from a young age. The Black family had been vast before the War that ended shortly after his first year of life thanks to baby Potter. Regardless of his father's almost mourning ways of speaking of the past, his mother had sounded relieved when speaking on the subject on the odd occasion she felt comfortable to.

The war had taken many Black's in its devastating wake, and if Black's didn't die of physical, blood gushing war wounds immediately, they died from long lasting curse effects or sometimes of a "broken heart".

Blacks didn't need money to make it in the world. They'd already made it in the world way before Draco came to existence. The sheer amount of Blacks, with their wit, abilities and fear inducing ways that it could keep many high up under control without the need of money to bribe were more influential than the Malfoy family had been before this time. Lucius marrying Narcissa had been another step in becoming an even bigger name on the list of the Sacred Twenty Eight. The Black's had been by far the most prominent family before the war had brought them down many notches.

But Draco believed being half Black hadn't been a bad thing for his diction in this day. Sure, none were left that weren't in Azkaban (although one had technically escaped but Sirius had been disowned before his allegiance to Voldemort was known, even though his father vehemently denied Sirius ever being apart of the inner circle or even on Voldemort's radar after Sirius refused to join him) or long gone, but Draco felt he had a little more edge simply being a Black.

Malfoy was a name now. Black was a very long history. A sometimes frighteningly powerful one.

But being a Black had always remained with one clear, aside from blood purity and power: family. To betray family was to be disowned. To leave family for the dead was to betray, to avenge or kill for a family member was considered an honour. Family was above alliance. Family was first.

That natural instinct that kicked in was coming from his mother's Black blood. His family was in danger or something was going on and he needed to know that they were safe before involving confidentiality with Snape to get him to floo his parents.

Draco needed answers or he was going to find a way back to Malfoy Manor, before the term ended.

* * *

><p><em>Tried to stick away from Genevieve for a bit, but Sirius almost being caught factors into that. There's more to Evangeline's side story, (chapter coming soon btw).<em>

_A lot's changed and it's certainly made it more of a story than a dream I personally had. _

_So I hope you come back for the next chapter, and if you do want to, please leave a review :)_

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	24. Paint It, Black

_Author's Note:_

_Back again and with more canon characters! I figured the Wizarding World of the UK is still a little concerned about this mass murderer named Sirius Black being on the loose. So someone was going to have to find him in a vulnerable position at some point. It's the end of April and the maze has begun construction plans early, (slight AU for a reason) bringing back the events of Crouch's reappearance and disappearance. The next chapter is the month of May and involves a different POV. _

_The storyline has changed so much, and certain aspects have to, but I believe it will make it better this way. _

_Playlist Suggestions:_

_'Paint It, Black,' The Rolling Stones.  
>'The Kiss,' OOTP Soundtrack (no. 9) for Andy's POV<em>

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Four<em>

_Paint It, Black_

Halfway through the few months of fourth year education Genevieve endured, many things happened, both important and unimportant.

Dennis and Andy were married in a small ceremony in the back garden. Remus turned up as well as few other old Order members who were happy to hear of the nuptials, along with a few of the Professors from Hogwarts who were keen to say, "I told you so", or more particularly Professor McGonagall who had felt embarrassed by the previous misassumption of Dennis and Andy's level of relationship.

Genevieve was on a more serious basis of correspondence with Dumbledore and was being a lot less straightforward and far more cryptic with her advice as she began to _feel_ the effects of change and fate liked to punish her for it. She had been very ill for four days, constantly vomiting and what felt like the worst version of a migraine attacking her brain. Fate finally let up after Genevieve felt she'd lost a stone from heaving up bile.

Dumbledore was better informed about the Third Task and aware that the events would have to take place for Harry to fulfil his prophecy. Although she hadn't said what, Dumbledore had cottoned on to Voldemort's replenishment and return to a more suited body for a powerful wizard planning to ruin the world. Genevieve couldn't tell him about Cedric's death, certain it would cause chaos. Genevieve wasn't quite sure how she could prevent it without informing someone close to him or making Harry less about togetherness and far more selfish.

She'd done a shabby job of preventing Crouch's death after all, which wasn't at all successful.

Genevieve had begged Dumbledore to have Fudge send an Auror to the ill man's residence, at least to check his circumstances hadn't been that of a witch or wizard who'd cursed him, consequentially landing him in bed for his past, hard and sometimes unfair ways. Fudge refused to believe such was the case, although the Minister had sent one to see how the Head of International Magical Cooperation was faring in illness, as Barty and his mentality was running its course and he didn't wish to be attacked by a lunatic.

Pettigrew had lost control of Crouch Sr, and the man was becoming insane from having fought off Voldemort's curse, but she figured if he were to be kept alive for a little longer, the world would _have to_ believe Voldemort was back, with what his son had done. Even Crouch knew the consequences the world would face if Voldemort were truly to be resurrected to a full body of power, it outweighed the time he'd spend in Azkaban for freeing his son from the cells he should have stayed confined in, death wishes or not.

But his sudden disappearance after the forest in which Viktor Krum had been stunned while Harry went for help, meant to Genevieve and few others that he was no longer of the living, buried as a bone in Hagrid's garden. Dumbledore was very grave on hearing the news and knew now the circumstances were incredibly serious.

The disappearance was being pinned on Sirius Black, who had himself suddenly reappeared.

He was sighted, by more than one person whilst they went discovering the caves of Hogsmeade, and without a wand. Genevieve didn't know how he'd managed to escape without revealing his animagus to them, but there was no such vital information pointing out his resemblance to the grim in the black shaggy dog in the newspapers.

Thankfully Rita Skeeter was too busy writing unnecessary articles about school children to actually worry about the story surrounding Sirius, though Genevieve was sure she was seething over not getting the scoop herself. The Reader wasn't at all pleased with Draco's involvement, knowing the woman was an illegal animagus as well. If the topic ever came up, she planned on scolding him good for it.

Having read some of the articles on Harry, she thought the ones based in the books might be exaggerated. She figured Janette was taking the piss out of her cousin's disgraceful excuse for serious journalism, but Genevieve was disturbed to see that that wasn't the case.

How the hell hadn't she been sued by the _many, many_ people she wrote so callously about?

She wasn't written in a respectable light either, which had been the assumption that Janette was still quite bitter but upon hearing more about her from her guardians, Genevieve surmised that there was one thing Janette really didn't exaggerate on it. Genevieve wasn't keen on catching this woman's attention or ever meeting her if she ever had that moment.

If Genevieve did however, she'd have some questions certainly.

Particularly ones about Janette.

Genevieve was still a little pissed about being involved in this mess for someone's greed.

'_Concentrate. You're almost finished with fourth year Herbology!'_

Her thoughts dragged her out of that dark place and back to the present. Genevieve didn't really want to stay hanging on those thoughts. She was unfortunate to get caught up on them during dinner one night when she'd zoned out too far while eating asparagus.

Andy had told her to focus and Dennis made his way into her room before she went to sleep to talk. Dennis tended to do that when she wouldn't tell either of them what was going through her mind. Part of the worry was if it was about other worries, like the future, Harry's prophecy, the Order, etc. Some times, it was about her past and the implications that came with it. Why she was here and how she was going to make the outcome as successful as possible for all parties bar Voldemort.

Ever since she'd had a cry over absolutely everything that was currently on her mind, Dennis and Andy had been on her like any concerned parents would be for their child.

But for this overcast day in March, she was given some peace and quiet to finish her latest Herbology assignment, assigned to her three days after she'd handed in the last one. It was the only way of getting through every major piece of work quickly in order to take an exam so she could be ready for OWL's when she was also very preoccupied with the Order.

She had a quarter left of parchment space left before she drew a blank. There was only so much she could write before basically repeating herself and so she would have to plan how to finish this current paragraph and conclusion with a very well done finality about it. Easier said than done.

Genevieve stood up from her desk and made her way over to the bookshelf. Going down to the bottom shelf, she knelt down to look at the extra help books and extra information books that might give her another source to conclude with. Catching sight onto a orange covered book by a little known writer in Herbology, she pulled it out and began flipping.

It seemed that just as she did however, something peaked in her system of curiosity and made her freeze.

The record player was at its loudest downstairs.

Dennis was most certainly not back from meeting with Remus Lupin at the Leaky over a couple of drinks and a meal, to make sure the werewolf wasn't starving from lack of a job and Andy was working until nightfall. And this song in particular only pictured one person in her mind, though she knew it was impossible.

Grabbing her wand, Genevieve made her way out of her personal study and quickly downstairs after running down the hall, careful to remember how to send the distress signal if she was to distressed to do so without mucking up. Once she'd read the list of thrice, Genevieve was at the end of the staircase. Her mind was searching like crazy.

'_I see a red door, I want it painted black,  
><em>_No colours anymore, I want them to turn black,'_

The person other than herself definitely wasn't recognisable. Their train of thought didn't follow that of Andy's or Dennis'. They, whoever they were, weren't bad. Their thoughts didn't scream Death Eater or sympathiser of the cause. It was still eerie.

'_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes,  
><em>_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes,'_

Who the hell managed to get past the wards and break into the Manor? Dennis made certain the very few times Genevieve was home alone that it was impossible for Merlin himself to get through.

'_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black,  
><em>_With flowers and my love, both never to come back,'_

The drawing room where the record player was set up back from Christmas and never put away again, was currently playing The Rolling Stones, a classic in Genevieve's opinion. The door was closed, but despite the muffled sound, it was clearly distinct in tune.

'_I see people turn their heads, and quickly look away,  
><em>_Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday,'_

'_I look inside myself and see my heart is black,  
><em>_I see my red door and I must have it painted black,  
><em>_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts,  
><em>_It's not easy facing when your whole world is black,'_

Her abilities were pointing to signs that said all was good, that the owner of the mind was mischievous but not threatening. The mind was experiencing a small bastion of contentment listening to this song in particular and she knew she'd be breaking through that contentment soon.

'_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue,  
><em>_I could not foresee this thing happening to you,  
><em>_If I look hard enough into the setting sun,  
><em>_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes,'_

Slamming the door open, Genevieve held her wand up to the intruder who didn't turn around immediately.

His robes were that of a tramp's and his hair, unkempt and matted needed a wash very badly, as he swayed almost in a trance like way to the music. The man's back was facing her and she felt her voice go when he slowly turned around.

'_I see a red door and I want it painted black,  
><em>_No colours anymore, I want them to turn black,  
><em>_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes,  
><em>_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes,'_

The fear in his eyes at seeing her made him assume he'd been mistaken.

Sirius Black was cornered and even he didn't know how to get out of this one.

Genevieve's mind was going into over drive and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her face very slowly broke out into a smile as soon as it came to her, whom this hollow and haunted man was.

'_I want to see your face painted black,  
><em>_black as night, black as coal,  
><em>_I want to see the sun blotted out from the sky,  
><em>_I want to see it painted, painted, painted, painted black, yeah!'_

Sirius looked ready to run as the record's noise went straight to the dead sounds, but she stopped him with her words.

'It's okay, I won't do anything,' Genevieve said as she began to lower her wand which a cautionary Sirius was careful to watch go down.

'You're Sirius Black aren't you?' she asked extra carefully.

Sirius didn't reply which answered her question just fine.

'I'm going to point out a few things so you don't have to run again,' Genevieve said slowly, 'I know you didn't betray James and Lily Potter to Voldemort. I know Peter Pettigrew did it.'

Sirius looked disbelievingly toward the girl and wondered how she could possibly know so much, let alone be remotely calm about being in the presence of an escaped mass murderer. He didn't choose to reply, Sirius only continued to listen out for any signs of obvious danger in the words she spoke.

'I know you're on the run and by the looks of you, you need food, a bath, a good bed and maybe a glass of firewhiskey?' Genevieve suggested carefully.

'How do you know…how do you know about Pettigrew?' was the response she received cuttingly.

Genevieve quickly went through his mind and thought to lay down some more points before she went through with this.

'Dennis and Andy aren't home yet…I presume you're here to see them. I can't tell you everything yet, not without them here. I'm sort of like their adoptive daughter, and I know all this stuff because I'm here to help Harry.'

The words "help" and "Harry" in the same sentence clearly knocked Sirius away from the fear that rendered him speechless. He looked over her and suspected nothing ill of her intentions.

'I'll even message Dennis now. So you can see him for yourself. He's with Remus Lupin at the moment and I know he knows the truth,' Genevieve said offhandedly.

'Wait – Dennis and Andy, they don't know, they still think that I – that night, they think I did it still –'

'No they don't,' Genevieve cut him off, 'It's because of me that they know that's not true.'

Genevieve whispered a message to her wand and waited for the charm to work. When her wand turned blue, the message had been sent into writing to whatever surface was closest and only stayed for a matter of seconds before disappearing.

'You said you were here to help Harry,' Sirius began, putting up a façade that he was stronger than he first seemed.

'We'll get to that – I think you need a bath first though. You stink,' Genevieve said honestly.

* * *

><p>Sirius was a little less weary looking and more determined to find out what was going on. Now wearing some of Dennis' more comfortable home clothing after a very soapy bath, he was forced to sit at a small table in the kitchen.<p>

The girl, who was in fact named Genevieve, was cooking an array of breakfast foods in the middle of the afternoon, as it seemed to be the best meal she could cook. The smell of bacon and eggs, with some mushroom and onion on the go made his stomach rumble with torture. Toast had been on the go and some beans were now finished as the pot poured over his waiting plate. A piece of toast had now appeared, wonderfully buttered up along with another slice, shortly after.

Getting to work on the beans, Sirius didn't think he'd had a better meal in under a year, his thoughts distracted by the mere presence of food. Genevieve paused in her cooking to see him devour the food like any starving animal would. Having been forced to eat what he could find as a dog mustn't have been delicious for his human palate.

'Hungry?' she asked from the stovetops, stirring the mushroom and onion around the pan once more.

Sirius vigorously nodded from his spot as the table and found a plate of bacon and eggs had floated over to him. It seemed the beans were demolished before the plate of bacon and eggs arrived at the table.

Soon after more toast had made its way to Sirius as did the mushroom and onion, Sirius making himself the best combination of a bacon butty he'd had since before Azkaban.

Six more slices had procured themselves, buttered and ready to go, and Genevieve didn't hesitate from taking a slice herself as she watched him in slight pity. Sirius, for all his pride, didn't take offence to this.

'Anything else?' she asked once the plate was practically cleaned of yolk and sauce with the last slice of toast he had.

'You _did _suggest a glass of firewhiskey,' Sirius pointed out after swallowing his last remnants of food down.

Genevieve smiled knowingly and nodded in return.

Soon enough a glass of firewhiskey and the bottle in case he needed some more, was in front of Sirius and he gratefully drank the glass down whole, closing his eyes in peace. Leaning back he let himself rest for a moment.

Genevieve didn't wish to disturb him but heard that there were two people entering the house as she heard Dennis yell out worriedly.

'Genevieve! Genevieve! Are you okay?!'

Dennis came scrambling through to the kitchen with Remus Lupin shortly behind him to start up his questions of concern all over again.

'Genevieve! You need to answer…me,' Dennis stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the bewildered man sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

'Sorry, I've been taking care of our new guest,' Genevieve said in the midst of tension.

Sirius looked uncomfortable and Remus looked relieved. He was the first one to make a move out of the lot of them.

'Jesus Sirius, we thought you'd gotten yourself killed! After the way the Prophet's been talking about you – Harry's been worried _sick_ – '

Remus grabbed Sirius up into a bear hug and Sirius let himself sink into it.

'We've all been so worried about you,' Remus said quietly as Sirius swallowed the pain away and pulled from his friend's embrace.

A few awkward moments passed by when Genevieve realised that Dennis hadn't seen Sirius since all those years before and had known for over a year about his innocence. Genevieve had come to learn that Dennis looked up to Sirius like one would an older brother and seeing the similarities to his own brother Regulus, Sirius saw him as the version of the brother he wished he'd had. Although Dennis was admittedly closer to Remus, their similar upbringings were what made them bond so easily over something other than the latest essay by well renowned Defence Duelist, Quentin Trimble.

But there was no shock to seeing Remus than there was to seeing Sirius Black in the flesh once more.

The fact that he'd looked so weak, despite a bath and some food in his stomach; Dennis felt the guilt wash over him once more.

Before he could stop himself, the tears were in his eyes and Genevieve realised this reunion may not have been her rightful place.

'Sirius – I…I'm so sorry,' Dennis said, resembling an apologetic child.

Sirius shook his head with his charming smile and said, 'What for you dolt?'

The two finally embraced and Genevieve could see just how painful this was for her guardian who had wrongly assumed the worst of his past friend. Sirius' warmth however, told her that there was no animosity between them.

Genevieve decided now was the best time to slip out, and Remus didn't look to be disagreeing with her notion. Carefully getting out of her seat, Genevieve practically tip-toed toward the exit of the kitchen. Just as she had her handle on the door, she was stopped from going any further.

'Where do you think you're going?' she heard Sirius' voice carry across the kitchen, after he'd let Dennis go. Sirius looked wittingly into her eyes as a small smirk was taking place over his features.

Genevieve turned around and with Dennis' subdued acceptance, made her way back to the table and sat down with the other three wizards.

* * *

><p>Andy (<em>nee Cunningham<em>)Davies had had an awful shift. Two cases of Accidental Magic at the hands of children caused near loss of limbs in the past week but this case today topped it all off. A muggle injured while casually walking along to work nearly died thanks to some idiot who lost control of an illegal and highly dangerous creature they'd been breeding in their attic. Andy wouldn't be surprised if he'd been using it for fights, but crups were hard to keep control of once trained to kill.

Just managing to keep the poor muggle stable had been a hassle and she hoped no poor person walking past a house would endure such a ravaging torture. It also seemed to worsen once she'd received a message from her husband to bring home vital replenishing potions, which left Andy concerned throughout the rest of her shift.

Andy snuck away before one of the fresh out of Hogwarts kids could ask her anymore questions, (she blamed herself for offering help when she had her own problems at home to be dealing with) and made her way to the floo network systems in the hospital.

Andy didn't think to question why she was bringing home replenishing potions home, because she trusted it was Dennis being too proud to say out loud what he'd done to be in such a position or that it might have been for Genevieve for Merlin knows what reasons. The likelier case was Remus, who had just experienced a full moon in the last week.

When she arrived in the drawing room of her home after making her address incredibly private to anyone's ears in the hospital, she took a breath of relief. Taking her heels off, she removed the lime green St Mungo's outerwear and left it lazily on the couch. Cracking her back, she gladly moved her limbs out of the drawing room and down the hall toward the kitchen, where light was spilling from underneath the door.

Andy could hear a recognisable bark of laughter but thought it might be her imagination playing up on her again.

She kept a good hold on the potions and made her way in, not noticing the extra few people in attendance.

Putting the vials in the slots on the kitchen bench where most potions were left out for use, Andy had started.

'I've had an awful day Den. You'd think there would be less imbeciles in the Wizarding World,' Andy complained and then her heart stopped when she turned to look at the table.

'Why don't you come and tell us about it peaches.'

Andy only saw black. In some senses of the expression, literally.

* * *

><p>'Honestly, you used the nickname and everything,' Dennis said with a slight edge of annoyance, although the amusement was still there.<p>

'It's not the first time a woman's fainted at the sight of me,' Sirius joked.

'It might be the first time a married woman has though,' Remus pointed out.

'Andy?' Genevieve asked as all three wizards turned their attention to the Healer who'd in fact fainted at the sight of Sirius Black, although the reasons weren't that of a swooning woman.

Said witch groaned as she urged herself to sit up. Thankfully her husband had caught on and decided to help her.

The moment her senses came back to her, Andy looked disbelievingly at Sirius Black with a severe anger that had all four suddenly concerned. Dennis tried to calm her but it didn't seem to work as it only turned her attention to him. Dennis shied away slightly before she turned her attention to Black. Genevieve didn't think to stop her guardian.

'What the hell did you think you were doing Sirius Black, hiding in caves and almost getting caught?! You don't even have your wand, and you look like you've starved yourself nearly to death.'

'Andy I couldn't-'

'I was so scared, I thought you were dead! Sirius you should have been taking care of yourself, better yet you should've been with us!'

'I didn't know I was welcome! I only came here after I got desperate when I was seen back in Hogsmeade so I could contact Harry.'

'You're always welcome you idiot!'

'Andy, he didn't know you knew about Pettigrew,' Genevieve butted in.

Sirius looked away awkwardly as the anguish in her expression became clear. The tears were soon after and Andy started crawling onto her knees to reach him as she held him tightly.

'I'm so sorry Sirius. I wish I hadn't been so stupid at the time, I wish I had remembered who you really were-'

'Andy,' Sirius tried to interrupt.

'No! I should've known better. You would have never betrayed Lily and James to that scum. You loved them! And I loved you but what good did I show for it?'

The word "love" struck Genevieve hard, as she looked straight to Dennis uncomfortably.

He mouthed the word, "platonically" before she could interrupt this reunion herself.

'I still love you like you were my own Andy. Nothing like some stint in Azkaban is going to stop that from ever being the case,' Sirius said quietly as he let her hold onto him tightly again.

'Why don't you hate us, why don't you hate me for what happened?' Andy asked into his chest to which Sirius began to look bitter.

'There was far too much distrust going on. Merlin knew I couldn't even trust Remus not to go rogue…I put my trust in the wrong person instead,' Sirius said honestly.

'This was just a very disgraceful thing to have happened. No one could control how what I felt at the time. I thought Peter was the best option; it would keep James in hiding if it wasn't me. It was my mistake, my plan went wrong…'

'Don't do that,' Genevieve said. The defiance in her eyes was strong and she couldn't stand watching this. What was happening was meant to be good, not filled with the guilt of the past.

'And what's that?' Sirius asked her.

'Blame yourself. Don't forget, you're not the one who betrayed them. Mistakes were made but your intentions were good Sirius,' Genevieve reminded him. 'It's Pettigrew who's to blame. No one else.'

Sirius hardened as his thoughts of outright desire to murder the rat was coming through. Harry's face came into view, and Sirius became calmer over time. Genevieve felt relieved. She had hoped Sirius wouldn't blindly run off in search of Pettigrew to bring the sodden bastard his dues.

He instead embraced Andy more comfortingly and kissed her head.

'I think a nice take away is in order. Don't you agree?' Dennis briefly interrupted.

'I think that's the best idea you've ever had my old boy,' Sirius said, his arm still around Andy.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think?<em>

_Sirius has been on the run as a dog for a couple of months, making his way down to Wiltshire where the Davies' live, not so far from the Malfoys' as Sirius will distinctly remember.  
><em>

_If you have any thoughts or queries or even playlist suggestions, please leave one in a review. I'm always grateful, even if it's just encouragement to update :)_

_There is going to be more soon, though next chapter won't be from Genevieve's POV._

_The end is also near to this part of the Chronicles, which means I will be asking questions that I really would like you to answer!_

_Thanks tons!_

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	25. Wrath of the Reader

_Author's Note: _

_So this is from Evangeline's POV. I figured I'd give her some more action and grittiness seeing as she has to help the bad side, and one can't be wholly good in such a placement. But she feels she's bad for all the right reasons. Also think of Frigga and Landis Bagley looking like characters from 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'._

_Anyway, there's not much else to say, but her next chapter will be darkly amusing and I've drawn inspiration from a collection of one shots from a certain fanfiction for it. _

_Playlist Suggestions:_

_'Dumbledore's Foreboding,' (HBP Soundtrack, no. 18)  
>'Fireplaces Escape,' (DH Pt. 1 Soundtrack, no. 13)<br>__'The Locket,' (DH Pt. 1 Soundtrack, no. 12)_

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Five<em>

_Wrath of the Reader_

Evangeline had turned seventeen on the seventh day of December. The trace no longer held her back from being found by the ministry if she went out into the world on her own. From there, she'd been planning, for weeks and months. She had never given details of her birthday, let alone her actual age. It was all a part of her plan.

Evangeline knew she'd have to be stealthy if she were to get past the Bagleys after all. Their instruction had only helped to instruct her power. Her ability, unknown to them, was aiding her further.

The warmer months had arrived at Loch Ailort and Evangeline was clearing a path in her mind. Scheduling when she would leave, how she would go unnoticed until they could realise and learning how to apparate behind the Bagleys' backs, it all kept her on constant edge. Evangeline couldn't be found out. She couldn't be caught.

Evangeline was suffering from a dire version of cabin fever, or more so, location fever. She hadn't left Loch Ailort since the summer. Her thoughts had become more disturbing and her darkest fantasies were being plotted out as though it didn't affect her. Evangeline couldn't cave into that mindset; she didn't want to fall into Tom Riddle's hands.

But Merlin were the Bagleys' making it hard for her not to want to outright murder people.

Frigga Bagley was asking her all of the oddest questions about her personal life and relationships with that of Draco and Narcissa. She figured the woman was just keen to get up the pureblood social ladder. The old hag wouldn't get anywhere with her stupendously horrid looks, her barren body and spinster ways. Her brother mightn't have trouble but he was still a tutor, not respectable enough to be on the first rung of the pureblood ladder.

Landis, the idiot brother who thought he knew a thing or two in Occlumency, had attempted to take her purity in one step but he was soon put in his place. He had the scars to prove it and hadn't the size to boast any longer. Although Landis should've punished her, there was something menacing about Evangeline's coolness that unnerved him so. He was rendered useless around her. He cowered around her now, despite Frigga's scolding to get him to discipline her on occasion.

After that incident her wand was locked up until she needed it for practice purposes. Evangeline did a lot more than either sibling were aware of when she was "practicing". She was getting stronger and it felt good. Evangeline couldn't wait to wipe that smug look off that ugly old hag's face.

Frigga wasn't afraid. She was stupid, underestimating Evangeline. She had quite enjoyed Lucius' instruction to be truly despicable to her but didn't understand just what could happen if she pushed it. Evangeline had the feeling that if she was given the opportunity; she'd scar up Bagley far worse than that of her pitiful excuse of a brother.

But gory revenge wasn't currently on her mind. Apparition had been, because it was her best bet for not being tracked in her plans.

'_Focus, focus, focus,_' Evangeline simply thought. She was a mile into the forest, but too far from civilisation to truly escape to the Bagleys' knowledge. Other than Landis' experience, they thought she was quite useless elsewhere. Evangeline had done so purposely. She couldn't just be showing herself to be an adept witch once given the right tools, it would notify Lucius surely, and she didn't want that.

No, she planned on shocking them all. Although Landis' attempt had been a bit of a cop out in Evangeline's plans, she really wanted to frighten them all.

'_Destination, Determination, Deliberation,_' Evangeline chanted in her mind, picturing her destination.

Evangeline felt a twisting, but kept herself wholly together. When she opened her eyes she almost screamed at the top of her lungs.

She'd successfully disapparated and apparated a thirty foot distance.

She mightn't have a license, but it wasn't like she'd never driven without her driver's either.

The exhilarating feeling of accomplishment washed over her as did hope.

She was so close. If only she didn't have to make several trips to get to England. If she splinched herself, simply because she wanted to cross the border of Scotland into England, Evangeline didn't know what she'd make of herself.

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

Evangeline was being forced to eat some lukewarm onion soup for dinner with a small, but a deliciously buttered bread roll for some actual sustenance was there to help her swallow it down. Either the elf was dead or Frigga had started cooking as a hobby.

She gave up on tediously eating the rest when the bread roll had been finished. Gulping down the goblet of water, Evangeline waited for the elf to clear the dishes.

They disappeared once she blinked and she excused herself to no one from the table. Sometimes when she knew she was totally alone, she pictured herself with her family, eating at the table on those nights her mother wanted all to go as she had planned it. It wouldn't be a marvellous meal for twenty. It would just be enough to make them all happy. Evangeline craved normal. It was all her depression cried for.

Closing her eyes for moment, staying in the place she stood, Evangeline swayed slightly on the spot. She felt someone watching her and felt it coming from the doorway. Without hesitation, Evangeline head jerked in the direction as her eyes glared down the spy.

Landis lost control of his bladder as her eyes bore into his frightened ones as abruptly as she had done.

Landis had had his suspicions for a while. He'd been certain that there wasn't something quite right with the young witch. How she had reacted to his advances, leaving him permanently shortened than he had been once, the cuts left in his palms and arms, which he'd used to grip her to force his lips on hers…

The flashbacks weren't pretty. They were traumatising.

Evangeline almost cricked her neck, exaggerating her actions to make her out to be possessed. Landis was very superstitious for a wizard who lived in a world where most such things were debunked. Evangeline found it grossly entertaining to mess with.

She blinked a couple of times, before calmly leaving her place and passing by him.

Evangeline had retired to her room for hours on end after "lessons" and "food" with only books to keep her sane, or as sane as she could be by herself. Many chapters later into her latest textbook, the only one with useful healing spells, something outside managed to catch her eye.

It was almost pitch black outside in this near deserted area of Scotland and the only semblance of light she had emitted from the couple of candles in her room.

But she could see the unmistakable wingspan, spread for landing and her heart soared.

Swallowing the emotion away, Evangeline felt she couldn't really expect much else but someone writing to Frigga. No one had bothered to write to her after all. Bitterness was overtaking her thoughts. Frigga deserved no one but her brother for _delightful_ company.

The owl itself looked frighteningly majestic and reminded her of the practical beast of a creature that Draco had affectionately named Vlad, after the infamous dictator who was in fact a vampire.

How nice it would have been to be in contact with the outside world. Even something from Lucius would have been lovely despite its lack of warmth.

The depressing feeling of isolation overcame her once more, until something inside her had awoken. Evangeline's hands went slack on the book she was reading and it slid off her lap and onto the floor, making a muffled thudding noise on impact.

When she thought she had lost her mind, hallucinating the owls as a beacon of hope in her dreary mind, Evangeline hadn't pictured them so clearly before.

_That is Draco's owl. He has been sending letters._

Evangeline hadn't had her wand on her at this hour. It prevented her from escaping and she kept up this helpless and useless image she had held from her first few months before she had become of age when the planning began to take place. They needed to underestimate her. It would make her revenge all the more delicious.

Maybe she'd be leaving this prison sooner than she thought, depending on the evidence she'd find in Frigga's quarters when she got the chance.

* * *

><p>During the hours of light, she was allowed her wand. Evangeline knew that these were the only hours in the day that she had a chance to escape when the moment saw fit to come. Evangeline had rounded down the days and knew that it would be either today or tomorrow. If she had to be in this hellhole a day longer than that, she might really kill them.<p>

Even some of her old morals stopped her from going nuts, her old memories of who she once was.

Old memories didn't stop the fantasies however.

Twirling her wand in her hands almost expertly, Evangeline had remembered the plan in her mind, calculating the time she had between downing the brother and sister to her nightmares and fantasies, to getting her stuff and running out of the bounds of the Loch Ailort estate.

She had found an old sewn satchel, she assumed for picking bits and pieces of ingredients from the far away forests edge. The elf hadn't noticed it go missing. It hadn't been used for decades. Over time she had hidden away food, the least lasting to a couple of days before she planned on leaving. Apples and figs, along with a flask of water, that she'd just scrounged out of sight from Frigga. Her cold winter cloak was sitting on top of her satchel, covering it and simply waiting.

Waiting for her to make her move.

But the curiosity of the owl, which was unmistakably Draco's, from the night before hindered her plans just by a hitch.

Pretending to go looking for a book, Frigga wasn't too concerned, only giving her a glare as she walked out. What she didn't take into account was which way Evangeline turned at the end of the hall.

The wind whistled loudly against the house, rattling the windows.

Evangeline's heart jumped at the sound, but she wasn't going to pull out of this. She needed to know.

Silencing the door to Frigga's quarters, she closed it and started rifling through her belongings without care for how it looked afterwards. Opening drawer after drawer, Evangeline eventually found one that was locked.

Evangeline didn't much care for Frigga or her things and knew that regardless of whether she mightn't be ready, this one bottom drawer being locked meant one thing. Frigga was only just going to survive, for trying to prevent Evangeline from discovering the truth. Evangeline pointed her wand at the drawer with a concentrated hatred.

'_Confringo_,' knowing not to bother with some first year charm to unlock the drawer.

The intent was small and so it only managed to pull the front of the drawer off. The contents of the drawer weren't damaged thankfully.

Evangeline scrambled to get everything she could get her hands on, beginning to unfold most pieces of parchment.

Almost every letter but few from Lucius said at the top, "Dear Evangeline."

The depths of Evangeline started to twist and burn all at once. The two different hands that were writing to her were Draco and Narcissa after she did a quick scan through.

Narcissa seemed to be conversing with her normally, feeling glad that "you are learning so much in such a wonderful environment."

Draco's seemed to question a lot more. Draco was catching on. And soon enough, so was Evangeline.

'_What_ do you think you're doing in my room?!' hissed Frigga but her anger turned to a slight fear as Evangeline's eyes bore into the old hag's dangerously. The heap of Victorian style make up almost seemed to slide off from the sweat that Evangeline's deviant look was causing to her tutor's nerves.

'Why is it _Frigga_, that letters addressed to me, are in your possession?' Evangeline's voice hadn't been so slick in speaking with Frigga before. Frigga noticed this just as well, along with the wand that Evangeline had in her hand, whereas Frigga had left hers on the table, regrettably.

'Forgotten something? Thought you could scare me with a simple look?' Evangeline's menacing look was taking over and Frigga was beginning to see what her brother had feared.

'Do you even know what you're tutoring me for?' Evangeline said as she stepped closer to fear stricken woman.

'For you to be a fine witch for a suitor,' Frigga snarled. She hiccupped in fright when Evangeline started yelling.

'_You're tutoring me to help Voldemort when he rises again you pathetically stupid spinster_!'

This had clearly been news to Frigga Bagley.

Evangeline then pointed her wand at the woman and stunned her.

Frigga hit the ground hard. Evangeline hadn't bothered to soften the impact for the bitch of a woman.

'You thought something nice might happen if you did as Lucius told you. Thought you might be respected. Just be thankful I've left you alive a little longer. I'm sure a couple of Death Eaters will be around not long after I leave you.'

Frigga sneered and went to grab Evangeline's ankle just as she walked over to the woman.

'I tried Frigga, I really did,' Evangeline said with a sigh when she felt the woman grab her ankle.

Her wand pointed at Frigga and burned her hand. It continued to burn long after she'd let go of Evangeline's ankle. Evangeline tore the woman's fine robes with a few flicks and didn't care that she nicked some of the woman's skin.

'Don't try and stop me Frigga, _I'll only make it worse for you_,' Evangeline then smirked and with another flick the woman's fine robes and undergarments were gone.

'_Petrificus Totalus_,' Evangeline said lastly and Frigga couldn't cover her naked, sagging body.

'After all these months, and I was just going to leave you stunned. But you just had to ask for more. So, I've decided to humiliate you the way you've humiliated me and _enjoyed it_.'

Evangeline moved away from the now indecent woman, and picked up every last piece of parchment that had been written to her. She then kicked the woman hard in the rib before walking over her. Evangeline had taken Frigga's wand for extra necessity in her runaway situation. And to also snap it once she felt angry enough on her way back to Wiltshire.

If she were twelve again, she might have passed wind in the woman's face. It was just a touch too juvenile however the mere thought brought her back to some sense of normality.

Evangeline was on her way to vengeance and she had a good idea in mind.

But before she had to leave…

'Oh LANDIS?!' Evangeline called out playfully, with an edge of pure evil delight in her voice.

She found him in his study, attempting to get the floo network, up and going to communicate to the Malfoys' or even aurors at this point. He was shaking like a leaf. Landis didn't care about the fine he'd have to pay for helping teach Dark Magic, she was mad and out for blood.

He'd heard his sister fall. He knew it was only a matter of time.

Evangeline had called him by his first name, which meant the confidence was showing that Frigga hadn't seen. Evangeline had constantly haunted Landis, which had been a case of her simply injecting terrible thoughts into his mind whenever she was around since he had attempted to force himself on her without her consent. It enforced his superstitious fear of her.

She might have shaved off some length on him too, given him a couple of scars and such, but Evangeline made it so he had a constant, sick reminder of the actions he took and the consequences he faced for it. That if he tried to do it again, it wasn't just her he'd have to face.

For one who taught Occlumency and Legilimency, he hadn't quite caught on to Evangeline's abilities, or her frightening way of overtaking his own.

He tried to grab for his wand, all flustered from her openly confident demeanour, but she simply summoned it with the easiest casting of the _Expelliarmus_ charm she had ever conjured. Landis was forced into the desk chair by the simple pointing of her wand ushering him so.

'Oh don't worry, I've tortured you quite a bit haven't I?' Evangeline mentioned as she began to poke through his mind.

The pain was immense, displaying itself on his face as clear as a summer day. His mind's barriers were being broken down and Evangeline had been working her way through for months now. She finally saw the greatest opening that could have been given to her: vulnerability.

'I don't have any need for your pitiful memories you insolent little boy,' Evangeline said calmly, 'You're a perverted little freak aren't you? And to think they made you an expert in Occlumency. True Occlumens hide their secret, but you, you just thought you could parade around as some tutor to all the rich children of pureblood families. You can't even get Draco to put up a decent shield, shows all you know.'

'How…How do you know…'

'It must have slipped Lucius' memory to tell you that I am in fact a mind reader,' Evangeline snarled as she said, 'Born into it, in fact. Once I was given my wand my whole world of magic opened up, including these abilities. By constantly taking my wand, you disconnected me. It's a foul sort of torture that one shouldn't endure, but you two just couldn't help yourselves.'

'But now I've got it back. It feels wonderful, doesn't it,' Evangeline finished as she looked in delight. His face fell. His now open thoughts had given him away.

'And to think I was going to spare you some torture,' the corrupt smile on Evangeline's face slowly took over, 'It's not like you'll get one the same ever again. A wand that gets you like yours does. _Incarcerous_!'

Landis was tied down in his chair with the thick ropes that had vastly protruded from Evangeline's wand. Evangeline tightened them just that bit extra to make it hurt a little and placed the wand on the desk.

'Now we're just going to bring your wand down to size, much like your penis is,' Evangeline said before she blasted it to bits.

Landis was pale and shaking. He felt like he was going to be sick.

'Doesn't it hurt?' she asked as though she cared, 'To know no one will care for you once I've escaped? To know you're just as disposable as any of the tutor's who treat me as you did in future? If you'd been nice, if you'd let me see my letters, if you'd let me see a Christmas last year, I would have been good. If you hadn't tried to fuck me, your life would have been ten times easier. But now…I'm afraid someone's probably going to off you and that dear whore of a sister you have.'

Landis looked grim as she twirled her wand inches away from his pallid skin and under his awfully tedious eyes.

'Really, you brought this onto yourself Landis, but unlike most, you won't get to see a second chance. Amazing…how fate works in one's favour sometimes, especially since it hasn't blessed me with much,' Evangeline then stopped short and a small smile came across her features.

'I would be a stupid villain in any Bond film,' Evangeline said to herself, which only confused the ill looking Landis.

'I best be off. I've done enough damage. I've got others to inflict my feelings on anyhow, worse than you, would you believe?' she spat and saw him flinch, cowering away from any more of her hard truths.

Evangeline saw a small bag of coins and decidedly took it as she said, 'It's not like you'll be needing something like money for very long is it?'

She finally left him as he'd soiled himself from all the pressure.

* * *

><p>Evangeline was at the Scottish Border going into England. She had remembered the image well enough and sighed heavily. Her satchel with supplies and her appetite for vengeance momentarily full, Evangeline pulled her hood up and apparated. If she apparated too many times, Evangeline knew she'd be dizzy or might be unfortunate to splinch herself.<p>

She had apparated lastly to a small town outside Leeds for the night and had a rest for a good hour in a deserted pub. The solid gold galleon, while not useful in most muggle places, satisfied the patron who looked as though he'd won the lottery. After her pub meal, she asked for a map of the country. Evangeline had received a couple of odd looks due to her attire and the request garnered more, but it wasn't like she owned a smart phone anymore or any muggle clothes. She didn't have the chance to go and grab some technology and a suitcase before her parents were murdered and she was kidnapped…

Back on track, Evangeline knew she had one last destination before she made her way out of this backward magical world. She had considered going to Hogsmeade and seeing Dumbledore, but her thoughts were driving her elsewhere. Evangeline wanted out of this entire situation, to go back home to Australia, find her sister and go into hiding until Harry got rid of the bastard.

'Where were you thinking of heading to deary?' the red faced man behind the bar asked her conversationally.

'Pewsey,' Evangeline quickly answered, not planning on answering too many conversational questions. She simply wanted to know how far she'd have to travel to make her last errand, or exact her last piece of revenge.

'Where might that be?' he asked confused.

'It's in Wiltshire,' Evangeline said, remembering the detail from the books.

'I see,' the patron decided to help.

Giving her a ballpoint pen, Evangeline watched carefully as he pointed out where they were and where she needed to go as she made her markings. He was giving her the best directions muggle transport wise, but as long she understood the distances, she'd be apparating South in no time. Evangeline didn't want to risk going straight to Malfoy Manor when she didn't know how much distance she could handle apparating yet. Evangeline still needed a lot more practice.

Evangeline felt she didn't want any more practice however. She just wanted enough money to get to Australia and do as the plan in her head was telling her to do.

Bellatrix and Greyback would meet their ends just as harshly as she would have inflicted it herself. So long as she and Genevieve were safe and away from this so called "Magical World".

* * *

><p><em>Have you any thoughts? If so please review.<em>

_Any playlist suggestions yourself? Please tell me in a review._

_But if you can't be assed, I totally get that too._

_The next chapter is back to Genevieve. _

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	26. Sirius Flair

_Author's Note: _

_And I'm back again, with a new chapter. I'm thinking I might just type up the next three and upload them on a three day turnaround. Or should I just keep uploading them as soon as I'm finished? Either way, it's like under ten chapters until the end, depending on how they're spread out for Part One of the Chronicles of the Readers. I will be finishing off with a final Author's note, to ask a few questions about the progression, that I would like some answers to. _

_Lily Luna Potter: I hope you do well on the flute and it must be so wonderful to play pieces from the Harry Potter score!_

Playlist Suggestion:  
>'A Window to the Past,' PoA soundtrack, no. 7.<p>

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Six<em>

_Sirius Flair_

Once Sirius had sent word to Harry that he was safe via another surprise floo call when the Boy Who Lived was all alone in his common room contemplating the third task, the escaped convict had set his sights on enjoying himself anyway he could. With a nicely groomed moustache, beard and locks of dark black hair and a magnificently arrogant and peculiar attitude all in one, he had become quite comfortable in this new environment. Andy doted on him like a mother would a misbehaving child and Dennis simply laughed along at whatever Sirius had done next. Genevieve drank up all that was Sirius Black.

In her last month of intense fourth year studying, Genevieve had Defence and Divination left, her easiest and her most focused subject. Whenever Sirius joined in when he was bored cooped up inside the Manor, it was bound to be an interesting class.

His defence demonstrations, once he'd managed an old wand of Dennis' brothers, also truly magnified how high ranking he was as a wizard in duelling. It barely ever got over anything too violent between Dennis and Sirius, it just wouldn't do, because the mischief was too clear on Sirius' face.

Remus would drop in often, after many requests from Andy and Dennis to do so to make sure he had a few decent meals a week. He would sometimes take over in teaching for Dennis when Dennis wanted to look over Genevieve's latest notes and analyse them further, without it eating into his precious spare time with his wife and natural family time that he believed was inherent to Genevieve's upbringing with her position constantly being a burden.

In those precious private moments when Dennis and Andy were being a bit grossly affectionate, and after Genevieve grew bored of studying or assignments and homework, she'd look for Sirius.

Remus had gone home after dinner and as Spring was in full bloom, it was only a mildly chilly evening. The sun wasn't yet down and Sirius was out and about in the back gardens giving some much-needed attention to a lonely Hippogriff.

Buckbeak had been Sirius' main escape from danger once he passed through as a dog. The hippogriff had been hiding in the forest that's edge skirted the vast back gardens of Davies Manor, before he made his reappearance a couple of days later, fully satisfied with his hunt. He certainly frightened the hell out of Andy too when he came about, glad that Sirius in Padfoot form was there to keep things calm.

The creature was only indifferent to Genevieve and for that she was glad. She didn't want a mighty scratch like Draco had received courtesy of Buckbeak's easily threatened instinct. His wings spread out in the delightful evening he was feeling. Caves were only fun for so long but a hippogriff needed space to live.

'When we go to Grimmauld Place, you're not seriously considering keeping him up in the attic?' Genevieve inquired.

'Why the hell would we be going there?' Sirius asked quickly, his mood declining at the mention of his childhood home.

'It's safer than Davies Manor. Dumbledore will expect it, and as you're the only living heir with access, he will assume you to host.'

Sirius sighed and went back to stroking the hippogriff's neck. Buckbeak emitted pleasant noises of approval and let him continue.

'I don't think I could, but possibly in the gardens of Grimmauld Place, though it is only a small space compared to that of the other estates, unfortunately owned by other cousins of a questionable nature,' Sirius said, mostly speaking to himself.

'Narcissa and the one in Azkaban?' Genevieve recalled for him.

'Precisely. I think I have some more questions now.'

Sirius had been given the gist of things, and it was in fact just a gist. They were so busy reuniting that huge chunks such as how she came to be the Reader along with other simple tidbits like whom she was currently friends with were left out. Evangeline hadn't been mentioned once, only that there was one to help aid the Light and one to help aid the Dark. Sirius had been enjoying living a life with necessities to help him cope with the past year he had dealt with that Genevieve's presence had only caused him to question more.

'I'm under the impression that you act as though you're on the outside looking in…am I correct?'

Of all the things to ask first, that hadn't been one to come to mind.

'Well, I am. Regardless of all the schooling I'm going through, regardless of _knowing_ I belong because of the feeling that happened when I first touched my wand…this world never used to exist to me, not truly. It all just seemed like a mystical dream for me. But the moment I met…the moment I met Remus,' Genevieve said, stopping herself from ever mentioning his other cousin, 'I knew it was real. It's just that…it feels like I've been dropped into a book and I can't get out until the end. I forget that you're all real people, that all this stuff's actually happened…'

Genevieve couldn't believe she had answered at such length. She didn't need to delve into all that mess, but it was the only way she could possibly answer with total honesty.

'I'm aware you're called a Reader and that you know the events of Harry's life…but you never explained how. Do you just read it from a book while fate waits to see what to do next?' Sirius asked her.

'We never went into the semantics of that, did we?' Genevieve replied simply.

Genevieve went into the tale that involved Rita's squib cousin Janette and also showed the despise she felt for the woman.

'And you're angry because?'

'She profited off a young boy's childhood and adventures, although I wouldn't call his future ones so much an adventure as it is a…a burden. She managed to drag me into it as well. Which is why I'm attending the Third Task with or without Dumbledore's permission to do so. Dennis has already agreed, even without Dumbledore's say so, that's a lot considering he hasn't disobeyed Dumbledore, ever.'

'This Janette woman will be there?' Sirius frowned.

'No. But her dear cousin will be. She's caused enough trouble for your Godson and his friends than I had cared for when I first read the story. But it's real life. That's not the kind of stuff you should make money from, especially if it's not your own to begin with,' Genevieve spoke harshly.

'Well, I'd help you but I don't think even Dennis would let me leave the premises,' Sirius said mildly amused.

'Harry needs someone he trusts there at the Third Task. You're coming too – in Padfoot form, naturally,' Genevieve said as she sat herself on the grass, awaiting more questions.

'You seem to have your cousin wrapped around your little finger,' Sirius remarked.

'Ah, well, you see he's not my cousin. Just the cat who was parading around as my pet for nine or so years, which is where he disappeared to for oh so long, leaving Andy a sad witch in wait,' Genevieve gestured to the slowly dotting stars above.

'That would explain the potion you always drink at breakfast,' Sirius realised, as he sat down next to her looking up at sky as well.

'Natural concoction to help change the dialect…I do drop on occasion thought. It's hard to lose an accent I grew up with,' Genevieve admitted.

'South African?' Sirius guessed.

'Australian,' Genevieve corrected.

'Odd, you don't hear about many magical beings in Australia,' Sirius asserted.

'Probably why my parents thought it was the best hiding place. I don't doubt now, after dreaming of the night over and over again that they knew something had been up for years. Dennis said it might have just been heresay that they knew anything, but they did…I just wish I knew how.'

'I really shouldn't have gone into that area,' Sirius thought aloud.

'Says the guy who's been in Azkaban for 12 years. Besides I brought it up and it's been over a year for me,' Genevieve sighed, blinking a few times to stop her emotions from playing up. 'I've a lot more concerns on my mind now.'

'Your sister,' Sirius stated, never questioning.

Dennis had informed him of this and probably more. It wasn't hard to see in Sirius' open mind. She'd have to mention this to him soon. It wouldn't do for Harry's main confidant to be an open door. Hell it made sense to start training Harry now, but Dumbledore hadn't wished to give Harry the wrong idea, didn't wish for him to catch onto the truth of his bleak future. But in moments like this, she felt just as open and vulnerable. The sound of her sister's name opened a cavern into her mind for anyone to see into if they tried hard enough, which Dennis had noticed once or twice when feeling triumphant and suddenly sick as to how he got into her mind.

'Precisely. She is my prophecy after all. I am hers…' Genevieve mused.

Sirius had nothing to say in reply to this. Genevieve felt relieved because of it. In the distance she could hear Buckbeak settling himself in for a few hours of sleep. It was then Genevieve frowned in thought.

'By the way, the Aboriginals have existed for thousands of years, practicing ancient magic that no white wizard could ever truly be educated in. They ruined it for themselves when they helped the settlers almost finish them off into extinction. And there's a school in New Zealand. Not exactly a ride on a scarlet train though, but seriously, I figured being pureblood you'd know the vicinity of magic within the world, not just Europe.'

'You underestimate how much I cared about my heritage, Miss Davies,' Sirius replied knowingly. 'I didn't half listen to the stuff my mother taught me, especially when it sounded as though she saw it in such a negative light. I'm to assume a place like Australia, whose colony is mostly a bunch of convicts on one large island with many descending lines wasn't one to admire in my dear mother and father's eyes.'

'And I suppose the Aboriginals were barbaric savages too?' Genevieve suggested to Sirius who nodded in turn.

'Ancient magic, not involving a wand, regardless of how powerful and well felt, wouldn't have mattered. So long as it didn't speak English, or try to, and didn't wear the "proper" attire, mother wasn't up for it, hence my lack of knowledge on the subject,' Sirius answered honestly.

'And I thought you would have taken an opportunity to go and visit with your Uncle's inheritance, just to piss her off,' Genevieve said slyly.

'I'm sure if the thought had occurred to me all those years ago, I would've. Properly slummed it and all.'

Genevieve smiled in thought, closing her eyes contentedly. Sirius Black was by far the easiest person she could talk to out of everyone in the house. It was also much easier to daydream about a world where there was no death to fear or upturned world of destruction. Sirius was blessed with inability of foresight, but if she was fortunate enough, she might see more of this destruction before it happened. Before it could happen.

'When do you think I'll get my wand back?' Sirius asked quietly.

'As soon as Kingsley Shacklebolt can get his hands on it. He's one of the few aurors who will join the Order of the Phoenix. I'm not sure how it comes about, but I have a feeling it's because he cottons on quicker than most wizards in that department do.'

'Will I be widely known as innocent by then?' Sirius also asked.

Genevieve sighed and said, 'Harry's life is going to be made much more difficult than yours next year. The Daily Prophet and the Minister will be laying off you for a while to have a good hack at Harry. Thankfully Rita won't be writing the articles, but it won't be at all easy for him. He's going to need you more than ever, and having had the experiences you've had, Harry will only feel able to connect to you.'

Sirius stayed quiet after hearing this, though didn't feel he had been spoken down to. Genevieve was trying to tell him the truth without mentioning why Harry would have an extremely difficult year. There was a catalyst and Genevieve couldn't say what.

It hadn't been hard for him to figure it out.

'Voldemort,' Sirius said quietly as it came to him.

'Yes…I didn't think you'd realise.'

'Dumbledore's said it for years. He mightn't be right about everything, but he sure gets it most of the time. Will Voldemort be manipulating the press and the Ministry against Harry?'

'Something like that,' Genevieve replied, thankful someone had managed to figure it out.

'But there's much more to it, it's never just the one thing,' Sirius said, his brain working into overdrive and considering all the possibilities.

'You'll know soon enough. It's why the Order is coming back together though, with some new additions, naturally.'

Genevieve moved herself up and hunched over, as she watched Sirius stretch himself out, cracking some joints while he was at it. Crickets were starting up as the night sky became a sheet of black and stars. Buckbeak huffed in his sleep and Genevieve didn't wish to be around if he was startled awake.

Genevieve could see a thought currently striking prominent over the others in Sirius' now clouded mind. He frowned and turned to her, although he mostly looked curious.

'What's this I hear about you being friends with Draco?'

Genevieve sighed but only looked amused in turn. 'Dennis tell you about that one?'

'Remus did. He found it quite peculiar himself, considering what your duty is to Harry and the Order,' Sirius began conversationally.

'I'm surprised Dennis didn't. Then again, him and Andy are glad I have a friend my age to busy myself with during the Summer, which I am too. I would've gone for Harry but he rebuffed me on our second meeting,' Genevieve said lightly.

'Don't change the subject. I will get to Harry in a minute.'

'Draco and I have been friends since Summer last year. His family live a few miles away and we are still considered a fully functioning, fully pureblood estate. I see him as a private mission,' Genevieve answered, to get that part over and done with. She thankfully didn't have to explain for any kissing because it had never been discussed between herself and her guardians, and Draco certainly wouldn't talk about his private life to that extent with his family. Too much for pleasantries than the truth.

If she had to tell Dennis and Andy about anything more than a hug, she knew they'd be disappointed. It might compromise her position after all.

'Let me guess, you're trying to save him?' Sirius asked with a smirk as clear as day.

Genevieve glared, but answered, 'Sort of. I'd be naïve to think that it was a totally salvageable situation. I can't do all the work after all, and I can't expect him to want to change for one person in his life. He's a good friend for the time being, despite the fact that he can be a massive prat to just about everyone else he meets.'

'Any ulterior motive other than saving one's soul from Death Eater Hood, a proud time in any young purist's life?' Sirius mentioned, as though it were a casual sort of ceremony for a decent reason.

'You ask a lot of questions Black,' Genevieve looked suspiciously upon him.

'You suggested I should,' Sirius replied earnestly.

Genevieve stood up after one last narrowed look at Sirius and gestured they'd head back inside to safety. Buckbeak wouldn't be noticed thank to the Notice-Me-Not charms placed around the estate by Dennis. The wards would be coming up before the Third Task as Genevieve had insisted. They didn't plan on asking her any questions when they knew they'd receive no answers.

Sirius didn't push onto the question of his own that was never answered either, because Genevieve had personally not thought much on it since his arrival.

* * *

><p>Genevieve was in her study, watching as the angels on the ceiling dozed about lazily. Medocius seemed to be chatting up his mistress and her husband. Times were odd back in his era. All the free love yet none for her ancestor, who belonged up on that ceiling as much as anyone else who was up there. Far more than that Peridian Selwyn idiot anyway.<p>

She wondered if any of them had fought for her when Eviana Napoleon was thrown out of their society, or if they held their tongues in fear they would receive much the same? Genevieve had a sick feeling that even Medocius was careful to announce his objections.

Tapping a bare quill to the blank page on her notebook, she closed her eyes for moment. Her father used to call it "resting his eyes" before he eventually fell asleep on the couch with the television on mute. A hint of a smile crossed her lips at the thought of her getting cross with him when he actually did and had to wake him up.

Her thoughts ended up back to her sister and the question she hadn't answered for Sirius. Was she still seeking an ulterior motive with Draco? They were friends, and she wouldn't wish to use him but when it came to Evangeline she'd go against the ethics of friendship, if only to know she was safe and well, relatively speaking. If Genevieve were to ever have an honest conversation with Draco after everything was out in the open, if they were both still here when everything was finished, she assumed he would be surprised, or at least impressed by her sly way with him. Draco was too Slytherin to know that all friendships had perks and purposes. What her friendship's purpose was, she hoped simple pleasantry and good company, but even she felt there might be something more to every friendship Draco had.

Genevieve had to continue to treat this as what he might to one of his lesser friends. A friendship with purpose, as she had originally planned. Saving him from a harsher future wasn't the first on her priorities, but it was in the top five, probably was number five. He seemed a decent enough bloke when he was true, and he didn't need his father's ways to get by if he worked for it.

Then again, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

And it's also why she probably would never have ended up in Slytherin if she ever attended Hogwarts. She saw attending Hogwarts as quite far down the list of things she wanted to do, and didn't put her hopes up for it in the near future. Genevieve was just glad to have seen it, inside and out the few times she did.

Genevieve didn't think she'd get as much privacy if she went to Hogwarts either. Having her own study room had been a blessing, as she liked to use it as an escape from her thoughts that kept her up at night. Genevieve was falling asleep in the unconventional place at her desk time and again after she wrote down every concern she had in the third diary Dennis had given her. Every single page was marked with the date and it was all very meticulous for Dennis' revision purpose. It made it easier for her to sleep but it was most discomforting for her body the next morning.

'Bit late to be writing notes isn't it?'

Ah, Sirius. He stood in the doorway to her darkened study, wearing Dennis' brother's nightgown over some ridiculous silk pyjama set. It had neared 10 o'clock and her guardians had been fast asleep, needing an early one for the early day ahead.

'Only way I can get to sleep, otherwise I sleep with dreams filled with important things, but they get mixed in with all the other thoughts and memories, that I wake up with a headache.'

It had been a frustrating process to get the answer, but writing it all down before she went to bed had been Dennis' best method for the time being. Genevieve had a feeling that it was because they were only weeks away from the Third Task and Voldemort's resurrection and it was stressing her out, but it also worked to an extent to distract her away from that emerging event.

Andy was going to teach her how to properly meditate when they had another girls' day by themselves. If it meant clearing her head was the answer to a better sleep, it was the best technique in a witch's lifestyle, apparently. Dennis stopped himself from snorting in disbelief, only to make sure he wasn't sleeping at the end of the bed in cat form that night.

'Probably doesn't help that you've fallen asleep in that chair four nights in a row either,' Sirius suggested, 'Do you do this often, or is this new?'

'It's fairly new. Dennis said I have to wake him up immediately if something concerns him…but I just can't.'

'And why's that?' Sirius asked, although he felt he already knew the answer.

'I just want them to stay as happy in wedded bliss together for as long as possible. I already took up nine years of his life and the life they could have had together. I have this burden, and I know they are literally the best candidates I could ask for, I mean an Auror who graduated top of his class and an extremely good Healer who wasn't far off from Dennis' position in school, but that doesn't mean they should have been shacked up with me.'

'You are beginning to sound like my Godson,' was all Sirius could comment with a sad smile.

'I know. And I hate it,' Genevieve groaned. She didn't want to be the self-inflicting guilt person, she knew whose fault this was (Voldemort and that stupid Skeeter squib), but she couldn't watch Andy and Dennis be in total and utter love together without feeling a slight stomach drop. She didn't know their future, and they were in danger being involved with hers at all.

'They want to help you, whether you believe that or not. I haven't seen anything to tell me otherwise. Think of yourself this way, you're intense practice for the child they hope they can have when you're certain it's safe to,' Sirius gestured his hands outward and clasped them, with a genuine smile.

'I guess. But I don't want to wake either of them up right now. Once Andy teaches me to meditate and I continue writing all this stuff down, I won't feel like this anymore. I hope that's the case anyway,' Genevieve surmised with a slight frown, but the determination had been clear. She wanted to make this as easy as possible on her guardians; it was the least they deserved.

'Well now you've made their potential future kid harder for them to handle,' Sirius replied.

'Oh please, a child that's harder who has to _help_ the Chosen One whether she wants to or not? Even the worst kind of brat would be easier than that,' Genevieve snorted.

Sirius took a seat at the piano stool and began softly etching out the edges with his fingers, replaying the pattern over and over. Genevieve watched curiously until something in his mind made her feel hollow.

'Why are you still up?'

Sirius shrugged and the haunted look that seemed to permeate any prisoner who stayed in Azkaban long enough returned. Genevieve felt it had been there all along and she just hadn't seen it so magnified until this moment.

'Nightmares,' Sirius replied uneasily.

Genevieve only nodded in understanding.

'I hear a nice cup of hot chocolate usually does the trick?' Genevieve suggested with a careful smile. 'Helps ward off the memory of dementors.'

Sirius smiled gratefully. 'That sounds like a wonderful idea. Maybe you can use me as Dennis' replacement before you get over not talking to him about all this _stuff_.'

Although it wasn't his reason of stay, Sirius had been an enlightening distraction.

* * *

><p><em>I thought I'd delve more into Sirius (you'll be seeing more of Remus soon DW)<em>

_Next chapter we're back to Evangeline and I promise it's going to be darkly funny, or hopefully I pull it off to be darkly funny._

_But after Evangeline we're back to Genevieve and she's going to be the main POV until the time comes.  
><em>

_If you'd like to, please review and if you have any, list some of your own song suggestions. I'm big on listening to music while reading._

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	27. Harsh Truths

_Author's Note: _

_So this is an Evangeline chapter, and a far more interesting one at that. I've tried developing her far better than I had in the original series. She just seemed to be a side character, a reason to have two OC's when not much was done for her in the first place, unlike Genevieve who was loved by almost every single canon character she met. Again, I had awful ideas as a young teenager, but I feel I've developed the the characters a little better and made the plot more focused with no side acts like being a popstar with a ridiculous alias or anything of that MARY SUE nature. _

_That's that for now. I also feel that this may have been one of the most fun chapters to have written for Evangeline's chapters, which are usually very dark and depressing. She's very involved in her situation whereas Genevieve is attempting to think about absolutely everything as she has a much wider variety of World and Characters to be concerned about in comparison to her older sister. _

_Playlist Suggestion:  
>I don't have anything that really would set this except for maybe a mood involved one. I've been listening to a lot of <strong>Nina Simone<strong> lately and so I would possibly advise "**Feeling Good**," by the same artist. it just felt right for the moment. It also sort of links with Evangeline's character and some of her magical traits, such as her Animagus and everything else._

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe. _

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Seven<em>

_Harsh Truths_

It was an eerily still moment in a rather whistling, windy night. Something was amiss and yet something had returned.

Malfoy Manor's peacocks stopped in motion and looked up at the new arrival, as though they understood how to show disdain.

The new arrival looked testily upon one of the males and hissed a feral noise. The nearest scampered and Evangeline was sated for the moment. Her real business would be dealt inside after all.

If the Bagley's knew what was good for them, they'd probably notified Lucius of her escape, whilst blatantly lying about how she just evaded their claws and spells. She couldn't wait to show dear Lucius and Narcissa just how she walked out of the door, both her tutors whimpering in their heaps of shame.

Locking the gate so no one could intrude on her moment to reunite with her carers, an unfriendly gleam swept over her being.

Although it seemed Narcissa was going through a correspondence with Evangeline over the months she was imprisoned in the Loch Ailort estate, she certainly didn't connect with the girl enough to know she didn't write with such a tone all the time, or hadn't properly listened to her at all. Draco, it appeared, was catching on quicker however, his writing to her becoming more narrowed to a certain subject, where she might have to answer back in a particular way. It clearly hadn't eased the boy that she was writing back with incredibly broad answers. Bagley had been stupid enough to answer them regardless of how much more convenient it would have been to just ignore them.

Her skirts were dirty, the end of her winter cloak, having trailed along the ground was also caked in mud, during this Spring consisting of heavy rain and she had suffered greatly in the cold. Evangeline had missed points and accidentally headed back up North only until the map told her she was going the wrong way. Evangeline wasn't weary though, after four days. At the sight of the overcompensating Manor, the anger and torment she had felt had bubbled up and gave her the energy to fulfil her personal mission.

She was ready to get some sweet revenge the only way a Malfoy could understand enduring the worst.

There were curses and there was torture, there was losing wealth, there was losing power. But Evangeline had all of that behind her. The Malfoys' couldn't lose much with torture and they wouldn't lose any power, well not until their patriarch royally screwed up, but the was a while ahead and very much so guaranteed to Evangeline's ignorant glee. There was no way she was stepping in and saving his arse from being carted off to Azkaban, along with many others. In fact, Evangeline was hoping to make sure Bellatrix added to the numbers and was returned to a much sturdier cell.

But for now, she wanted to use the best weapon in her arsenal.

Evangeline's anger, when well held back could explode at any moment when she let some of the tight grip go. The amount of protection against the door was to keep those with the wrong intentions out. Evangeline sneered and concentrating her power into her wand, the doors were off their hinges.

The blonde, angry Reader didn't bother muffling the sound when the doors came crashing down into the Manor. She'd never planned on killing them after all. Her intentions were _mostly _good. Scaring people was harmless fun anyway. It's what she wanted them to feel once she crossed the threshold.

Running into the hall with her wand in her hand, Narcissa was about to strike out of fright to her uninvited visitor but when she saw Evangeline, had thought otherwise and lowered her wand. Evangeline took her chance and freed Narcissa of her wand, binding her in the thick ropes that seemed to get tighter with whomever she was most angry with. Narcissa could wiggle about unlike the Bagleys', but she was also immediately gagged, so she couldn't call on her house elves.

'_Narcissa!_' Lucius called hurriedly when Evangeline hid in the nearest shadow of their dark and dreary manor.

Seeing her in ropes, Lucius immediately looked around, only to be stunned and encased in the same curse, his wand relinquished from his possession.

Lucius had been knocked out from his fall and so she levitated him to lean against the wall.

Narcissa was teary eyed as she looked at Evangeline, cold eyes receiving her and shaking her head at the two Malfoy's.

Evangeline held both wands under her arms, checking for any weapons on their person in the process and coolly addressing them when she was finished.

'It's been a while Narcissa. Naturally I'd like to be more courteous in your home, but I gave up being nice after your pathetic excuse for a husband sent me to Loch Ailort.'

Narcissa couldn't say a word. Evangeline took out the cloth gag as Narcissa coughed and was only silenced instead with one of the few silent spells Evangeline had learned.

'_How did you get in?_' was what Narcissa mouthed slowly.

'Oh I have good intentions, believe me,' Evangeline said incredibly calmly. 'I'm here to warn your husband and tell him what I plan to do.'

The fear was evident, as was the clear disappointment in Narcissa's eyes. Evangeline shook her head disbelievingly. 'He really hasn't told you the truth about me.'

Something of uncertainty flickered in Narcissa's eyes, but she looked upon Evangeline defiantly and made it clear she was standing by her man.

'I'm a filthy old muggle's daughter. That's right. I'm a muggleborn. Kidnapped by your dear sister Bellatrix and her muscle Greyback on behalf of _You-Know-Who_ himself. I was taken in January, and I spent the next month or so stuck in your decrepit cellar, wallowing in pity over my dead family. But your husband thought it best to gift me with a normal _pureblood _life before _He_ returns so that _He_ wouldn't punish him.'

Narcissa couldn't hide her clear disbelief now. The unconscious Lucius Malfoy sat motionless, head lolling in a position his neck would ache for the next day. Evangeline turned in mild disgust as she looked upon Lucius.

'_Enervate_,' Evangeline muttered and saw Lucius slowly awaken. He managed to bang his head against the wall before Evangeline silenced him completely.

'I've never seen something so pathetic in my life,' Evangeline spat and as Narcissa was about to admonish her she sharply turned to her. 'If you'd known to look further beyond, you would know what your husband was really up to.'

Evangeline dropped their wands into her satchel for the time being, summoned a chair and made herself comfortable. She hadn't bothered to give them the same liberties, but figured they'd forget about comfort when they had to hear what she was to reveal to them.

'So, Lucius, you thought you could stash me away for a while? I thought I was only staying until Christmas – it would be like going to Hogwarts you said, remember?' Evangeline recounted. 'Oh, but your memory is lacking I see. Well let me give you some clarity to my situation.'

Evangeline pulled her chair forward, scrapping along the floor, and noticed the wince that Narcissa gave away. Lucius' eyes were going between that of his wife and the Reader.

'You thought they were disciplining me to the point that the Dark Lord would understand. What you didn't count on was for the Bagleys' to be power hungry, and that notion makes one cruel in the worst of ways. Landis tried to deflower me while Frigga's frustrating and torturous ways only led me to want to kill her more…thankfully I'm still sane enough not to have. If I'd lost my sanity, you would no longer be here.'

Narcissa was looking at Lucius as he stared straight at Evangeline with clear anger on his face. He swallowed as he noticed that the majority was staring at him.

'Narcissa is aware of the Dark Lord's return being imminent. I've been aware of that since the moment I met her. Why couldn't you tell her about me? She is your trusted wife, mother of your child and such. Draco's aware of most things but not my true origins. Now why is that?'

Lucius was answering honestly but without sound he looked as though he'd give up.

'No need Lucius, you know your mind as open to me as any one untrained in Occlumency,' Evangeline said as she smugly read his mind. It did make sense, and it would keep the Dark Lord happy.

'You couldn't have them disgusted with my true background if it meant traumatising me? Strange that a muggleborn is blessed with such powers and yet I'm not going to get any respect regardless because I don't plan on marrying some twat with erectile dysfunction issues and a sixth toe and my parents were wonderful people who loved their children until their deaths.'

Evangeline had been switching back and forth between the two and it was becoming clear that she wasn't stopping for a while. She turned back on Lucius fiercely and almost growled deeply.

'Well it doesn't matter what you thought would happen Lucius. And if you think the Dark Lord won't know was inflicted on me, think again.'

With that, Evangeline stood up and tore her cloak off. Angrily stripping herself down, she removed her top, covering her breasts with her hands and turned around for them to see. Narcissa closed her eyes in regret and Lucius' jaw hardened. This was all he needed.

The scars, deeply embedded into her skin would take months of healing to get rid of and that was when it wasn't intensive healing. If it had been an intensive, focused care, it would take up to two months to heal.

When he said "fairly", emphasising the word in his letters on a consistent basis, he never thought they assumed this. The Bagleys' had to die. He couldn't be blamed for this, and even if Voldemort found out, it would be known that she had been in Lucius' care, and also under those he had paid and promised with better standing in the Pureblood society. They'd lost all chances of such things now.

Evangeline was covering herself up again, redoing her back top's ties with magic and feeling them tighten against her back. Bring them back to reality.

'I already told them they would most likely die. I won't stop you for doing what I knew you would.'

Lucius looked down. It was partly fear and a hint of guilt that he hadn't properly checked in every now and again, hadn't cared enough to notice the hurt in her eyes. After the incident with Fudge's son, she could see a small difference within him. Because of her position, Evangeline had been protected. She had enough to deal with as it was, she didn't need more to pile on top of it.

But this was outright abuse. Lucius had come close to smacking Draco in his worst moments, much the same as Evangeline when she got mouthy, but he never actually hit them.

'You pity me,' Evangeline stated but the renewed smirk said she didn't much care for it. 'You should pity what will be left of you once he's powerful again.'

Narcissa closed her eyes in regret, her tears bountifully ruining her pretty face. Narcissa's thoughts led to her son in this time of fear and clear desperation.

'Draco won't be harmed,' Evangeline said harshly, 'I'll make sure of that myself. He shouldn't have to suffer for his parents mistakes…but wait…he will anyway.'

Narcissa's fear left her as she began to struggle, the growing anger and instinct only a mother could show for her child and Lucius eyes looked upon her threateningly.

'If you think I'd have anything to do with it then you're both truly stupid,' Evangeline spat at them. 'If anyone gave a damn about my actual feelings, not just for the Dark Lord's use of me, but for _me_, it would have been your son.'

Both shrivelled down into each other as Evangeline's wand was pointing at them once more as she shook her head in shame for them. What kind of excuse could they possibly have? She thought they might have an ounce of intelligence in them, some foresight, something to see that not everything would do well if they kept control over their son's dismal future, a boy Evangeline had realised, deserved a much better path than that. His parents weren't protecting him, they were sending him off to the slaughter and they were too blind to see it.

Evangeline closed her eyes in thoughts as her own, loving parents came to mind. Certainly not perfect, but far better than having Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as parents. Wealth and Unconditional Love are nearly polar opposites. Unconditional love, from what she had seen, hadn't existed in this wealthy palace of audaciousness beyond compare, not toward the blonde boy who had seen first hand from his conscious memories what love was meant to be. It was honour and pride, nothing more.

'You know, my parents were murdered by dear Bellatrix and that oaf Greyback…they did whatever they could to protect me and my sister. They moved countless times, the last being halfway across the world from their own families, they sacrificed so much and weren't even able to attend the funerals of their own brothers, sisters and parents. It was all beginning to make sense in my first month here, stuck in that excuse of a cellar. You'd think for a pair of inbred elitists, you'd have at least a _clean_ cellar.'

She continued on as though she were speaking to those she could truly relate to but only did so for the illusion. The harsh reality would soon become clear to them.

'My parents knew this would happen. I don't know how, but they did, and by God did they do their best trying to make sure I wouldn't be caught up in it. _You're right Narcissa, filthy muggles can't do much but they certainly showed a lot more than you could with that ridiculously decorated stick of yours._'

Narcissa looked wide eyed and gulped as Evangeline's anger riled up once more, jabbing the end of her own wand into the woman's cheek.

'How _dare_ you make a mockery of my parents in your thoughts! I can hear _everything _you think Cissy, as you might recall earlier in my kicking your arses, I have _fucking abilities to do so._'

Seeing the fear in her eyes had sated Evangeline's hunger for vengeance enough to calm down for a moment.

'I think you two ought to learn where your priorities will take you and your son down the line. It might teach you to be more tolerant of a world you haven't even tried to understand. It might even make you more modest in thought. Maybe take it into consideration and give your son a better chance at a normal life!'

Summoning the portrait from their room after some severe concentration, Evangeline now had the painting of Draco from his childhood. He was standing proudly, and rarely you'd see a smile flash across his face before he became solemn and "dignified" once again. It hovered above the Malfoys' as they stared at it, afraid of what they might hear.

'Your boy has a heart,' Evangeline finally said, as sad as it sounded. 'It's big and strong, easily betrayed and sometimes easily manipulated. You two have hearts but they have shrunk over the years. But I can see in those small hearts that Draco resides there, even you two reside in each other's, the growing fondness of one's arranged marriage. He is your heir, the result of your marriage and the future to this house,' Evangeline calmly spoke now.

'He's not hard yet, not like you two. Despite your ability to act happy and save face in front of many at charity events, the many Ministry Functions and such, you're hard and trained. Draco still has the hope and possibility that he has the whole world in front of him.'

Evangeline's features turned sympathetic in her plight to make a miracle out of Draco Malfoy, a boy she didn't immediately hate upon sight. Smug and egotistical, but no malice or potential evil showed. Not yet anyway.

'The Dark Lord will not spare him. Lucius will fail in one of his missions and end up disgraced by the press and the Ministry's façade of a strong front shattered. His unveiling will begin the process of the real war.'

Evangeline felt sudden pain in her head as she said this. Seething she attempted to continue, but found the pain to be too great. After a few moments in which Lucius just stared in amazement at what he was watching and Narcissa, tears spilling once more, Evangeline looked up, pale and sweaty and truly ill looking.

'Draco will be forced to take the Dark Mark before he comes of age and will have to undertake a task to complete while he continues on with school, all in the name of the Dark Lord. It will be nearly impossible and the Dark Lord knows this, but he sees it as fine punishment for the failures of his left hand man, Lucius Malfoy. He will keep you alive for the sake of helping finance his cause, but that's not to say that he will protect you entirely from other opponents,' Evangeline said as the darkness unveiled in her harsh truths.

The pain was returning, but Evangeline kept it at bay for the time being. She had to force most of her ability into it and she pushed onward and through it all.

'Draco doesn't wish to fulfil this, he is unable to kill despite what many might believe of him. He will keep up a strong front because his family's lives are threatened, but he doesn't know that Voldemort is doing this as a ruse to motivate him to do so.'

Evangeline had to keep pushing and pushing, regardless of what her limits were trying to do to hold her back.

'Your inability to protect him and yourselves from this psychopath will end you and your family. If Voldemort wins, there will be _no one_ to serve you. With all muggles, muggleborns and half bloods and traitors' dead, only the pure will continue and the world will be desolate and dying because of it. The house Malfoy will not flourish from _his_ path and Draco will end up dirty and poor and shovelling shit for a living. After all, what's a boy to do if he only depended on the family's wealth that dried up with Voldemort's expenses, no real prospects to his name?'

Evangeline then proceeded to be sick on the floor beside the chair she was sitting on, heaving continuously until there was nothing left to give. She felt as though all her blood had been drained from her body and it was crying out in thirst for it to return to replenish her. Evangeline's hands were becoming claw like in stiffness and she was riving around on the chair. Slipping to the floor, she looked purposely to the Malfoys' and a thought came to mind.

Evangeline couldn't escape this. That much had become obvious during this painful exercise of honesty.

If this was what happened when she told the truth, told them things too far into the future to be moulded properly, Evangeline would have to create some security measures. She didn't care for Lucius or Narcissa enough to keep them safe, but she wished to keep herself alive long enough to escape to Genevieve, if her sister still lived and give Draco a chance.

'If you relay this information to Voldemort, your lives will surely end. He won't believe you and see you as traitors. If you keep this information secret, you will have a chance to come out the other side nearly unscathed,' Evangeline said in a rasping tone, as Lucius, as best as he could, tried to hold onto his wife, clear this was no average vengeance brought upon them.

'You can make the Unbreakable Vow, and I will solidify it. The Dark Lord won't be able to penetrate my thoughts, but he will be able to do so with yours. This Unbreakable Vow will protect this moment from ever surfacing and will also keep Draco out of this as much as fate will allow him to be,' Evangeline said, a little more strength coming through her.

With her wand, she relinquished the bonds that held their hands together.

They were vulnerable and still very much naïve to Voldemort's promises. But the underlying thoughts, the fear of punishment by Lord Voldemort, the most unforgiving villain born, who tortured his followers for the sake of strengthening them and making an example of the smallest mistakes consequence's, there was the increasing doubt.

They may have been the most valuable assets once upon a time, but that never guaranteed them any reward since his seeming end to an infant. Lucius' claim to the Imperious Curse and Narcissa's seeming indifference to the entirety as she was hidden away with Draco during most dangerous times, would make them out to be cowards, traitors' to the Lord's cause.

Listening to Evangeline's advice may have been the best chance they had at real survival and her "nearly unscathed" possibilities, gave even Narcissa some blindness to past hurtful words to agree to Evangeline's terms. Being the Reader, she knew far too much about the lives' of all those around her and those important to this line of events and possibly other branches off of it, fate had strung together. There was no reason for her to lie as she had moments ago, looked down at them so abhorrently.

But the girl seemed to care for Draco than she had assumed previously and knew this was all for the sake of her son, their heir, their family's future. It was all for Draco.

Narcissa took hold of Lucius' hand in a binding way to commence, of whom still looked weary. His wife's steely gaze said otherwise and he held on just as tightly as Evangeline made them each agree to the vows she spoke once the silencing spell was lifted.

'Will you keep what I've told you since I arrived until now secret until the very end?'

'We will,' both spoke simultaneously.

The binding magic of the Unbreakable Vow became potent and vanished away as Evangeline finally collapsed and lay there shivering in her unconsciousness. Finally the pain had subsided, finally she could rest, finally she had said what she had wanted to. Finally she had made her point to a couple of people who needed to sort their priorities out long before she'd been kidnapped.

Her escape from the Dark Lord's bidding was inevitable but also guileless of the older Reader to think it would be so soon.

* * *

><p><em>The "your son will end up shovelling shit for a living" thing is from a Fanfiction called "Wizards are Stupid", by Lineape. It comes from Chapter 4 named: Who's Left?<em>

_It's one of the funniest collection of one shots I've ever read. _

_If you have anything to comment on or any questions to ask, please do so in a review._

_Also playlist suggestions would be fun to hear about too. _

_You don't read this end note do you? Do you?!_

_Oh well. _

_Until next time:_

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	28. The Third Task

_Author's Note:_

_Hello all! Since my last update I have received two reviews. One didn't seem to like the opening (you can't please everyone but I do plan on writing a proper prologue) but is planning on pushing through and another acknowledges my notes and has graciously shared my story to another HP fan. I forgot how lovely it was to receive reviews, but hell I'm not complaining. However, if you do review I am grateful to you, don't forget that. If you don't, at least you're looking over my story man. _

_Anyway, we're back to Genevieve's POV (mostly, but you see the thoughts of other characters, there is a word for this type of narration but I can't remember it) and we're finally coming to a climax! What? Now? Yep. Literally the next few chapters and Part Uno of The Chronicles of the Readers is done. I'll be going over all the chapters to make sure there isn't any more grammatical or spelling errors, also if I read over something and it causes me to cringe, I'll either change the wording or get rid of it entirely (not concepts or important aspects of the story, just unnecessary tidbits to ged rid of or add pieces that might be necessary to the future parts, which I already started doing in previous chapters). _

_No more of that, I'm just rambling now. _

_Playlist Suggestions:  
>Hogwarts March - GoF Soundtrack (no. 16)<br>The Maze - GoF Soundtrack (no. 17)_

_J.K. Rowling owns this Universe._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Eight<em>

_The Third Task_

The early evening was a buzz in excitement. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang alike were ready for this fierce competition to come to a close. Pride was the most passionate feeling emanating through the spectators who were already making their way to the maze and the high stands to accommodate the large audience, the maze walls hoisted up only a month or so prior. The individual competitors' were tucked away for one last hour to contemplate their gruesome final Task ahead of them in the castle.

Along those halls in the castle as students of different schools filtered out, five people made their way through the castle from their floo arrival from McGonagall's office. As Dementors were still on the search for Sirius in the area, Dennis had volunteered to attend the Task, if only for his duties to keep students and spectators safe. Andy, although technically not on the clock had also volunteered as an extra hand for Madam Pomfrey were anything such as Dementors or a riot to happen, as with large crowds that this event had brought could get out of control and mean injuries. Dumbledore was glad for the extra help although understood why they felt the need to be present.

Remus attended as a guest, hoping to show that Harry had some support in the stands. The full moon had been and gone a week before showing he was no threat. Many students who had seen him had politely acknowledged him and asked him how his year since teaching had been. There was truly some appreciation for his teaching ability and so many faces were glad to see him present for the last Task. Some however looked him over wearily, as though he might transform before their very eyes. It took Genevieve some control to not snort and roll her eyes.

Genevieve _had_ to attend, despite knowing quite enough people to be concerned as to why she was there in the first place, were she to react a certain way, or something strange happen to her. And Sirius begged to come, to see Harry and give him some support as well. If he was with Remus, nothing could get out of hand. Naturally these two were under heavy disguises.

With the threat of Dementors on the rise, there were many Aurors, differentiating in ranking and a certain detail surrounded the Minister of Magic as he started to comment on the events to come to Rita Skeeter as she walked alongside him precariously. Apparently her articles on the students' love lives hadn't been well received by the Minister for Magic, who was trying to incite international cooperation along with the suitable, proper journalism along with it as Dumbledore had convinced him, and so she was to strictly stick by the events at hand and nothing too personal into the lives of the young competitors.

Genevieve smugly smirked as she watched the witch listen to the every minister's word as the young witch behind him watched the quotes quill carefully. It seemed Dumbledore's influence was incredibly powerful in certain ways. It seemed Dumbledore was actually listening to her advice.

Although Genevieve had some plans of her own upon re-reading the last few chapters of the fourth book, she was solely concentrating on the matter at hand for the time being, and hoping to find the best way to prevent it before it truly made its mark. When the time came for Rita Skeeter to see her ways, she was certain a bookworm with somewhat bushy hair would do her job.

It was only moments after the "journalist" and the Minister turned a corner and headed down a final staircase toward the Entrance Hall that she saw who two of the Aurors were, three of them following the Minister.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks strode seriously by until Kingsley's wide smile made its place on his features. Dawlish and Tonks continued onward as detail, but the notably unrecognisable mousy haired girl made an acknowledging nod toward Remus that the man hadn't quite understood. She must have been instructed to die it down so as to not distract from the Minister.

'Dennis Davies? I think I might be seeing things,' he said heartily as he enveloped the man into a hug.

'Believe me Kingsley, I thought so too,' Dennis said equally happy to see his old mentor.

He then smiled towards Andy and said, 'And I hear you've finally been wed. The news has been making its way around the few who haven't forgotten you two in the office.'

Kingsley then chose to explain to the other three how he himself could be aware of this. Andy used to visit the Auror's office on her days off to have lunch with Dennis, and she'd been quite a hit with the majority of the Aurors for her quick wit and being an attractive witch, but neither seemed to make a move.

'Bloody hell,' Genevieve commented under her breath.

'You couldn't find two more blind people,' Remus said with a small smile.

'I beg to differ,' Sirius, under his disguise began, but stopped himself before he could continue with the idiocies James and Lily had put each other through before coming to the conclusion that they were soul mates. It would look odd for his disguise to know so much about his two old friends.

Kingsley looked upon the little girl suspiciously as she stepped behind the majestically bearded man and shook his head in amusement.

'I'll see you down there,' Kingsley said lastly as he looked at the couple and their odd assortment of tagalongs.

'You held up your defences,' Genevieve stated as she looked down to Sirius.

'Why couldn't I have just been Padfoot today?' he asked in a grumpy manner, ignoring her first remark.

'Dennis, Remus and Andy thought this was the funny way of going through with this,' Genevieve shrugged as she pulled Sirius' hand along with the other three. 'Best not to bring anymore attention to yourself and remember why you're here.'

The little girl Sirius was impersonating began to look solemn and nodded as he followed her along.

* * *

><p>The sky had visibly darkened and the drifting wind seemed peculiar next to the atmosphere this event held.<p>

Andy and Dennis had set up in their places, preparing for the worst. Genevieve needn't say much on this event as much of it had been written out as a defining moment before the war began in her notes that Dennis had particularly scoured over. Neither wanted her here without either of them there too. It was convenient what positions they were in and being close to some of their professors from Hogwarts.

Remus was being greeted more enthusiastically by his old students and even saw a brilliant smile take over Harry's rather ill looking demeanour. It was when he saw Harry that Cedric was calling out to him. Unsurprisingly Remus was met with the Hufflepuff champion who smiled in his presence.

'I have a couple of quick questions to ask in a manner of defence terms,' Cedric said quietly. His confidence levels were quite low after his last two attempts in the first two Tasks. He had tied with Harry, although he would've won had it not been for the younger student's instinctual heroism and had dismally lost the First Task entirely.

'I'm no longer your professor Cedric, I'm sure Professor Moody would be ready to answer your questions,' Remus lightly suggested, but when he saw the down look on Cedric's face as he began to nod, Genevieve nudged Remus' shoulder.

'Moody's too busy with Harry, help him out,' Genevieve whispered.

'What did you need refreshing on Mr. Diggory?' Remus asked with a renewed tone. The clear gratitude was shown in Cedric's new smile as they had an honest five-minute conversation about everything Cedric felt he needed reassurance with.

With that, Remus tipped his head in goodbye and made his way over to Harry, a young, girly Sirius gleefully dragging a male, burly Genevieve behind him.

Alastor "impostor" Moody was currently breathe-whispering to Harry, only for his expression to brighten at the sight of Remus. So as to not embarrass Harry in front of a massive crowd of spectators, Remus patted his shoulder and led him off side slightly. Moody was still in hearing distance.

Genevieve decided to test the barriers of his mind defences. He clearly had done a good job around Severus and Dumbledore and so she felt the need to know. Bartemius Crouch Jr. was a student who had excelled immensely in Hogwarts and had many an O to his name. His abilities with Occlumency with his lack of emotion to help him master it, she predicted would be no different. His hours were numbered and she figured she could risk it for this moment.

The walls were high and strong but she glided through them effortlessly as her abilities had given her. A snivelling man lay at the centre of his fortress, cackling loudly and hoping to continue to be his Master's greatest servant. He looked on with a ferocious gleam at the Boy Who Lived, determined to have Harry delivered on a silver platter for the Dark Lord.

It wasn't a sudden movement as she might suspect, but like out of a horror film, his torn, depleted face, from the very few years he'd suffered in Azkaban, turned to look her as though he was staring into her soul. The hunger turned onto her, once the fear left him.

'_Hello intruder._'

Genevieve was out of there in a synch and didn't plan on returning. Mad Eye Moody's sinister smirk promised she wouldn't be around much longer.

He hadn't a clue what her plans were, but it seemed he couldn't do much without bringing too much attention to himself. He would wait when she was all alone.

Too bad he didn't quite understand that this was his last night. Although he was easy to be feared, he didn't quite assume correctly. She was a secret, but among many.

But if she was going to approach this right, she'd have to play it cool. Severus couldn't be seen to be trusted by the Light Reader. It just wouldn't do for his status as a Double Agent. But, it would help to make it look like a helpless situation for Snape. If they were inevitably going to lose some good people while Snape watched on bored in Voldemort's presence, they were going to do much the same in the presence of Dumbledore with Voldemort's followers.

Truly, Barty Jr. must have been mad to assume she wouldn't at least try to ruin his plans if she could get into his head. She figured that it also hadn't helped her that she hadn't concealed herself in his mind, but she figured she didn't give away her reason of presence, just a curious bystander who wished to see into the mind of a great Auror only to see a prisoner who was meant to be dead.

'_Just be smart about this, and neither of you will end up dead, and everything will work in your favour_,' Genevieve could only think.

Harry looked over the two companions with Remus as the withered looking man answered his unasked question.

'You've met them both before, and the little girl is quite fond of you and never shuts up about Padfoot,' Remus winked, though began to look truly amused in Genevieve's direction. 'The man on the other hand is indifferent toward you.'

Genevieve hadn't been really concentrating on the three others, but noted that Remus had clearly taken the hints as to how she and Harry interacted from how she explained it to both Marauders one evening when they'd been intrigued after learning she had in fact met Harry.

Harry looked back between Remus and the little girl, ignoring the last part, as he thought he might have been seeing things. The mischievous look in the little girl's eyes resembled that of his Godfather's and Harry had to hide the amusement.

Curious, Harry began to carefully ask, but the strange man stopped him and said, 'What you're thinking is correct Mr. Potter.'

Harry beamed down at the little girl and said, 'Why didn't Padfoot just come as he was usually comfortable to?'

'Their idea of a joke,' Sirius replied.

'Harry we best get going, you need to prepare.'

'One moment Remus, I think I need to have a quick word with Mr. Potter, alone,' Genevieve said gruffly. Remus nodded as Sirius looked suddenly concerned.

'Nothing for your ears Paddy,' Genevieve said warningly.

Sirius nodded, stubborn as he was, he didn't want his actions to cause any trouble.

Genevieve pulled Harry aside, and was glad that "Mad Eye" was busy with an official that she couldn't recognise from the Ministry. Despite his special eye keeping tabs on them, he couldn't hear them, to which she was grateful. Harry would need to start his Occlumency early and that was being currently campaigned with the help of the few people she knew would join the Order once more. He couldn't give away too many of his reachable thoughts to Crouch without something going awry.

'I know you don't recognise me nor would you want to, but I'm only doing this to help you. I'm not trying to help you cheat; I'm only doing this so you get out safe. Regardless of your inherent belief to be fair and heroic, I ask that you and only you take the cup. Touch it twice. Do you understand me Harry?'

Harry's frown was clearly showing concern before she then said, 'Don't think about what I've just told you. Think about what you will find in the maze, be only concerned with that for the moment. Just for this once, be selfish.'

It certainly hadn't been the same, warming encouragement he had received from Molly and Bill, who now stood watching in the first row with the Diggorys'. But the gruff voice had scared Harry into solely winning. He'd decided to heed the warning, as the more eccentric folk seemed to be the more honest lot and there was always something beneath the surface of things.

Before this man left him to go to the stands with Remus and Sirius in young girl form, he repeated:

'Be selfish. Winners touch twice, losers find out the hard way they should've touched twice.'

* * *

><p>Genevieve was standing with Remus and Sirius, Dennis down by the other Aurors in the small arena area where the contestants entered the Maze and Andy waiting at the door of the tent provided for over exertion purposes or immediate attention to any of the contestants. Anyone who was vastly important was waiting for the announcements to be made. The competitive chants and cheers had started up ten minutes ago. Colours flashed with banners and spectator enthusiasm, painted faces and mascots all around.<p>

From her position, and craning her neck quite a bit, as she casually looked over the crowd, she noticed Draco and his friends very clearly rooting for Krum. She did however see no sign of favouritism from either Daphne or Blaise who chose not to hold banners or declare their pick on their faces, standing beside each other. They were talking tactics it seemed as they looked over the contestants, pointing at one of the four standing in the small arena space every now and again. Genevieve thought she saw Daphne mouth, "under dog."

Of course they wouldn't declare whom they were rooting for. They wanted to see who was right without making it a solid guess from the First Task.

Genevieve almost smiled before turning and realising three Weasley's were behind her and Ginny Weasley in particular eyed her sceptically. The twins were too busy getting their betting pool finalised to notice.

With the end of the school band's Hogwarts School March rendition, Dumbledore turned away from the officials and important guests and as they moved to take their seats, alongside the professors, the Aurors lining the arena area.

Dumbledore called for a hush and his voice projected with the enhancement spell to do so.

'Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the TriWizard Cup into the maze and only he knows of it whereabouts. With Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter tying first in the Second Task, both students will enter the Maze first at their separate entrances. Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang shall follow afterwards in his own entrance and then shortly after Miss Fleur Delacour will enter the maze. If a competitor wishes to withdraw from the Third Task, they may by shooting up red sparks and you will be retrieved by a professor as soon as possible,' he finished direly to the contestants.

Dumbledore pulled the four a side after his address to the crowd, to discuss with them the forewarnings of the maze along with some other guidelines. Waving them off after a minute or so of this, they each stood by their entrances.

Harry felt sick to his stomach, and unlike he had expected, neither competitor looked very excited to be entering the maze. Cedric tried to hide his fear as best as he could, his father and mother cheering him on, Fleur hadn't looked so confident since the Second Task and Krum showed no sign of emotion, the best thing of off-putting the other three waiting to enter the maze. The youngest competitor gave one last look to the crowd, in effort to find his two best friends and found their smiling, encouraging faces looking down at him, eyes brightening as they caught his sight.

Hermione put a thumb up to him as Ron gave a loud whoop. Harry's intestines felt all mushy, realising he only had a vague idea of what he was heading toward, but most had their money on him apparently.

'The first one to the Cup, wins!' Dumbledore exclaimed.

Before the Minister could do a count down to the two Hogwarts competitor's entering the maze, the gunfire went off, signalling the start and the chanting started all over again in the crowds watching on.

Genevieve was the only one not smiling. Even the rightly paranoid Karkaroff had high spirits for his competitor, the magnificent Viktor Krum.

Looking at Cedric Diggory as he waved to his parents made her heart break that much more as he then entered the maze, along with Harry at his own spot.

'_Don't bring attention to yourself. Maybe you can pull them all out, bar Harry so they don't have to experience that hellish nightmare and Voldemort still regains a body so no one sees consequences_.'

Her heart was racing at her thoughts. Swallowing everything away, she attempted a smile when Remus looked her way.

'_Keep it up…for now._'

* * *

><p>Despite how hard Harry tried, he couldn't understand why this man wanted him and only him to take the cup. He said it was for his safety but after the amount of times Harry had been encouraged with cheating tips from Ludo Bagman and Professor Moody's odd way of constantly helping out, Harry wasn't sure whether this man was going to benefit from his win.<p>

Harry had come across a couple of puzzling and awful situations already. The Dementor threw him before the twisting like recognition of it made him realise it had to have been a Boggart. Hearing Fleur scream had also caused his heart to jump, but Harry had been unable to locate her.

Harry only planned on getting out of this maze unscathed at this point. He wouldn't blame anyone for joining him for the ride out.

A scuffling noise, a struggle and some spells being thrown around that he felt were particularly foul play moves to be using and he heard a curse, which was highly _illegal_ being inflicted on another. Harry ran toward the source, hoping no one was being hurt too badly. The Cruciatus Curse did terrible things to people, and the person casting it couldn't have been in their right mind.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes in and Genevieve couldn't come up with a way of confessing the true tragedy to the evening's spectacle, the sinister plot underneath all that was meant to help make allies for the future impending war. Dumbledore knew something was going on, but what, she couldn't tell him so without making it ridiculously ambiguous that even Dumbledore couldn't put the pieces to her puzzle together.<p>

She was growing fidgety at her thoughts and also felt a little light headed, which she usually felt after a long night dreaming of things yet to come.

With Sirius' situation the year before, no one's lives were on the line. Now, now everything felt very real. She was gambling with the unknown consequences of her spilling all she knew in order to save a life, but not necessarily prevent Voldemort from coming to full flesh and strength again. And then Riddle's own words came back to her from her readings, almost hitting her full force. The answer had been there all along.

_Spare._

Maybe, maybe nobody had to die tonight.

_Spare._

The word itself was a cause of an either or choice. Kill the spare. Spare the spare. He wasn't overall important. He was spare. Cedric's death wouldn't amount to anything but confusion, whether to trust Dumbledore and Harry, or whether to go by the Ministry's word. Cedric's death would do no more than cause a tear between Government and the Chosen One. His living would confirm a distraught Harry's claims and help bring about a quicker arrangement of support from the Ministry and hinder Voldemort's assets and recruitment for his army.

She'd felt like she'd lost some blood from her brain, but Genevieve was relieved to come to the conclusion after being stuck for so, _so _long. Months, even.

Cedric could live.

Cedric _would_ live.

The likeliness that he would witness Voldemort and live was slim. The likeliness of pulling him out of the maze now was higher.

Turning to Remus, about to tell him in code that there was an issue needed sorting immediately, something felt heavy in her. A sweaty feverishness had taken over her in a way she could easily recognise. Her vision was blurring and her balance was failing. Genevieve knew what was happening before it was too late.

Both the young girl Sirius and Remus looked suddenly concerned and as she blacked out, she fell backwards, as some onlookers gasped and alerted the crowd surrounding these onlookers to her collapse.

Genevieve felt herself shrinking, but also felt something being wrapped around her before she was taken to a world she only knew in her dreams.

Remus had noticed the sudden changes in her disguise as she fell, her face contorting, but recognisably her own and not the heavily bearded man she had been using as a façade. Wrapping the now large cloak around her and attempting to conceal her face more than anything that could be telltale, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed the sudden change.

Ginny Weasley swallowed carefully as Remus' eyes landed on her and he only put a finger to his lips. She subtly nodded and Remus hoisted the covered up witch with Sirius telling all the onlookers who couldn't see much but were craning their necks to see what had happened, to politely get their large noses out of their business and bugger off. Coming from a little girl with the voice of a wolf, it had been incredibly intimidating.

Genevieve was currently experiencing a moment live in her mind, broadcast from another place entirely, a moment she didn't think she'd witness from where she had stood before she fell.

* * *

><p><em>Have any thoughts or queries? Please send them to me in a review!<em>

_It's going to still be from Genevieve's side of things next chapter but...well you'll see when you read the next chapter. _

_Thank you to the reviewer he admits they read the end notes. Sometimes I think I'm just adding to the word count by adding these._

_Now for something less pointless than adding words, a farewell!_

_Until next time:_

_ex - GeeTiger (I just can't take Fadingg, but I also grew up a little too, so I'm really in between on the name thing)_


	29. Bright Light in Little Hangleton

_Author's Note:_

_So this is like a weird transition from Genevieve's subconscious/surroundings into the actual moment that she's envisioning, and it gets better as it goes along (hopefully). After this chapter it's going to be a long ass one with thousands of words._

Playlist suggestion:  
>5. The White Witch (The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe Soundtrack)<p>

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Nine<em>

_Bright Light in Little Hangleton_

While Fleur wept at her horrifying experience in the maze, and the very befuddled, eager to win Viktor Krum was dazed, unsure of the past hour he had lived, Genevieve grew paler and in her fitful sleep like way, saw what was the worst to come, a watchful Andy unknowingly protecting her. All the way in a graveyard in Little Hangleton, a defining moment was taking place and it was very much a different story to the one she had originally read.

Harry was pinned against Tom Riddle Senior's grave. Cedric did not lie down on the ground dead for he was joined with Harry, tied up, alive and wriggling around, for Voldemort had other plans for the spare.

Maybe Janette killed him off instantly, just to save time and exposition. Maybe fate had a change of heart. The Reader would never quite understand just why this was different, but for the sake of a life once thought to be killed off in vain, she didn't think those questions were too necessary at this very time. The only hope was that both would survive, to tell the tale of Voldemort's restoration and bring light to a future that no one wanted to endure.

Emerging herself entirely into that moment and Genevieve truly felt there. That was when the fitful sleep like state had ceased for her to be calm and focused on the moment. The blurriness subsided and clarity in this situation had been both a blessing and a curse.

* * *

><p>Cedric watched on as this snivelling creature of a man obeyed the orders of a foetus looking thing, had him tied up nearby Harry as the younger student had been hoisted up into that uncomfortable position, to be displayed like a sacrifice. Harry cried out in pain the moment this <em>thing<em> had made itself clear. Cedric knew it could only mean awful things when you were trapped and the Boy Who Lived was about to be tortured a foot away from you.

The cup had been a portkey. Professor Moody was the only one to know its whereabouts, just as Dumbledore had pointed out. The ex auror had either betrayed his own origins or something more sinister had been taking place for this to be set up. The cauldron, bubbling and hot, not too far off from the grave Harry was trapped by, seemed to be a main fixture of this occasion. The thing was dropped into it as the ritual of sorts began to take place.

Before Cedric could really try to clue everything together, the rat like man had the grave underneath Harry arise to the ground's surface. The grave was opened up for a bone to be taken.

'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!'

It was dropped into the cauldron, as the rat chanted the next line.

'Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will renew your master!' following it up by cutting his own hand off. Cedric thought he might be sick there and then. He felt even more so when the greedy man walked up to Harry, his eye's gleaming with something he didn't quite understand.

'Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!'

Harry was then cut down the length of his arm, crying out in pain as the man didn't go quickly but excruciatingly slow, on purpose. Cedric's jaw hardened as the hatred in Harry's eyes said it all.

The blood taken from Harry's gaping wound was then dropped into the cauldron and the servant cried out, 'The Dark Lord shall rise again!'

_Shit_.

It was the only thing that came to mind as soon as he heard "Dark Lord".

Everything fell silent and for a few moments, Cedric didn't think this plan had worked out for You-Know-Who and his devoted follower.

But then he rose from the cauldron and he towered over his follower, who fell to his knees and bowed down before him.

Cedric felt the fear take over his system, his stomach dropping and his heart beating a little too hard and a little too fast. Harry looked down at Cedric sorrowfully as the transformation was taking place and coming to its final stage.

Cloaked and magnificently dreadful looking, _his_ red eyes peeled open quickly and turned to maniacally smile in success, his expression almost glistening like the skin of a snake.

From the hands of Wormtail, who was still bowed over but was holding out his hands, procured the wand of Voldemort and the rejuvenated Dark Wizard took it in a firm grasp, revelling in it's power once more. Voldemort had never appreciated having a full body until that moment.

'My lord,' Wormtail said in a hushed tone.

'Wormtail, stand.'

His voice was like velvet and had an underlying tone of threat.

'I will need your arm, Wormtail.'

'Yes Master,' Wormtail offered his bloodied stump of an arm only to receive a blunt stare from Voldemort. The man then used his other arm and pulled up his sleeve, realising his mistake, but before it was too late fortunately.

Voldemort touched his wand to the glaring tattoo. It felt as though it wouldn't be too long before whatever the touch had caused would arrive. The wind around them changed direction and Voldemort sneered in wait.

Not even a minute later and the recognisable cracking noise of apparition sounded all around them. Men in heavy black cloaks in skull masks with intricate designs on them to tell them apart enclosed a circle around the grave, almost perfectly like soldiers and they all kneeled on one knee. One was being forced down by one of the followers, one who wasn't wearing a mask but a hood so big it didn't seem they needed a mask to hide their face at all. They had been noticeably, the last ones to arrive as well.

'Welcome back, noble and devoted followers,' Voldemort spoke slickly to the lot of his followers. He grimaced once a short glance at the people who came made the original number of followers come up short but his expression changed to that of pride. 'It seems many of you were imprisoned for standing by me when I seemed no longer here, and so I will reward those who did so for my worthiness. But until then, I must speak with you, those who weren't incarcerated for undertaking my duties, for all you have done.'

Voldemort's only friendly expression changed to that of pure rage and hatred in a matter of seconds. His tone became deathly.

'Evidently, none of you here attempted to come to my aid in the passing decade or more. _None of you_.'

The followers were all crying out their apologies and excuses, until Voldemort had yelled, 'ENOUGH!'

They were silenced although Pettigrew couldn't help but utter something so stupid he was shrivelled up and almost turning back into a rat.

'You might have helped me Wormtail, but you only did so out of fear!' Voldemort hissed but shortly after he felt this, it came to him that something wasn't as he last recalled.

One of his followers wasn't recognisable. They weren't wearing a mask but the hood had covered their face on this dark and shadowy night. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, making lengths as he strode over. He stopped just before the person, tore the hood off the possible spy and found himself surprised.

Voldemort watched in awe as he couldn't even _attempt _to penetrate this young blonde's mind. She looked at him wait, clearly hoping he'd break this uncomfortable silence.

Voldemort pulled her up by her arm as he said with a disturbing tone, 'Who is this young lady?'

'I might be able to answer that question My Lord,' Lucius said strongly.

'Do so Lucius.'

Lucius cleared his throat but was surprised that the young woman decided to do so for herself.

'My name is Evangeline. I am your Reader.'

Voldemort looked curiously upon her when he heard these words, only his silence urging her to continue.

'I will help you conquer along your path to greatness.'

It was reluctant, but Voldemort didn't catch the tone nor did she let down the guard she had up the moment she had arrived. Cedric however, understood the quiet fear she was currently experiencing, identifying it easily from his past year in this tournament. But this was no tournament. There was a lot more on the line than some money and glory.

'You look far too refined to be a mudblood Evangeline.'

Both Hogwarts students flinched at the word and had an awful feeling she wouldn't live long simply for her blood status. Her jaw clenched and unclenched before she answered.

'I realise the majority of your fight is to be rid of my type. Unfortunately fate loves cold hard irony…if you don't want me simply because of my blood and not my resources…than you're not the Dark Lord I had assumed you to be.'

Lucius looked dangerously in her direction and a couple of gasps were heard from the few followers who couldn't hold in their surprise. But what surprised them more, Voldemort looked pleased.

'Although I like my followers to know their place…it seems your cutting wiles are something to feel refreshed by. What is it that you will do to help me, Evangeline. I've only heard rumours.'

'I know the line in which your path takes. Fate speaks to me. But I will not know of anything that doesn't affect your future. It's all the necessary information I'm receiving and I've already previously read, hence the name Reader and not Seer, for I don't see anyone else's future, but yours Lord Voldemort.'

No one had spoken the name but only those who dared. No one in his ranks called him anything but "my Lord" and "the Dark Lord". Evangeline may have crossed a line but the followers who had chanced a glance were all astonished again as Voldemort smirked at her challenging ways.

'And I thought my spy had been having an overactive imagination when he told me a prophecy of the Readers. Barty did well in proving your worth it seems too.'

Voldemort circled her, analysing her being further as he spoke on.

'Tell me, how have you been treated since you've arrived under my follower's care?'

'Why do you ask?' Evangeline questioned.

'You are my most useful weapon Miss Evangeline…if you have been tampered with in anyway, I need to know.'

'I was under the care of the Bagleys', siblings to a middle class pureblood family who wished to have more, when I was abused. Attempted sexual advances from the brother and overtly cruel punishments from the sister for such things as coughing, hiccupping and sneezing had left me ill to receive the right visions in my dreams to help aid in your reign. Many missed, small seemingly insignificant moments that will lead to events that will make a huge impact have been coming back to me since the abuse ended.'

Evangeline turned to him. She had made up her radar being broken from abuse, because it kept her safe from major harm, and it was also their own belief she was playing with.

'These two were my tutors as both Malfoy heads needed to live on with life undisturbed to not create a stir in the ministry. Without Lucius' bribes, and Narcissa's keen eye for charity to hide bad PR incidents in the family that will hinder the finances and legality needed to help spread your word further out, the ministry would grow curious, possibly find me after a warrant and then I would be of no use to you whilst also being uneducated. The Bagleys' did well for a short time, but Lucius only noticed a change a few months ago when he came to visit. He found out about my scars and the sexual advances, henceforth killing the Bagleys' for their treatment of me, knowing this experience would take away from my abilities in those important months of receiving truly vital information for your cause. They wanted me obedient, but didn't realise that under the Malfoys' eyes I already know how to be.'

Voldemort nodded and took her hand as he guided her in the circle.

'You're receiving important information once again?'

'Back in full perspective.'

'All that shall aid me?'

'Absolutely, my Lord.'

'Well…it would be such a waste to dispose of you,' Voldemort said, his fingers tracing her face outline. Once his hand had left her face a quick look of relief flashed over her before returning to the serious demeanour she had on to keep herself alive.

'It would seem however, useless and even damaging to my plans to have eavesdroppers hanging around,' Voldemort said as he turned to both Harry and Cedric, a hungry look in his eye.

'Say farewell to your friend, Harry, but don't fret. You'll see him again soon enough,' Voldemort then trained his wand on Cedric.

Something peculiar had occurred. In between the utterance of the curse and its unforgettable following green flash of light, Evangeline had put her foot down instinctively. A bright white light had taken its place entirely and surrounded everyone until they were blinded along with an eery scream that sounded very much like the word, "_NO"_.

Cedric was dead, lying lifeless before Harry, but all the death eaters and Voldemort himself had been knocked off their feet. The only one left standing was Evangeline, who looked incredibly calm or possibly under a trance. Although Harry was regaining his sight, it was clear to him from his memory that he had known such a bright light would never happen during the Killing Curse. Her eyes had changed to a pale blue as her being slightly glowed from the aftermath of the light.

Harry let out an anguished "Cedric" before Evangeline had him cut down, almost mechanical in her movements. None of the Death Eaters, nor Voldemort had awoken yet.

Falling to his knees, he looked incredulously to the blonde girl, expecting a fight, but found she was still in the same state that the light had left her in. Her own body was taking care of her and him as she guided him through what to do, wordlessly.

She pointed to his wand, and he grabbed it once he caught sight of it too. She then fell to the ground and forced herself into an unconsciousness that could be believed.

The blonde "Reader" had saved his life at the expense of Cedric's and done so without any of Voldemort's followers discovering. He wondered just how she would survive if they figured out it was she who had caused the bright light that had blasted everyone save her off their feet.

Harry looked at Cedric's body as the tears started to spill, found the dead Hufflepuff's wand not too far away and summoned the TriWizard Cup. Harry felt himself being propelled along with Cedric and was so scared with what this all now meant.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Please review and to see how the changes affect the story, the next chapter will be up soon. _

_ex - GeeTiger x_


	30. The Chaos Begins

_Author's Note:_

_This is really fucking long. I'll explain why.  
>So I figured some chapters would have to be word for word from the book (this moment never happens in the films which bugs me because it's so entertaining in the weirdest way), especially if Genevieve was present for certain moments. Sure things would be different slightly because some people weren't going on cue and there is the addition of about four (more coming soon) OC's, along with Canon characters who weren't involved before, being involved earlier on now. So as you might guess, I cut short on discovering Crouch Jr. but I almost go into full length (and longer) into the scene in the Hospital Wing. <em>

_I've written a prologue chapter to this story, a story which I've decided not to split up into parts this time. The other two stories linked to this will be deleted and added into this story so it's going to be real long in chapters. The prologue will explain more of this animosity Genevieve has for Severus early in this chapter along with a few things that are probably blurry in imagination thanks to Dennis' explanation of the events. _

_Playlist Suggestions:  
>'Into the Rushes,' (HBP Soundtrack, no. 17)<br>'Meeting Aragog,' (CoS Soundtrack, no. 12)  
>'Over Hill,' (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Soundtrack). <em>

_J.K. Rowling owns this universe. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty<em>

_The Chaos Begins_

Darkness was all she saw. A dimly lit gas lamp in the corner began to brighten as her consciousness was awakening. It was soon easier to distinguish where she was: inside a tent with a few camp beds but not much else.

The wind caused the tent opening to flap about and the reoccurring noise made her feel ill. Genevieve found that she as keeled over on the bed, consequently falling off it, there was a bucket ready for her.

Andy must have been prepared for the worst. Genevieve heaved up all that was left in her and some. The headache was almost unbearable and she didn't understand why someone hadn't come to watch over her.

She had blacked out, in front of students in the stands in the Quidditch pitch. Her hair that she had instinctively pulled back to throw up was back to its original length. Touching her chin, there no longer was a beard and her hands looked like her own again.

Genevieve swore and managed to realise that something wasn't going as she had wished it to.

'Looking worse for wear, Miss Davies,' someone said in the dark of the shadows.

Breathing heavily and feeling weak, Genevieve knew he had planned this.

What looked like Alastor Moody stepped out of the shadows and approached her.

'Odd, it seems that you are the person I find when the person who collapsed up in the stands with Remus Lupin and that insolent little girl was the paranoid looking man who entered.'

Genevieve swallowed, wishing she'd had a glass of water and wishing she had her wand on her person and not lying on the small table next to the camp bed she had been lying on, experiencing her vision. The man's magical eye whizzed and swirled as something else, something more important than silencing her for good was taking place.

'Shouldn't you be attending to your duties, Professor?' Genevieve said hoarsely, hoping playing dumb wouldn't get her into further shit.

'I am, seeing as you haven't answered my question, and you are the biggest concern right now.'

'Where's Andy?' she asked.

'Fetching some potions, which takes time Miss Davies, time enough for you to answer my questions,' Moody replied readily.

It appeared however that time would be short for Moody. With a short scan of the surrounding area, Andy was outside speaking with Madam Pomfrey about her condition, but the off duty healer was concerned on getting back to the Reader as soon as possible.

'Fine. Only because you're stupid enough to believe you're going to get away with this,' Genevieve said annoyed.

Moody's eyes narrowed on her, and it instead sparked up a smirk on her lips.

'Mark my words, Davies,' the gruff voice began only to stop short.

A commotion of screams and crying began to ring out and it was clear something awful was going on outside the tent.

'Professor Moody, we need you,' Madam Pomfrey opened the flap of the tent and spoke hastily, 'Harry Potter has returned and Cedric Diggory is dead!'

The man gave one last threatening look Genevieve's way before leaving as Andy barged in and started uncorking the potions she had thought for Genevieve to swallow. Just before she administered them, Genevieve stopped Andy.

'Harry's back?'

'Yes, he's also claiming Voldemort's back.'

'How fast will some of these potions take to affect me?'

'Fifteen minutes at best,' Andy said somewhat shaken by the questions.

'Not enough time, this is going to have to wait until afterwards,' Genevieve said honestly, as she started getting up, feeling genuinely worse for wear. Genevieve pushed onward and Andy attempted to stop her.

'Genevieve, you can't-'

'I don't have any other choice,' Genevieve said desperately, putting the robe at the end of the camp bed on her person and putting the hood up quickly.

'Surely-'

But Genevieve never heard the rest of what Andy had to say as she burst out the tent to see what had caused such chaos.

It made her feel sick all over again. The tears were coming, knowing this would happen and seeing death caused by magic all over again.

She should have stopped this. Screw fate and the consequences, he was just a student and a decent one at that. Harry watched him die as he continued to live. And no one would believe how Cedric died even though the signs of the Killing Curse were all there.

Her parents dead and cold faces were flashing before her eyes.

Closing her eyes as the tears heaped on, she concentrated.

_Not now. Harry's in danger. _

Opening again she saw one last glance of Cedric Diggory's cold dead body laying there before them being covered up by someone's robe. His mother and father were crying over him, as Fleur quietly wept, traumatically from her spot into her Headmistresses embrace.

The crowd mourned and Cho Chang was being held by a support of friends surrounding her. The Minister was attempting to distract the crowd but it was of no use.

Dumbledore began quietly handing out orders as the Minister of Magic continued to make a fool of himself, attempting to convince the crowd that a visit to the Hospital Wing would set Cedric straight, Aurors nodding briefly before going off on their duty along with the professors to hand down duties to Head Boy and Head Girl and their prefects. When the wizened old wizard caught his eye on the robed figure that was Genevieve, he gestured to speak to her aside.

Before arriving at the exit where no one's eyes could see them, Genevieve wiped her eyes as he said, 'You knew this would happen. Why didn't you try to prevent it?'

Genevieve glared at him and hissed, 'Now's not the time for those sorts of questions. Haven't you yet thought where Harry currently is?'

Dumbledore frowned and realised that Harry had been taken off of Cedric's body to be calmed down, but never saw him enter the tent.

Cedric's body was being moved into the tent and Madam Pomfrey looked solemn as she herded those carrying him into the tent.

'Moody took him, why did he disobey my orders?' Dumbledore realised desperately.

'Because he's not Moody, Dumbledore. I know the bloke's meant to be strange and overly paranoid, but he's not to the extent that Alastor Moody is. Someone's been impersonating him and that's why Snape's missing a ton of Polyjuice Potion from his stock,' Genevieve explained.

'Whoever's impersonating him works for Voldemort,' Dumbledore said astutely and then put a finger up and began to call to some of the people and explain.

'Wait here Genevieve,' Dumbledore ordered seriously.

With about a minute going through, Genevieve knew now was enough time to have waited. She wasn't quite in the mood for finding a dead Harry Potter and left without Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Running through the castle, and noticing how unfit she was, Genevieve kept on going with the thought that Harry might be inflicted with the Cruciatus Curse by an angry Barty Crouch Jr instead.<p>

Running up the staircases and jumping onto a ledge before this particular staircase would decide to change direction, Genevieve halted outside the Defence Office and closed her eyes.

Concentrating, she could hear the rapid thoughts and it seemed that Barty Crouch had taken a note out of a dumb villain's book. Explain what they were doing and why before offing their hero. Genevieve knew it was this way, but again, she figured it was just a writer's way of using exposition for the villain's motives, but this had been rich.

It might have been another half hour before Crouch realised that his droning on about his loveless childhood and his devotion to Voldemort and his jealousy that the followers received no punishment would have had him caught before he could eventually kill Harry. Genevieve grew bored when she heard finally that something was going downhill and she needed to get in the office to add to the time before he could really off Harry.

Blasting the door open, the defence Professor turned in surprised only to be thrown off his feet with a few nifty spells Genevieve had learned from Dennis to shoo away immediate danger.

Harry looked up, expecting Dumbledore, only to see Genevieve and slowly beginning to recognise her from her angry look.

She insisted on tying Moody up after scattering his wand away. Genevieve didn't want him stunned and woozy. She wanted him to know that he was in danger; that he had failed his master.

'What is…why are-'

'I'll explain later, when you look and sound less like Crabbe and Goyle,' Genevieve said snidely and turned back on "Moody" and said with finality, 'Watch the foe glass.'

His glare said it all and she tied the ropes around him a little tighter. His normal eye was bulging and his scarred skin was almost rippling.

'Looks like that Polyjuice Potion is wearing off. It was only a matter of time,' Genevieve said with a brilliant smirk.

The man trapped before her let out a low hiss in aggravation. She shook her head. 'Really, you give your own traits away by doing stuff like that, Crouch. Your father figured you out straight away, didn't he?' Genevieve asked rhetorically which made "Moody" almost spit on her.

'Tell me, what the hell made you think that killing Harry would make you special in Voldemort's eyes?'

Crouch refused to answer but what frightened him was that she hadn't needed to ask.

'Oh right,' Genevieve said as she looked him over, 'You thought he'd be glad and see you as his son. And you've been calling Potter stupid for the past five minutes. Tom would've killed you and then desecrated your body for getting rid of his main enemy in his path, something he'd proudly do himself.'

'_I will kill you if you ever call him that again,_' the insane voice threatened her, as his appearance kept on changing.

'I don't care,' Genevieve said just as dangerously, 'It's stupid and childish that he made up a new name anyway. You bloody wizards are all so illogical and cringey that I don't know how you all ruined my life in the first place.'

She then freed Harry from the chair he seemed glued to, as he gladly got up and held onto his bleeding arm. He watched on in amazement and turned back to look at the foe glass, a few faces all coming closer and closer.

'They're…they're coming,' Harry said dumbly as he looked into the foe glass.

'About bloody time!' Genevieve yelled aggravated. She turned back to the death eater in disguise and decided to ask one last question.

'How did you find out about the Readers?'

It had been a burning question in her mind since she had returned to consciousness after her vision. Voldemort had mentioned that one of his followers had discovered the prophecy and that the infamous Dark Wizard hadn't initially believed them until he saw the Readers in the flesh, or so believed "Reader".

'There's only one of them,' Barty hissed out only to receive Genevieve grabbing him by his throat as she nearly shouted, 'Tell me now or I will make sure you suffer for this. You're the reason I'm here and by God I'm going to make sure I get my _fucking_ answers!'

Something she saw in his weakened mind made her want to throttle something, but she wanted to hear the answer from his lips. Genevieve wanted to know for certain that it was true.

'Genevieve!'

The girl felt the back of her neck twinge as she heard Dennis' voice sound out as though he had been entirely too worried about her whereabouts. She had buggered off on her for this after all.

'Miss Davies, step aside, we'll take care of this,' Dumbledore said sternly. The look in his eye said she shouldn't disobey, but she figured that the answers were far too important for the moment.

'No,' Genevieve replied stubbornly as she grabbed onto Crouch's collar.

'_Genevieve_,' Dennis said warningly.

'No! He was the one who knew about the Readers, he was the one who sent orders to find them, he knows how and I'm going to get my answers!'

'I should take Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing,' Professor McGonagall advised.

'He's not to leave my sight Minerva, not after the last time. He needs to understand what's going on,' Dumbledore explained with a fierceness Genevieve had yet to see in him, but was not held back by this look.

'I'll make it easier for you. The real Alastor Moody's in the trunk. He's alive thankfully but he needs immediate medical attention. Summon all seven keys and it will open. Barty Crouch Jr's been impersonating him from the beginning and needed him alive for the Polyjuice Potion to work,' Genevieve then turned to Snape with a sour look, '_He's_ been stealing from your stores, not a fourteen year old boy. Really with the luck this school has with Harry Potter attending you ought to think more out of the box for certain kinds of theft.'

Severus Snape looked astounded and a little offended, but was more so surprised at the true identity of the impostor.

'Bring some Veritaserum and retrieve Winky, she's a house elf that works in the kitchens with us,' Dumbledore ordered of Snape.

'But how?' Snape asked in surprise.

'Crouch'll have to explain that to you,' Genevieve said eyeing the lot behind her.

They understood that as Harry was present not much else could be said without revealing something that Barty Crouch Jr. would only know of, hence making the Boy Who Lived curious about Genevieve.

She then, without warning, turned back on "Moody" like a hungry animal.

'Tell me!'

'_Never_,' He replied in disgust.

'Fine, I'll wait till Snape gets back and the first question that will be asked is how you found out about the Readers.'

The seven keys were summoned in the time Snape was absent, with the help of the two professors and Dennis. The real Moody had been unresponsive, but alive indeed and Dumbledore was making plans on sending him down to the Hospital Wing with a small detail of trusted Aurors. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were heading up to the tower after the Patronus message was sent flying out. Harry looked on at Genevieve with an uncertainty and fear that he hadn't felt before.

'Aren't you...'

'Took you some time to figure it out,' Genevieve said, her eyes never leaving the man who was turning back into Barty Crouch Jr. at a frustratingly slow pace.

'But what are you…I mean…'

'No wonder you trusted an overly eager Alastor Moody,' Genevieve said quietly.

'Hey – that's not fair!'

'I told you myself the first time we met Harry Potter. Don't trust everyone who presents himself or herself as good and overly helpful to you. Haven't you ever heard of foreshadowing? _Jesus Christ_.'

Snape finally returned as Harry looked somewhat confused and annoyed all at once by this barb. No one had berated her and he daresay thought that the man he hadn't known out of his rescuers looked unsurprised by her frustrated outburst.

'The house elf and the truth potion, as you desired Professor Dumbledore.'

Winky, who had looked miserable before, looked positively petrified as she saw the now fully transformed Barty Crouch Jr., weird traits and all in the flesh since she'd been fired. She started to cry and plead him not to do something to get his father into trouble.

'It seems that Miss Davies has a good hold on him what with her skill with the Incarcerous spell down pat. Dennis, I assume you can help her if he breaks free of his bonds, hold his mouth open while Snape administers the Veritaserum,' Dumbledore advised.

Once the process had finished and the Veritaserum took strength over Barty's inhibitions, Genevieve asked the first question.

'Who told you about the Readers.'

'The Dark Lord,' he said in a blunt manner.

'And do you know how Lord Voldemort came across this information?'

'Severus Snape.'

'Well that answers my question,' Genevieve said as she turned on Snape who had the gall to look only a little upset that this had been revealed to say the least as she stared him down a new fear. The look in her eyes said they'd be having a chat later on, away from Harry's preciously unknowing and innocent ears.

'You've got this, haven't you?' Dennis asked Dumbledore carefully, who nodded, understanding the need for him to follow his walkabout child.

Genevieve was pulled away from glaring at Severus Snape by a pleading Dennis and she stalked off after shaking him off of her so she could walk angrily ahead, only to collapse a short while later. She'd used up all her adrenaline.

* * *

><p>In two hours much had happened. Barty Crouch Jr. had explained in detail his life since escaping prison via his dying mother and Genevieve was absent for all of it. She was currently under the very watchful eye of Andy as she had taken her potions and was glad to have had a nap in between. She had shooed Dennis off so he could return to Professor McGonagall and made it clear that Barty not be harmed before he was arrested to be taken to trial, which caused her a sharp headache, but Dennis understood.<p>

Further down the Hospital Wing, Cedric Diggory's body lay lifeless and covered from sight. His parents were the only two people within the curtained off area, along with Professor Sprout every other moment in between being called into the meetings about the events that happened. Harry's recount of the tale was in one of these meetings.

Viktor Krum looked sickly pale with something of a reality he didn't wish to know. Karkaroff had run away that night, the Dark Mark's calling frightening him to flee. Viktor had connected the dots and felt pure hatred for the man. He had also been used by Crouch, imperiused and stunned often by the man and was angry at himself for not stopping it himself, not that that was possible.

Fleur's injuries weren't too long to recover from, considering the magic that could be used to heal her. She was out within half an hour. She, her sister and the Headmistress left the Hospital Wing to return to the quarters they had set up to accommodate their classes and dormitories.

The real Alastor Moody lay calmly in a hospital bed, his extra limbs not strapped on him, but sitting on visitor's chairs around him and his sleeping looked comfortable and peaceful. Genevieve was glad to see this before she took her own kip.

When she awoke, Andy had done so gently and only for the purpose of having her speak with Dumbledore.

'Genevieve? When all this is finished we'll go straight home…but Dumbledore needs to know what you saw dear,' she whispered quietly.

Genevieve groaned, but made to move from her comfortable warm position to sit up. She even made to slap herself somewhat to wake her up that bit more, but found a frowning Andy was stopping her. She was handed a quick pick me up potion and swallowed it, so the affect would work immediately.

She finally looked up to see Dumbledore taking the seat Andy had once occupied. She had moved to the small Weasley crew and Hermione surrounding Harry, along with Sirius in true Padfoot form. Molly had a lovely chat with her, and it looked as though they recognised each other from some time ago.

Dumbledore cast a few charms so that their encounter could be as private as possible.

'Think that precaution might have worked if you'd done that seventeen odd years ago,' Genevieve mentioned tiredly.

Dumbledore gave her a look that didn't seem very disappointed nor was it angry with her jab.

'I'm sorry I accused you before. I was being irrational and letting my anger get the best of me,' Dumbledore humbly apologised.

Genevieve nodded in understanding.

He had made these mistakes and understood her frustrations at best but thought to put those thoughts and words aside for now until a better more suitable time. Genevieve sighed when it dawned on her that the inevitable conversation of the matter at hand was taking place.

She went into great detail to help Dumbledore understand what she saw and whenever she had a certain kind of expression, Dumbledore would inquire what was different to what she had read. In truth, much had changed. The location and the potion were all the same, Voldemort was resurrected and Harry's blood, Wormtail's hand and Tom Riddle Senior's bones were used for this ritual. Cedric however didn't get killed the moment Voldemort and Wormtail arrived and Evangeline was present when the Death Eaters had been summoned. She was the reason Harry wasn't suffering any side affects of the never cast Cruiciatus curses and never had to fight his way to get home. She was essentially why Voldemort and Harry's wands never connected to show the true fight brother wands had and the Priori Incantatem never happened. Evangeline had postponed it all because of some phenomenon that occurred during Cedric's death.

It had been bugging her, but she hadn't wanted to talk about it with Dennis, Andy or anyone unless it was totally necessary. She wanted it only to be for duties sake, otherwise she was scared of what emotions she might bring out from herself.

It was the first time she had seen her sister, properly, since she had been kidnapped eighteen months before. Evangeline would turn up in dreams and thoughts but it hadn't been so lucid in these dreams and visions.

Genevieve asked about the bright light that she had assumed her sister had caused, but only received a slight shrug from Dumbledore. He hadn't a clue what actually happened within that bright light, although he understood from Harry's retelling that Evangeline had been spurred on by the killing of Cedric. For all he knew it could have been a burst of angry, accidental magic.

Evangeline evidently had the forethought to knock herself out after instructing Harry how to get himself and Cedric's body back to Hogwarts safely, so she could play the part of the equally confused death eater.

The only answer Dumbledore could give in regards to that was the awareness Evangeline had with the position she was in. If she gave away too much of her ability, Voldemort would use her until she was empty and lifeless. She was smartly surviving while Genevieve was riskily thriving.

It seemed her and Harry's story fit the same sequence and what Voldemort didn't have the time to reveal as Genevieve answered to Dumbledore's suspicions. With Lily's blood, Voldemort was not weak to Harry's touch like he had once been in the past. It meant Harry was more vulnerable to him than ever and she had suggested an early start to Occlumency lessons, possibly with Dennis as Severus Snape may have been too harsh to a boy who would find it far more difficult to master.

Dumbledore looked clearly disagreeable with this, saying it would reveal too much of his future to him. Genevieve rolled her eyes.

'Harry witnessed someone die tonight, someone good and kind, he can envision his parents' deaths scarily well, hell he watched Quirrell die in his first year. Voldemort's back and with a vengeance and will use his connection with Harry to attempt to get to you. If you help him close his mind off to Voldemort sooner, I assure you, Harry will feel less alone than is originally necessary over the next year. He's not innocent anymore, and his childhood is barely salvaged from the first few years he spent at Hogwarts. You didn't do enough for Harry when he was living in Privet Drive for those ten important years and now you need to make it up to him,' Genevieve said earnestly.

Dumbledore looked solemn, as it was clearly his original intention to cut Harry off from communicating with him.

'It's all well and good to make sure Voldemort doesn't find out anything, but just be delicate about it, okay? You almost forget that the boy has feelings which will be played with even more with Voldemort intruding in it all,' Genevieve said scolding him.

'Give him the lessons now and you won't see disaster next year,' Genevieve implored on him. Her frustrations grew with what she knew he'd do in the future, and didn't wish to let it happen as awfully as it did.

'Clear,' Dumbledore replied in turn. 'And by the way, the accent is slipping.'

Dumbledore patted her hand and left her in peace. Genevieve sighed again. Just when she thought one illogical move was countered, another one was going to end in truly disastrous results.

She was handed her spare set of clothes as she had looked rather small once she became herself again, in the wizard robes she had dressed in to look the part of the man who's likeness she took on.

Skinny jeans and a long blue shirt later, she was slipping on some shoes and being handed her cloak by Andy and just as she was clasping it, voices were starting up outside the Hospital Wing doors.

'And it begins,' Genevieve looked annoyed as a questioning look from Andy was sent her way.

'I thought with Dennis' extra help guarding Crouch this mightn't happen, but clearly the Minister is still an idiot with power,' Genevieve said as she only awaited the noise of the arguing to grow over the few minutes it would all collide.

Dumbledore was currently speaking with the Auror detail that surrounded Fudge on the way into the Third Task to get a better understanding of what consequences Barty will face and what it should mean for the future of the school. They weren't in the Hospital Wing and Genevieve knew this would drag on further because of it.

Quiet chatter around a sleeping Harry with the growing curiosity of the argument outside the Hospital Wing was getting Molly Weasley vexed and Bill had to hold her back with a look that felt it was easily mimicked from his father and her husband.

'Stay here, I'll try and remind them just where they are,' Andy instructed, although her tone was preparing for the worst.

Genevieve pulled Andy back and said, 'You won't get a chance to.'

Andy frowned and asked, 'Something else has happened. That's why Minerva's lost it?'

'You'll see,' Genevieve replied grimly.

The doors burst open and Genevieve was pulled offside so as to not get any unwanted attention. Andy didn't want Genevieve to be a target. For once, she really didn't want to get in the middle of this situation either.

McGonagall, as predicted, looked very much unlike herself, completely at wit's end to understand what the hell Fudge was thinking. Snape didn't look any different but his expression showed that of one clearly having _dealt_ with an idiot and his patience was waning severely. Dennis was continuously pleading with the Minister to not disrupt those in the Hospital Wing.

The arguing of something between Fudge and McGonagall grew until the Minister turned on those closest to him.

'Where's Dumbledore?' Minister Fudge demanded pompously of Andy only to find a furious Molly Weasley answering him instead.

'He's not here! This is a Hospital Wing Minister, don't you think you'd do better to-'

Dumbledore arrived with the two Aurors he was interviewing behind him before any more could be said and an even more flustered McGonagall realised she'd have to explain to Dumbledore what the bumbling politician had done.

'What has happened?' Dumbledore asked of his teacher and the Minister, 'These people have been through enough tonight, why are you disturbing them? Minerva I asked you to stand guard over Crouch-'

'There is no need to stand guard over him anymore Dumbledore!' McGonagall cried out in frustration, surprising Dumbledore to see his most together professor lose it. She pointed accusingly at Fudge and said shrilly, '_He's seen to that!_'

Andy put her hand on Genevieve to pull her further away from the argument, as much as possible, but Genevieve stood stubbornly as she watched this disaster unfurl before her very eyes.

'My colleague seems out of sorts and Mr. Davies is also astounded by the stupidity and lack of thought that he has witnessed, so I shall explain the lunacy that took place,' Snape said, his normal drone thundering slightly, 'Minister Fudge, having been informed about Crouch's crimes and mere presence in the castle led the Minister to believe his safety was at risk and so _insisted_ on having a _D__ementor _accompany him inside the castle to be brought up to the Defence office where Crouch was being held.'

'I told him, I told him Dumbledore. I said you wouldn't agree!' her Scottish accent getting thicker with her pure anger. 'To bring one of those things into the castle and endangering the students,' McGonagall looked as though she were losing her mind.

'My dear woman!' Fudge screeched, only to have every single female in the vicinity eye him down like prey, but he didn't see past his anger. 'It is my right and decision as Minister for Magic to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous –

Genevieve tried not to smile when the frightening voice of Minerva McGonagall drowned out Fudge's pipsqueak tone of idiocy. 'The moment that – that thing entered the room, it swooped down on Crouch and – and – '

The erring silence after it and the understanding to everyone else led them all to look at Fudge in complete and utter disbelief. No wonder McGonagall was rightly struggling. The Dementor hadn't done anything different to what everyone knew it would most likely do when led to bait.

The leader of the Ministry was a fucking idiot.

Genevieve gave a low sigh and said very quietly, 'The chaos. It's begun.'

There were no other words as the Minister spoke desperately in defence of his actions, pompously as well.

'By all accounts he is no loss!' spluttered Fudge, 'It seems he's been responsible for many deaths!'

'But he can not now give testimony Cornelius,' Dumbledore worded out for him.

'Besides what was wrong with the Auror detail you came with to the tournament?' Snape mentioned as they looked to the perfectly capable Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, which had the Minister spluttering again.

'They weren't with me the moment I needed to interview the mad man,' Fudge said exasperatedly.

'He wasn't going to pop in for some tea and cakes and then bugger off, he wasn't leaving the office until the DMLE and Aurors took over and arrested him!' Dennis attempted to get through to the man's thick head but seemed rather too impassioned at the moment.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence the lot of them. His hard and steely gaze was on Fudge as he continued, 'Because he's been kissed, Cornelius, Barty Crouch Jr. can't give evidence as to why he killed those people.'

'Why?! There is no reason! He was a raving lunatic! And from what I've been told from Minerva and Severus, he thought he was doing it all under You-Know-Who's instructions!'

'He _was_ giving him instructions Cornelius!' Dumbledore boomed which led him to hold the floor for his own honest claim. 'Those peoples' deaths were a mere by product of a plan to help restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body and is very much back.'

For a moment, Genevieve thought that by Fudge's dumbfounded expression, that he had believed Dumbledore. He looked so scared and yet something else flashed in his mind. The thought that this might be true, but the distrust that Lucius Malfoy had been building in him against Dumbledore told him this was Dumbledore's plan – his plan to take over his precious position in the Ministry. A position that he had felt vulnerable in until the bribes started flowing in.

'For God's sake,' Genevieve whispered.

The man started shaking his head "no", his jowls swinging with it as he said, 'You-Know-Who? Returned? Preposterous! Now Dumbledore!'

But Dumbledore cut through, making his chances in Fudge's eyes worse, 'Barty Crouch confessed under the influence of Veritaserum. He was smuggled out of Azkaban early into his sentence and his mother took his place and died a short while after. Voldemort, learning from Bertha Jorkins of Barty's continued existence, sought him out, freed him from his father, and used him to capture Harry. His plan worked. Barty Crouch Jr. helped Voldemort to come back.

'See here Dumbledore!' Fudge warned him, unable to hear his claims, as the idiot man understood something else entirely from the claim Voldemort had returned to full health. 'You can't seriously believe that! You-Know-Who, back? Come now, come now. Certainly Crouch might have believed he was doing it under the orders of You Know Who, Dumbledore!'

'When Harry touched the Triwizard cup this evening in the maze, he was transported straight to Voldemort. He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth himself. I will tell you in greater detail how this happened, if you will step into my office.'

Dumbledore glanced at Harry, seeing him awake but refused to think on it. 'I can't permit you to interview Harry at this time as he's been through an ordeal.'

Fudge eyed Harry and looked severely uncomfortable for the source of this news and turned back to Dumbledore stiffly.

'And you're prepared to believe Harry, Dumbledore…?'

The amount of anger and sudden disbelief that Fudge refused to believe a young man who had witnessed all such things to happen grew a band of support for Harry. Even Genevieve couldn't help but look slightly protective and ready to throw some jabs. Sirius was growling, baring his teeth.

'But of course I believe Harry Cornelius, especially since I heard Crouch's confession and it matches up with Harry's story of what happened when he touched the Triwizard Cup,' Dumbledore said defiantly. 'It explains everything that happened since Bertha Jorkins' disappearance in Albania last Summer.'

Fudge smiled strangely as he said, 'You're going to believe the account of a lunatic and well…'

'You've been reading Rita Skeeter's articles, haven't you Minister?'

All the visitors surrounding Harry's bed jumped, having been too immersed in the argument since the doors burst open to welcome it. The others turned to him as he then waited.

'Dumbledore said they were unnecessary, but I felt it as my duty to do so as she seems to have a rather keen eye for the ones to look out for…'

'I have a feeling your referring to the articles exploring Harry's side affects from the pains in his head, relating to his scar?' Dumbledore suggested.

'Exactly. These pains, these nightmares I've been reading about. Maybe they spurred on hallucinations!'

Fudge was radiating with a level of deniability that made them all look sick and mad all at the same time. He felt he was in his right, Fudge felt they were the idiots.

'Harry is as sane as you or I,' Dumbledore replied, 'The scar upon his forehead hasn't scattered his brains. Every time Voldemort consorts to rid Harry or his plans come close to Harry, or he's feeling particularly murderous, the scar pains him.'

'Forgive me Dumbledore, but I've heard of a curse scar acting like an alarm bell before,' Fudge said fairly alarmed as he disbelieved such claims.

Harry yelled out frustrated while Mrs. Weasley attempted to hold him back down to the bed, 'I saw Voldemort come back! I saw the death eaters, I can list them off for you! Starting with Lucius Malfoy.'

Dennis and Andy looked alarmed at this themselves, but Genevieve's expression didn't change. Fudge too seemed offended.

'Lucius Malfoy was acquitted, he comes from a very old family and is always donating to good causes!'

'_Macnair_!' Harry suggested.

'Also cleared and now works for the Ministry,' Fudge said stubbornly.

'How reassuring,' Genevieve said sarcastically under her breath.

'Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle-'

'You're merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being death eaters all those years ago. You could have found those names in old reports of the trials. For heaven's sake Dumbledore! The boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too! His tales are getting taller and you're still swallowing them. The boy can talk to snakes Dumbledore and you still thinks he's trustworthy?'

'You fool!' Professor McGonagall cried. 'Cedric Diggory, Mr. Crouch, these deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!

'I see no evidence to the contrary!'

'That's it!' Genevieve said angrily getting in between the two raging people and pointing accusingly at Fudge, 'I've had it with you _politician_.'

Genevieve was pointing at Fudge so fiercely that he looked even more annoyed.

'You won't believe Harry and yet you didn't once think to check his memories of the events. Memories, when rifled through are obvious when they've been tampered with or attempted to change. Memories are the full truth when untouched, just like the Veritaserum administered to Crouch during questioning cut through to any insanity he might've held and spoke the truth to his actions and motives. The wand that Crouch had on him, did you even think once before that brilliant idea of bringing in a bloody Dementor into the castle, to check the wand's history to see what spells had been cast, to see if he had in fact murdered Cedric Diggory? Do you know the disastrous results of not going by protocol Minister? _Do you know anything_ other than taking on these precious _donations_?'

The puce colour he was turning and the clear shock that she'd thrown herself into this didn't stop her from ranting. Genevieve glanced over at Hermione and noticed she was eyeing something on a nearby windowsill. Genevieve didn't feel the effort in talking Fudge straight while catching that intruding little witch beetle. It seemed just an effort to try to get him straight seeing as the sharp shooting pains were some sort of consequence for giving the ill-equipped Minister of Magic logical ways to start investigating into the claims of Voldemort's return.

'Rita Skeeter is a no good, rotten scoundrel, liar and a cheap gimmick to this beautiful world! You choose to believe a _gossip_ writer, a woman whose notoriety is constantly avoiding lawsuits for slander against many decent citizens of the Magical World and for tainting it with the stereotype that all witches seek only for the good of themselves and no one else? Without you or her even realising it, Voldemort is taking advantage of this selfish and ignorant behaviour and you will be accused for the worst in the end!'

'How dare you!' Fudge cried. 'To say such _ludicrous_ things!'

'I'm only trying to stop you from making a terrible mistake!' Genevieve said frustratedly, only to have to stop for a moment to catch her breath as she held onto the nearest bed. Dennis and Andy immediately went forward to her and the expression on Dumbledore's face was grim as he realised just what she was doing.

'You will lose so much and this World will suffer for it!' Genevieve implored on him slowly and very carefully decided a new tactic as it was clearly going to waste her if she attempted to use future references. 'Harry Potter has no reason to lie. You think he's desperate to get some of that attention everyone's been giving him since the name "Boy Who Lived" was uttered but he shies away from the spotlight! Crouch put his name in the Goblet of Fire when Harry thought he was going to have a quiet year away from all the chaos for once! The boy's been pushed and shoved into this and we all put him up on a pedestal because he comes out with a few injuries and the school saved, but no one ever _tries_ to give him a normal year because people are always asking that of him. If the Wizarding World wasn't in danger for once, Harry Potter would be the first to be relieved! Harry Potter wouldn't lie about this because he doesn't need anymore shit to face because he's faced more than most Aurors do in their lifetime!'

Genevieve seemed to have the floor as Fudge stupidly spluttered again. She was standing totally up of her own strength and Andy and Dennis stopped supporting her physically, which she was grateful.

'Harry Potter wouldn't lie about this because he doesn't want to lose the world that he calls home. Why would he lie about the one man coming back who killed his family? You all seem to forget that his loss was greater to him than conquering a Dark Wizard as an infant. If you hadn't been so busy celebrating the day after, you might've remembered he was orphaned that night.'

Harry had never looked as surprised to see something irrevocably unexpected as Genevieve, unknown support to him, speaking passionately to his aid. Molly Weasley nodded sharply in agreement. She spoke a lot more calmly now, but felt she had to thunder her words for him to hear.

'He wants Voldemort gone as much as anyone in the Wizarding World does. And I believe him because I do too. If you check all the valid sources of evidence, which is numbered thanks to the loss of Barty Crouch Jr. who is no longer a credible witness or evidence to Voldemort's resurrection, you will see it will all make sense.'

She was leaning over the bed again, the pain having returned once she brought up the "valid sources of evidence" statement.

Fudge's face was scrunching up to create an awfully horrid expression, as he stared down at her, pathetically, patronisingly and looking as those he'd been incredibly insulted by someone beneath him. Before Genevieve could act on the irrational feelings caused by this childishly stubborn man, something had crossed her mind.

Her eyes landed straight on Snape and wondered when might be the best moment to reveal it.

The jowls on Fudge's greedy and stupid face shook in his denial as he said, his voice breaking, 'It seems you are all determined to create a panic that will disturb the peace we've had since You-Know-Who was killed. He has been for thirteen years. He will never come back!'

Genevieve's shoulders slumped. There was no reason to this man. There was no inkling of doubt. There was no concern for the greater good of the nation because it had been so comfortable for him. There was only fear and selfishness.

'Once you accept that this is real,' Dumbledore attempted to reason, 'the situation may no longer be salvageable. If we act now and remove the Dementors as the guards of Azkaban-'

'Preposterous!'

Genevieve was beginning to despise that word.

'I'd be kicked out of office! Besides half of us only feel safe in our beds because the Dementors are guarding Azkaban.'

Was he really that pathetic of a wizard?

'And we will feel less safe knowing you've made it easier for Voldemort to regain his imprisoned followers. The Dementors will not remain loyal to you Fudge. They will leave the moment they are offered much more scope for their powers and pleasures than you can. With the Dementors behind him and his old followers, you will be hard pressed to stop him regaining the power he had thirteen years ago.'

Fudge was still refusing to believe their word, despite how much their stories linked, added up and the history involved as well as the previous encounter with a Dementor and the moment it was introduced to "food", it didn't obey Fudge's orders. The stout wizard was truly in Vernon Dursley form.

'The second thing you must do is send envoys to the Giants,' Dumbledore pressed on.

'Giants!'

'If we offer the hand of friendship now, the Giants won't be swayed to join Voldemort as they did last time if we give them the rights and freedoms that wizards possess,' Dumbledore offered in explanation.

'Right I've entertained this for far too long now! Dumbledore you can't seriously suggest such things. Approach the Giants? People hate them Dumbledore, it would be the end of my career!'

The obviousness of balance in power surrounded Dumbledore while this blubbering idiot of a wizard continued to look flabbergasted and angry, rather childish and out of control.

'You are blinded! You seem to place too much importance on your position in office, and you always have done as well as the purity of someone's blood and their status in society! Now your Dementor has just destroyed the last son of a pureblood family and look who he grew up to be! I swear to you Cornelius that if you take these steps I have suggested, you will be known inside and out of the ministry as the bravest Minister there ever was! Everyone will think otherwise if you step aside and give Voldemort the golden opportunity to destroy what we've rebuilt over these last thirteen years.'

'It's…It's nonsense,' Fudge still refused as he was backing away from Dumbledore, 'It's mad.'

The silence carried out again as they all looked much the same toward their _brave_ Minister for Magic as he looked upon them. His eyes showed pure disbelief while they all showed a hint more disappointment.

'If this is how you feel,' Dumbledore said calmly, 'Then we are to part Cornelius. If you are to act as you see fit, then I shall act as I see fit.'

It was merely a statement, but Fudge took this as an outright threat as his anger turned on Dumbledore. 'Now see here Dumbledore,' he stuttered, 'I've always given you free reign and respected you despite some of your questionable decisions of hiring werewolves,' which received a growl and an attempt to get up from Harry before Molly pushed him back down, 'keeping Hagrid here in employment-'

'His expulsion was unfair and proven wrong two years ago, if you don't recall Minister,' Dumbledore interrupted.

But the blustering man continued regardless, '-teaching students certain curriculum without consulting the Ministry, but if you plan on working against me-'

'I only plan on working against Lord Voldemort, no one else,' Dumbledore reiterated, 'if we are on the same page, then we remain on the same side Cornelius.'

Fudge narrowed his eyes on Dumbledore as he said with a hint of glee in his voice, 'Dumbledore, it is impossible for Voldemort to have returned-'

Genevieve had made her move as she marched up to Snape who had looked conflicted in the following minutes.

'May I?' she asked, only to not bother waiting for an answer.

Snape looked confused until she grabbed his left arm and pulled up the sleeve of his robe.

'If seeing is believing to you Minister, I think this little piece of work might help to convince you of the truth,' Genevieve addressed Fudge.

The Dark Mark tattoo was deeply embedded and the snake protruding from the skull's cavity was wriggling hypnotically as the eyes flashed every now and again. Genevieve took a step back as Snape shook her off of him. In truth, she'd been rather shaken by how sinister the Dark Mark looked when calling.

He must've been in some real pain for ignoring it.

'Mr. Fudge, I daresay Miss Davies is correct,' and he really didn't like admitting it in front of said girl who received his glare with ease. 'It only moves and gets darker when a follower is being called. Every death eater has this mark and it's used so that Voldemort may call on his followers, simply by tapping his wand to the tattoo of any follower. It's been growing darker and more concerning since the beginning of the year, when Voldemort returned from Albania to seek out Crouch. I haven't received an actual call in thirteen years and Karkaroff fled this evening upon feeling his own mark burn up,' Snape seethed, 'He's scared of the vengeance Lord Voldemort will bring him for betraying too many of his death eaters to be welcomed back into the fold.'

It was clear Snape was pissed she revealed it. An accusation long ago was enough to mark him down as a worry but an actual tattoo caused a heavy distrust upon the Golden Trio, now they'd witnessed it for themselves. Genevieve was contemplating on when to tell him he was going to eventually do it himself anyway, regardless of social consequences.

'Is that not at least a cause for investigation Minister?' Kingsley's deep rhythmic voice spoke.

They all looked to Fudge now and found they were holding the same disbelief over the amount stupidity and cowardice in a man who was meant to be their leader once again.

Fudge was stepping even further away and shaking his head. He was simply repulsed by the ugly tattoo on Snape's arm, not taking in a single word he had said.

'No it won't be Kingsley,' the Minister replied quietly before eying Dumbledore cautiously once more, 'I don't know what you and your staff are playing at Dumbledore, but I've heard quite enough of this nonsense. I will be meeting you tomorrow to discuss just how this school is run and I'm returning to the Ministry at once,' Fudge said in a low, threatening tone. Before leaving, he strode up to Harry's bed, Molly looking rather protective over the boy as he dropped a heavy bag onto his bed.

'Your winnings. There would have been a ceremony, but under the circumstances…'

With that Fudge crammed his bowler hat onto his head and left the Hospital Wing, striding past Dumbledore without a last word and slamming the door on the way out.

Genevieve gave Dumbledore a look and his brief eye contact made it clear. There would be another chat about the future after they were done establishing the Order of the Phoenix again.

'Are you two not going with the Minister?' Dennis asked Kingsley and Tonks.

Kingsley turned to a hopeful looking Tonks as her hair changed colour to the less subdued natural brown it had been moments before into the bright pink they would all come to love.

'As Aurors we are trained to take any report of sinister behaviour seriously, and this is seriously sinister. If that is the way Fudge has chosen to go on this matter, then we won't follow him.'

Dumbledore nodded and then turned to the group around Harry's bed and looked to Molly in particular.

'We need to get to work. Molly am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?'

'But of course Professor,' Molly said resolutely, 'Arthur has always known what kind of man Fudge was. It is because of his fondness for Muggles that Fudge believes he lacks proper Wizarding pride and would be a weak link in his department because of it.'

'Well then I shall send a message to him. We need to make as many contacts as we can, align allies, you two, if you feel up for it are also welcome to do the same in your department. Those who aren't so short sighted as Cornelius may see.'

'I'll get word to Dad now. It will be safer in this situation,' Bill said standing up.

'Good, you can tell him all that happened tonight and that I shall be in contact shortly. But we must be discreet. If Fudge even thinks we're interfering-'

'Leave it to me,' Bill said, a small smile that said that his job clearly knew the definition of discreet. He kissed his mother on the cheek and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, showing his clear support, putting on his jacket and making his way out. Bill was followed out by Kingsley and Tonks after they were promised to hear word from Dumbledore soon.

'Minerva,' Dumbledore turned to the haggard looking woman. 'I'd like to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible, also if she would consent to come, Madame Maxine.'

Professor McGonagall nodded and went off in a hurry.

'Madam Pomfrey,' Dumbledore kindly turned to the Healer, 'Would you be so kind as to head up to Moody's office and tend to a house elf named Winky? She's very distressed so do what you can for her. After you may leave her in the care of Dobby in the kitchens.

Madam Pomfrey looked a little confused by the request but went on her way.

Cedric's parents were long gone, grieving in their home, sure to return to their son's body tomorrow. Viktor Krum was back in the ship with his classmates and Remus having looked rather ill from the oncoming transformation after Genevieve collapsed was sent back to Davies Manor to rest on Andy's strict instructions, knowing he'd be safe there and would only make Dennis shrug if he destroyed his parents' precious pureblood items that Andy couldn't budge.

Moody was fast asleep but Genevieve had reassured Dumbledore that he would be loyal to him and the Order previously if he woke to find the next big reveal.

'Now I think in this time of new danger and allies, we must create a sort of truce between two people currently residing in the wing. Sirius if you will return to your natural form please,' Dumbledore asked of the dog by Harry's bedside.

The dog simply shrugged which caused Molly to frown but her eyes widened as she stepped back in fright. Sirius looking smart as ever once returned to a man, pulled on his waistcoat to straighten it out a little as Harry smiled brilliantly. Molly wasn't so amused.

'It's – it's Sirius Black!'

'Mum shut up!' Ron insisted rather embarrassed by her outburst. 'He's okay.'

Snape looked furious and Sirius looked no less pleased by this situation.

'You've got to be-'

'It's well overdue and the time is calling for it, Severus. I trust you _both _and so I will need you to lay aside your differences and _both_ cooperate with each other,' Dumbledore insisted.

Neither made a move to do as Dumbledore said and Genevieve thought she might have seen the rather compelling and magnificent wizard lose his patience and _roll his eyes_. They both loathed each other, that much was clear and it didn't seem to change despite the situation they were in.

'I shall settle in the short term, for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now and time is short. Unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us,' Dumbledore impatiently reiterated.

After a few moments of contemplating this each, they approached each other, shook hands and let go faster than anyone had seen before.

'That will do,' Dumbledore confirmed, 'Now, I have work for each of you.'

He then went on to instruct Sirius to alert the old crowd from the previous Order and to have Remus help him when he was well again so that Sirius' mere sight wouldn't cause for a heart attack or attempted murder. Harry didn't like Sirius leaving so soon, but the more joyous looking man promised him it would be no time before they saw each other again. Sirius took his hand and squeezed it before turning to Andy and Dennis.

'I'll be back tomorrow. You best believe I won't be living in Grimmauld Place while I'm on duty,' Sirius said grimly as he patted both on the shoulder and turned, transforming back into Padfoot before he left the Hospital Wing.

Severus was not given the same instructions, as he was briefly told, 'If you are prepared to do this, then you know what to do.'

Severus curtly nodded and left immediately after this.

Dumbledore finally turned to three left to send off.

'Dennis, you've been progressing in your Gobbledegook?' Dumbledore asked him.

Dennis frowned but answered, 'I'm almost fluent now.'

'Good. You and Bill Weasley will need to keep the Goblins in good spirits. I know they won't intervene in Wizard affairs, but some damage control must be done with the likes of Ludo Bagman owing money to many a wizard and goblin alike.'

'They would be more offended by him not honouring the bets he owes and would be more inclined to be faithful to the Death Eaters who stay by their word,' Dennis nodded in understanding, 'I am to assume it will be the same offering of an olive branch in the near future as you suggested for the Giants for the Goblins too?'

'Precisely,' Dumbledore replied and then turned to Andy carefully.

'I don't wish to ask you the same thing as I did thirteen years ago Andy,' Dumbledore said solemnly.

'I have a lot less to lose now Dumbledore, but I also have a lot more to back me up this time. I'm not a naïve seventeen year old anymore. I will be a lot more careful this time around,' Andy promised and Dennis looked uneasy.

Dumbledore nodded again as he eyed Genevieve carefully.

'A word Miss Davies, before I send you off with your guardians,' Dumbledore asked kindly.

They went to one of the far off beds and pulled the screen so they wouldn't feel watched. Dumbledore then cast a few notice me not charms and the illegal "muffliato", which she didn't fail to notice.

'Is there something you'd like to talk to me about Genevieve?'

'Yes…but I feel I need to think on it first. You know, so I'm not standing here like an idiot when there are bigger problems to be dealt with for the time being,' Genevieve said with a reassuring look.

Dumbledore nodded and said, 'Just know, that whatever is plaguing you, I would like to help.'

'I know,' Genevieve answered honestly. 'There is something that Miss Granger will soon get and I'd like to retrieve it from her.'

Dumbledore frowned and went to ask before she answered for him.

'It's a rare beetle. I'd like to take it off her hands because its wings have special healing properties that would do well in one of Andy's potions,' Genevieve said convincingly.

Dumbledore hadn't quite believed her but he understood she wasn't ready yet to reveal her purpose for staying just a hint longer than was necessary. The Headmaster left the curtained off area and said farewell until the next time to the rest in the Hospital Wing. Genevieve didn't leave the area so soon.

Dennis and Andy made their way over immediately after Dumbledore left. They were concerned, Andy in particular thinking she might be upset.

'We can go now if you'd like?' Dennis asked her quietly.

'Yeah, I just need to do one last thing,' Genevieve said.

Leaving the curtained off area, Harry was being embraced by Molly as both were fighting their emotions about this evening when Hermione clapped her hands down on a windowsill opposite Harry's bed. The two sprang apart in fright as Hermione blushed, clasped hands still holding strong together.

'Sorry,' she apologised sheepishly.

Genevieve approached her calmly and said, 'We need to talk Miss Granger. Over here if you please?'

'She can talk just fine here,' Ron said defensively.

'Ron,' Harry began tiredly as the red head then went red all over.

'It's about what's in your hands,' Genevieve implied, only looking at Hermione and ignoring Ron completely. A knowing look caused Hermione to frown but her curiosity was stronger. The bookworm nodded and went back to the original spot she'd left from. Dennis and Andy were told not to listen and the two figured she would tell them eventually back at the Manor if it wasn't a delicate point in the future.

'What do you want with the beetle?' Hermione asked as confidently as possible.

'You and I both know that that is no ordinary beetle. I'm glad you're smart enough to have figured out how Skeeter was getting her spot on accounts and how Draco seemed to be communicating with his hands so some of those scathing articles written about Harry and sometimes yourself could be published. Even the view of Harry collapsing during a Divination class and the recounts were too perfect and on point. I'm glad you also caught Miss Skeeter. However-'

'Why do you want to take her away?'

'I have plans.'

'So do I.'

'Mine involves a rather complex way to sway those of the Wizarding World to see the light of which Fudge and his strongest support can't, essentially causing the Wizarding World to question the Ministry's higher ups and their inability to even think of making an inquiry into the activities surrounding the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament. She has heard everything and for that I can make sure she's honest and rather modest too.'

Hermione looked very reluctant as Genevieve took the jar from the bedside table, 'But that's what I was thinking…but not to that extent, and mostly to protect Sirius from being revealed and Harry from further backlash.'

'Yes but I have more damning information that she can use to make sure that the backlash against Harry is heavily doubted.'

Again Hermione frowned. The fact she wasn't receiving any facts to help reassure her, Genevieve felt she would have to do some convincing.

'My friendship with Draco might be of concern in your handing Skeeter over to me. He is my friend, but he is not where my loyalty over this lies. Lucius Malfoy is not where my loyalty lies. It's been more of a betrayal to Andy and Dennis that he has returned to that lifestyle, considering Andy is a muggleborn.'

This caused Hermione to go wide eyed in surprise.

'Malfoy's never seem to ask about the maiden name when she's nice to look at and is already married to an affluent member of a pureblood family,' Genevieve explained, before continuing on.

'Draco has proven so far he doesn't wish to be part of that lifestyle, but I still hold doubt because he's young and very impressionable. However, our friendship doesn't change the fact that I despise the man that took your friend's blood and killed a young man unnecessarily to sate his own murderous hunger, nor do I sympathise with such views. I'm a half blood after all and I'm proud of that,' Genevieve momentarily grinned.

Hermione was looking upon Genevieve with some questions still in mind.

'How about this? If you hand me Skeeter now, whenever you need her for whatever reason you might, you can simply notify Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore who will tell me and I will send her to you immediately.'

'Can you promise that?' Hermione asked eagerly.

'I can make the Unbreakable Vow if you need me to?' Genevieve asked.

'Oh no-no that won't be necessary-'

'Then I shall inform McGonagall and Dumbledore that any request that you have of me over the beetle to take with the utmost importance,' Genevieve smiled and held out the opened jar with the lid ready.

'Why are you giving me options and promises – I thought you might just demand it and I'd have to fight to keep it-'

'Because you're a very intelligent witch who has a valid reason for doing everything,' Genevieve cut through quickly. 'Your placement in Gryffindor just proves that sometimes it means going outside the boundaries and sometimes thinking on your feet and well, as long as your intentions are good, I know to trust you with her when you need her.'

Genevieve reiterated the jar's existence in front of her cupped hands and Hermione considered her. About five seconds later, Hermione's cupped hands shoved the dazed beetle into the jar and Genevieve sealed the lid on top.

Taking out her wand, she cut through the metal lid with a few minuscule holes so that oxygen came through to the beetle.

'Thank you for your cooperation Miss Granger,' Genevieve smiled genuinely as though she'd just finished a business transaction, which in a way she had. 'I'm sure I'll see you soon what with the Weasleys' joining the Order and I'll be hearing from you while you're in school over the coming year.'

'Absolutely,' Hermione said resolutely.

Genevieve gave her one last nod and left her, only to be met with Ron waiting for her, his wand at his side.

Genevieve's brow rose and she rolled her eyes, brushing past the red head and giving a curt nod of acknowledgement to Harry, who in turn rose his hand slightly in farewell. Molly Weasley smiled slightly at the sight of her. She had taken in what she said about Harry and felt the girl was on the right track. Genevieve was warmed by this trust, despite her youngest son's misgivings. He still had some growing up to do, much like Draco did too and so Genevieve was loath to hold it against him.

Meeting her guardians outside and further away from the Hospital Wing as they waited patiently for Genevieve, they both looked to each other when she pulled out the jar and held it up with a smirk.

'I had a fear about how lousy it would get next year for Dumbledore, Harry and anyone showing public support for them,' she looked mischievously into the jar, the beetle fluttering in distress, 'Thankfully I have someone that the people actually trust to listen to despite the content she produces.'

'A beetle?' Andy questioned.

Dennis seemed to catch on first as they quietly conversed all the way back to the Entrance Hall to leave the castle. He took it from her and examined everything about the beetle as he noticed the spectacularly flared shape around the eyes to mimic glasses.

'Ah,' Dennis said with a gleam scepticism toward her. 'I wonder who it is you've caught.'

'Only a witch who has a penchant for writing scandalous articles about burdened students that are only slightly factual,' Genevieve said matter of fact like.

'Unlikely to be on the register if that's the case,' Andy scoffed when she realised, mildly disgusted it was in their vicinity, 'She wouldn't want everyone knowing that she gets all her stories from being incredibly sneaky and in beetle form too. Every beetle would be killed the instant it entered a room if that were public knowledge.'

'Exactly…so I have some plans if she wants to keep it a secret…'

* * *

><p><em>So fucking long. I'm sorry. But hopefully you weren't bored? I tried to make it interesting and eager to keep you reading!<em>

_There might be a mistake or two, and if so, I shall fix it upon seeing it. First writing, re-reading/rewriting and the second scan means I will miss things, but hopefully nothing as drastic as an inconsistency. As for Genevieve's anger toward Snape, it will be revealed in the new prologue chapter I've written after I've finished the first part (so I can do proper maintenance to the first part at the end of all the uploads and whatnot). _

_Please review if you have any questions or anything else to say. _

_ex - GeeTiger x_


End file.
